The Road Not Taken
by mommieburger
Summary: Scully, Mulder and Skinner finally call it quits with the FBI. Cancer Man allows them to walk away on the condition they say nothing about aliens, black oil or government involvement—or does he? Scully and Skinner get involved in a relationship, but Mulder isn't taking that lying down. The supernatural happens. It's a long one. Enjoy.
**The Road Not Taken** – X-file Fan Fic. The way it should have been after the close of the series (which should have been before most of Season 8 if they were going to do that with it). Starts around end of season 7 as far as character and story development then goes off to a complete AU. No Mulder death, no William (like in the series), no super soldiers. It is a long story that has been burning in my heart for over a decade. I hope you enjoy it. If the idea of a Scully/Skinner romance bothers you—step on. I like Skinner's character because sometimes he seems to be the only adult in the room. However, I will say that it ends with a Mulder/Scully Romance. All your favorite characters are here—even Krychek and a few of my own. There are some age fudges—please forgive. That's why they call it _Fiction_. I know it and let them ride. I hope you can too. Also, the POV switches in the early part of the story, I know about it and I'm letting you know that I know in case you wanted to complain.

If you want to write a review—I'm listening. I appreciate the interest.

Disclaimer: No money being made. I write for my own enjoyment—and hopefully yours. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions own these X-file characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun. Please don't sue me. The only assets I have is a 22 year old daughter and two guinea pigs (one is pure white). Everything else is has a loan on it including my car and my 1892 house. BTW, the new characters in this story are mine. I hold the rights to them—no touchee.

Summary: Scully, Mulder and Skinner finally call it quits with the FBI. Cancer Man allows them to walk away on the condition they say nothing about aliens, black oil or government involvement—or does he? Scully and Skinner get involved in a relationship, but Mulder isn't taking that lying down. The supernatural follows them everywhere—even into their 'normal' lives.

Rating: MA – Mature audiences ONLY. You heard it – kiddies. Take a powder.

Category: Skinner/Scully romance; MSR; Angst; Story; Action/Adventure

Contents

Act I – Reevaluation 2

Act II – Rebuilding 20

Act III – A New Life 36

Act IV – Culmination 75

Act V – Preparing for War 89

Act VI – New Blood 116

Act VII – Inevitable Confrontation 146

Act VIII – The Long Game 153

Act IX – Twilight and Dawn 228

Act I – Reevaluation

Dana Scully sat next to Fox Mulder in the hospital, yet again. Their last assignment took them deep into a New Mexico cave searching for alien artifacts that prove the Greys did exist and were on Earth. While they're sure alien DNA has been spliced and used to create beings from Clones to Shape Shifters to Black Oil, there never was any permanent proof. However, as usual, the shadow government was one step ahead of them.

Mulder was caught in a rock slide that only clipped Scully's arm. Skinner mobilized quickly when they didn't report on time and managed to dig them out before they ran out of air. Mulder had a broken leg, broken ribs and some internal damage from the cave in. Scully, with her arm in a sling waited patiently for him to wake up from his latest surgery. She couldn't help but think that this was getting exponentially fatalistic with each attempt they made.

Scully wasn't one to shrink from danger, but there is a limit to everyone's endurance and she had reached hers. Seeing Mulder like this for a phantom lead on proof of aliens was heartbreaking. Now that Mulder knew his sister was dead, the quest seemed hollow. She was barren, her sister, Melissa, was dead, her cloned daughter, Emily was gone. Countless other people had died or had their lives destroyed for this quest and still the proof remained out of reach. Scully couldn't bear to lose Mulder over a fruitless effort. He was her FBI partner of 7 years and their friendship was so deep and profound that it transcended normal reality. They didn't need words to communicate anymore and using that bond, she could see that her friend was tired too. She decided to approach Mulder about calling it quits.

Assistant Director Skinner walked in and Scully looked up at the older man. Skinner was in his late 40's, balding, but he worked out and it showed. The female agent would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to the man. He was incredibly handsome. There were many times that she wondered whose side he was on and if she could trust him, but in the end, she knew that Skinner may walk a fine line, but he would always be there to back them up. Scully suspected that Walter Skinner was attracted to her too and over the last few months, they had been growing closer. Neither one would admit the draw to the other for a few major reasons.

One, Skinner was her supervisor and that kind of fraternization was strictly prohibited under the FBI code of conduct. Two, their enemies would use that relationship against them as they used Fox Mulder and Scully's devotion to each other against them multiple times. The third reason was that neither of them knew the exact nature of Mulder feelings about Scully.

The special bond the partners had, while not currently physical, may just be a matter of inconvenient timing. However, Scully suspected that being with Mulder sexually would not deepen their relationship and may actually destroy it. That was the main reason she never pursued it, herself. She always guessed that Mulder felt the same, but they had never discussed it. However, just because they weren't having sex with each other didn't mean they could have a sexual relationship with someone else. Their relationship was similar to married eunuchs and Dana Scully wasn't willing to accept that scenario for the rest of her life. She hadn't given up on her dream of marriage, maybe even a family someday. She seriously doubted that was what Mulder dreamed of, but Walter Skinner?

"How is he doing?" Skinner asked. His eyes were unreadable behind his wirerim glasses.

"No change." Scully said with a sigh. "His vitals look good so I'm sure he will come around soon."

Skinner smirked. "And you need to be here when he does." He shook his head fondly at her. "Both of you are so predictable."

Dana Scully regarded the large man. "It's only because we have been through this scene again and again. Skinner, I wonder when the music will stop playing and we can get off this Merry-Go-Round."

"Do you want to get off, Dana?"

Scully looked up sharply at the use of her first name. It was rare when they called each other by their first names and Mulder never allowed his to be used. "Yes. I guess I do."

"Me too." Skinner said softly. "I'm tired of visiting you two in the hospital. I'm tired of being manipulated and threatened. I'm tired of losing people I care about." Skinner looked thoughtful.

Dana could tell he was thinking about the death of his estranged wife a few years ago. His wife had channeled a spirit that allowed Skinner to save Dana's life, but it killed her. She jumped when Skinner spoke again. "Are you going to try to convince him?"

Scully didn't need clarification about whom he was talking about. "I'll try."

"What happens if you don't succeed?"

"I don't know." She turned her brilliant blue eyes on him. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I don't want to think of a life without him—it's too painful."

"What about me, Dana?" Skinner said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever considered a life that included me?"

The red-headed agent knew what was being asked. Skinner wanted to know if he had a chance at a relationship with her. She hated discussing this over her partner's unconscious form, but an answer was needed. "Yes. I've considered it, Walter." Skinner nodded and didn't press her. She was shocked he brought it up and surprised when he let it drop. They sat in silence for a half hour, then Mulder started to awaken.

XXXX

Mulder was having those dreams when Scully was being taken from him again. He hated those. Ever since his sister was abducted when he was 12, he has always had nightmares. Most days, he slept little preferring the comfort of his couch to his bed. His psychology PhD would peg it as his inability to think him worthy of a restful sleep, but he tried not to psychoanalyze himself often. He was near consciousness and could hear his partner and…his boss(?) talking. Mulder couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell something serious was going on and it was not about just him.

The lanky 6' agent was often in the hospital so this scenario was familiar to him. It was a good thing that his beautiful, red-headed partner was a doctor. She was a forensic pathologist, but she knew where everything went and often he was close to death anyway. He could empathically feel her weariness as he maneuvered the last layers to full consciousness. This last adventure was a boondoggle. He could have gotten her killed and he could be dead, himself. Mulder was awake enough after the cave in to know that his boss, Walter Skinner, dug them out. The man was making it a full time occupation to save their asses. Although Skinner was a trusted friend, Mulder wasn't sure his Lancelot streak was purely professional. He had noticed the burly man's looks at his partner lately. He didn't like it one bit.

He moaned and immediately he heard Scully's voice. "Mulder? Mulder, it's me."

Mulder loved that phrase. With three short words, his partner conveyed her allegiance, her friendship and her love. Yes, her love. They loved each other—he had no doubt of that. However, loving someone and being IN love with someone were two different things. He knew which one he would apply to Dana Scully after 7 years. Sadly, Mulder was mostly sure he knew which view she chose and the big man behind her had something to do with that. The partners had ignored the electricity between them for so long, Scully considered a relationship with Mulder, unrealistic and had started looking elsewhere. He could tell that Skinner sensed it some time ago and began circling closer to his beautiful partner.

"Mulder?" Scully said again. He decided to respond.

"Hey, Scully. How's tricks?" He said sleepily and watched her smile. She gave him the full, beaming one and he was grateful for it. "So, how bad off am I this time?"

He watched as his partner shook her head. "You are alive, Mulder. That should be enough considering that really was a close one. Your injuries aside, we almost ran out of oxygen. Skinner dug us out."

Mulder looked beyond his partner to his boss. Walter Skinner stood stoically behind her wearing a stern expression. "Guess you saved my ass again, Sir."

Walter regarded at his rogue agent. "Guess I did. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He looked back to a more pleasant vision. "When do I get out of here?"

Scully turned serious. "You have a broken leg, ribs and a few internal injuries. I can't take care of you with my arm in a sling. My mom is in San Francisco visiting Bill so she can't help. I guess you stay here or at a facility for a while."

"Scully," He brushed her cheek and noticed Skinner stiffen a little. "You know I don't do hospitals well. In a few days the nurses are going to kick me out on the street."

"That's the truth, Mulder. You have a knack for pissing off the most patient of nurses when you aren't trying to pick them up." She shook her head indulgently. "I don't know where else you can go. The Lone Gunmen?"

"No, they are out of town for an Alien Sci-Fi Convention. I can just stay in your bed all day, Scully." Mulder waggled his eyebrows and enjoyed Skinner's discomfiture.

"Scully, you are going to have trouble getting around too. You can both stay with me for a while." Skinner offered. "I have room."

Mulder regarded Skinner with suspicion. It was likely that he just wanted Scully to stay with him and he understood that it was a package deal. Mulder wanted to refuse just because his jealousy was starting to get the better of him, but he had to be realistic. He couldn't take care of himself and that meant a nursing home. The hospital will only keep him as long as medically necessary. Skinner's apartment sounded better than a home full of old people ever would.

"I could live with that, Skinner. You waiting on me hand and foot while I recover. It's a dream come true!" Mulder smiled at his boss.

Skinner crossed his arms. "I meant that I would help _Scully_ take care of you. I'm not a nursemaid—especially to you. The reason she only has one working arm is from following you into that cave. I authorized this investigation and…" He paused. "I feel…responsible. I just thought I could be helpful."

"I accept!" Mulder said cheerfully. "Coming, Scully?" He watched as Scully evaluated the men.

"I'm thinking about it. I could live on my own with one arm, but leaving Skinner to take care of you sounds cruel. I guess I'm coming too."

"Great. I'll fix up the guest rooms. Let me know when you are well enough to leave the hospital. I'm glad you are alright, Mulder. You seem to have nine lives and used eight of them already." Skinner strode out of the room.

"He's right, y'know." Scully said cautiously. "We are running out of luck, Mulder. Is what you were looking for in that cave worth this kind of pain?"

Mulder suspected this was coming. It had crossed his mind over the last few months as well. After finding his sister and the revelations of the government conspiracies and Spender and Krychek's involvement, what else is there to discover? The same theme keeps turning up. Both partners have been abducted, experimented on and members of their family killed. They will never get any concrete proof other than the devastating effects on their own lives. Besides, his continuous effort is not just endangering himself anymore. Scully got hurt the last two times too. Maybe…he's done all he can do.

"I don't know, Scully." Mulder admitted. "It's hard to think about that right now." He looked into her eyes and saw weariness. Perhaps, it was time after all. "I'll tell you what. I will do some serious thinking and when I'm ready to return to work, I'll make a decision then."

Scully nodded. "Ok, Mulder. I just wanted you to be aware that I'm tired and so is Skinner. You know that I won't leave you to fight this battle alone. If you stay, I'll stay. Just consider that there may be other windmills to tilt at away from the government. Think about it and I'll be back tomorrow to see how you are doing." She turned to go. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Mulder looked at his lovely partner and was stirred. He recognized the familiar longing he had for her, but even now, he couldn't act on it. He sensed that things were about to dramatically change and however the chips fell, he wanted Dana Scully in his life. "I don't need anything else, Scully." He took her hand. "I have all I need right here." Scully looked down at their linked hands and smiled. Then, she ruffled his hair fondly and left. Mulder could tell he was losing her and he knew to whom.

XXXX

That evening, Scully was relaxing in a well-deserved bath when her apartment doorbell rang. She got out, mindful of her arm, wrapped herself in a robe and looked to see who was at the door. It was Skinner. He almost never came here. She opened the door expressing surprise. "Sir, I didn't expect you. Is something wrong?"

Skinner was embarrassed obviously having interrupted her bath time based on her dripping hair and damp robe. "I'm sorry Agent Scully, but I was in the area and thought we could talk about the living arrangements in case Mulder is released tomorrow."

Scully looked carefully at her boss. It was unlikely they would release Mulder tomorrow and this could have been done on the phone, not at 9pm at night—in person—at her apartment. "Sir, we could have discussed this on the phone. However since you are here, come on in. She stepped aside to let him through and closed the door. "What needs to be decided?"

The FBI assistant director was sheepish. It was true that he didn't need to do this in person, but he couldn't shake the impression that if he didn't express his feelings to Dana Scully very soon, when Mulder was better, he wouldn't be 'considered' any longer due to her dedication to her longtime partner.

"Dana, I came here under false pretenses. I understand this is sudden and possibly premature, but in the hospital you said you considered a life with me in it. If you are serious about starting a new career outside the FBI, I would like to see you—on a non-professional basis." He stopped because she was just staring at him. He decided to be blunt. "I would like to date you, Dana."

Scully was floored the man would ask, she always assumed he would be too shy to do that. Her large, bad-ass, boss was standing in her living room while she dripped on the floor, asking her out on a date. The day was full of surprises. "Skinner…Walter, I can honestly say I was not expecting this. Especially right now. I'm not sure why you feel an urgent need to discuss something this significant at 9pm at night."

Skinner wasn't deterred. "I realize this is unexpected. However, this is an opportunity and I don't want to miss it. Dana, you and I have been attracted to each other for years. I stayed away primarily because you are my subordinate, but also because I wasn't sure how you felt about Mulder. I see a possibility that there is room for me in your life. I understand that you and Mulder are an incredible team and are devoted to each other in pursuit of the truth. I've joined in that quest as well, but in the years you have partnered with him, I've seen you make a lot of personal sacrifices. What I didn't see you getting a large return of that relationship—especially as a woman. Skinner paced. "I want to be clear, I don't want to tear down what you and Mulder have; I think it is special. However, I think we could have something special too."

Dana considered his words. He was right. She wasn't getting anything out of her partnership with Mulder that satisfied her as a woman and not just a friend. "Walter, while it's true that Mulder and I aren't together that way, it doesn't mean that you and I should be. This is moving so fast. I'm not even sure that I'll be leaving the FBI. If we start something and I stay, it will just hurt us both."

The man removed his glasses. "I'm hoping that we will both leave—together. I'm not going to stay in the FBI much longer either way so that won't be an issue. What if I told you that I want you, Dana? What if I said that I spend sleepless nights wondering what you would feel like and desiring you? We have a solid friendship. You trust me and I trust you. We are physically attracted to each other—why not progress that relationship? I want to know Dana, the woman—not just Scully, the agent. I'm asking for a chance to find out if we are compatible. What do you think?"

She looked at her boss without his wirerims. He looked vulnerable and earnest. "Walter, I'm afraid of this discussion. Right now, you are still my boss and right now, my partner is lying in a hospital bed. I'm standing here dripping on the floor because I left my bath to answer the door at 9pm at night. I don't have any answers…" She stopped because Walter Skinner, AD was kissing her. He had crossed the room while she was speaking, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. What a kiss it was too.

Skinner's mouth covered Scully's in a commanding, but gentle motion. His lips were soft, but insistent. His tongue begged entry and when she gave the slightest opening, he pushed his way in and drank from her. His thick muscled arms held her firmly against his hard body and Dana had no escape, but to let him have her. When he had satisfied himself, he released her and stepped away.

Both were breathing hard and Scully spoke first. "Sir, I don't think that was within regulations."

Her boss smirked. "No, it wasn't Agent Scully, but I enjoyed it. I hope you did too." Skinner was rewarded when Dana blushed. "Dinner, my place Friday night?"

Scully blinked at him. It was obvious he was not going to accept a refusal and after that kiss, she wasn't sure she wanted to give one. The man had definitely aroused her. It had been a long time since she felt this way. Maybe it was time to do something reckless. The last time she did something like that was with Ed Jerse, but this was Walter Skinner. Hardly a comparison. "Alright, sir. What time?"

"I'm not a 'Sir' tomorrow, Dana. 7pm. That should give you enough time with Mulder. I'll cook."

XXXX

Mulder noticed that Scully was distracted as she sat with him watching an old 'B' movie flick on the hospital TV. "Scully, what is on your mind? You don't seem to be here with me."

Scully shook herself out of her reverie. "I'm sorry Mulder. I'm still thinking about what is going to happen when we are all healed and back on the job. I'm thinking about the X-files and our future." That wasn't entirely true. She was really thinking about the kiss Skinner gave her a few nights ago, but it all tied in. Mulder didn't look convinced either.

"You're not a very good liar, Scully." Mulder said definitely.

"Actually I am. I've lied for you several times and once to a Senate sub-committee."

Mulder accepted that. "Ok, you aren't a very good liar—now. What is on your mind for real?"

Scully looked uncomfortable. "I don't want to discuss it. Not now. Have you seen the guys lately?" She tried to change the subject.

Mulder knew exactly who she meant. "The guys" were three of Mulder's friends that ran _The Lone Gunman_ newsletter chock full of conspiracy theories and strange phenomenon. "Frohike, Byers and Langly stopped by earlier. They gave me some new alien autopsy tapes you might be interested in. In fact, Frohike wanted me especially mention his work on that project. He extended an offer for you to come by and go over it with him, personally."

She laughed. "Does the man ever give up?"

"Apparently not. Now I suspect that AD Skinner will have to fight him off as well." Mulder looked pointedly at his partner.

Scully was astounded. She didn't know how he knew these things, but she kept forgetting that he was an exceptional profiler and psychologist. He was known for making huge leaps in logic to solve cases and probably picked up on the smallest clues she was giving off. "So you know that Skinner is interested."

"Yup." Mulder said turning off the TV. "I've known he was 'interested' for several years. However, I didn't think he would ever make a move on you. Apparently, he has." Mulder looked Scully in the eye. "Is he making a move to keep you in the FBI or because you are considering leaving it?"

"Mulder…." Scully whined slightly. "I'm not sure I want to discuss this with you in a hospital room."

"I want to discuss it." Fox Mulder said plainly. "If my boss is thinking of dating my partner, I would certainly consider it my business." He reached out a finger and pulled her chin to meet his face. "Scully, I won't tell you that I'm okay with it. I'm not and for a lot of reasons. However, you are your own person and I accept you as you are and want you always in my life. It's your choice to make."

Dana Scully didn't know where to go from here. "When he heard that I was thinking of leaving the Bureau, he took that as an opening." Scully silently cursed his profiling skills. "What do you want from me, Mulder?"

"The truth. How do you feel about him?"

"I'm curious. I can't be sure of anything other than I'd like to know more. We have a date tonight."

Mulder nodded. "That's fair. Weren't you worried about how I'm going to take the news?"

Scully looked squarely into Mulder's chameleon-like hazel eyes. "There is no news to give unless I wanted to pursue it. However, Skinner told me that he is leaving the FBI for sure. If Skinner hadn't made the first move, you and I wouldn't be having this discussion. I wouldn't have asked him out. I know he is attracted to me, but I didn't think I was his long term type. I'm surprised you're not more shocked by this. I am. It's happened so fast." She sighed and licked her lips. "Mulder, where do you see our partnership in 5 years?"

It was Mulder's turn to think. "I don't know, Scully. Probably exactly where we are right now, only older. You sitting with me in some hospital and then going home to an empty apartment." Her partner sighed. "Scully, I am too damaged for a real relationship, especially one with a woman that came from a loving home and is expecting normalcy. I can't keep you happy. You know how much of an asshole I can be at times." Scully nodded her agreement. "Sure, we could cross the line one day and have sex; it would be fantastic and that's something I've thought about it quite a bit." He waggled his eyebrows and Scully smiled. "However, when we woke up the next day—then what?" Scully nodded her understanding and he continued.

"Do I want you for myself? Absolutely. Am I happy that Walter Skinner is moving in on you? Hell, no. Is there anything I can offer you that is better that what he can?" Mulder looked deep into her magnificent blue eyes. "No, Dana. I can't. I've lived in constant fear for at least 5 years knowing that I loved you and one day I would lose you to some guy because I couldn't pull it together long enough to be a decent human being. Having that guy be Walter Skinner, is painful on one level, but comforting on another. I can trust that he will take care of you and I think he is already in love with you. That makes me feel good knowing the guy dating my partner isn't a creep, but having my boss, ex-nemesis and a man almost ten years older than me be that guy, puts a firecracker in my gut. I'll never get used to sharing you and I hope I'm man enough to handle that."

Scully was overwhelmed. She didn't realize that Mulder had thought this through. "I don't want to lose you over this. You are my best friend." Scully held back the tears successfully.

Mulder acknowledged that. "You are mine too and you will never lose me. I will always want you in my life." He paused. "Scully, you aren't the only one thinking that the Bureau is a big treadmill. I've thought about leaving the FBI on more than one occasion."

Scully was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I had this dream that you and I would settle down at one of the houses my parents owned and we would just find other things to do. I would maybe see patients during the day and you would work in some hospital and we would come home and make love in our bed." Mulder stopped and his mouth screwed up with distaste. "Walter Skinner wants that too and he is more likely to pull it off successfully than I am. Go see if he is what you want, Scully. I'll still be here."

His partner stilled. He was letting her go. Scully kissed Mulder gently on the cheek. "I love you, Mulder." She touched his arm and left.

Mulder sat looking at the blank room and the blank TV. He wished he had something he could throw, but he had to be adult about it or he would lose her altogether. He waited too long, took the quest too far, and pushed her away— too much. Now, another man will have her. There was a pain in his chest. So this is what it feels like to have a broken heart.

XXXX

Scully came over Skinner's place wearing a blue cashmere sweater and a black flare skirt. She was nervous. After that kiss, Dana realized that she was the prey and Skinner was the predator. Walter Skinner was about 12 years older and a widower. Dana was sad to admit that her sexual experience was limited even at her age of 33. She didn't think that Skinner was a novice in seduction and she was meeting him at his apartment, alone. The bottle of red wine she brought seemed dangerous. She certainly didn't want to lose her head around that man.

Skinner was making his favorite dish, Cioppino. It has clams, mussels, crab, shrimp and scallops seasoned with oregano, thyme and basil in a tomato sauce. He had thick French bread to sop up the broth, salad and key lime pie for dessert. Skinner was secretly hoping that his date would be his dessert. Dana Scully was a luscious woman and he has wanted her for years. The woman was only 5'2" and he was 6'2". A little bit of a height difference, but Dana Scully was no pushover. She held him at gunpoint in Mulder's apartment once and her marksmanship skills were top notch. However, he was hoping that weaponry would not be involved for this meal.

When he heard the knock at the door, Skinner wiped his hands and answered. There stood a vision. A beautiful, dainty redhead with a bottle of red wine. Yummy. Usually white wine went with seafood, but the tomato base that accompanied this meal made red an appropriate choice. "Come in, Dana. You look…lovely." Skinner was trying to put her at ease, but he could see from the look on her face that he wasn't pulling it off. "Don't worry, Dana. I don't bite."

Scully came in but Walter could tell she was nervous. She handed him the bottle and said she liked his place. He watched her examine his condo. Walter was a simple man so his place was minimally decorated. It was completely painted white with black furniture, black rugs, no paintings but a mirror over the fireplace and a desk in the corner. Mulder has been here before, but she hasn't. She walked over to the wall filled with windows and glanced over at the balcony with a sliding glass door. That was the same balcony where Krychek, the ex-FBI agent turned assassin, was chained.

Walter liked that his place spoke a lot about him. He was a no nonsense type of person and he looked at decisions in terms of black and white. However after the last few years at the FBI, he should paint everything different shades of grey.

He came up behind her and she jumped when he spoke. "Dinner is ready. Have a seat." As she walked toward the kitchen, Walter admired how her red hair fit perfectly with the décor. She was definitely the focal point tonight.

Sitting down, she sniffed the air. "Whatever you are making smells wonderful. Your kitchen is so much different than your living room. It's cozy here. Even the gorgeous granite counters exude warmth. Quite a contrast." Walter admired her from the corner of his eye. She seemed surprised. "Look at all of that kitchen equipment. All I have is a toaster and a blender." She laughed lightly.

Walter glanced over his shoulder. He was stirring a large pot on the immaculate stove. "I think the kitchen is the heart of a home and should reflect its occupant."

Scully smiled at him. "Are you saying that the hard-assed boss reflected out in the living room has a warm heart?" He could tell that she was beginning to relax.

"Surprised, Dana?"

She plucked at her sweater and then met his gaze. "A little. I didn't take you as the domesticated type."

Skinner set a bowl of salad and dished out some to his guest and himself. They ate and talked lightly about Mulder's recovery, the case in general and how her arm was doing. It turns out that it wasn't broken, but lightly sprained. She was out of the sling already. Still it hurt a little and she had to be careful.

After the salad, Walter placed a steaming bowl in the middle of the table filled with seafood of all kinds in a spicy tomato sauce. He also placed several chunks of French bread on plates and then proceeded to dish some of the stew into a large bowl for Dana.

"This is called, Ciopponi and it is one of my favorite Italian dishes." Skinner expounded. "You eat as much as you want and then use the bread to sop up the sauce. Enjoy!"

Dana expressed appreciation. "You cooked this yourself?"

"Of course! I love to cook." Walter Skinner looked at her over a hunk of bread. "Do you cook, Dana?"

Scully was embarrassed. "No, Skinner."

"Walter. Please call me Walter."

Scully restated. "Walter. No, I don't have a lot of time." She blushed a little. "And I'm not really good at it."

Her companion tilted his head. "Ah, the truth comes out." He munched on sauce soaked bread. "I bet you are good at a lot of other things. Tell me."

Walter realized it sounded like a command. He could see the moment when Dana realized that she was not in charge of this evening and started to get nervous again. It was obvious that he was pursuing her. It was equally obvious she wasn't used to it.

Scully was trying to rebuild her walls. "Why do I feel like a butterfly being pinned by her wings?"

Walter was stunned by her honesty. "Are you afraid of me, Dana?"

"Yes." She said, but it was Agent Scully that looked back at him. "You are a strong personality, Walter."

He put down the bread. "Ok. I'm not holding back like I usually do, Dana. You are an incredibly beautiful woman and I admit that I want you—badly. However, I'll try to dial it back. I don't want you to bolt on me."

Agent Scully gave him a brilliant smile. Assistant Director Walter Skinner nearly swooned. She was the one with control—wasn't she? He wanted her, but he needed to woo this woman, not conquer her. He already decided he wanted to keep her.

She ate and told him it was delicious. Then they had a light conversation about their favorite dishes. As he suspected, she ate virtual rabbit food. He'll have to do something about that. He liked his women with a little meat on the bones and Scully was still not back to her pre-cancer weight. Skinner was trying to look non-threatening. It appeared she appreciated the effort, but it wasn't completely successful.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Scully was curious.

"One brother and one sister. Both younger." Skinner looked at his dinner date. Her rose petal lips were affecting him, but he was determined to stay controlled.

"You know about my family. You've met all of them except Charlie."

Skinner had a quick flashback to telling her mother that Scully had been kidnapped and then later abducted. The pain must have crossed his face because she reached out and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"It alright, Walter. It's over." She smiled understandingly. They continued to talk about their favorite movies and found they had a lot in common.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Dana said unexpectedly.

Skinner started. "How did you guess?"

Scully blushed and looked at the table. "You keep looking at my lips, Walter."

"Oh." He said shuffling. "I was trying not to."

"You failed." Dana said smirking.

Walter Skinner couldn't help it anymore. "Dana, I'm not doing a good job at taking it slow. It's my style to go after what I want. We've known each other for a while and although we don't know everything about each other, we know enough to determine if we want to pursue this. Do you?"

He waited breathlessly for her reply. He was an ex-Marine and served two tours in Vietnam and was never more scared than right now. This could determine his future. Would she give him a chance or walk away dooming him to a solitary existence? Walter could be dangerous, but he always treated her with gentleness. He has been shot on her behalf, beat up a man to get information for her and saved her and her partner's butt countless times—sometimes in ways they never knew about.

Scully spoke. "Walter, why are you moving so fast on this?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Dana gave him her undivided attention.

Skinner rubbed his head. "You expressed a desire to leave the FBI and that removes the biggest obstacle between us. You even indicated that you may leave even if Mulder didn't. I wanted to get in on the ground floor. I wanted a chance with you and…I wanted to beat Mulder to it. I've waited too long already." Skinner sighed. That explanation could have blown the whole thing. However, it was the truth.

"It's okay, Walter. I understand more than you think. If I'm honest too, I don't want to wait any longer either. Seven years is a long time to put your life on hold."

"I want you, Dana. I want you in my bed tonight. Will you allow me to make love to you?"

There it was.

XXXX

Walter Skinner, the sexy Assistant Director of the FBI and her boss just asked to make love to her. The man was delicious and Dana Scully had already decided her response when she put on that cashmere sweater and came bearing red wine. "Yes, Walter. I'll stay with you tonight."

Dana was surprised again. He gave her a full smile that flip-flopped her heart. _Does he have any idea what that does to a woman?_ She insisted on helping to wash the dishes and they stood side by side in a familiar but relaxed way while she washed and he dried. They worked in a comfortable silence although there was soft music playing in the background. Scully had taken off her shoes and the difference in their heights was stark. After cleaning up, they retired to the couch where Walter proceeded to make a fire and then he lost no time.

Skinner pulled Dana into his lap and bent down for a deep kiss. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" His warm brown eyes gazed into her brilliant blue ones as she shook her head. He gently kissed her lips suckling on those petals for a while. "When you were taken, that's when I knew. I was physically attracted to you from the beginning, but when you were gone, I knew I had fallen for you. I was still married then."

Dana caressed his face. She pulled him down for another kiss. "You are a handsome man, Skinner."

He smiled and opened her pressing his tongue in and exploring her mouth. While he did that, he let his hands do some other explorations. Her body was so small that he could almost put his hands completely around her waist. He could feel her ribs and the fabric that held her perfect breasts in place. When the kiss ended, he pulled the sweater over her head and briefly beheld the blue brassier that was deftly discarded. Coral tipped breasts met his hungry mouth. Dana moaned at his ministrations. When he had licked and nibbled his full with them, he crept up her chest and suckled on her neck.

Skinner rose from the couch and laid her gently down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Her red hair fanned out on the black shag rug and made an erotic scene combined with her creamy pale skin and black skirt. The flames danced in the darkened room. He stripped off his shirt revealing a broad chest, heavily muscled.

"Impressive, Assistant Director." Scully murmured breathlessly then reached up and touched the scar on his stomach reverently. That's the one he got tracking down her sister's killer. "Make love to me." She purred.

Dana licked her lips at the muscles on Skinner's chest. He was delectable. She noticed not only the scar on his six pack stomach, but several others as well. She had forgotten that he was a Vietnam solider and had gotten wounded several times in battle. It made her sad to think that he went through that kind of pain. Looking up at him, she saw a man who was ravenous. She was fairly hungry herself and pulled up to a kneeling position and attacked his belt. He watched her as she unbuckled him, unbuttoned him and then unzipped his pants. She could feel the impressive hard on through his dress pants and was very curious to see the real thing. As she pulled on his waistband, he stilled her hand.

"I want to see you." He demanded. "Stand up." She did as she was told and he slid his large hand into her waist and because it was elastic, he was able to slide both skirt and panties right off. Dana kicked them away. "So you _are_ a red-head." He chuckled.

Dana smiled up at him. "My natural hair color is a little lighter than what's on my head, but yep—pure Irish red. Now you." She was anxious as Skinner pulled down his pants. If his hands and feet have anything to do with it… Damn. She guessed the old wives tale was true. Dana Scully was looking at a male member that was 8 inches long, 1 ½ inches wide and very erect. That was going to be a really tight fit. In fact, she wasn't completely sure she could handle it, especially since it has been a long time.

"Walter..." She began. "I—I—um." Dana looked up at the man who was advancing on her. He put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry, Dana. My wife was small like you and we did just fine. You'll get used to it."

She giggled. "So you expect there to be more than once and we haven't even started?"

Skinner grew serious. "Absolutely." The fire was dying. "I think you would be more comfortable in the bed, my dear." Dana shrieked as he unexpectedly swung her into his arms and he carried her upstairs. He walked into a large bedroom then playfully tossed her down on the bed. She bounced and giggled again. Skinner went around and lit a few candles all the time sporting that massive erection. Dana enjoyed watching his body move. Cat-like, sinewy, dominant. She was going to have all that power directed at her, surrounding her—inside her. She could feel herself getting wet with anticipation.

When he was done, he turned and approached the bed, crawling onto it with his hands and knees like a predator. Dana unconsciously backed up until she hit the row of pillows. She knew that anxiety showed on her face, but he never took his eyes off of her. Stopping short of where she was bunched up, Skinner grabbed her feet and pulled her sharply toward him—landing her on her back and simultaneously pulling her underneath him.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Skinner's baritone was gravelly with need. He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I see the men at the Bureau turn and watch you walk by with desire written all over their faces but you are in _my_ bed tonight." He kissed her neck and licked and nibbled her perfect breasts. "I told you I waited too long to go slow and that still applies, Dana." He finally did pin her wings, but with his gaze. "I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to make love to you." Dana shivered.

Walter kissed her deeply. His hands were massaging her waist and back, working his way to her hips and thighs when he parted her legs forcefully. Dana gasped as he moved his head down to her mons and began to lick her with the flat of his tongue and tease her clitoris with its tip. Scully heard this passionate moaning only to realize that it was her! Skinner was driving her crazy. When he pushed a finger inside her, she jumped at the intrusion. No one had entered that guarded keep for years, but Skinner wasn't asking for admittance, he was demanding it. His motions grew more fervent and Dana felt this rising tide building with such force that it threatened to drown her. The moaning turned quickly to shrieks as the tide over took her senses and finally exploded within her, blinding her sight until small dots of white cascaded across her vision and the overpowering sensation mellowed in a quiet pink cloud of emotion.

Dana finally regained motor skills and opened her eyes to a very smug AD. "That was beautiful, Dana. I can't wait to make you do that again." His self-satisfied look took a dark turn. "My turn now." He positioned himself in between her legs. "Don't worry, Dana. I'll to come into you slow this time, but I can't promise anything after that." She felt his large cock start to enter her, stretching her an inch at a time. Scully wasn't going to tell him, but it did hurt. He was courteous and stopped every few inches to allow her to get used to his girth and that helped. Soon, he was almost in, but the thickest part was still to come. With a grunt, he thrust and he was completing enveloped by her body.

Walter had his eyes closed. Scully could tell he was trying to control himself for her sake, but she still needed a few seconds. She was holding tightly to his massive chest, then nodded, giving his the okay to move. He began his slow thrusts, but it didn't last long. He had warned her. After a few minutes the strokes got long and more powerful. He almost fully exited her each time and came ramming back into her aching body. Once he had found his rhythm, he looked down at her. She could feel him staring. This time her eyes were tightly closed against his chest.

"Dana, look at me." He said quietly. Scully looked up to see the liquid brown eyes of her lover, boss, captor. "I have to take you now. I know this hurts you. It will get better, but I have to take the edge off." She nodded and Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI starting pounding into her like a jackhammer. Scully cried out, but it wasn't totally in pain. The primal grunts of the man taking her so forcefully was incredibly stimulating and she felt that wave building once again. The sheer girth of the man spread her legs wide and his thrusts were so deep and powerful that she knew what it was like to be fucked. Knowing that it was desire for her that sent him over the edge crested that wave and Dana cried out, not with pain, but with pleasure. Skinner followed shortly after that and she could feel his thick liquid pumping into her. This was one of the most intense, erotic things she had ever experienced.

She could hear the jagged breaths of her lover above her. Skinner was so tall she was looking at his chest, but he soon rose up so he could see her. His large penis was still inside her. "I'll be able to move in a minute, he huffed. That was incredible." About 30 seconds later, he pulled out and flopped on the other side of the king-size bed. "My god, Dana. My god." Walter scooped up the boneless woman and brought her to his chest. "Dana, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't a good lay. Not ever."

Scully was glad because she knew she hadn't been a good lover. She just laid there and let him take her, but she had to admit, through the discomfort of being stretched like she never has been before—it was fantastic too. "Walter?" Her voice sounded small in the large room with the large man who had a large cock and a large bed. "I've never been fucked like that." His low laughter rumbled in his chest and she liked how it sounded through his rib cage. "You're a big man. They ought to regulate weapons like that." He laughed louder and squeezed her tight.

"You took it like a trooper. I've wanted you so bad, I thought I might split you in two. I'm glad I was able to keep my head and not lose control. It was close though." He ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I never thought it could be like this."

"I came twice. I never come during sex."

"I'm honored to be the first." He said something low and she barely caught it. "And the last." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I understand it isn't easy for some women, especially in the missionary position to have an orgasm. I can't wait to use some of my favorite positions on you. You are a passionate woman."

Dana laughed. "I'm a good Catholic girl, Walter."

"What do they teach girls in those schools? Let's get a little shut eye and then I'll show you how it's really done." Skinner started to nod off. Dana was not far behind.

Walter woke to a vision. Dana Scully really was in his bedroom and his bed. They had just had glorious, wonderful, gorilla sex. Now, she was sleeping and he was spooned up behind her—holding her close. Her breathing was even and he could watch her, unhindered for a while. Her freckles were showing through. Walter was amazed how many there were. That mole she usually covered up was there. Dana's long lashes and delicate lips caused a pain in his soul. He had to keep her. She belonged to him. He just didn't know if he could.

The woman stirred under his protective embrace. Skinner kissed her cheek, then her temple and finished by pressing kisses into her sweet-smelling hair. Gently tracing her shoulder, he noticed she had freckles there too. He nuzzled her warm neck. Dana was becoming more awake. He hoped so, because he wanted her again. When she opened her eyes, Walter was grateful that he was the first thing that she saw. That meant the smile that blossomed across her face was only for him. He suckled on her lips and then kissed her.

"I want to make love to you, Dana."

Sleepily, the woman nodded and turned in his arms. "Make love to me, Walter."

He did. It was sweet and slow and reverent. Her orgasm wasn't as bright nor his as powerful, but they came together and held each other tenderly while they did. Walter would reject the word 'magical' to describe their lovemaking because he was a battle-tested soldier and a hard-assed FBI boss. However, watching Dana Scully come in his arms was damn close.

XXXX

Scully got the okay to fully return to work and this was her last day on restrictive duty. It was also the last day for Mulder in the hospital. Walter Skinner was grateful that he didn't have to house Mulder in his home. The injured man would return to his apartment and Scully would help him with his needs. Skinner was liking that even less.

Skinner and Scully had spent a night and a day together making physical love. He already was emotionally in love with her, but he had no idea where he stood with the beautiful agent. Now, the only threat to that tenuous relationship was going to be in close contact with her for several weeks. A night and a day didn't sound so significant when talking about her partner of 7 years. He could lose her so easily, but he had no power here. He had to let it play out.

The AD did his duty and helped Mulder out of the hospital, back to his apartment and asked if there were any immediate needs like groceries, toiletries or entertainment. The entertainment piece was a concern, since he had seen Mulder's collection of porn tapes. He said they weren't his and if they were they would help him relax. Skinner tried hard not to think about that answer to deeply. Scully was out picking up his prescriptions, some dinner for all three of them and Mulder's crutches. As many times as he has been in the hospital, you would think that crutches would be a staple in his home.

As they waited for Scully to return, the silence between the two men was uncomfortable. Skinner felt awkward because he was planning to take Mulder's partner away from him, and the FBI in general—if he could. For some reason, Mulder didn't want to look at him. And Skinner was certain that no one wanted to talk about the elephant in the room which was who got custody of Special Agent Dana Scully.

Luckily, Dana returned shortly with takeout Chinese. Moo Shoo chicken for Mulder, General Tso's for Skinner and Chow Mein for Scully. While they ate, there was general banter about nothing being on TV, how Mulder was doing and Mulder's apartment needing a maid. It was an unsettling atmosphere that had Scully fidgeting. When they all opened their fortune cookie the silence got louder.

Finally, Scully announced, "My fortune cookie says, 'Not every equation is zero sum'. What's yours say?"

The men looked stricken. Skinner went first. "I have the identical fortune, Dana."

Mulder looked glum. "Same here."

"Well, that's a weird coincidence." Scully said confused. "All three of us getting the exact same fortune is it down right Spooky." She stammered. "Sorry, Mulder." He waved it off.

"Scully," Mulder started. "If you want my opinion, these fortunes aren't coincidences. The universe is trying to get us a message. We've had a discussion about you and Skinner and I'm wondering if you have made any decisions yet. You're going back to the FBI tomorrow on full duty. Is that what you want? These last few days I've felt that our relationship is going to change and I, for one, would like to be a part of the decision making."

Skinner started. "Dana, you discussed us seeing each other with Mulder?"

Dana nodded her head. "Mulder guessed that you had broached the subject and he asked me about it. He is my intuitive, profiling, partner after all. Until I was sure that I wanted to pursue a relationship with you, I didn't see why I would inform him, but when he asked I didn't see a point in denying it. However, he is right, this does affect him."

"This is just great." Skinner looked at the two of them then turned to Mulder. "Well? Do I have _permission_ to see Dana? Are you going to keep her in the FBI even when she wants to leave? You know DAMN well that she won't leave you alone out there. Does that mean that I lose her? DOES IT, MULDER?" Skinner snarled.

Mulder looked at his boss calmly. "I think we just got our answer, albeit in an unexpected way. The cookie said not all equations are zero sum. You don't have to lose for me to win. Maybe there is an alternative we haven't thought about until now."

Scully broke in. "Mulder, the question on the table is 'Do we stay in the FBI?'. Your answer will significantly determine the course that Skinner and I take. What is your decision? I know you wanted to wait until you were healed enough to go back to work, but that will be weeks. Can we get a clue which way you are leaning?"

Mulder looked down at the fortune cookie message and then at his two friends. "I don't want to keep you in the FBI, Scully. I don't want Skinner to feel obligated to stay either. If truth be told, now that I've found what happened to my sister and without both of you having my back in the Bureau, there is no reason to keep searching through the X-Files." From the corner of his eye, Mulder watched Skinner relax visibly. "If you are satisfied with the explanation of what happened to you when you were abducted, Scully, then I consider it resolved and I'm ready to move on.

I'm not sure what I would do with myself—really. I know I talked about starting a private practice, but I'm not ready for that. There are truths out there that still scream for revelation even if they aren't in the X-files. I want to quit the FBI, Spender, Krychek and the whole government conspiracy thing, but I don't want to stop looking for the truth. I want a third alternative."

XXXX

The next few weeks were difficult. Scully was over Mulder's apartment every night seeing to his needs. As his body healed, she took her massively stored up vacation time to take him to appointments and dropped by during the day to make sure he had what he needed. By the end of the 2nd week, he could get around on crutches fairly well on his own and she only stopped by at night.

Skinner went back to work as the Assistant Director and waited for the final shoe to drop. Scully and he still saw each other, but for only hours at a time. Between her desk duty (until they gave her a new partner) and her care of Mulder, there was only a few stolen hours in the day. Skinner didn't care if the agents saw him with her. He was leaving soon and that was that. He was only holding on to protect Scully and Mulder for as long as he could. He had already started interviewing with private security firms for an executive position. He was sure the FBI knew that. Skinner just didn't know if he would be alone in his new life or not.

Scully helped Mulder with his daily chores and provided her companionship. It wasn't that she felt obligated, but she sincerely wished that Mulder, Skinner and she could interact together as a team. She felt she was forced to choose one or the other all the time. Dana thought long about the zero sum argument. Why can't they all be together? Mulder didn't want to risk a sexual relationship with her despite his innuendos. Part of the reason he had those tapes (that weren't his) was to prevent that level of vulnerability with another human being. Sex meant more to him than he was willing to give casually and if she and Mulder ever had sex, it would be so intense that neither one would be able to walk away without destroying the other.

They already had a profound level of intimacy on a professional/personal level so if he allowed Skinner to have a romantic relationship with her while sharing the personal part, then they could all co-exist together—right? Love was love and what has been more intimate than the last few years of their lives? Can any more secrets be laid bare between them?

Mulder was sitting alone on his couch waiting for Scully to get off work. The past two weeks have shed some serious light on things. One, he didn't want to work for the FBI anymore. Two, he needed Scully in his life. Three, Skinner wasn't going away. That put things in perspective. He was going to have to accept Walter Skinner as Dana Scully's lover.

The harsh reality was painful at first, but then he accepted that if he ever made love to Scully, it would destroy them both. Mulder tried not to be melodramatic and he tried to place his behavior in light of his psychological training, but having sex with Scully would be the same as becoming married—for the both of them. Scully would never sleep with anyone else and neither would he. She would be doomed for life and Mulder already knew that when he left the FBI, he was going to have to find his own way and it may take some time. He couldn't ask her to wait.

The fact that Skinner loved Scully meant she would be taken care of. That was what the ex-Marine could offer her. Love and a stable, steady life—just what she always wanted. That fortune cookie did open up a third alternative. He could still be a part of both of their lives, but on a limited basis. He could be with Scully for a while—gain her strength, receive her love and then…look for 'The Truth'. The Gunmen could help. When low on Scully-ness, he could come back to her to recharge. Meanwhile, Skinner sustains and loves her like he wish he could. It wasn't exactly zero sum, it was a negative for him. However, Mulder was willing to pay the price to keep Scully in his life.

XXXX

Walter Skinner, former Assistant Director of the FBI packed up his office. It had been six weeks since the cave-in in New Mexico and both Agents Mulder and Scully had resigned from the Bureau for greener pastures. He stayed behind to do some clean up, especially with the X-Files. Putting some of his personal belongings in a box, he looked up to see an unwelcome sight enter his office. It was JB Spender aka CancerMan, complete with lit cigarette. This was all he needed on his last day.

Skinner was gruff. "I don't work here anymore. I have nothing to say to you."

The wrinkled old man sucked on a Morely cigarette and blew the smoke toward the ex-AD. "Maybe not, but I have something to say to you. If Mulder or even Agent Scully think that they can pursue any side projects free of interference, remind them that they won't have the Bureau to protect them anymore. They will just simply disappear and few will miss them. That goes for you too, Skinner."

Skinner's face twisted with repressed anger at the open threat. "Spender, you can run your little roach errands for your bosses all you want now. I can't speak for Mulder, but Scully and I won't interfere. We're tired of the bullshit and I'm personally tired of you. If I ever see you again, _you_ just might 'disappear'. I know your bosses wouldn't mind if someone took you off their hands."

Spender's mouth tightened. "This is a friendly conversation, Skinner. I'm here to give some good advice. I just wanted my favorite agents to know that if they use or broadcast anything they have retained from their stint at the FBI, there are big players that will take notice."

"We signed non-disclosure agreements with the Bureau. Get out." Skinner kept packing as the other man turned to go.

"Oh by the way," Spender said without turning around. "Give my personal love to Agent Scully and congratulations to you, Skinner. I always thought that Mulder would end up with her. That was one reason I put them together in the first place. I thought she was perfect for him. As usual, Mulder can't accept good fortune when he sees it." Spender walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Skinner slammed his hand on the desk. He hated that man. He guessed it was fitting that the snake take his last shot. Damn straight, Dana is with him. They moved in together last week. Mulder has acknowledged their relationship. It was good to see Mulder become busy right away. He is working with the Lone Gunmen on a few of their strange gnome-like projects. Scully sees him at least twice a week and sometimes Mulder allows him to tag along. Skinner understood that this was all too new to expect his presence next to Scully to be completely accepted by the younger man. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. If Mulder could try—so could he.

Dana was immediately picked up by the Maryland State Police Forensics team while she worked on changing her specialty to be a general practitioner. It meant another year or so in med school, but that's what she wanted to do. Skinner got hired at Catamaran Securities as a Lead Director. His team performs major security operations for private persons and businesses. It's not a bad job and has lots of bonuses and other benefits. He was told he might have to work a lot at first, but Dana is hardly home and she left the FBI 4 weeks ago. Their relationship is still moving forward and Skinner is satisfied with their progress. He still is uncertain the depth of her feelings for him, but she agreed to give up her apartment and live with him. He had no illusions that her closed personality would change overnight. He can be like that too. Apparently, that is something they are willing to accept about each other—for now. Walter did want her to love him the way he loved her, but after all she's been through… He can wait.

He put the last award in his box and left—not looking back.

Act II – Rebuilding

Mulder hid behind some boxes in the warehouse. The men he was watching was unloading a strange object from a wooden crate. The Gunmen was sure this was an alien hybrid and Mulder was here to get a good look at it. What he didn't expect is a bear of a man to get the drop on him. Huge, meaty hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him into a pile of empty crates. He desperately tried to right himself, but the large man was upon him. After a few minutes of pain—there was darkness.

Skinner was working on some paperwork when his cell phone rang. It was one of the Lone Gunmen and he concentrated. Which one was this? Frohike? He was talking so fast he had to ask the man to repeat himself. "What? Mulder?" Skinner listened then put his hand on his hip and sighed. "Where?" He hung up.

Walter Skinner approached Dana Scully where she was in the kitchen making spaghetti. He smiled fondly as he recalled teaching her the dish and supervising her first attempt. It wasn't too bad, but he was better at it. Dana had many talents, but cooking was not one of them. However, he couldn't cook all the time so he taught her. She taught him some things too. Being a medical doctor, she knew a lot about male (and female) anatomy. He was proud to be an avid student.

They have been living together for a year and he must say it was has been pleasant. They got along well and Dana had started opening up to him in the last few months. He felt there was a real future there and he wanted it. However, asking her to marry him may ruin everything especially since Mulder was always around, at least in spirit. Her ex-partner was the only thing they argued about.

Fox Mulder was like a stray cat that they fed once that kept coming back. After Dana moved in with him, he turned to the dark side. He would run off on assignments on which he was gone for weeks at a time. Then, he would show back up usually in some condition that needed Scully's medical expertise. It wouldn't bother Skinner as much, if that was the way he wanted to live, but he sensed it wasn't. It was like Mulder was running from something all the time and only seemed at peace when he was with Dana. Since he gave up his apartment long ago (he was never there anyway), Mulder stayed with them while recovering and then with the Gunmen the rest of the time. He was dreading giving Dana the bad news.

"Dana?" Walter leaned in and kissed her on the neck. The small smile was good to see as she was concentrating so hard on adding the right amount of spices. "I've got to run out."

"Walter? Why? Dinner is almost ready!" Dana turned around and Skinner couldn't help stealing a kiss.

He sighed. "It's Mulder." He grew angry as he saw her face fall.

"Oh. Well, there is enough for him too." She went back to stirring. "How is he?" She tried to hide the quaver in her voice.

"Not sure, but you'll need your bag." Skinner watched her head droop. He could kill Mulder for doing this to her—again.

"Ok. I'll turn this off and wait for you." She started to walk away from him, but Walter stopped her.

"Dana. Stop beating yourself up over this. Everything that happens to Mulder is from a deliberate choice he made. It has nothing to do with you." He watched her face go from near tears back to her normal stoic mask. _This is why he can't close to her_. She is constantly dealing with the guilt of choosing him over Mulder. The man isn't even here and he comes between them!

Skinner has noticed the longing in Mulder's eyes when he is with her. Dammit! The man admitted he wasn't in a position to properly love her and practically handed her to him a year ago. Then, he proceeds to pine after her; throwing himself into one reckless situation after another in a sorry pursuit of "The Truth". Whatever. Skinner was almost sure he gets hurt on purpose, just so Dana could tend to him.

"Will you be okay?" She nodded. "I'll be back in about an hour." Skinner left.

Dana wiped her hands as Skinner left to retrieve her old partner. Walter was right in that it wasn't her fault that Mulder got himself in these situations, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew, deep down, that he quit the FBI because _she_ wanted to leave. He would have stayed on with the X-files until they carried him out in a pine box, as long as she was with him, but that was exactly the reason she left. She was tired of visiting him in the hospital with ever increasing degrees of injury. Mulder was accident prone, but the last few cases injured her as well. After Missy, her mother deserved one daughter to remain alive.

Margaret Scully was worried about Mulder too. She often referred to him as her adopted son. Maggie was disappointed when Dana chose Walter, but has really warmed up to him since. Occasionally, Mulder is around for holidays and joins them over her mom's house (when Bill isn't there—of course).

Bill, her brother, hates Mulder and blames him for everything that happened to her while at the FBI. Her abduction, Missy's death, her cancer, sterilization and lost 'daughter'. All Mulder's fault. Dana felt it was time that she accepted some of the guilt that she is responsible for Mulder's recent brushes with death. She could tell that he regretted his choice to allow Skinner to have her. However, he didn't put up much of a fight at the time, but that was because he sensed that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. She had already chosen Walter, even before their last case ended. Always being realistic at heart, it was plain that love with Mulder would be too painful and uncertain.

She did this each time he landed in her lap, but she was going to try and talk some sense into him. Maybe, this time he will listen. Dana thought about the other talks she, and Walter, have had with her ex-partner. Walter even offered him a job at the security firm. Skinner wasn't happy about doing it because he felt that Mulder was unstable, but it might keep him in one place long enough to settle down. This time, the talk will be more serious than usual as Walter's job wants him to relocate to northern Colorado. After she finishes school in a few months, they were leaving DC. Dana already had a job lined up at a hospital near Boulder.

The Lone Gunmen paid Mulder for his articles and he freelanced for other publications when he wasn't out tracking down trouble. However, his friends and most of his research institutions were in DC and Mulder didn't get paid enough to fly to Colorado often. His parents left Mulder a sizable inheritance, but he burned through that after leaving the Bureau. The large donation to the Lone Gunmen didn't help. She hoped he would listen this time as she finally got Walter to agree to ask Mulder to come with them. That was a small miracle in itself.

Skinner and she were getting along well for two ex- FBI agents. They haven't shot each other yet, but Skinner was so gentle with her, Dana knew there would never be a need. Their personalities were similar in that they didn't need constant attention and their sex life was fantastic. Walter Skinner was an amazing lover. Now that they know each other's passions and fears, they have even branched out to a little role playing of late. Dana has never been so fulfilled in bed and she has told him so. However, she sensed that Walter wanted a different type of declaration from her and it wasn't one that she was ready to admit out loud—yet. Skinner already declared his love for her, and she believed him. He has been patiently waiting for her to reciprocate and so far, she can't.

Scully admitted to herself months ago that had fallen in love with her ex-boss. However, she can't figure out why she can't say the words. Maybe it is because she would be slamming the door on Mulder—permanently. Maybe it's the whole barren thing, but Skinner knows she can't have children. The only thing left is that since Skinner was a man of action, and if they both loved each other, then he would do something about it and there was only one step to take—marriage. Belonging to Walter Skinner was not as simple as sleeping in his bed every night. He was a possessive man and already jealous of Mulder. If she was not just his girlfriend, but his wife… It could get ugly.

She had her medical bag ready as the door opened on two tall men. One was being supported by the other.

XXXX

Mulder allowed himself to be dragged by the older man. It wasn't like he had a choice. Walter Skinner had come to rescue him once again and he was in bad shape. He wished it was Scully that came for him, but things…were different now. She was sleeping with their ex-boss and he was alone. The only good news is that for a few hours—maybe days—he would be with her and Skinner would have to allow it.

His vision was a little hazy, but he could make out her red hair—Scully. She waved them into the guest room where he stayed when he was infirm. The minute he was better, Skinner always privately insisted that he leave, and he did. It was a gentleman's agreement in order to be admitted next time. Mulder knew Skinner didn't like his woman playing doctor to him. He wished he had thought that out loud so he could waggle his eyebrows at Scully for the innuendo. However, levity aside, he was in a bit of pain. He couldn't afford a hospital and often his injuries would raise questions better left unanswered.

"Mulder?" Scully was trying to speak to him. "Mulder, it's me." _Ah, the most three wonderful words he would ever hear from her._ "Mulder? He's not responding." Scully went into full doctor mode. "What did the Gunmen say happened?"

Skinner placed him on the guest bed and moved his legs so he was lying flat. "All Frohike knew is that he was attacked in a warehouse and managed to call them to come get him. When they found him, he was beaten up pretty bad."

Scully was assessing his injuries. Mulder knew he was hurt, but not in a life threatening way. The Gunmen wouldn't allowed him to come here if it was really bad. They don't know how to fix this kind of stuff and relied on Scully for that. She lifted his shirt and gasped. _Yeah, he hit me a lot down there._

"Walter, help me take off his pants." Mulder could sense the resistance of Skinner to her commands, but he obeyed. The team knew the drill as they have done this several times before whenever he ran into a wall or several fists—like this one. Scully thought she was assuaging Skinner from thinking it was voyeuristic by having Skinner take off his pants, but he just resented it. On the flip side, if Scully did it, Skinner would be pissed. "That's not too bad." Through the pain, Mulder enjoyed her touch. "Nothing is broken. I'm not sure about his ribs and he may have a bruised kidney. Since he is unconscious, I'm not going to waste any pain meds." _Pain medication—please. Time to moan_.

"Sculleee!" Mulder shook his head back and forth. He could see out of his slatted eyes that Skinner crossed his arms and walked to the other side of the room.

"I don't know why you fall for this, Dana. He has been awake this whole time." Skinner grabbed his stockinged foot and pinched his big toe. Mulder yelped. "See!"

Dana looked at Skinner reproachfully. "Do you think this bruising is fake too?" Skinner stared holes through Mulder and then stalked from the room. "You overplayed it, Mulder." Scully said scolding. "You are hurt, but didn't have to pretend to be unresponsive."

"Sorry, Scully." Mulder opened his eyes at her. "I just like it when you play doctor with me." Mulder was happy he got that line in, complete with eyebrows. "You could have taken off my pants. I wouldn't have resisted."

"Mul—der." She said checking his vitals. "You do know that you can visit us when you are not hurt? We are in the same city."

"I didn't plan 'Andre-the Giant' to jump me, Scully. The guy was HUGE!" He waited while she took his pulse. "Besides, I like to see _you_. Skinner isn't always welcoming."

"Do you blame him with the way you act?" Dana finished her examination. "In my professional opinion, you'll live." She dug into her bag. "I'll give you something to put you to sleep through the night, unless you are hungry right now. I made spaghetti." Mulder shook his head and she smiled. "Is it because I made it?"

Mulder tried to smile through his busted lip and bruised face. "I'd eat anything you made, Scully, but sleep sounds really good. I haven't had much of it lately."

She interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. I'll give you enough to last until morning. Do you need to go to the bathroom? The first 4 hours you will be deep enough to…"

"I'm ok. I haven't eaten or drunk in a while either." He looked away from her.

"Oh, Mulder!" Scully exclaimed quietly. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She swabbed and gave him the shot.

"It was an alien hybrid, Scully! I had to know."

Scully brushed the unruly hair out of his eyes. She hasn't seen him in 3 weeks and his hair needs to be cut, his beard shows at least a week's growth and he is even skinner than she last saw him. Mulder knew he was breaking her heart. Seemed only fair. "Sleep, Mulder." She said as she touched his cheek. He closed his eyes. He was safe. She rose from the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Mulder…" she whispered, turned off the lights and left the room. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Dana!" Skinner started the minute she exited the room. "He is abusing you! He got beaten up—that's it. He didn't need me to drag him in here like a fucking corpse just to see you!" Skinner paced as he looked at his beautiful, but overly compassionate woman. "I'm tired of this! He needs to grow up and take responsibility…" Skinner stopped because his beautiful and overly compassionate woman was hugging him.

"Thank you, Walter." Dana said as she pressed herself against him. Damn.

"Dana…" He started and she kissed him then he was lost. Their tongues dueled until Skinner's conquered. He indulged himself, kissing her deeply until he recovered enough to realize the misdirection. "Dana… You are taking his side—again. I want…" She kissed him again. Damn woman. Usually when she tries to distract him they make it to the bedroom. They didn't this time. Thirty minutes later Skinner was sure she had rug burn on her ass, and she deserved it.

Skinner was temporarily sated, but still pissed about Mulder. It was a confusing mix of emotions. "Scully." He started again, hoping the use of her last name would get some attention out of her. "I know we talked about Colorado, but…" She was kissing him again. "Damn, woman!" Skinner said with a chuckle, pushing her back down to the rug. "I'm not going back on my word to offer a place to Mulder, but I want you to admit this whole thing was a ruse to see you. Admit it and let's move on."

Scully, naked and very aware of the man still nestled between her legs, was trapped. "Ok, Walter. His wounds weren't that serious, but the guys couldn't take him to a hospital and you had to admit that those injuries were painful. Where else was he to go?"

"He could have sucked it up—like a man!" Skinner said looking down at his adorable pint-sized girlfriend. God, how he wanted her to belong to him—permanently. The only man who could take her away was now in residence. Hooray.

"We need to talk to him tomorrow. Give him time to think about it." Dana nibbled on the cleft of his chin.

Skinner wasn't taking this lying down. She was going to. He was planning to make Dana Scully pay for missing dinner, dragging her ex-partner into their home and taking off said partner's pants so she could play doctor. He was going to exact his revenge. "I think you want to play, little girl." He saw her eyes grow wide at the reference. "I'll be nice tomorrow, but I'm going to need a really big incentive, tonight." He stood and scooped her up into his arms. Mulder is sleeping. He won't even notice the screams—will he?" Skinner carried her upstairs and feminine giggling was heard as the bedroom door slammed shut.

XXXX

Mulder awoke to indistinct voices outside of his room. He had a faint memory of Scully coming in to check on him, but he must have fallen back asleep. The voices stopped and his door opened. He saw Scully in a pair of clingy yoga pants and a USMC oversized sweatshirt. It must be Skinners as she could wear it as a dress. Skinner was in a suit, tie and overcoat and standing behind her.

"Mulder, are you awake?" Mulder nodded and Scully continued. "I called into work this morning, but I have to go to school today at noon. However, I'll be able to see to your injuries. Skinner is going to work. You must be hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes." Mulder murmured as Scully disappeared. She left an irritated Skinner behind.

"Mulder," Skinner began. "I will be home later tonight. We have a topic to discuss, but Scully will let you know about it so you can think on it. Take it very seriously. This is important. Feel better." The large man in the overcoat left.

Mulder thought to himself, ' _Who was that strange overcoated man'_? And then canned it. He knew Skinner well enough that if he said it was serious—it was. Time to man up?

He walked to the bathroom and then returned to the bed. Scully was prompt with his pancakes. She already guessed what he wanted considering it was his 'usual'. "Here. I put syrup and butter on them the way you like it. I also put a new razor, shaving cream and hair clippers in the bathroom. I'll be happy to cut your hair, but if you insist on doing it yourself (god forbid), there they are. Once you have eaten and cleaned up. We have to talk." Scully looked at him, sighed and left. Mulder sensed an ominous feeling growing. It was similar to when Scully was leaving the FBI and getting close to Skinner. It was the feeling that his life was about to change. He ate his pancakes while he still had the appetite.

Scully was sitting on the couch. Mulder knew she was in deep thought because he was able to sneak up behind her.

"Boo!" Mulder said jokingly. Scully turned to see a clean-shaven, short-haired ex-agent smiling at her. The smile dissipated as he saw the serious look on her face.

"Have a seat, Mulder. We need to talk."

"This isn't the "You need to stop sneaking into warehouses" talk—is it Scully? Because…""

She interrupted him. "Mulder, this is serious. Please listen." Scully was trying not to look dire, but the impression came through. "There are some upcoming changes in our lives and we want you to be aware of them and share them…if you wish."

Mulder was officially scared. "What kind of changes, Scully?"

His ex-partner reported efficiently. She told him of the request for Skinner to relocate, her upcoming graduation from medical school for a GP certification and her hospital job in Boulder. He tried to assimilate it all.

"You're leaving DC." Mulder said blankly.

"Yes, but that isn't the end of it—especially for us." Scully took Mulder's hand. He looked at the unexpected contact as if it were an alien craft. "Walter and I want you to come with us." She smiled. "We want you to live with us. We found a nice house by a private lake in a suburb of Boulder. It has a separate unit on the property where you could have your own place. It's secluded, but within a respectable distance of the major metropolitan area." Scully looked into his eyes, he beheld her blue ones. Mulder hadn't looked deeply into Scully's eyes for almost a year and his mind started swimming. She was talking again. " _Both_ of us want you to come. _Both_ of us think that getting out of DC will do you good. It can be a fresh start! We can live together and yet have our privacy. Since we live on a lake we can swim, fish and have bonfires on the beach at night. It will be a dream come true."

Mulder was floored. "You want me to leave DC? You want me to leave the Lone Gunmen to live in a shack on your property? You want me to be a ward of your largess? Scully? Really? What the hell is your problem? Do you think I need someone to take care of me? This is Skinner's idea isn't it?"

Dana Scully tried to keep her mask in place, but it was slipping. A few tears escaped and Mulder was immediately sorry. "Scully…I—I—I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Mulder. You made it plain that you aren't interested." She sniffed and looked up dry eyed. "For the record, this wasn't Skinner's idea, it was mine. I didn't want you chasing down leads that would get you killed and I thought…" She hitched. "If you knew how much we cared about you that you would consider…" Scully got up and ran upstairs. Mulder knew he had totally boned that one when the door to the bedroom slammed shut. Shit.

Ex-Special Agent Fox Mulder was an idiot. Scully was trying to tell him that she had to leave DC and she wanted him to go with her and he totally blew her off. Crap, shit, fuck, damn. Mulder wasn't sure if he would go, but she deserved a helluva lot more respect that he just gave her. He had to go make it right. He climbed the stairs, not even sure he should be on this floor of Skinner's apartment and knocked on the bedroom door. "Scully?" No response. "Scully, I was wrong. I was upset and I didn't listen. I'm listening now. Please open the door. I want to hear what you have to say…Please." He waited for at least 2 minutes. "Please, Scully?" Mulder was desperate. It looked like he was going to lose her permanently when the door opened.

"Mulder, I'll come downstairs in a minute. OK?" Scully closed the door. He could tell she had been crying. Scully rarely cried. This really was serious.

"Sure. I'll be right down there." Mulder left and sat on the sofa.

Dana was trying to not be upset with her ex-partner. Even before she left the FBI, she ran after him, dragged him out of impossible situations, lied for him and put her life on the line for him. Asking for a fair hearing for her proposal sounded reasonable, but it wasn't his idea, therefore it was useless—as usual. Yes, he apologized and yes, he is willing to listen— _now_. But it still hurt. Scully—not Dana—will go down and try to convince him to come. If he refuses or blows her off again, there will _not_ be another invitation.

Mulder waited for Scully to come down. He understood what he had done and he was truly sorry. His jealousy (yes, jealousy) caused him to react that way and now he may lose the only person he can't live without in the entire world. He was such a fuckup.

Scully came down and sat beside him. Her stoic mask was in place and there were no sign of tears. "Mulder?"

"Yes, Scully." Mulder said without snark. He was listening.

"Skinner and I are leaving DC in a few months and we would like you to come with us. We purchased a property with a private lake and it has a 3 bedroom house and a separate 1 bedroom house on it. Both Skinner and I are formally asking you to move with us, take up residence near Boulder, either in the 1 bedroom on our property or elsewhere in northern Colorado, but stay as part of our lives." She sighed and looked straight at him. "I can't tell you what to do or think, but I will miss you if you choose to stay. You have some time to decide. However, this is real. We aren't coming back."

Mulder got it. He either went with Scully or he will virtually lose her. Not really a hard choice. In, the 20 seconds it took for her to tell him as his logical, formidable and desirable, ex-partner—he understood and he had already made up his mind.

XXXX

There was a knock at the door. When Scully answered, she saw three ragamuffins on her doorstep and smiled. "Come on in!" She said with genuine pleasure.

Langly, Byers and Frohike entered and murmured their greetings. Byers, the most normal one of the trio, spoke first. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping again, but I have to leave and needed to wake him anyway. Have a seat, guys. I'll get him." Scully left the Lone Gunmen and went to wake Mulder.

The three men out there were Mulder's closest male friends. Mulder knew other people, but few he could trust implicitly. He trusted Scully and he trusted them. Even Skinner was at a lower rank than those three. The Lone Gunmen ran a newsletter for the paranormal called ' _The Lone Gunman_ '. This was one publication where Mulder sold his articles. They were also the ones that sent him to that warehouse.

Scully walked into the guest room to see Mulder actually sleeping without medication. It pained her to wake him. When they were partners in the FBI, Mulder rarely slept. His relentless search for 'The Truth', his missing sister and Scully's periodic catastrophes kept him full of nightmare material. That combined with his genius intellect and an eidetic memory ensured that sleep was less preferred to the waking state. The last few years of their time with the Bureau, Mulder had taken to staying at her apartment on occasion. It was the only place he felt comfortable enough to sleep. He was with her again and he was snoring lightly.

"Mulder! Wake up, The Lone Gunmen are here." She shook him lightly and he slowly rose back to consciousness.

"Wha?" Mulder opened his eyes and saw Scully trying to talk to him. "Gunmen?"

"Yes. They are in the living room and I have to leave for school. Can you entertain them? There is ice tea in the refrigerator and I think there are some cookies if they want them."

Mulder sat up. "Ya, I can do that. See you later, Scully." She nodded and left as he was rising from the bed.

Mulder arrived in the other room, just as she grabbed her coat from the rack. "I'm sorry I have to leave, guys, but I have school at noon. Medically, Mulder is doing fine. Nothing broken or seriously injured. He looks worse than he is." She walked over to Byers and kissed him on the cheek. He was the only one she would consider doing that to as he wouldn't read too much into it. "Thanks for looking out for him." She left.

Frohike immediately complained. "Byers, why does she only kiss you? I'm the one who has the hots for her!"

"I think you answered your own question." Byers said flatly. "Hi Mulder. How are you feeling?"

Mulder regarded his friends. "I'm doing better than when you found me. Thanks for coming to get me, guys."

"What are friends for?" Langly added. "You didn't happen to get a look at the… _item_ , did you?"

Mulder shook his head. "Nope. Some Sasquatch clobbered me. He was big. I'm glad I'm alive."

"We are too, man." Frohike said. "Is the Skin man treating you okay?"

"Funny you should ask that. I've got some news." They sat down and Mulder told the Lone Gunmen about the offer to move to Colorado.

"Wow." Langly said. "That's pretty cool. I mean, Colorado has recreational pot, they've got those mountains, high altitude and all that stuff. That sounds great!"

Byers stared at his friend. "Are you going to go?"

Mulder nodded. "Yeah. You know I'm a wreck without Scully. I can't afford to fly out there to see her all the time. Plus, maybe I do need a fresh start. DC is starting to be a downer. I go past the Hoover building and I sometimes get nostalgic for the old days. A change of scenery will do me good." Mulder saw his friends were sad. He would be leaving them behind. "Why don't you guys come with us too?"

"You said it was a 1 bedroom house. I don't think we will fit." Byers said logically. "Even if we did, Skinner didn't ask us—he asked you. By the way, did Skinner personally make the invitation or just Dana?"

"Skinner mentioned this morning that he had something important to talk to me about later and Scully would tell me so I had time to think. The way Scully explained it, I'm sure he has agreed."

Byers nodded. "Why do you think that Skinner is allowing you to come? It sounds like they bought this property with you in mind. Don't you think that is a little odd?"

Frohike joined in. "Yeah. Skinner has no love lost on you. He still thinks you are after Dana. Why would he put you in the same vicinity with her?"

"I wondered the same thing." Mulder acknowledged. "I'll ask him tonight. If I were him and had a chance to ditch me, I would. I really don't know."

"It's not hard to figure out." Langly answered in a rare stroke of insight. "Scully needs you as much as you need her. When she hasn't heard from you in a while, she calls us to see if we can find you. Not seeing you for a long time will hurt her too."

The boys were silent for a while. Byers broke their contemplation by standing up. "Well, Mulder, we have to get going. We were on our way to meet this woman who said she was abducted last week. She said the alien looked a lot like her boyfriend, but we have to check it out. See you soon."

XXXX

Mulder was watching TV when Scully came through the door. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

Mulder examined Scully as she hung up her coat. The last year had brought a few changes to his favorite red-head. Her hair had grown past her shoulders; it looked thicker and healthier than he has ever seen it. She had even finally put back on some of the weight she lost when she had cancer. Seeing her so frail during that time really tugged at his heart strings. Mulder was glad it was over. Scully was still devastatingly beautiful. When they were partners, he noticed her attractiveness, both inside and out, but was determined not to let it affect him. It wasn't too many years before he secretly admitted that he was in love with her. After that, it was just a matter of not letting her know and ruining everything.

He wished he could have her for himself. If he were a man like Skinner, he would lock her down by marrying her. He couldn't imagine Skinner moving to Colorado without that guarantee. He stood up and went to where she was in the kitchen. She was pulling stuff out of the refrigerator to make dinner. Another major change for her. Scully hated to cook.

"Hey. What are you making?" Mulder leaned against the doorframe.

"Probably a just a salad. Walter is still teaching me the basics." She smiled widely at him and he knew he had to do it.

Against all reason, he walked over to Scully, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her surprise gave him access and he deepened it. She didn't fight him, but she didn't respond either. When they both needed air, he let broke it off.

"Mulder?" Scully said very confused.

"I'm not sorry, Scully. I've been wanting to do that for years and I'm wanting to do it again right now." He moved forward and she put her hands on his chest.

"Mulder, this isn't a good idea. Why are you doing this?"

"Did you feel anything, Scully? Anything when I kissed you? I felt something and it was desire mixed with regret. I'm sure you know that I want you."

Scully pulled away from him. "Mulder, if you are asking me whether I thought about us being together, yes I have. If you want to know if I'm attracted to you—I have always been. However, I'm with Walter and I thought this was settled long ago. I don't understand what is going on here."

Mulder ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to know if there was still something between us. Y'know, if I had still had a chance."

Scully sighed and licked her lips. "There will always be something between us, Mulder. Our friendship, our respect, our love for each other. But one of the reasons we never were together, that way, when we were partners is that we knew it would ruin all of that. Nothing has changed. You knew that a year ago and you know it now. Why the sudden rush of regret?"

"Colorado has me thinking about the future. Yours. Mine. Skinner's. When we are all living happily by the lake am I still going to be alone?" Mulder stared at the floor.

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and held on. He couldn't believe how good this contact felt. He began to understand what she was saying. They didn't need a sexual relationship to be close to each other. Knowing that he could do this with her, filled him. Being near her, calmed him. He sighed deeply.

"I get it, Scully. I'm not alone. Thanks for explaining it so well." He gave her a tight squeeze and let her go. His Scully meter was full for a while and he smiled.

XXXX

Skinner came home and they had a quiet dinner. Scully talked about school, Skinner about work and Mulder added some details about some articles he was working on. When everything was cleaned up, Skinner took Mulder aside. "I would like to talk to you, let's go in the guest room."

Skinner took the chair and Mulder sat on the bed. Mulder spoke first. "Scully told me about Colorado."

"Good. Have you made a decision or are you still thinking about it?" Skinner looked pointedly at the man in front of him. The lanky, younger ex-agent, even with a bruised face and cut lip, was handsome. Skinner knew he was highly intelligent and he also knew that he was in love with Dana Scully. He wasn't sure what craziness is causing him to keep Mulder around, but that was exactly what he was going to do.

Mulder stared back at him. "I've decided to accept your generous offer." Skinner nodded, but Mulder wasn't done. "I would like to know why you have agreed to it, Sir. It seems…counterintuitive."

Skinner leaned forward. "It is. However I love Dana and for some reason, she loves you." He fixed his gaze upon the man in front of him. "She isn't the same when she hasn't seen you for a while and she worries about you constantly. The look on her face when she finds out you've been injured, angers me and frankly, I never want to see it again."

"Are you asking me to stop tracking down leads for my work?"

"I would like that, but I can't order you to do it. What I am doing is _highly_ suggesting that you do stop—for her sake. Use this new start to find a career that is less, dangerous. The living arrangements aren't contingent on this, but I'm asking it as a personal favor." Skinner sighed. "I plan on asking Dana to marry me."

Mulder slowly closed his eyes. "I expected this."

"I'm glad this isn't a shock to you. If she agrees and becomes my wife, I will be less tolerant of the privileges that you take with her and I wanted you to be aware of that. I understand you are a…tactile person and she is your friend, but you will have to be more circumspect about it. I wanted that understanding up front."

"I appreciate that, Skinner." Mulder regarded him. "Do you consider me a threat?"

"Yes."

"So I am to be treated as the enemy?" Mulder's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"No." Skinner was plain. "I consider you my friend and despite our rivalry, I hope you consider me one of yours. I trust Dana, but in this matter, I'm not sure I can trust _you_. I thought that if we can come to an understanding now, this will save some pain later."

Mulder huffed. "Skinner, it is true that I'm in love with Scully, but I believe _you_ are the one that has her. If I could take her away and keep her, I would have done it already. I'm glad you recognize our unique friendship and I'm grateful that you haven't tried to keep me away from her, even with this move. I do want to hug, hold and touch her, even kiss her on the cheek from time to time. Is that going to cause a shit storm with you?"

"Not if it is brief and infrequent. This is exactly why I wanted this talk now instead of later. There are boundaries and if we stay within them—we will be fine." Skinner was evaluating Mulder. The younger man was getting upset and he knew why. He was confining his behavior. Mulder never took rules very well.

"You said 'we'. What boundaries are _you_ sticking to, Skinner?"

Skinner expected this argument and was ready. "I won't interfere in your relationship with Dana, unless it swerves into _my_ relationship with Dana. I won't try to undermine you, remove you or hurt you unless you make a physical move on her. I said I am your friend and I will try my best to separate my friendship with you from my jealousy for my future wife. Will that do?"

The older man watched as Mulder considered this. Skinner was offering Mulder the deal of a lifetime. He was going to let an admitted rival access to his wife. At least Skinner hoped she was going to be his wife. If he didn't time the request properly, he could very well end up on the losing end of the whole thing. It was obvious when Mulder reached a decision.

"That sounds fair, Skinner." Mulder said finally. "I get to hold her occasionally—right?"

Skinner was glad the man was reasonable. "Yes. If I have a problem with it, I will discuss it with you privately. You do the same for me. There is no point in putting Dana in the middle. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The men shook hands.

XXXX

Skinner pressed Scully to make a decision on Mulder's fitness to leave the nest. Even though it had only been two days, Skinner was anxious to get some alone time with Dana. He was going to pop the question soon and he wanted to prime her first. All of that required Mulder's absence. Scully gave him one more physical and reluctantly agreed that Mulder didn't require her care any longer. Skinner was expecting an objection from the younger man, but being oblivious that Mulder's Scully-meter was full, he was surprised when he didn't get one. After school and work the next day, the couple came home to a Mulder-less apartment.

Scully was mystified when Mulder agreed to go to back to the Gunmen's place so soon. He had only been here two days and some major topics had been discussed. She would have thought that Mulder would have more issues with the move, but the talk that he and Walter had, must have cleared it up. Still…

Walter wanted to cook tonight. She was sure he was tired of the simple favorites of salad, spaghetti and sandwiches. Dana already admitted that her cooking skill level could use some improvement. There was no point accenting that by her boyfriend creating homemade seafood Alfredo, steamed asparagus and fruit salad for a meal. She knew Walter didn't do it to show her up, he did it because he enjoyed the art of cooking and he wanted to please her.

Dana knew something was up as Walter was extra-attentive tonight. The first night when Mulder was here, he was medicated and she and Walter had a wild night of sex. That was in payment for Skinner going to pick up her ex-partner. The next night was mild and Dana was up for wild again.

Walter had gotten off of work early and whipped up this fantastic meal. Dana came come from med school to candlelight, delicious food, soft music and dancing. Skinner insisted that they dress for dinner so Dana put on a backless Prussian blue evening gown that she bought for a fundraiser and Walter put on his tuxedo that he has used for some of the FBI affairs. When they saw each other groomed and gorgeous, it put a magical spin on a romantic dinner. Skinner immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He clicked on the stereo and they danced a little. The food was fantastic as usual. They didn't bother cleaning up and headed straight upstairs.

Dana accepted that Skinner was dominant in the bedroom. In fact, she enjoyed it. He knew exactly what he wanted from her and made sure that by the time it was over, it was exactly what she wanted too. Sometimes, he was soft and sweet in bed. However, tonight it was not one of those nights. Dana was going to be conquered. She could always tell which end of the dominance spectrum they were on by what he did first when they reached the bedroom. If he kissed her and slowly slid off her clothes, it was a sweet night. If he started barking orders…watch out.

"Take off your clothes, Dana." Skinner was looking hungrily at her. She complied as he stripped as well. Since they were wearing formal wear, they both took time to put them out of harm's way. Dana was putting her gown on a hanger when Skinner came from behind and touched her between the legs. She managed to hang it up before his lips descended on her neck and his other hand plucked at her breasts. Dana could feel the rush of wetness. Just anticipating Skinner's huge cock pumping inside of her did that to her every time.

It was true that she finally adjusted to his length and girth, but it still felt like she was being impaled by a tree trunk. When Skinner was in Conan mode, she was in for a wild ride. Dana felt that huge member against her back. Their size difference was a problem standing up so Skinner solved that problem. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed." It was a command that she had every intention of obeying. Getting in position, he loomed behind her. Testing her readiness he ran his finger up and down her slit and then pushed the digit inside. Skinner's fingers were thick as a young boy's penis and Dana loved it. It let her know to get ready for invasion.

Skinner's voice was husky. "Dana, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will remember this every time you sit down for a week. I'm doing this to remind you that you are mine and I take and give pleasure only for you. When I push inside you, I am entering my home and when I pump my seed into you, I am locking the door. No man will have you besides me." He thrust.

Dana screamed at the assault. She was able to take him in with one stroke now, but it caused pain and pressure in a most delicious way. Skinner was already thrusting at full speed. His powerful strokes made her body shudder from the impact. He leaned over her and enveloped her body with his. His arms looped over her shoulders and he humped her like a beast pushing ever deeper inside her. His animalistic grunts fueled Dana's orgasm. She loved it when he did this. It felt so amazing to be taken with such force and desire. Skinner alternated between thrusting and humping for a quarter of an hour. Dana had come twice already, but then he leaned in and touched her center with his thick finger. He knew just how to massage her and she came again—forcefully. Skinner followed as her vagina clamped down on his cock with such strength that she practically milked him. Skinner roared his completion and the two lovers fell onto the bed still joined.

Skinner loved that position. He didn't know why he was still hard inside of her considering the massive orgasm he just had, but he was. It wasn't the first time. There were days when it would take 3 rounds to satisfy him enough that his cock grew soft. God, this woman was going to kill him. It looked like this was one of those nights. His plan was to please her so much that by the time he took her out Saturday night, she would willingly become his bride. Talking to Mulder emphasized his vulnerability with Dana Scully. He was 12 years older than she was, balding and old fashioned in a lot of ways. He was going to keep her any way he could, and this was a most pleasant way.

He thrust into her again. He was long enough to do this in the spooning position. He liked it because it made her tight box even tighter. One day, he'll show her the joys of anal sex, but after they were married. He held her gently and kissed her temple as he pumped languidly into her. Without giving her time to recover from the first round, he reached over and touched her. He loved her, he wanted her and he needed her. He poured all of those feelings into his lovemaking. He was rewarded.

"Oh, Skinner!" Dana screamed. "Oh, my god!"

Skinner was smug. He knew this woman and how to please her. She pleased him by submitting to his dominance, and participating in the event. Dana Scully didn't lay there like a dishrag, she writhed and met his thrusts stroke for stroke. Her moans and screams excited him. No one would ever have this woman, if he had to resort to violence. When he came this time, he was not alone. They lay there panting from their excitement and exertions. He was still inside her. Turning her head toward him, he kissed her passionately. They lay there for a few seconds when he heard it.

"I love you, Walter."

My God. He almost cried.

XXXX

The next morning Skinner watched Dana for any hint that she had taken back her declaration. He would like to hear it outside of bed, like he has done, but he wasn't pushing his luck. Still, tomorrow night he was going to propose and he didn't want to fuck it up.

"Eggs or pancakes this morning?" Dana was scurrying around as she had an early morning exam.

"Eggs are fine. Do we have any sausage?"

"I think so." She rummaged in the fridge and pulled out the ingredients. Skinner watched her. Dana did do a great job at cooking breakfast. No complaints there.

"Over easy for me." Walter Skinner came up behind his woman and grabbed her around the waist. "Good morning, my love." He waited to see what she would do. He was surprised when she stopped, turned to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Walter Skinner." Dana Scully said it as plain as day.

Skinner saw the event in slow motion. She was looking straight into his eyes, she said the most anticipated words in the entire history of his life, and he hoped he wasn't tearing up. "Do you really mean that?" Yeah, that was a stupid thing to say, but he has been waiting for a long time. Seven years, in fact.

Dana was patient with him. "I know I can be a little closed off sometimes." She ignored his raised eyebrow. "And I know that I should have said this a long time ago, when it was felt." Skinner smiled. "And, you are a wonderful man, very patient and kind and I don't deserve you." She kissed him gently.

"I am the one that doesn't deserve you." Skinner said definitely. "You are a hot ticket item and you choose to be with an old man like me."

"You aren't anywhere near old, Walter. Last night attests to that." She smirked. "What prompted me to finally say it out loud is I really don't deserve you. How many men would invite their girlfriend's _male_ ex-partner to move to another state and live with them? You are something special and I don't want you to get away because I was being stubborn."

Skinner didn't know how this happened on a busy Friday morning instead of a romantic candlelit night, but he knew when the right moment was. "Marry me, Dana."

Dana Scully beamed. "Yes, Walter. Yes."

Act III – A New Life

Scully and Skinner's wedding was quite the event. Maggie Scully insisted on a church wedding and since Skinner was a widower, there was no Catholic problem there. The entire Scully family was in attendance including the elusive Charlie who was also a naval officer like Bill and Dana's deceased father. Bill gave her away, Mulder was Skinner's best man and Tara, Bill's wife, was Scully's matron of honor—standing in for Melissa. Scully even met Skinner's brother and sister. The Gunmen, many people from their old and new jobs and JB Spender were there. Mulder had to be pulled away by the Scully men from killing Cancer Man on the spot. Bill found Mulder's reaction interesting considering that his sister prevented her new husband from acting the same way.

The move to Colorado was simple. They packed up their collective stuff and went. When Mulder saw the property, even he was impressed. Beautiful lake and surrounding landscape. The main house was as advertised, 3 bedrooms—one downstairs, the other two up with a loft to boot. Large spacious family room. Dining room, living room and kitchen open space, even an office. Can't have a garden in the sand, but the previous family created raised beds. Wow. That's on top of the picture windows overlooking the lake. Skinner did well with his choice, but he saw Scully's influence in it all. This seemed like something that interested her.

Mulder was impressed with his new digs too. It wasn't a broken down shack like he pictured, it was a small house, but well designed. It had full kitchen with an open floor plan like the main house. The bedroom was a good size and the bedroom windows faced the east so he could see the sunrise. This was very, very nice. He will have to thank the Skinners. (wow—Scully is a Skinner) for the free board.

Funny about Dana Scully's name. She chose to keep her maiden name despite Skinner's insistence. She added it as another middle name so she was Dana Katherine Scully Skinner. She did it so Mulder could keep calling her Scully. However, she went professionally by the name Skinner so it was a mess all around. Skinner wasn't completely happy, but it was a compromise. Everyone but Mulder would address her as Dr. Skinner. It all shook out in the end.

What Mulder couldn't figure out is why they needed a 3 bedroom house? He had a guess and the answer excited him a little. Skinner's not too old to raise some rug rats. Scully has always wanted children. They must be planning to adopt, but he wasn't going to ask. He knew that was a sensitive subject with Scully. Mulder was confident that she would tell him when she was ready.

A weeks later, Skinner dragged both his wife and his boarder down to register their concealed weapon permits at the Colorado state police office. It was a good thing that he did…

XXXX

It had been 2 weeks since they moved to Huntington, a suburb of Boulder, Colorado. It was 40 minutes into Boulder, and 10 minutes into downtown Huntington. They had plenty of access to groceries and other necessities and having lived in DC long enough to understand the hardships of winter, they were planning on being prepared. However, Colorado winters were different. When they first arrived in October it was still somewhat warm, but a few weeks later they realized that could change on a dime.

Skinner bought a 4 wheel drive SUV. The early snow saw the group heading out to Boulder to do some serious stockpiling shopping on a Saturday. After their purchases, Mulder, Scully and Skinner met at a local restaurant for dinner before heading home.

"What did you buy, Mulder?" Scully said eating some of her delicious potato soup. She was sitting next to Skinner in a comfortable booth. Mulder sat across from her.

Mulder looked fondly at his ex-partner. He has enjoyed her company these last few weeks. Skinner was out every day settling into his new job and Scully's hospital gig hadn't started yet. That gave him ample time to watch the sunrise with the woman he loved, married or not. They took walks on the beach and explored Huntington without the scrutiny of a jealous Skinner. Mulder behaved himself and he intended to stay well behaved. This was too good of a setup to ruin just because he stepped over the line and Skinner beat the shit out of him then threw him out.

"I purchased a few books, some cheese whiz and crackers and a few DVDs for the long winter's nights." Mulder looked pointedly over his hot chocolate at the object of his desire. Scully tried to ignore that last comment. He knew it was her favorite mode of dealing with his innuendo.

Skinner glared at him. "Make sure you watch them in your house, Mulder. You didn't buy any groceries?"

Mulder shrugged. "Why? I eat over your house all the time. My stuff will just rot." He tried to ignore the irritated look from Skinner. "I'm going to see what is keeping my food. I'm starved." He got up and left but not before he heard Skinner's comments.

"Starved! That man eats more than a bear."

Scully patted her husband's hand and laughed. "He's a growing boy."

"Boy, my ass. Stop indulging him, Dana."

Mulder got to the counter and was trying to get the waitress's attention when he noticed a man approaching with an obvious weapon under his coat. Mulder unhooked his holster and released the safety as a reflex. His instincts were on target as the man pulled out a sawed off shotgun and aimed it at the bartender.

"I want all the money in the cash register!" The man bellowed his demand and the conversation in the restaurant came to an abrupt halt.

Mulder pulled his weapon. He caught Skinner's eye and his ex-boss was right with him. Skinner moved slowly out of the booth and took flank on the wall. Scully wasn't far behind, but she just moved to the edge of the seat, not wanting to bring too much attention to Skinner's movements. Unfortunately, the robber wasn't alone and his accomplice grabbed a patron for insurance. Skinner drew his weapon and trained it on the second man.

"Don't do anything old man." The second robber said with a knife to a woman's throat. "I'll kill her."

The bartender hurriedly put the money in a bag as Mulder watched the first robber carefully. The minute the man looked like he was going to shoot, he would take him out and hope that Skinner had control of the other situation. He noticed Scully had her weapon out too.

"Don't try anything!" The first man screamed and the scared bartender dropped some of the money. When he went to pick it up, the robber pointed the shotgun right at the man's head. "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Mulder knew that the man was losing it. Scully had managed to get out of the booth and was covering the second robber. She was a crack shot and it was good she was on the one with a hostage.

The second man spoke. "Old man, if you do anything…"

Skinner put up his hands hanging his sidearm uselessly. He saw Scully had it. "I'm not doing anything. You're in control."

The first man racked the weapon. "I want the bag, now! If you don't give me that money in two seconds…" the bartender tried to get up, but Mulder knew he was going to shoot. He raised his weapon.

"Put the gun down!" Mulder said calmly. "No one has to get hurt."

The second man's eyes grew wide. "I'll kill her! I'll do it!" Scully was there with her weapon trained on him. She saw a thin line of blood start and the woman began to scream. She fired and hit him point blank in the head. The second robber fell away from his intended victim dead on the floor.

When the first man saw that, he swung the gun at Scully and Mulder shot him in the arm. He managed to fire off a shot at Mulder and headed for the door. A third man started to run, but Skinner's gun clipped him in the leg and he fell. Scully went to the woman. She had blood dripping from her neck, but the cut wasn't deep. She was okay.

"Scully!" Mulder called out and she holstered her weapon and went to Mulder's position. The man was bleeding badly from the arm. She grabbed a stack of fabric napkins and started applying pressure.

"Mulder, go see about the other man." Skinner was already there.

"He'll live!" Skinner said as the police swarmed the area.

After they were temporarily detained, the eye witness accounts cleared the trio and they weren't arrested. Scully would have to report back as she actually killed a man, but the woman that she saved was so grateful that she gave her name and number and wanted to meet for lunch. At least they were winning friends and influencing people. The Boulder police were impressed that three ex-FBI agents helped foil the robbery, but admonished them to let the police handle it next time. That was something that all were happy to do. They were unfortunately on the 11pm news, but that was expected. Oh well.

Skinner took his wife to bed and had hot gorilla sex. As Dana slept peacefully in his arms after 3 rounds of earth-shattering orgasms, Skinner found himself thinking about the events of the night with the robbery and their new home. This move to Colorado was just what was needed. All that was missing was someone that should be missing. Mulder. He has been snuggling up to Dana during this time. Both of them have had all day together and it was getting uncomfortable. Skinner knew that Dana's hospital job was starting next week, but Mulder was still too close. He hated seeing the self-satisfied expression on the man's face each night. It was like the cat who just lapped up a bowl of cream and was licking its whiskers.

Skinner knew that having Mulder around was going to be hard, but Dana didn't seem to mind. In fact, that was the biggest problem that Skinner had to the arrangement. He couldn't shake the feeling that Mulder was waiting for him to trip up so he could take Dana away. Of course, he wouldn't get very far. Dana was now his wife and like he explained to Mulder a while ago. The game has changed. If Mulder ever touched Dana inappropriately, he would pound him until the police pulled him off. Mulder knew that and he has behaved himself if he could trust Dana's account. It was a good thing too.

XXXX

Dana started her new job and was being escorted around by Dr. Leon Schreiner the head of the Medical team. "Dr. Skinner, this is our pediatric section and pre-natal unit. I'll be sure to introduce you to the folks in charge at our staff meeting." They walked a little further. "Here is our infection disease unit and this is actually where we would like you to start—as discussed." He turned to her grinning. "Dr. Skinner, I know you have extensive credentials as a forensic expert with the FBI and thought that you could give some protocol tips in this area before landing permanently in the floating physician's area. I can't tell you how pleased we are to have someone so versatile here at St. Jude's!" Dr. Schreiner opened a door. Here is your office and we welcome you as a treasured member of the team!"

Dana was pleased at the confident reception. "Thank you Dr. Schreiner! This looks fantastic! Is there something in particular you want me to get started working on right away?"

Dr. Schreiner looked sheepish. "Well, now that you mention it, we have a little bit of an unusual situation here. There is a couple that are showing symptoms that are confusing to us and we were hoping for your consultation on the matter. If you want to take a few minutes to settle in, I'll retrieve Drs. Sorenson and Hill for a briefing." He nodded at her and left.

Scully was happy to put down the box she had been carrying for some length through the hospital as he gave her the limited grand tour. This was a small, Catholic hospital in which she was lucky to find an opening. Dana wasn't ready for a big bustling hospital or wanted to be limited to a small restrictive practice. This size was perfect and they already had a problem for her to solve, just like at the FBI. It was a good first day so far.

She pulled her wedding picture, a picture of Mulder and a picture of her family out of the box. She was happy to finally have a desk and one worthy of the pictures of the people she loved. That and a few favorite pens and pads of paper, she was ready to go. She didn't have to wait long. Dr. Schreiner returned with a man and woman that looked frazzled and concerned.

"Dr. Dana Skinner, this is Dr. Joe Sorenson and Dr. Diane Hill." Handshakes were given. "This is the team that would like your assistance." Dr. Schreiner smiled wearily. If you will excuse me, I have some rounds to make. I'll leave you to talk." Everyone nodded and Schreiner left.

Dana motioned the doctors to sit. "Dr. Schreiner says you have an unusual case that you wanted me to consult on?

Sorenson took the lead. "Yes, Dr. Skinner…"

"Feel free to call me Dana when we are in private—both of you." Dana broke in.

"Thank you, Dana." Joe said. "You can call me Joe."

"Diane." Dr. Hill said agreeable.

"Great! Now that that is out of the way, please continue, Joe." Dana said amiably.

He smiled. "Dana, we have this couple that are complaining of unusual burns and rashes. We tested the skin samples and they are normal except for high concentrations of radium." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We would normally consider that radiation exposure, but they insist they have not been knowingly exposed. Could you interview them and see if anything jumps out at you?"

"Of course." Dana said grateful it wasn't anything more serious. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Diane cleared her throat. "Just that the couple swears that they can't account for about 8 hours of their lives." She noticed Scully's reaction, but continued. "They said they were in the car, then there was a bright light and a sensation of floating, then nothing until they work up in this field, naked and covered with this rash."

"So they were found naked in a field with a rash and memory issues?" Dana looked at Joe. "Didn't you think this was important to mention in your report?"

Joe didn't flinch. "I wanted you to hear that for yourself from the patients. I didn't want your evaluation tainted." He looked pointedly at Diane. "I wanted an impartial hearing of the evidence."

"Evidence?" Scully said. "Evidence of what?"

"Possible extraterrestrial signs." Joe said stoically.

Dana almost wanted to laugh. Even in a purely scientific profession like science, she can't get away from this stuff. She wished Mulder was here to share in the joy. "Alright. Joe/Diane. Where do you want me to talk and examine them?"

Diane spoke. "They are ready now. Can you come?"

"Yes." Dana said curtly. She was trying not to be irritated by these two. There was obviously a professional disconnect between Joe and Diane that was going to be a problem.

Joe watched the diminutive doctor follow Diane down the hall. Her long red hair swung rhythmically to her step. She was lovely and sensed that she was a kindred spirit in all things supernatural. Diane didn't believe him. Diane thought that the couple got naked, had sex and then stumbled into a field that had some radioactive residue and was burned. Yes, they were found in a field with radioactive signatures, but aside from the 6 feet surrounding the pair, nothing else was radioactive. That didn't make sense that in this entire field that the only source of radioactivity was in a perfect circle around the couple and they have no memory of going there.

When the new doctor walked into Joe's office there was a mid-20's couple sitting in front of his desk looking dazed and confused. She walked up to them, introduced herself and began asking questions about that night. Joe Sorenson knew that Dana Skinner used to be an FBI agent. He also knew that she and her partner, Fox Mulder worked on unexplained events in a division called the X-files. He wasn't sure how much Dr. Schreiner or the others knew about her background and considering the skepticism that he received about paranormal phenomenon, he had no intention of enlightening them.

"Mr. Smith and Ms. Davis, I understand they are treating you for some radiation burns?" Dana began benignly.

"Yes." The man answered. "We were in my car and there was this bright light, then we woke up in this field. We have no idea how we got there."

Dana nodded. "Was your car next to the field at the time?"

"Yes, but I swear, we never left it." Smith was getting nervous.

"I see. Were you or Ms. Davis drinking that night; either before you got in the car or after?"

The woman answered. "I was. I had a few beers waiting for Roy at the Bootstomper." She smiled. "That's a local bar."

Dana continued her questioning. "Ok, how about you, Mr. Smith?"

The man hung his head. "I had a few too, but not enough to be drunk, doctor—you have to believe me."

Dana licked her lips. "This will be an uncomfortable question, but we are health care professionals and there is doctor client privilege involved here. Were you engaged in sexual activity at the time you saw the bright light?"

The couple looked at each other. The woman nodded. Joe's heart sunk because he could anticipate the next question.

"Are either of you in a relationship with other people aside from yourselves, such as a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Again the girl nodded. "I have a boyfriend. Roy isn't seeing anyone."

Dana kept questioning. "Was your boyfriend at the Bootstrapper that night, Ms. Davis?"

"Yes, but we were real careful when we left. Omar can be jealous sometimes." The girl looked guilty.

"Ok. Thank you for answering my questions. I may have more later. I would like to look at your injuries, if I may." Dana put on gloves. "Do you mind if Drs. Sorenson and Hill are here?"

They both shook their heads and got up on the tables in the room. Joe and Diane put on gloves and came behind Dana. The ex-FBI agent lifted the girl's shirt and looked at the rashes on her body. She gently prodded the rashes and took note of the locations on her back and buttocks. When she switched to the man, she saw that his injuries were primarily on the front, his hands and knees and thighs.

Dana switched to the girl. "Do these hurt?"

"A little. They burn, but aren't too bad. Dr. Sorenson put some zinc something on it and it feels better."

"Good. What about you Mr. Smith? How do you injuries feel?"

The man answered. "Not too bad. So did we get abducted by aliens or not?"

Dana looked solidly at the couple. "To be sure, I would have to have the field tested, but I understand that the 6 foot area around you testing positive for radiation." She glanced over at Joe and he nodded his confirmation. "In my professional opinion, you did not get abducted by aliens, but ended up in a field where there were naturally occurring radioactive substances during your—activities that night. Radium-226 can be carried to the surface by certain water runoff and a water leak from one crack in the surface would cause a spread pattern similar to a 6' circle. I'm afraid you picked the wrong field, Mr. Smith and Ms. Davis. The good news is that the burns are treatable and you shouldn't have any lasting effects. You may feel a little nauseous, but that will pass." She took off her gloves. "Did you have any questions for me?"

The couple just stared at the ground. Mr. Smith shook his head. "How did you know we voluntarily went into that field?"

"The burn marks are consistent with the missionary sexual position. The bright lights you saw were likely a car or helicopter. Don't worry, Mr. Smith. You aren't the first couple to want to 'do it' al fresco and you won't be the last." Dana smiled. "If you have no further questions, I wish you both a good night. Dr. Sorenson will finish up your visit." Dana left with Diane.

Dana wasn't happy about bursting Joe's bubble in there. He reminded her of Mulder in his enthusiasm. "Diane, we should have a scientific team go check out that field. If there is radium surfacing, they need to cordon off the area before someone else gets seriously hurt. Animals could graze, die and cause a panic."

"If there is radium?" Diane said amazed. "You seemed very sure in that room."

"I had to be to alleviate their fears. If we investigate the area and that isn't the case, we can always call them back in for further testing. However, the preliminary results Joe gave me and the pattern of the burns was a compelling story. I hope Joe isn't too upset over his theory being shot down."

Diane laughed. "He'll get over it. He is always finding some supernatural occurrence or other in every situation. He is almost obsessed over it." She touched Dana's arm. "Don't get me wrong. He is a great doctor and a good friend, but there isn't a boogeyman behind every tree."

Dana nodded but thought to herself that sometimes there was.

Joe finished up with the couple and went looking for Dana. He had some questions for her. He found her office and before walking in, watched her for a few moments. She was a lovely lady, but married. Too bad. He was single and looking. He wondered just how 'married' she was. There were rumors of a couple of affairs floating around the hospital. Yes, this is a Catholic institution, but people are people. He would have to test the waters at some point. He walked in.

"Hello, Dr. Skinner." Joe said brightly.

Dana looked up and smiled. "Hello, Dr. Sorenson. Are we back to formalities?"

"No, Dana." Joe replied warmly. "Just didn't want to barge in on your work. Hey, thanks for looking at that couple earlier. I'm sorry it didn't turn out to be aliens, but I can live with it. I thought your FBI training would come in handing at getting to the truth." Dana startled and Joe was worried. He put out a calming hand. "I'm not trying to accuse…"

"It's alright, Joe. I'm not ashamed of my past and my FBI training did help in this case. I just didn't know that my background was common knowledge."

"I don't think it is. When I heard you were coming on board, I looked you up. You used to have a partner named Fox Mulder and you worked on a project called the X-files. That was the real reason that I thought you might lean more towards the alien angle."

Dana regarded her colleague. "I'm flattered that you were interested enough to research me. However, I'm the skeptical one of the team. My partner is the believer."

"Ah!" Joe said enlightened. "Do you still keep in touch with him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He moved out with my husband and me from DC. I'm sure he would like to meet you."

Joe brightened. "I would like that! Maybe we can do lunch sometime."

"Consider it a date, Joe." Dana smiled widely and Joe was mesmerized. She was a lovely woman.

"Well, I had better get going." He left her office. Wow, he will meet the famous Fox Mulder! What a treat having Mulder and Scully both here in Huntington. He couldn't wait to hear of their exploits with the supernatural.

Dana had a story to tell at dinner that night. Mulder was fascinated as she knew he would be.

"I would like to meet this Dr. Sorenson. Can I stop by tomorrow and pick you up for lunch?" Mulder mumbled as he shoved in homemade chicken fried rice.

"Sure, Mulder." Dana replied ignoring the sour look on Walter's face. "It has been an interesting first day so far. Two strange rashes that turned out to be poison sumac, this radiation case and finding out my colleague is an X-file groupie."

Walter looked at her. "Did you meet any normal people?"

Dana narrowed her eyes at him. "Ha. Ha. Walter. All the people at St. Jude's are normal. Just because someone has unconventional interests doesn't make them abnormal. Anyway, how was your day, Grumpy?"

"Grumpy?" Walter stared down his diminutive wife. "You try to corral cats all day and see how you feel."

"Task force again?" Mulder asked.

"Yes." Walter fell silent.

Dana prodded him. "Well? What are you working on now? Can you tell us?"

"It's not classified. I just long for the day in the FBI where people took their jobs a little more seriously. We are setting up security for a financial mogul. He's been getting death threats and my job is to secure him, his home and set up surveillance. However, there are a few on my team who wouldn't mind seeing us fail. They think that he represents all the evil in the world. Whatever. My job is to protect him, not vet his politics."

Dana crinkled her brow. "Can't you fire them or get them reassigned?"

Walter chuckled. "And admit that I can't handle them? Not an option if I want to retain my position and reputation. Considering I had to deal with rogue agents before…" He looked at Mulder. "I should be good at this." He rubbed his head. "However, these people are going to get this man's family killed, not just himself. The stakes are a little higher with civilians."

"I'm sorry, Walter." Dana put a hand on his arm. "It will get better." Her burly husband nodded.

"I feel like working off some energy though." Skinner peeked up at his wife.

Mulder abruptly stood up. "That is my cue to leave. Hate to stick you with the dishes, but I'll do them tomorrow night, if you aren't humping like bunnies then too." He left and shut the door a little too hard.

"You didn't have to announce that, Walter." Dana admonished him.

Walter stretched. "I wanted him to leave. It worked. Besides, I do need to work off some energy. Let's get this cleaned up."

Three hours later and Walter's passion assuaged for the night, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXX

The next day Walter woke next to his adorable wife. She was snuggled up against him and was almost completely enveloped by his body. He loved her so much. Dana made coming home after a stressful day, meaningful. Now that she was at work and not spending so much time with Mulder, things have smoothed into to a reasonable life. He could even tolerate the ex-agent's constant presence during all meals now. Why that man doesn't make his food in his own house, he will never understand, but it probably has less to do with nourishment than being with Dana. The man was totally predicable when it came to her.

After a few kisses, they both got up got ready for the day and went out to a fully made breakfast, courtesy of Fox Mulder.

"I've got some errands to run, Scully." Mulder said as he ran out the door. "I'll see you at noon for lunch."

Dana yelled back. "Make it 1pm. I'm covering for Dr. Schreiner until then."

"Ok!" Mulder acknowledged and left.

Walter helped himself to eggs and pancakes. He wondered what 'errands' Mulder could possibly have. They have been here 3 months and aside from a few articles, he hasn't seen the man work yet. However, Dana is happy. That's important. "Dana, I'm going to have to leave too. I need to get to the office early today." He kissed her passionately. He wanted her to remember last night so he grabbed her bottom possessively.

"Walter!" Dana mock protested.

"I just wanted you to think about last night and anticipate tonight…" He leered at his wife.

"You are incorrigible."

"And horny." Walter said teasingly.

Dana giggled. "That too." She kissed him lightly. "See you tonight." He left the house.

Walter walked outside and watched the sun starting to rise over the lake. It was almost Christmas. His breath steamed in the air as he thought about their plans to travel back to DC to spend the holiday with Maggie Scully. Bill wouldn't be there so Mulder was planning on attending and it will be a nice time to catch up with everyone he left behind. As he got into his car, he glanced at the one bedroom house that was now dark. Mulder's car was gone and he idly wondered what errands the man had today that had him up so early.

Driving into work at Catamaran Securities, he walked in to the nearly inaudible greeting from the others in his office. He returned them and came to his office door where his secretary was already working inside. Like the FBI, he had an inner and outer office area. The outer office area had his secretary, Belinda and the inner part was where business got done. He greeted Belinda and then went in and hung up his coat. Looking over the papers on his desk, he got ready for the day. He had an early meeting with his second in command and then with the security task force. The rest of the day was spent ensuring everyone was doing their job.

Belinda walked in. "Sir, Ms. Michaels is here to see you."

"Send her in." Skinner remarked gruffly. Ms. Sara Michaels was his 'lieutenant' (for lack of a better of better word) in the organization. She helped him corral the cats. She was competent and efficient. He enjoyed working with her because he could rely on her to carry out his commands or give him a really good reason why she couldn't. He trusted her. The only snag is that she was a pretty blonde about Dana's age and every now and again, she flirted with him. If he had a good reason to ditch her for a man, he would. However, her work was exemplary. His biggest fear is that she would make a bigger move and he would have to rebuff her—making for an extremely awkward circumstance. He loved his wife and while Sara was pretty, she didn't stir him. Once you go redhead, you don't want anything else.

"Hello, Walter." Sara Michaels said walking in. They had given each other first name privileges long ago.

"Good Morning Sara. You wanted to see me before the meeting?" This is the reason that he had to be in early today.

"Yes," She said taking a seat and crossing her long, shapely legs. "I think that Mr. McMasters isn't working out for the team. I would like him reassigned."

Skinner raised an eyebrow. "Really. What reasoning do you have for this request?"

Sara shuffled a little. "He seems to have overt animosity toward our client. I am concerned that he will make a 'mistake' (she used the air quotes) in setting up his security. I don't want Catamaran to take the hit for that."

Walter nodded. "I have the same concerns, but I don't reassign people based on a theory or a guess. Yes, I use my instincts which is why I have Hardwell checking up on him. Every move he makes, Hardwell checks. If McMasters screws up, then I have cause to kick him off the team, if not the organization. If Hardwell doesn't report anything, McMasters is doing his job." Skinner adjusted his glasses. "Is there anything else?"

Crossed legs were shuffled nervously. "Just that we have been working hard as of late and I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Skinner prompted.

"If you and I could lighten that load by having a quiet dinner together sometime." Sara looked him straight in the eye. There it was. She was much bolder than he expected.

"You mean a dinner with the whole team?" Skinner tried to give her an out, hoping she would take it.

"Not exactly." Sara hedged.

Skinner decided to put this delicately. "Well, the entire team has been working hard. I think it would be _inappropriate_ to exclude them—don't you?"

Sara's mouth thinned. "I suppose so."

"Good. Once we have finished setting up the surveillance we should have a team night out. Spouses included. Excellent idea, Sara."

"Thank you, Sir." Sara's voice was cold. She caught the 'spouses' reference and since she didn't have one, there wouldn't be a partner for her there. He effectively froze her out of the event. It had to be done. She was coming on too strong.

"It's time for the team morning brief isn't it? See you in the conference room." Walter stood up, ending the meeting.

"See you there, Sir." She stood, turned on her heel and left.

Skinner sat down and breathed. That was a close one. If she had insisted, it would have created that awkward situation that he dreaded would come someday anyway. Let's push that off until he has been around this job a little bit longer. No use causing waves as the new guy.

XXXX

Dr. Dana Skinner covered for Dr. Schreiner that morning and she was busy. She managed to snag Joe Sorenson and he agreed to a 1pm lunch, but he had to be back by 2:30 for his next appointment. By the time they went into town, they would have just enough time to eat. The clock on the wall read 1pm and Mulder was there at the front desk. It was good to see his lanky form chatting up the nurses instead of in a hospital bed as that's usually their shared experiences in a hospital setting. Joe came flying out of the corridor and Dana introduced him.

"Dr. Joseph Sorenson M.D., I'd like you to meet Dr. Fox Mulder, PhD." Joe shook Mulder's hand.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Agent Mulder. I've ready a lot about your and Agent Scully's cases."

Mulder put up a hand. "We aren't Special Agents anymore, but I appreciate your interest of our time at the Bureau. Are you ready to leave?" Joe nodded.

They went to a nearby bistro and ordered. "So what is your specialty, Dr. Sorenson?" Mulder bit into his sandwich.

"Call me Joe and I'm a general practitioner, but I specialize in infectious diseases. Your partner was able to help me diagnose some radiation burns the other day." Joe slurped soup. Dana was wondering if that was normal or if he was just nervous.

"You can call me Mulder. I know that Scully goes by Dr. Skinner these days, but I still call her Scully. I hope that doesn't throw you off too much."

Joe smiled. "Not at all. I've heard the phrase: 'Mulder and Scully' so often, it seems natural." He paused for a moment. "I am curious though, why did you come out to Colorado with your partner after she married?"

Dana was uncomfortable, but decided to answer before Mulder stuck his foot in his mouth. "Joe, my husband was our boss when we were at the FBI. We decided to leave together, and we decided to stay together afterwards as we are friends."

The man considered this, but Dana could tell that he still had questions. However he didn't voice them and that was good. "So what was it like to work with the X-Files, Mulder?"

Mulder shook his head. "It was a rollercoaster ride. Full of surprises and lots of dangers. I learned a lot about making assumptions about the physical world and Scully helped me understand that sometimes science is really the answer."

Scully's eyes widened at the revelation. "I'm flattered, Mulder."

Joe looked at Dana. "She said she was the skeptic. Did you ever see things you couldn't explain, Dana?"

Mulder focused on his ex-partner and Dana could feel the scrutiny. "Yes. I would have to say there were things I couldn't explain." She held up a hand to stop Mulder. "But they were rare." She looked pointedly at him. "Most were explained by science."

Mulder chuckled. "Still the skeptic, Scully. I would expect nothing less after all these years."

Joe smiled as the ex-partners bantered with each other. "How long have you been together—I mean as partners?"

"7 years." Dana answered, biting into her own sandwich.

"Wow!" Joes said sincerely. "That is a long time. Why didn't you two get married after you called it quits?"

Scully choked a little on her sandwich and Mulder tapped her on the back. "Thanks, Mulder." She said sarcastically. "I guess that is a little personal, Joe. Mulder and I are just good friends."

"Sorry." Joe said, not sincerely. "It's just you two seem to have a chemistry. I haven't met your husband, but…"

Dana decided to cut this line of questioning off. "Joe how did you become interested in the paranormal?"

The other doctor took the misdirection gracefully. "Well, when I was younger, I had some experiences that led me to think that there was more out there than what normal science was telling me. I was always interested in science and then in high school, I became interested in medicine, but the strange reports of alien life and unexplained phenomenon always drew me in. Was that how it was for you, Mulder?"

"Not exactly. I don't know how much you know about me from your research, but my sister was kidnapped when I was 12. I had been brainwashed into thinking it was aliens well into my adult life, but when I found out what really happened with her, it wasn't much different than aliens on the paranormal scale. When Scully and I investigated the X-Files, there were oddities that defied imagination. Whether Scully could explain them scientifically or not, it didn't erase the limitless possibilities out there. Who's to say that because a man could consume 13 livers and live for 100 more years that there wasn't something more radical out there? There are more things in heaven and earth than what we can see with our five senses, Joe."

Dana looked at her colleague drink this in. He was definitely a groupie of the 5th magnitude. "Guys, I hate to break this up, but Joe has at 2:30 appointment. We had better get back." They paid their bills and left. Mulder dropped Dr. Sorenson at the door and held Scully back for a second.

"Scully, how do you feel about Joe?"'

"What do you mean? He is a good doctor, nice person…I'm not sure what you are looking for."

"He likes you." Mulder said plainly.

"So? I like him too." Dana wasn't falling for this semantics garbage. If you want to say something, Mulder, say it.

"I mean, he is smitten with you."

Ok, that's different semantics. "Mulder, I'm married. I have no interest in having an affair."

"That's disappointing from my perspective…" He waggled his eyebrows and Scully slapped his arm, but then he turned a serious look at her. "He is interested. Don't be surprised if he makes a move on you and be ready with your response since you have to work with him."

"Ok, Mulder. Thanks for coming to lunch."

"My pleasure. Always interested in another X-file groupie. Let him know I'd be happy to meet him again sometime. Probably just him and I. You distract him." She gave him another playful slap and got out of the car.

XXXX

Mulder didn't' tell anyone, but he had been going into Huntington and Boulder to look for a place to hang his shingle. He was going to start taking psychology patients and settle down. Those first few weeks in Colorado with Scully—walking and talking on the beach gave him a taste for permanence. He ran after Sasquatch and alien hybrids because they were the closest thing to what he used to do. However, as things changed with him leaving behind the FBI, he realized the stories and the evidence were within people not databases. He could learn just as much from dealing with the minds of people touched by this phenomenon than researching archives.

He had found a place in Boulder which was only 40 minutes away and after the New Year, he would start advertising for patients. He wanted to surprise Scully as part of his Christmas gift to her. They had never really exchanged gifts, as partners, but lately he found that he wanted to give her tangible things to remind her of him when she was at work or home, or wherever.

He planned on traveling back to DC with the Skinners to spend Christmas with Maggie. None of the boys were going to make it this year since they were all deployed and the wives in San Francisco were going to huddle together. Maggie considered going down to see them, but she was just there for Thanksgiving so she decided to host for the Skinner family which now, included him.

Mulder had gotten used to Walter Skinner bedding the love of his life. It didn't hurt as much anymore because he got to spend quality time with Scully. Skinner lived up to his end of the bargain and Mulder lived up to his. Mulder knew that Skinner would always be suspicious of him, and he had good reason to think so. If Skinner ever screwed up, he can be sure that Mulder would swoop in. Now that there was extra competition, e.g. Joe, things got more complicated.

The Christmas gift that Mulder picked out for Scully was a keychain. He had given her an Apollo XI chain years before and thought this was a nice circle of completion to that gift. The first one had been given almost thoughtlessly and definitely awkwardly, but this one was with distinct purpose. It was brass and said "I Want to Believe" on it. On the back was inscribed 'from M to S'. It wasn't a spectacular gift, but it was meaningful. He would feel honored if she put it on her keychain.

Mulder could say that he liked his life. He missed the Lone Gunmen, but he would see them soon. This was a good move and he could feel that even better things were coming. He hasn't felt this satisfied since before he was 12. Maybe never.

XXXX

Time passed quickly. Soon it was summer and Mulder had a budding practice in Boulder, Skinner had proven himself on several assignments for Catamaran Securities and Dana had blended right into the hospital staff so well that she was consulted on all of the most difficult cases.

Things were going along so well that Dana didn't want to tell Walter what was going on. She hadn't been feeling well as of late and she was afraid to find out why. She hasn't seen an oncologist since coming to Colorado so she didn't know if her cancer had come back or not. She was planning on consulting Dr. Schreiner one on one when everything came to a head one morning. She passed out at breakfast.

The men were naturally alarmed watching her faint as she cooked their eggs. She could tell that Skinner was there first pulling her away from the stove and hitting her hand hoping to wake her. Mulder was farther away tending to the burning food. She tried to respond, but then she came back to full consciousness.

"Whaa?" Dana said faintly.

"Dana!" Walter said with concern. "You fainted. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dana responded. "I'm ok, but I think I need to throw up." She saw Mulder grab a trash can and put it by her just in time. Last night's supper came up. "I'm sorry." Dana apologized.

"It's ok, Scully."

When she was done, Mulder handed her a napkin and she wiped her mouth as Walter helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Walter turned her to face him. "This isn't the first time you haven't been well. I figured it was a bug, but now I insist you get checked out. Oncologist included." He gently shook her. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Walter." Dana said wearily. "I'll go."

"Thank you." Skinner said gruffly. "Mulder, can you drive Dana into work and see that she talks to her boss about an oncologist?"

"What?!" Dana nearly yelled. "You don't trust me?"

Walter pulled a hand over his face. "It's not a matter of trust. I know that you get into work, get pulled in different directions and then it's the end of the day. Mulder will be there to keep you on course—that's all."

"I resent…" Dana began, but Mulder cut her off.

"I agree with Skinner on this one, Scully. I'll take you in." Mulder said evenly. "You haven't been feeling well for weeks." Dana huffed. "Brush your teeth and let's go."

When they pulled up in front of St. Jude, Mulder escorted her in. Joe Sorenson was there.

"Hi, Mulder, Dana!" Joe said brightly then darkened after seeing the look on the man's face.

"Hello Joe," Mulder said absently. "I need to see Dr. Schreiner. Is he here?"

"No, he is at a conference. Can I help you?" He looked concerned at seeing Mulder holding Dr. Skinner tightly by the shoulders and Dana looking a little ashen. "Dana? Are you ok?"

Mulder answered for her. "No she isn't. Do you have an oncologist on staff?"

Joe blanched. "Yes. Dr. Jose Penya. I'll take you to him." Joe led the way as Mulder steered the silent woman in front of him to his office. Luckily, Dr. Penya was in. "Dr. Penya, this is Dr. Dana Skinner and her friend, Dr. Mulder. They need to consult you right away."

Mulder nodded his thanks. "I'll take it from here, Joe. Thank you." Joe looked concerned, but left the room.

Dana spoke. "Dr. Penya, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to make an appointment to have my cancer remission confirmed."

Mulder watched as the man's eyebrows lifted. He looked at Mulder. "She isn't feeling well now?"

"No. She fainted at breakfast and she hasn't felt well in weeks. We thought it was a virus, but now…we aren't sure. She had brain cancer and almost died, but it went into remission and has been for 3 years but…" The doctor held up his hand and addressed Dana.

"Dr. Skinner. I have heard of your talents in this hospital although I hadn't yet had the pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry we meet under these circumstances, but as St. Jude considers you a great asset and from what I hear from your friend, we need you to be tested immediately." He waved a hand toward the examination room. "Please."

Dana got up and walked into the room, looking back at Mulder. "I'll be right here." Mulder said definitely. The door closed.

The door opened after an hour and Scully came out looking dazed. Dr. Penya didn't look worried, but Scully did. "Scully! What is it?" She looked up at him and just stared. "Dammit, Scully! What is it!"

"I'm pregnant."

Mulder stopped ranting. "What?"

"I'm going to have a baby." Scully said looking up into Mulder's eyes.

Everything drained out of him. "A baby?" Mulder stared at her. "How?"

"I don't know…but I am pregnant. I had him run the test 3 times. Blood test even."

"Oh my god!" Mulder said beaming. "That is fantastic!" He grabbed her and swung her around. "Oh, that's probably not good for you." He put her down. "Scully—you are going to have little Scullys!" Mulder thought for a moment. "What about your cancer?"

"It's still in remission." Scully said smiling. "I never…ever…thought this could ever happen…."

"I'm so happy for you, Scully. It's like a dream come true." Mulder couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed her and held her tight. "Can't wait until the big guy hears this!"

Dana floated through the rest of the day at work. It was hard to believe that she was actually pregnant! After her abduction, she was told that all of her eggs were taken and she was sterile. Mulder had hid this information from her and she was so angry when she found out that he did. The Kurt Crawfords, Emily, all of those possibilities were taken from her violently and irreversibly. There were many nights she secretly cried for her lost family and now, she was going to have her own baby! Fortune must be kind to people who didn't dwell in the past.

Once Mulder had asked her why she bought such a big house and she gave some excuse about having Bill or Charlie come up with the kids and she wanted a place for them to stay, but Walter and she had talked about adopting once they had settled in their new home and jobs. Walter never had any children and while he was concerned about his age, he figured if they couldn't get a baby, they could adopt an older child and go from there. Now, there is no choice but to start from the ground up and with their own biological offspring. She wondered what Walter's reaction is going to be.

When Skinner came home that evening, he immediately asked if Dana had seen the oncologist and got the answer he was hoping for. Yes, she had seen him and yes, she was still in remission. Walter hugged his wife tightly. He didn't know what he would have done if the cancer had come back. Even with the good news, he couldn't shake that something was going on. Mulder ate dinner quickly then left for his house. He kissed Scully on the cheek as he went which immediately got Skinner's attention. The giant smile on the man's face was a big hint as well.

"Ok, Dana. What is going on? Mulder leaving without me kicking him out? You have this strange look on your face. I thought the oncologist said everything was fine. Is there something that I'm missing?"

Dana took the big man's hand and led him to the couch in the living room. "Walter, I do have something to tell you. It is unexpected, but not unwelcome—at least I hope you'll think so."

"Spit it out, woman!" Walter was getting nervous.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Walter said quietly. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Based on my closest guess, about 2 months."

"2 months." Skinner knew he was repeating things, but the news stunned him. _Pregnant? How is that possible?_

Dana shook him. "Walter? Are you alright?"

"I'm going to be a father."

His wife smiled at him. "Yes! Isn't that great?"

Skinner sat still for a few moments as that sunk in. Dana and he were going to have a natural child. How amazing was that! He turned to her, smiling. "Yes! It is great!" He pulled her to him and hugged her. "Dana, I can't believe it! I don't know how this is possible, but this is one of most amazing moments of my life!" He squeezed her again. "Oh, I probably shouldn't be doing that. I might hurt you."

Dana laughed. "I'm not a piece of china, Walter. We might have to change up a few things, but not much."

"How, Dana? How?"

His wife looked at him. "I don't know. My gynecologist told me that all my eggs had been removed. The only thing I can think of is that they didn't get all of them. To remove every single egg from a woman's body is difficult. It was just the right piece of timing. It's a miracle!"

Walter held his pregnant wife. "Yes it is."

XXXX

Mulder was honored to watch his friend and ex-partner slowly grow into motherhood. Scully kept working and Mulder stepped up by doing the dishes, making a few meals and fluffing up pillows for her aching back. He couldn't believe how excited he was for the happy event. Mulder never thought he wanted children primarily because his childhood was so miserable and his parents were close to evil. However, he knew that Scully and Skinner would make great parents and he would get to be Uncle Mulder. It was something he was looking forward to being a part of.

On a professional note, Mulder's psychologist practice was doing well. Word got around that he dealt with strange phenomenon and he had people coming from around Colorado, Wyoming and even from eastern Utah coming to see him. They sought him out when the local psychologists didn't believe them and wanted to put them on drugs. It was a fulfilling practice. With a little bit of Scully's and the Lone Gunmen's help, he was actually able to resolve or affirm many of their tales. That helped them on the road to recovery and then he would work them through the trauma of the event itself.

Personally, Mulder wasn't lonely. He went on dates when the physical urges got too much. With his good looks it was easy to find a willing partner. However, once he had his needs back under control, he would let them go after a few dates until the next time. It was strange being with Scully knowing that the big guy impregnated her, but he found that all his daily companionship needs were met by his ex-partner and even Skinner from time to time. He was hoping that his desire for Scully would fade like his desire to go slinking around warehouses, but it didn't. Maybe someday it will.

"Your mother is planning to come up—right?" Skinner bellowed as he packed. He was trying not to be upset that he had to go out of town on a trip when his wife was due to give birth any day now. Catamaran needed a coordinator for a one day event in Salt Lake City and of all the directors, they chose him. WTF. Even though the event was one day, the set up and tear down took at least a week and Dana was ready to pop. Her actual due date was March 25th, and that was only 2 weeks away, but the baby could really come anytime. At least, with her mother here, she wouldn't be alone in case Mulder was working.

Mulder did offer to shut down his practice and stay with her, but since she insisted on working right up until the end, it would have been a waste. Although it was technically spring, Colorado winters don't pay attention to the calendars. They could get a crippling snow storm that could trap them at the lake. If that happened and Dana was alone, he would never forgive himself.

"Yes, she will be here tonight." Dana sang out of the bathroom. "Don't worry Walter. Between Mom and Mulder, I'm covered."

"I still wish I didn't have to go. There are 3 other Directors. Why did they pick me?" Walter huffed as he stuffed his clothes in his bag and shut it.

Dana poked her head out. "Didn't you say they asked for you specifically?"

"Yes." Skinner ground out. "My bosses could have said 'no'."

"Like that was going to happen. You are making them a lot of money, Walter. Their business has grown since you came on board. When are you getting a raise, anyway?"

"Already got two of them. I'm expecting a nice bonus come the new quarter though. I bought a snow cat with it."

"Winter is almost over!"

"It's the end of the season. I got a good deal. Besides, I didn't want to go away and not have a way for someone to get out of here. We chose rural for privacy, but that means that we are isolated during major weather events too. It should be delivered today. I'll talk to Mulder about it."

He walked into the bathroom to see his naked, beautiful, extremely pregnant wife drying off from her shower. Her hair was still wet, but he couldn't resist coming up behind her and rubbing her burgeoning belly. "Ummm. So beautiful." He felt her giggle as she put her hands on top of his.

"I don't think beautiful is the right word. Large—maybe." Dana smiled in the steam-filled room and he watched her in the clearing mirror.

"No, that is the right word. You are carrying my son. Everything about you is beautiful." Walter turned her around and kissed her deeply. "How are you feeling today?"

"Full." She laughed and grabbed a towel for her hair. "Really, I'm fine."

"Fine—again." I've heard that before. Walter said grimly as she walked past him to get dressed. "You wouldn't tell me if you were about to go into labor right now. I know how your mind works, Dana. The only good news is that Mulder is here and he doesn't accept 'fine' either." She dressed and they walked out into the other room and had breakfast.

Afterwards, Walter and Mulder talked for a while, then he had to leave to catch his plane. "Dana, come here. I have to go." Dana walked (more like waddled) up to Walter who gave her a very passionate kiss. "I've given Mulder some instructions. Please don't give him a hard time like you have been giving me. If it is time to rest or eat, please just do it. Give Maggie my love and I'll see you in a week."

XXXX

Dana knew the men in her life were just being men, but the extra attention and constant flitting around her was getting annoying. Yes, she was about to give birth and it could be any minute, but that's no reason to circle like vultures. Mulder dropped her off at work and he walked her to her desk. It was embarrassing enough that Mulder had to put on her socks this morning. She gave up on panty hose months ago. Her small stature made her belly look incredibly big and she had trouble finding clothes that had a waist almost as wide as her inseam. Once settled, Mulder kissed the top of her head and said he would check on her at lunch. As he was going out, Joe Sorenson was coming in.

"Hi Joe." Mulder said as he left.

"Oh, Hi, Mulder." Joe said absently. "Hi Dana. How are you feeling today?"

"Pregnant." Dana said smiling. "I know I said I would look over the autopsy report yesterday, but I got pulled into ER and…" She stopped as Joe held up a hand.

"It's okay, Dana. You take your time on it. There is no rush. I know you have…other concerns." Joe smiled widely. "You look radiant and I just wanted to tell you that." He backed out of the room.

Dana shook her head. Even though she is married _and_ pregnant, that man has continued to come on to her. She would have thought he would have given up by now. She remembered the first time Joe met Walter.

Joe Sorenson is an average man with a height of 5'10 and an average build with glasses. He was a little intimidated by Mulder because of his height, but when he met Walter, the man practically filled his pants. It is true that Walter Skinner can be overwhelming and since Mulder had enlightened her husband on Joe's not-so-subtle advances, Walter made sure he was as big and gruff as he could be. Poor Joe. He shook her husband's hand and practically ran out of the room. Mulder and Walter laughed about it later, but Dana didn't find their little joke amusing. Joe was a good doctor and a good friend. There was no need to tease him like that.

Dana met Mulder for lunch and he helped her walk to the little bistro down the street. The weather was brisk. She knew it was good for her to walk during these late stages, but today was especially difficult and once she got there, she had lost her appetite. However, Mulder had none of it and channeling Skinner, insisted that she eat at least some soup, which she managed to get down.

"I hear there is a big storm coming in tonight." Mulder said with his mouth full of ham. "It might miss us, but that was one of the reasons that Skinner got the snow cat. Just in case."

"Mulder, do you even know how to operate a snow cat?" Dana said flippantly then bit her tongue. She looked up at her ex-partner and they shared the memory of Antarctica all over again. Mulder had literally searched to the end of the earth to find her. She had been kidnapped, infected with an alien virus and stored in a station on Antarctica. According to Mulder, she was inside an alien spaceship, but she didn't have any memories of that. She did remember thinking she was going to die alone though. She also remembered Mulder getting her out and giving her his parka as she was completely naked and soaking wet. It was a miracle that both of them survived. She put her hand inside his and squeezed. "Thanks, Mulder." He smiled and squeezed back.

"Any time, Scully. Anything for you."

They shared a quiet moment, then Scully looked at her watch. "I have to get back. My Mom comes in tonight at 7pm. Can you still pick her up?"

"Of course. However, I insist that you stay at the hospital until I come for you. I don't want you alone up at the house." Mulder caught her eye. "Right, Scully?"

Dana nodded. "Alright. I'll wait for you and Mom."

"Thanks." He stood up. "Let's get you back." Mulder helped her up and they walked back to the hospital.

Mulder had just picked up Margaret Scully from the Boulder Airport. The snow was falling steadily and heavily. He was hoping the storm would miss them, but it appears to have dropped right on them. The SUV negotiated the wet snow well, but not everyone was as good a driver as Mulder. Several cars were in the ditch and several more skidded or slid in front of them.

"So this is a Colorado winter." Maggie Scully said nervously.

"Yeah, Mrs. Scully. It can be hazardous." Mulder patted the hand that was griping the arm rest tightly. "Don't worry, I'll get you there safely."

"Fox, it's Maggie and I know you will. Are we picking up Dana at St. Jude's?"

"I asked her to wait for me so we'll see if she obeyed orders or not in a few minutes." Mulder maneuvered to the hospital and pulled up front. Scully was there waiting just inside and saw them right away. She started out, when Mulder leaped from the car and went to help her. However, Joe Sorenson was right by her side and Mulder grumbled as watched the pair traverse the fast rising snow. It was almost 6 inches and no end in sight. Joe helped Dana get in the door Mulder opened for her and both men got her inside and buckled in.

"Thanks, Joe." Dana said huffing. "I didn't realize that walking was so hazardous."

"I'm glad your ride is here." Joe said at Mulder with a hint of censure. "The weather was getting bad out there."

"Can it." Mulder said under his breath and got back in the driver's seat. He yelled to the women. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mulder." Dana said. "Let's go."

Mulder drove as slow and careful as he could. He didn't want to scare the women, but at the rate the snow was falling, the faster they got home, the better. The rural road to their place wasn't plowed and after he got them settled, that would be his first task. Walter thoughtfully fitted the snow cat with a plow and they were going to need it if they wanted to get out tomorrow.

After a few attempts to climb the hill that was their driveway, they made it to the house. Maggie and Mulder helped Dana get out of the SUV and into the house. "Maggie, I'm going to go out and plow before it gets too deep. Can you see to Scully?"

"Of course, Fox. You do that." Maggie Scully wrapped her arm around her daughter and helped her to the couch.

Maggie Scully was one of a handful of people that called Mulder by his first name. He didn't give her permission, she just took it. At first, he was irritated, but after a while, he found it endearing. Maggie has called him her adopted son and he was treated as such. It was a good thing that she was here to take care of Dana. Mulder wasn't the same as a woman in these matters and he was glad some of the pressure was off. Time to plow.

Dana was glad her mother was here. She had not been feeling well all day and she was afraid of what that meant. Either her body was preparing to give birth or something else was wrong. Either way, Walter had just left on his trip and this snow storm was walling them in. She had to hold on until Walter came back. She didn't want him to miss the birth of his first (and probably only) son.

Her Mom had gotten her a cup of warm tea and she was sipping it contentedly. "I'm glad you are here, Mom." Dana said in between sips.

Maggie rubbed her daughter's leg. "Me too, Dana. I can't tell you how happy I am for you. After all this grief about you never having natural children and here we are."

Dana shrugged. "That's what the doctor's told me, Mom. I guess that wasn't true. Walter and I are so thrilled!"

"Well, you rest. You shouldn't be working at this late stage. I can see the pain in your face. Do your mother a favor and call in tomorrow. I thought you told me that you are on restrictive duty anyway. They can do without you for a few days while you rest up."

"I think you are right, Mom. At least for tomorrow. Today has been a rough one."

Maggie nodded appreciatively. "Good, dear. I'll make sure that I call in for you tomorrow. You sleep in. Why don't you give me those numbers now?" Dana did. "Thanks, rest."

XXXX

Dana made it 3 more days, when her water broke and the pains came. Mulder had already canceled his appointments due to the storm and was on site, but it was already too late to try to get into town. The child was coming. Maggie had called the ambulance, but the snow had caused so many accidents, that they were all tied up. Mulder called Walter, but he couldn't come back in time. It was up to him and Maggie.

"I've never delivered a baby, Maggie. What do we do?" Mulder was watching Dana panting and bathed in sweat on the bed.

"I've had 4 children. I think I can remember how it goes." She shook Dana. "Dana! We need your help! We will have to deliver your baby here."

Scully looked up at her mother, Mulder and nodded. "I think I'm fully dilated. I'm going to be ready to push soon." Maggie got in position. Mulder held her hand.

"I can see the baby's head!" Maggie yelled. "Push!" Dana groaned with the effort. Thirty minutes later, a wail could be heard. The cry of a new life.

Maggie cut the umbilical cord, tied it and wrapped the little wonder in towels. She laid him on her daughter's chest. "Meet your new son, Dana."

XXXX

Two weeks later, Mulder was recapping the event for the Lone Gunmen. He told them about how the ambulance couldn't come, they had to deliver the baby and then the storm got worse. It was an entire day before they were able to get a doctor to the lake to see Scully and the baby and without the snow cat, that wouldn't have happened for a week. Both mother and son were doing fine including the frantic father that rushed home at the end of his assignment to see his wife and child doing well at home. They never even went to the hospital. Walter might have missed the birth of his son, but everyone was safe and well in the end.

"Wow." Langley said. "That's quite a story."

"I'm glad everyone was ok." Byers replied sensibly. "We will come up when the weather is better to visit."

"I bet Dana looked good even giving birth." Forhike added into the conference call. "Give her my love."

"Will do". Mulder said indulgently. "By summer, Skinner might be recovered enough to see you guys. The sudden birth has frazzled the old man a bit, but Scully and William Michael Skinner are doing well."

"William?" Byers asked. "Why William?"

The Gunmen couldn't see him, but Mulder smiled. "It turns out that William fits all of us. Dana's father is named William, so is Skinner's father. My middle name is William. It was the perfect fit."

"Niice, Mulder." Langley stated. "Really Cool."

XXXX

A few years passed in relative peace. Will was walking and starting to say a few words. Skinner was enjoying his role as Daddy extraordinaire and Scully was in the running for the head of Internal Medicine at St. Jude's. Mulder's business was doing so well, that he could pick and choose his clientele and work when he wanted to. In fact, he started getting that urge to go investigate again and occasionally took off for weeks at a time to personally research paranormal events. To the relief of Scully and Skinner, he didn't return needing medical help—often.

Mulder enjoyed being Uncle Mulder to Will. The boy was precocious and learned quickly. In the days after Will's birth, Mulder treated himself to an instant family while Scully breast fed him. He would encourage Scully to lean against him while the boy nursed as he wrapped his arms around his ex-partner and pretended that this was his family for a while. Scully indulged him as he never tried to do anything but hold her, until Skinner came home unexpectedly one day and caught them. True to his word, Skinner didn't say anything in front of Scully, but he carved Mulder a new one—privately. After that, Mulder got the point to stay a little more 'removed' from Skinner's family.

Skinner's attitude annoyed Mulder. He had just as much right to Scully's time and attention as he did. It was sad and pathetic that he still held a torch for his ex-partner, but his heart had made its decision long ago. Mulder sometimes fantasized what would happen if Skinner didn't come back from one of his security details. He would be able to move right in and claim both Scully and Will as his own. Mulder admitted that it was a sick fantasy as Skinner was his friend, but it did cross his mind once in a while. Knowing he thought about it just compounded his guilt when his fantasy came true one day.

XXXX

Summer came and Scully invited Bill, Charlie, the Lone Gunmen and Maggie for a wild beach party celebrating Will's 2nd birthday. They had it in July since Will was born in March and it was still darn cold then. But no matter the date, it was the most fun that Mulder had in a long time—even with Bill in attendance.

Scully had secured a solemn promise from Bill Scully to be nice to Mulder during the party and she got the same from him. Since Dana had married Skinner instead of Mulder, Bill had tempered his rabidity toward the ex-partner over the years. Both of them were pleasant and cordial ensuring the gala was a great success. The kids swam and camped out on the beach, the adults had bonfires, enjoyed adult beverages and talked until sunrise. Scully had the food catered and she chose a barbeque theme with ribs, chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers and all the fixins to boot. It was the last really good memory for a while as it was only 3 weeks later that Skinner was kidnapped.

Skinner was on assignment locally when surveillance cameras captured the kidnapping. Six men in dark suits pulled up in a stolen van, grabbed him, shoved a cloth that they presume to have chloroform on it over his nose and then pushed him in the vehicle and left. Scully was devastated. The security firm, Catamaran that he worked for was trying desperately to find him. Not only was he one of their main directors and had access to secure information, but he was their employee and their employees shouldn't get kidnapped.

Mulder was upset because Scully was upset. Not that he wanted something nefarious to happen to Skinner, but he did have that perverted dream where Skinner went missing and Mulder moved in on Scully and Will. For penance, Mulder pulled in his few contacts at the FBI as well as the Lone Gunmen to find Skinner. He had a soft spot for the big guy too.

"Mulder, have you heard anything?" Scully was frantic. Mulder was glad that Maggie Scully agreed to take Will while they sorted this out.

"No. We have been looking for 3 weeks. The stolen van was found 4 days after the kidnapping right outside Catamaran Securities' offices. That was a bold statement considering that the van's forensics were untraceable. This isn't going to be easy. We need to work on motive."

"Mulder! There has been no ransom, no phone calls, nothing!" Scully paced. "What could they want with him?" She was near tears and that broke Mulder's heart. Scully was one of the most stoic people he has ever met. Normally, she was the epitome of the 'Keep calm and carry on' phrase and here she was on the verge of a full blown panic.

"Don't cry, Scully. We have the best people on this. Even the FBI is involved. Something is bound to turn up soon." Mulder hugged his ex-partner.

"How much longer can he last?!'

"I'll find him, Scully—I swear." Mulder knew he was going out on a limb, but he had to know what happened to Walter Skinner.

Skinner was dehydrated, beaten and bloodied. At first, he thought that they wanted information, but now he realized they just wanted to hurt him. Thoughts of Dana and Will kept him going. He couldn't imagine what his wife was going through right now. He had to stay alive—for her. He guessed he has been here for weeks, but he had lost track of time. For some reason, they were keeping him alive. He got enough food and water to live, but why? The questions they asked were about his family and his job, but they were all general and the information was publically available. It was obvious that the kidnapping was a sham. Recently the beatings had slowed so Skinner suspected that a decision about his future was being made. He kept his family in mind and how much he loved them…

Dana got a phone call one morning. Mulder taped it, but it lasted only a few seconds.

"Agent Scully, come to address 1829 Comstock Rd in San Francisco at 3pm tomorrow if you want to see your husband. Bring any law enforcement or surveillance and you will never see him again." They hung up.

Mulder tried to calm Scully, but there was no stopping her. She demanded that he booked the flight immediately. He did tell Catamaran and Mrs. Scully what they were doing, just in case, but did not give specifics. They had to do this alone. Mulder found it odd that the man on the phone called her 'Agent Scully' when that was her maiden name and she was no longer a FBI agent. He smelled JB Spender fingerprints all over this and he wondered what dark purpose Skinner and Scully served for them now. Since Mulder wasn't directly affected, he assumed their renewed interest had to do with Will, the boy that shouldn't exist. Removing Skinner removed the boy's protector.

When they arrived at the location, it was an abandoned warehouse. Mulder found it ironic that he was skulking around a warehouse once again. Scully walked in and three men in black suits met her at the entrance. They frisked her and Mulder for weapons, then took them back to a room where there was a large window. Through that window was the inert, naked body of Walter Skinner. Beaten, bloodied and apparently dead. Scully broke down and screamed. Mulder held her up.

"What have you done to him?" Mulder yelled. "How could you do this to her? You've made no demands, asked for nothing. How could you take a husband and father and just kill him for no reason?"

"Agent Mulder," One of the non-descript suited men said. "You know that there are many 'efforts' behind the scenes that play out for the bigger players in this game. You, Agent Scully and AD Skinner are just some of the off screen actors. It is a pity that Walter Skinner did not survive this foray, but we didn't feel it would be right for the mother of a young child to be pining away her youth on a lost cause. For reasons I cannot disclose, she can't have the body, but we wanted her to know that he won't be coming back. Take her home, Agent Mulder and comfort her." The non-descript man gave Mulder an object. When Mulder had a chance to look at it, it was Skinner's wedding ring.

"NO!" Scully screamed. "You are not getting away with this! We left the FBI to avoid one of us ending up dead. You have no right! You have no right!" Her voice faded as Mulder pulled her closer to him.

"Agent Mulder, we have given you your answer. Take her away and let her grieve. Stay and both of you shall die, leaving little William, an orphan."

Mulder tried to keep his anger in check, but he couldn't. "How dare you! Couldn't you leave us alone? At least give us the body so we can bury him." Suddenly a voice from the past set his teeth on edge.

"Out of the question, Agent Mulder." The cigarette smoke entered before the man. It was JB Spender. What a surprise. "This showing was a courtesy. We demonstrated this so that things could progress. I suggest you take what is offered or more will be required. It is very interesting that Agent Scully was able to have a natural child—wasn't it? Do I need to look further into that?"

Mulder got the point. "Come on, Scully—we are leaving."

"No! I can't leave Walter!" Mulder was now dragging her. Dana stared down Spender. "This _isn't_ over."

Spender blew smoke. "Perhaps not, Agent Scully. However for this round—it is. Accept your losses and move on."

Mulder grabbed his partner and hauled her out of the warehouse, flanked by the men in suits. A tactful retreat was necessary to save a worse disaster from happening. Will was at stake and JB Spender was watching. That meant his bosses were too.

Back at the hotel, Dana was numb. Mulder tried to get her to respond and she wasn't giving any sign that she heard him. They were sitting on the bed and he knew she hadn't eaten in a long time. "Scully, I'm ordering food. What do you want to eat?"

Silence.

"Scully, you haven't eaten in over 24 hours. Please talk to me!" No response. Mulder was getting frustrated. "I'll order you a sandwich. Ok?"

Nothing.

Mulder didn't know what to do. His ex-partner was sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space. She kept turning her husband's wedding ring around and around in her hand. "Scully, please just answer me. Say something. Anything."

"I don't believe he is dead." Scully still stared off into space. It was like an ethereal voice spoke in the room. "I can still feel him."

"Scully, we don't have to make sense of this right now. All that is important is maintaining your health. If I order soup and a sandwich—will you eat?"

Silence.

Mulder was getting desperate. He grabbed Scully's shoulders and shook her. "Scully! I'm here. I care. I'm not leaving. Please talk to me."

Unexpectedly, Dana looked at Mulder for a few beats. Her eyes watered then she threw herself into his arms. Mulder didn't expect this, but at least it was a reaction. For a while, he had thought he lost her entirely. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I can't…I just can't…" Mulder rubbed her back. This was the most un-Scully he has ever seen her. Usually she pushed him away and told him that she was 'Fine'. He couldn't imagine the emotional dam that broke to behave like this. He was glad he could be there for her and honored she let him witness her raw emotion. As he rocked her, she quieted. Soon she was just pressed up against him and his thoughts strayed from Scully's pain to Scully, herself.

"It's ok, Scully. It's just us." Mulder didn't like the way he felt holding his beautiful, now widowed ex-partner. It was an inappropriate reaction to a horrific situation. He pulled her away. "I'm going to order us some food now." Mulder got up from the bed and made the call. He could tell he was in dangerous waters.

Scully watched dully as Mulder ordered food then sat in a chair across the room. She knew why he moved away from her and in her grief-muddled mind, it seemed like a strange thing to do. She needed his closeness right now and he was distancing himself from her.

Walter Skinner was not dead. He couldn't be. He had just become a father, his job was going well, they lived on a peaceful lake without conspiracies or cover-ups, guns or death. It was a good life. How could Spender burst right in and take it all away? Why? For what reason?

The food came and rather than endure Mulder's harping, she ate. Dana had no idea what the food was except that it was mostly warm. Afterwards, she laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. Everything was dream-like and that made it better. She knew she had nodded off because she woke up screaming. Mulder was there, holding her, rocking her and murmuring nonsense words into her hair. That's when she understood what she needed. She needed to say goodbye to Walter. She had spent 3 weeks wondering where he was only to find out he was dead. She never had a chance to say goodbye and Mulder was here. He would help her.

"Mulder?" Dana said quietly. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, Scully." Mulder answered, still holding her. "I'm right here."

Dana turned into her ex-partner of 7 years. "Mulder, I need to feel close to someone right now. I need to feel close to Walter. I need to feel close to you. Make love to me."

"What?" Mulder reared back. "Scully, you aren't in a frame of mind to make those kind of decisions. I'll stay with you and hold you. Just lean back into me."

Dana put a hand on his chest. "I need to feel—tonight. I need you, Mulder."

"Scully…"

"Please?" Dana begged. "Just for tonight." Dana reached up and pulled his head down. She kissed him and when he didn't respond, she kissed him harder.

"Scully…this is not the answer…"

"Make love to me, Mulder."

She was kissing him again. Damn, doesn't she know that he is at a weak point right now? Mulder was being offered everything he has ever wanted and all the decent fibers in his being were telling him to refuse, but all the selfish ones were telling him to accept. Does she have any idea how long he has wanted her? How is he supposed to resist?

"Scully, think about what you are asking…" She kissed him again and Mulder felt his bonds falling away. This woman wanted him and he has wanted her for a long time.

He surrendered.

The next morning Mulder awoke with a familiar, but naked body pressed up against him. He recalled the night's activities with clarity and couldn't resist a smile. Scully was a beautiful and responsive lover and he had his heart's desire at last. However, it was quickly shattered when she awoke, barely looked at him, got up and dressed.

"Mulder, we had better get moving. Our plane leaves in 2 hours."

He tried to reach out to her. "Scully, we need to talk."

"We should pack." Dana was throwing her clothes in a suitcase. Mulder stilled her arm.

"Scully…" She looked at him for the first time that morning. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him.

"Thank you." Dana barely whispered. "I needed to say goodbye."

Mulder nodded and held her. He had no illusions that he was a proxy last night for her dead husband. However, Dana Scully Skinner was who _he_ made love to last night and now, he will have to pursue her and make her—his.

"It's alright, Scully. I'm here to serve." Mulder didn't want to say much more, because she wasn't ready to hear of his undying love, his devotion and his wish to be the husband and father that Skinner could now, never be. All of that could wait.

They gathered their things and went to the airport. Now that Mulder had some distance between the events of yesterday, last night and now, he began to think. Something didn't make sense. If Skinner was dead, why not give them the body? Spender had to know that none of his life insurances and such would kick in until it was official. Something was wrong here and once they got back to Colorado and Scully was secured, he was going to find out what that was.

XXXX

"Frohike?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to do a trace on a certain warehouse in San Francisco. It the place where we saw JB Spender. The more I look into Skinner's disappearance, the more I think that something is off about the whole thing. I want Skinner's body before I confirm the man is dead. Can you get your network on it?"

"Sure, thing Master Fibbie. Our collective KungFu is formidable." Frohike turned serious. "How is Dana?"

Mulder sighed. "As expected. She is despondent, but functioning. She is going to work, taking care of Will, but the light is gone. I know that it's part of the grieving process, but…I'm still not sure she should be grieving. I gotta know for sure."

"I get you man." Frohike paused. "I know that Dana is important to you, Mulder. What are you going to do if Skinner really is alive?" There was silence for a while. "Mulder?"

"I'm going to get him back, Frohike. What else can I do?"

XXXX

Dana went through the motions of her day. She took care of Will, went to work, came home and made dinner for Mulder, Maggie and herself. There didn't seem to be much point. She was glad that her Mom decided to stay with her. The next month was rough especially with Mulder flitting in and out. He would suddenly announce that he had to leave for a few days and who knows when she would see him again. She was lonely.

The second month after Skinner's death was better. Dana had gotten used to Walter and Mulder not being there. Her Mom and Will were the only constants. She saw Maggie take Mulder aside one day and confront him, if body language meant anything. Dana wasn't sure she cared. Walter had left involuntarily and Mulder voluntarily, but the end result was the same. Abandonment. It hurt.

Her mother had tried to excuse Mulder's behavior, but it was ok. Mulder was Mulder. His unpredictability was part of his personality. However, her ex-partner had one up on her. He was also the most loyal son-of-a-bitch that ever existed. Dana and sitting on the front porch with her mother a warm spring night. Will was playing contentedly at her feet. A black car drove up and Mulder got out of the passenger's seat. No one else got out except a crippled man from the back. Dana immediately rose and without hesitation ran toward her 'dead' husband. It was Walter Skinner—very much alive.

"Walter?!" Dana said and stopped short of embracing him.

The man lifted his head, and it was true. Her husband was alive! "Walter!" She grabbed him fervently and hugged until the man had to beg off.

"Dana. I never thought I would see you again." Walter Skinner was weary.

Dana tried not to cry. He had been abused and starved. What horror the man must have went through for 3 months. "Here is Will." She took the child from her mother and pushed him up against his long lost father. Walter hugged the boy as best he could. The sounds of 'Da Da' must have rang sweetly in his ears.

Mulder went to help Skinner up the steps to his home. "He is still weak, Scully. He needs to rest."

Dana didn't say anything then. Mulder had brought her husband home to her-ALIVE. There weren't words to express her gratitude. "This way—to the bedroom." Mulder didn't need to be told where it was, but it felt good to say. After all three of them got an exhausted Walter Skinner into bed, Dana stayed by his side until he fell asleep. That was about 10 minutes. The poor man. What hell he must have went through. She walked out into the dining room and Maggie took Will from Mulder's arms.

"I'll put Will to bed. You two talk."

Dana was ecstatic, confused and angry all at the same time. "Mulder? What? How?"

Mulder explained. "I suspected something was off when Spender wouldn't give us the body. I had the Lone Gunmen do some research and with my FBI contacts and others, traced possible locations where Skinner could be held. I systematically searched and eventually found him. They had him tied up in a cage no bigger than a refrigerator, Scully. They gave him food and water, but only enough to survive. There were others."

Dana tried to remain calm. "Who are 'They'?"

"That remains to be seen, but I think considering who we saw when Skinner's demise was announced prematurely, that we have an idea who 'They' are. Why? I don't know that. It seems strange that they would pursue enemies that fled the field, especially when Skinner said they really didn't interrogate him." Mulder wiped his face. "He wouldn't have lasted much longer. He is going to need physical therapy to walk properly again."

"Oh, Mulder!" Dana flew into his arms. "Thank you! I can't express…Thank you!"

Mulder wore a look of pain. "I had to, Scully. He is my friend. Don't thank me. What I did, I did for selfish reasons. I'm glad I was able to deliver him to you—alive. In case you are wondering, that's why I didn't tell you where I was going all of those times. Just in case, I didn't find him in 'good condition' I didn't want to get your hopes up. I suspected he was alive after Spender's revelation, but I wasn't sure I would make find him soon enough."

Dana nodded. "I can't repay you for this."

"You don't need to, Scully. We have never kept score." Mulder looked into her eyes. Dana could see the longing and it hurt her, however her husband was home. Right now, that was the best gift possible.

Mulder watched as Skinner recognized his home, his family and his place back in their lives. He wasn't gone an extremely long time, but after 3 months he was sure the man had accepted his death and realizing that he could live again, was a shock. Scully arranged for physical therapy to come into the home and Skinner was on his way to recovery. Mulder was pleased when within a few days, Skinner was already acting like his old self. The only dampener to the joy was Scully's declining health.

Scully tried to hide it for a week, but Mulder and her mother noticed. Maggie finally took her aside and they saw the family physician. When they came back from that appointment, both women looked dazed. Mulder didn't understand until Scully motioned him outside, while Skinner was doing his workout.

"Mulder." Scully said nervously. "I have something to tell you."

Mulder was on edge already and this was making it worse. "Spit it out, Scully. Has your cancer come back?"

"No. I'm pregnant."

The world stopped spinning for a moment. How can a woman's eggs be taken, yet she get pregnant twice? "I thought Will was a fluke." Mulder ran his hands through his thick hair. "I guess that Skinner will be happy to know he is virile."

"He isn't the father." Dana looked directly at him.

"What?' Mulder stared at her. "If not who…is…" He trailed off. _Oh shit_.

Dana expounded. "According to the ultrasound, I'm three months pregnant. Walter and I haven't had sex since he has been back this last month. Mulder, this child is yours."

Crap. This was an approaching shit storm of extreme pain. They were together one night and he impregnated her. My god. "Scully! Now what? Can we pass it off as his?"

"No, and I don't want to." Scully said definitively. "We have to tell him… _I_ have to tell him. This is my fault."

Mulder stared at his ex-partner. "It takes two to tango, Scully. It is mine as well. Even more so my fault, since you were overwhelmed with grief. I should have been the responsible one, but I wanted you so badly…" Mulder stopped as he revealed way more than he planned. "We will tell him together."

Dana shook her head. "No. I will tell him alone. I just thought you should be aware before he came after you. I think it would be best to leave the grounds for a while."

"I'm not running." Mulder said stubbornly. "You are carrying my child, Scully. I want this child—just like I want you. Maybe this is a good time to get both."

"What?" Dana said, shocked. "This isn't a contest. I'm married to Walter, but I'm carrying this child to term. Whose father it is, doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Mulder said definitively. "I am going to be a father to our child, Scully. With or without your love."

Scully stared at him. "It's not a matter of 'love', Mulder. You know that I love you and Skinner. It's a matter of legalities and rights. It's also a matter of personalities." She walked close to him. "I don't want to lose you. When Walter finds out, what do you think he is going to do?"

Mulder sat dejectedly. "Throw me out. That will be before or after he beats me to a pulp."

"Right. We need to think about this—rationally."

"There is little rationality when it comes to you, Scully. If I was rational, I never would have fallen in love with you, moved out here with you and now—had a child with you. Skip rationality. Let's concentrate on stopping Skinner from killing me."

XXXX

Skinner had vastly improved in the month he has been back. The physical therapist was pleased with his progress. He was able to walk with just a little help from a cane when he got tired. The muscles that had atrophied were responding and his attitude improved greatly. When he first returned, he was afraid that Dana wouldn't want him anymore, damaged as he was. However seeing how she thought he was dead all this time and her joy at finding him alive—it was a dream come true.

What puzzled him was why Mulder kept looking for him after Spender told them he was dead. According to Mulder that was 3 weeks after he went missing. Mulder didn't find him until 2 months later. Another thing that worried him was the guilty looks the man kept giving him. Mulder was usually guilty of something, but whatever was bothering him was big. He tried to get clues from Dana, but she wasn't feeling well lately so it was hard to tell. Skinner suspected that something happened between those two, but he may not be able to prove it.

In any event, he was determined to get back to normal as quickly as possible. He wanted to make love to his wife and hasn't been able since he has been home. He could tell she wanted him, but didn't want to overtax or overexcite him. However, just sleeping in the same bed with her, holding his son and watching the sun rise over the lake was good enough for now.

Maggie made dinner and everyone was conspicuously silent. Mulder was unusually absent and even Will was eating quietly. Walter noticed that Dana wasn't eating at all. She pushed the food around on her plate, but little went into her mouth.

"Sounds like everyone had an exciting day!" Skinner boomed in the silence. "Maggie, how did your day go?"

Maggie stared at the large man. "It was fine, Walter. Will is learning his ABCs." She started to sing the song and the boy perked up. He laughed and tried to follow the words and the tune. He wasn't too far off.

Dana smiled at her 2 ½ year old. "He is getting closer, Mom. Soon he will know the whole song!'

"He seemed to already know a lot of it. Fox has been working with him…" She trailed off and looked down at her plate.

Skinner put two and two together. Mulder was missing, Dana was upset, Maggie was guilty about mentioning Mulder's name…"Dana," Walter began. "Where is Mulder tonight?"

She laughed nervously. "I think he went out for the evening."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure." Dana said and picked up her plate, heading for the kitchen.

Maggie saw that Will was just playing with his food and cleaned him up. "I'll take Will outside for some air. I'm sure you have things you want to discuss—Dana." Her mother looked pointedly at her, lifted the child and walked out the door.

"Dana?" Walter said. "I'm assuming there is something you wish to say to me?"

"Yes, Walter." Dana said without turning around. "It is something very serious and I would like you to hear me out completely before you respond."

Walter wiped his mouth and stood up. He came up behind his wife and apparently she wasn't expecting him as she startled when she turned around. "I think we would be more comfortable on the couch."

"This right here is fine, Dana. What is it?"

"Um…You know I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Yes."

"I went to the doctor today and he told me….that I was pregnant."

Walter stared at her for several beats. His mind was already making leaps. "I'm not the father—am I?"

Dana faced her husband. "No." She put up a hand. "I can explain."

Walter leaned back. "There is no reason to explain, Dana. Mulder has worn out his welcome. I understand why he isn't at dinner tonight because you are afraid I would kill him. Which I will, as soon as he shows back up. I'm not sure I want to know how it happened. For Mulder, it won't matter anyway."

"Walter! Please listen!" Dana cried pleadingly. "I'm 3 months pregnant. We only slept together once and it was right after Spender told me…" She bit it off as tears coursed down her cheeks. "I was desolate. I needed human companionship. I needed to say goodbye to you. I had to be close to someone. Mulder tried to dissuade me, but I begged him. Finally he relented. It was only once, Walter, and after that night, Mulder and I never spoke of it again—until now."

Desperate to remain calm, he decided to repeat her timeline. "Dana, you are telling me that after you and Mulder slept together and he _impregnated_ _you_ ," He ground those words out with deep malice. Dana flinched. "You just went about your normal routine and he never tried to come after you again?

"That morning he wanted to talk about it, but I couldn't. I thanked him for being there for me, but I needed to grieve for you. We never mentioned it again."

"That explains the guilty look on his face." Walter said angrily pacing around the room. "It also explains why he came looking for me. He sensed I might be still alive and when he saw your reaction, he had to make sure, before he took you for himself. If I was to show up later, I would ruin all his plans. I'm going to kill that bastard."

"No! It's my fault, Walter! I begged him! It was me." Dana started pleading. "Please don't send him away or hurt him! Punish me!'

Walter walked up to his wife and pulled her to look at him. "Dana, I do blame you too. However, the circumstance was that you had just lost your husband and the father of your child whereas Mulder lost an inconvenience. He should have refused knowing how vulnerable you were right then. If he thinks for one moment that he is going to get you over this, he is sorely mistaken. I loved you then, and I still love you. Yes, I'm hurt and I will be for a while, but I can find it in my heart to forgive that error in your grief, I can't find the same for him." Walter pulled Dana to his chest. "You are my wife and you are carrying my child and that is all there is to it. God help Mulder if he tries to come between us."

Mulder figured it was safe to return home. The lights in the main house were out and he coasted up the drive with his headlights off. He would have to face Skinner sometime, but he was hoping to put it off until the big guy had cooled down a few days. Carefully exiting the vehicle he started toward his house when a cold voice spoke from the darkness.

"Getting home kinda late—aren't you Mulder?"

It was Skinner. So they were going to do this now, under the light of the full moon. Great.

"Waiting for me, Skinner?"

"Yes. I'm glad you came home after the others are asleep. We are going to have a quiet and cordial conversation. Aren't we?"

"If you say so, Skinner. Gee…what shall the topic be? Scully, I presume?" Mulder was nervous. This quiet calculation wasn't what he expected.

"How dare you touch my _wife_!" Skinner's voice was a snarl.

Mulder wasn't going to be intimidated. "Actually, at that moment, she was your widow." Mulder walked into the moonlight. "Look, Skinner. I'm not going to excuse my behavior. She needed comfort and I wanted her. I am sorry that you found out…this way."

"You mean you are sorry that I'm alive to know about it!" Skinner spat the accusation. "Don't act sanctimonious with me. At least Dana has the grace to be apologetic. You…aren't even the least bit sorry that you _fucked_ my wife and impregnated her to boot!"

"If you want me to say I'm sorry that Scully is carrying my child, I can't do that. I can say that I wished it had happened under different circumstances. Scully was devastated. I comforted her." Mulder held out his hands. "Did I mean to impregnate her—no. Even _you_ know that, Skinner. The fact that she was fertile and on the one and _only_ occasion we slept together—I call it a damn miracle. What are you going to do, Skinner? Beat me up? Throw me off your property?' Mulder started to yell. "Then do it! It isn't going to change the fact that Scully is carrying _my_ child. I will still be that baby's father."

"Like hell you will." Skinner said not noticing the light turning on in the house behind him. "The law says that any child issuing from a marriage, the husband is automatically the father so that child is _MINE!_ You will have no say in what happens to it not now or ever!"

Mulder advanced toward the bigger man. Even whittled down from his imprisonment, Skinner was still formidable. "I'm not going to take that, Skinner. You can't do that."

"I can, and I will or you will never see Scully, Will or that child ever again!" Skinner pushed his face up against Mulder's. He was ignoring Dana who had put on a robe, run across the lot and was trying to pull him away from Mulder.

"I'd like to see you stop me, Skinner." Mulder said that just as Skinner punched the younger man right in the face. Dana waved her mother back in the house as she tried to pull the two men apart. Maggie watched helplessly and cried out when Walter swung back to hit Mulder again and backhanded Dana. She flew to the ground and hit her head on a rock. She didn't move after that.

"Dana!" Maggie screamed and ran toward her daughter. Skinned immediately stopped as did Mulder and stared at the blood trickling from Dana's head.

"Mulder, get the car!' Skinner ordered. The younger man ran off as he bent next to the still form of his wife. "No…please god no…"

Mulder pulled up and Skinner put Dana inside. Maggie agreed to stay with Will if they kept her posted. The men took off at breakneck speed toward the hospital.

At the hospital, the men paced. Mulder could still hear the anguish in Skinner's voice as he told the emergency staff that she hit her head on a rock and she is pregnant. Mulder was trying hard not to imagine that something serious could happen to Scully. If anything shows serious damage to her or the baby, he was going to literally kill Skinner. The brute was throwing his weight around and that's how she got injured in the first place.

How dare he dictate what will or won't happen to his child? Mulder was not going to take this laying down. Of course, the 'Scully' side of him tried to reason that if he didn't agree to Skinner's demands that the older man would make life hell on earth for him and could possibly keep him not only away from Scully and Will, but the new baby too. The alternative would be a painful custody battle that while he would legally win visitation rights with the child, he would lose the rest of what he now considered, his family. This totally sucked. Sure, he bedded another man's wife, but it wasn't adultery to either of them at the time. That could fully be argued. However, Mulder admitted in the matter of the heart—it was the same thing.

The doctor came out and spoke to Skinner. She had a mild concussion and since superficial head wounds bleed badly, it looked worse that it was. Both mother and child were doing fine. They wanted to give her another half hour to rest up and then they could see her. Whew! Mulder called Maggie Scully and gave her the good news. Skinner looked over at him and they both nodded their relief.

As if in unspoken agreement, when the men were allowed to see her, they said nothing of the events that brought them to the emergency room. Joe Sorenson happened to be working that night and stopped in. Seeing the two men and Dana Skinner dressed in a house robe lying in an emergency room with bandages wrapped about her head, brought a scowl to the man's face.

"Dana! I had heard that you were here." He glanced at the men. "Is everything ok?"

She smiled. "Yes, Joe. I fell and hit my head on a rock. There was a lot of blood, so they brought me here to get checked out. I'm perfectly fine. Mild concussion, that's all."

Joe looked back and forth between the occupants. "Good. I'm glad it's not serious." It was obvious that he didn't believe the tale. "Well, I'll let you rest up. I'll see you tomorrow—right Dana?"

Dana was indulgent. "Yes Joe. I come in at 11am. See you later." Joe nodded and left.

Skinner was glaring at the younger doctor the whole time. Mulder found this amusing. Joe Sorenson had zero chance of getting close to Scully, but Skinner was jealous anyway. Typical.

Skinner broke the impasse. "Dana, let's get you home." She nodded and they checked out and left. When they got home, Maggie Scully was waiting for them.

"Dana," Maggie said sweetly. "You've had a bad night. Why don't you lay down and I'll be in to check on you in an hour?" Scully nodded and padded off to the bedroom. Having a husband and two sons as naval officers taught her how to deal with concussions. She turned her laser-like gaze to the two men in front of her. "Sit down, gentlemen."

The men sat. She hated to have to take grown men to task, but these two needed a dose of reality and a lesson in the sacrificial form of love. "I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you two. You let the rivalry and animosity for each other spill over to my daughter so that she was the one hurt tonight. This must stop."

Mulder was the first to speak. "Maggie, with all due respect, this is something that we three _adults_ need to solve on our own."

Maggie shook her greyish brown head. "If you were acting like adults, I would agree with you. Let me lay out the situation. Walter," The big man raised his head to look at the diminutive woman in front of him. "You were kidnapped and presumed murdered. My daughter turned to Fox for comfort…" She held up a hand at Walter's open mouth. "Rightly or wrongly, and now there is a child to consider." She paced a little. "Fox, I know that you have had feelings for my daughter since I've known you. However, she is married to Walter and he is her legal husband. It doesn't mean the child isn't morally yours, but legally it isn't. I know you could go to court and supersede that, but I'm sure you've considered what that will do to all concerned."

She switched to other man. "Walter, you must accept that Dana and Fox thought that you were dead. They didn't consider it adultery at the time. Fox went out of his way to verify this and recovered you alive. That must count for something." Walter glanced at Mulder sheepishly. "You both know that it will hurt Dana to lose either one of you. Surely, we _adults_ can come to some sort of an agreement where _both_ of you are in her life and _both_ of you are in the children's lives and _both_ of you can get along. Right?"

Walter spoke. "Mulder, I'm sorry I tried to hurt you tonight. It was poor repayment for searching for me and pulling me out of that hellhole. I might be dead tonight if it wasn't for you. Thank you. Maggie is right—that counts for something. Even angry, I should harness my feelings better. I am upset that you slept with Dana and I will have a hard time forgiving you especially knowing how much you want her. However, I will accept this child as my own and I am willing to allow you to stay under our prior agreement, in repayment for your rescue. However, you claiming parentage of Dana's baby will disrupt my home, the life I have tried to build and the continuity of my family. I cannot allow it."

Mulder started to speak, but Maggie stopped him. "Thank you Walter. That was well reasoned. Fox?"

He took a deep breath. Mulder realized he had lost—yet again and had to be gracious about it. "Skinner, it's true that I love Scully. It is also true that she chose you. And while it is true that the child she carries is mine, I understand that you want to keep your family unit intact. I accept your offer to stay under the previous arrangements and while I do not _morally_ relinquish my rights as father to that child, I will relinquish _legal_ rights to it. I'll agree to this because I want to remain a part of Scully, this child and Will's life. However, I would like to be consulted on major decisions regarding the child as a courtesy. Even if something unforeseen occurs that separates us, I still want to see him or her. Can you promise you will not stand in the way of that?"

Walter looked at Mulder. "If you aren't a danger to the child or the rest of my family—yes. I can promise that."

Maggie smiled. "Good! The adults have won. Thank you gentlemen. I'm glad we had this little chat."

XXXX

The tenuous relationship that Mulder and the Skinners developed was re-established. Mulder watched as Scully bloomed again with child and Walter doted on her. He was much more careful in his physical interactions with her only in the fact that he was careful not to be caught. He held and kissed her occasionally, but Scully did not encourage him. Mulder was getting bolder and more aggressive with his attentions, but he knew she still felt guilty about cheating on Walter and tried to maintain a respectable distance. However, since she was carrying his child, Mulder felt he was owed some privileges as long as Walter didn't see them.

Will was 3 years old and not only did he know his ABCs, but his 123s and shapes and other advanced items for his age. Mulder was astounded at the educational ability of the tot. It seemed highly unusual, but he said nothing because Scully was pleased in Will's progress and Skinner just thought he was bright. However, Mulder wondered just how bright the boy was and watched him carefully.

The happy day came and little Melissa Samantha was born. Dana begged Walter to let Mulder bestow her middle name. He only relented when Maggie gave him 'the eye'. It turned out that while Will had Skinner's dark hair and Scully's blue eyes, this girl had Scully's red hair and Mulder's hazel eyes. The two children couldn't be more dissimilar.

However, Mulder was pleased. He kept his word about the girl's parentage, but he could tell that Joe Sorenson was suspicious. _Like it was any of his business._ However, the man chose to insert himself in a very volatile emotional soup when he came in the room that day.

"Dana! How are you feeling?" Joe came by as Scully was recovering from her birth, in a hospital, for once.

"I'm well, Joe. Thanks for stopping to see me." Scully was 36 and Joe was 34. He looked like he could pass for 29 easily. Mulder was 40 so that always made Mulder look at Joe as an insolent child. In any case, Joe Sorenson's interest in Dana Katherine Scully Skinner hadn't faded, much to his dismay. He happened to come by as Scully was finishing feeding her daughter. She proudly showed Melissa to her colleague.

'My, she is a pretty one!" Joe said jovially. "Didn't seem to get either yours or Walter's eyes did she?"

Mulder was on alert. The man turned and looked at him. "Hi Mulder! I didn't realize you were there." _Like hell you didn't._ "I was just admiring Dana's new daughter. Her eyes are so pretty. Chameleon-like. Just like yours—don't you think?"

 _Ok, doctor boy has bought it._ Mulder stood up casually. "Not really, Joe. They kind of look like her Great Uncle Renwick's. _No, there wasn't an Uncle Renwick, but he doesn't know that._ Guess you have to know the family history and you aren't privy to any of that being just a colleague. It was nice of you to say hello to Scully and Melissa though."

Joe noticed the deflection and was ready for battle. "Why do you keep calling her 'Scully', when her name is Dr. Dana Skinner? Your partner days are over."

Mulder shrugged. "Old habits die hard and there are some privileges that come with age, experience and _familiarity,_ Joe." Mulder stared daggers into the doctor. "Bet you didn't know she kept her maiden name legally. Of course being just a colleague, you wouldn't be aware of that either."

Scully broke in. "Thank you for coming by, Joe. I'm glad you got to see Melissa."

Joe broke out into a genuine smile. "I'm glad I got to see Melissa too. See you later, Dana." Joe left, but not without a withering glare for Mulder.

Mulder waited for the inevitable scolding. "Mulder!" _Right on cue._ "Why do you and Walter have to treat Joe that way?"

Mulder scanned his ex-partner with a fussing baby near her breast. "Because he is an opportunist, a cretin and a pervert."

"Cretin? Pervert?" Scully countered.

Mulder shrugged. "It sounded good." Scully rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't like him. Give it a rest." Melissa started fussing and Scully tried to calm the babe. Mulder joined her and touched the child's head. She calmed right down. "I guess you have the magic touch, Mulder."

"Mmmm. She is beautiful, Scully." Mulder looked at his long-time friend and one time lover.

Scully gave him the full bright smile. "Yes, she is. Thanks, Mulder."

"Anytime." He kissed her on the temple. "I do mean…anytime." She slapped him on the arm, good-naturedly.

Mulder wasn't joking. Despite the cooperative spirit that was forged with Maggie Scully and Walter Skinner, he wanted Dana Katherine Scully Skinner all to himself. Skinner sensed that and Joe did too. Must be an alpha-beta male thing. In any event, he had a daughter by Dana Scully and her name was Melissa Samantha.

Act IV – Culmination

Sara Michaels walked into Skinner's office. She was Skinner's 'first lieutenant' and usually ran the operations on the ground. She had tried years ago to catch Skinner's eye and was summarily brushed off. However, of late, she felt that she should try again. Sara couldn't understand how that short red-headed wife of his could be of more interest to him than she was. She was tall, blonde and had long, beautiful legs. Most of the other men in the organization had already asked her out at least once, including the married ones. She had dated a few, but thought the real prize was the man sitting in front of her.

Like the rest of the staff at Catamaran Securities, they were worried for the ex-FBI agent when he went missing five years ago. Sara heard how he was caged and tortured until his former FBI subordinate found him. She thinks his name was Mulder, and she has seen the man at a few Catamaran functions. If she remembered correctly, Mulder was good looking and closer to her age, but Sara preferred rugged, dominate men—like Walter Skinner. It was time to test the waters again and she had the perfect excuse.

"Walter?" Sara asked crossing her legs to show them off. "My youngest brother is graduating from college with a degree in criminal justice as he has some wild idea on becoming a cop. My family is throwing a party for him and I would like to invite you and your family to join us."

Walter looked up at her. "I appreciate you thinking of us, Sara, but wouldn't we be intruding on a family event?"

She gave her brightest smile. "No, Walter! Not at all. In fact, we will have several friends of the family there." She chewed on her lip as her boss raised one eyebrow at the 'friend' reference. "Ok, the real reason I would like you there is to talk to Mark. I know that he is interested in detective work, but those jobs are dangerous. I think he would enjoy a position at Catamaran just as well. I would like you to try to recruit him."

"Recruit him?" Walter put down his pen and looked fully at her. "That is not my job, Sara. We have people that do that for us. I don't know what I could say that you probably haven't already told him. I appreciate the confidence, but…"

Sara tried to salvage the situation. "Please, Walter. I would consider it a personal favor. You see, I've talked a lot about you to him and I think if the invitation came from you, it would have more meaning than some faceless recruiter. What do you say? You can bring the kids! There will be other children there. Bring everyone including your friend…Mulder?"

Walter sighed. Sara could tell he didn't want to do it, but that was why she framed it as a personal favor. Her plan was to get him alone, in a non-work setting and see what developed. He has steadfastly resisted meeting her outside of work and she had to break the ice. Sara was going to send one of her brothers to distract the wife, but she will probably be busy with the kids anyway.

"When is this party?" Walter said wearily.

XXXX

"William Michael, come back here!" Dana was looking for her 8 year old son. The boy was trying to weasel out of his chores once again. "Mulder! Have you seen Will?"

Mulder was typing furiously on his laptop trying to finish an article by his deadline. Since he started a successful psychology practice for victims of the paranormal, his opinions have been in high demand. He was often a key note speaker at conventions. "Scully, if I knew where Will was, I would tell you." He pointed to under the couch. "You know that boy is hard to hold down."

Dana entered the room. "Mulder, I can't believe…." She dropped to the floor and pulled on a pair of legs that squealed. William Skinner came peeling out from under the sofa, giggling. "Will!" His mother looked at him sternly. "I have to take care of your sister and don't need to chase you around for this. Please take the trash out and pick up the living room." Will giggled some more. " _Now_ , mister." Dana put on her hard-ass Scully face. The boy got the message and the laughter stopped.

"Yes, Mom." He got up, went to the living room and started picking up.

Dana sat wearily on the ground. "Why is this always a struggle with him?"

Mulder chuckled. "He's a boy and he's a little jealous of late. Missy is getting a lot of attention and he feels left out."

"Is that your psychologist's opinion, Mulder?"

Her friend looked over his glasses. "As a matter of fact, it is. That will be 120 dollars, please."

Dana slapped his leg and stood up. "Take it off your food bill, Mulder." She sighed. "I'll spend more time with him."

Five year old Melissa Samantha Skinner was at the dining room table working on her math problems. Unlike her brother, math was a difficult subject for her. Missy was a virtual genius at anything to do with language or spatial orientation. She was reading at a 6th grade level by the age of 3. However, the math concepts eluded her. Dana could feel that there was just one puzzle piece missing and it would slide into focus for Missy. Mulder usually helps with homework, being a genius himself, but he was busy. It was up to Dana who didn't care much for math herself.

"Mom! I can't understand geometry. This whole Pi thing is not making sense!" Missy threw down her pencil in disgust. Dana sympathized.

Both of her children were certified geniuses. Will was identified by Mulder at the age of 4 when he not only knew the alphabet, but could read without being taught. Mulder started teaching him addition and subtraction and the child took to it like gangbusters. By the time Will was 6, he was in a special school and they had to hire tutors to keep him challenged. Naturally, when Missy came along, they were searching for the same signs and weren't disappointed. Where Will excelled at math and science, Missy excelled at language and spatial patterns. Both Walter and Dana felt that rather than teach to their talents, to ensure that they were well rounded in all areas, hence the math homework.

"That's because you're a baby!" Will yelled from the living room. "Anybody can do geometry."

"Will!" Dana's voice was like a whip. "Apologize to your sister!"

The boy gave his mother a baleful eye but he walked into the dining room and mumbled, "I'm sorry." to his younger sister. Missy grinned, happy that Mom made him do that. However, before he went back to the living room, Will looked at her paper. "That's your problem, Missy. You are trying to get the circumference without getting the diameter first. Here." Will grabbed her pencil and showed her. " _This_ is when you use Pi."

"Oh!" Missy said enlightened. "That makes sense now. Thanks, Will."

"Yeah." The boy said stomping back to the living room.

Mulder and Dana watched this exchange and then looked at each other. They could see that they both had the same idea. Sibling tutoring. Each child had complementary skills—why not?

Walter came home to find his son cleaning up the living room, his daughter doing her homework, Mulder typing furiously and his beautiful wife looked wiped out. "Dana?"

"Hi Walter." She went up to him and kissed him. "How was work?"

"Ok." He scanned the room again. "Is everything ok here?"

"Yup!" Dana said as she leaned on the granite kitchen island. "Just dandy. I haven't made dinner yet because I spent the last 20 minutes looking for your son to get him to do his chores. I have to work third shift again tonight so I really need to get some sleep. Can you assume command?"

Walter gave a small smile. Typical life in the Skinner household and he loved every minute. "Yes. I'll make something and leave a plate for you." Dana turned to go. "Dana? Mulder?" He waited until he had their attention. "We've been invited to a graduation party this weekend. It's Sunday at 2pm for Sara Michael's brother. He is graduating college."

Dana raised an eyebrow. "The Sara that you work with? You have worked for Catamaran for 9 years. Why the personal invitation all of a sudden?"

Walter hedged. He had gotten several 'personal' invitations from Sara down through the years, but none of them included his family. "She wants me to try to recruit her brother to Catamaran. She called it as personal favor."

Mulder piped up. "So, we don't have to go. Just you—right?"

"I suppose so, Mulder. Have some place better to be?"

"No." Mulder replied casually. "I just wanted to test the boundaries of the invitation. I might be available. There will be free eats—right?" Walter just rolled his eyes.

"Dana?' Walter said hopefully. "What is your schedule like?"

"I get off at 6am on Sunday morning. If I get some sleep right away, I can make it. Do we need a babysitter?" Dana watched Will's face turn toward them at the mention of that word. He hated babysitters.

"She said to bring the kids." Walter replied.

"I should make it then." Dana said wearily. "I'm heading to bed. Thank you for taking care of dinner and the kids. Will still has to take the trash out." Dana retired to the bedroom.

"This third shift is starting to wear on the family." Walter said to no one in particular.

Mulder answered, not looking up. "Cutting into your love life, big guy? You know that all the doctors rotate doing this. Her time will be up soon."

"Whatever." Skinner said and went into the bedroom to change.

Will watched as his Dad went into the bedroom. He ran to Mulder. "Uncle Mulder! Is Mom going to get a babysitter for us on Sunday?"

Mulder didn't look up. "I don't think so, bud."

"Good. That last one was awful."

Mulder stopped typing. "How so?"

"She kept playing this old timey music and tried to get me to dance. It was kinda creepy." Will hoped Mulder would think so too.

"If I remember correctly, she was about 70 years old. That seems normal to me." Mulder went back to typing.

Will shook Mulder's arm. "I don't know why we need sitters anyway. Why can't you watch us, like when we were little?"

Mulder stopped again. "Because my schedule clashes with your parents and I'm not always available. You know that I watch you when I can." Mulder stared at the boy. "Will, what is really going on with you? You haven't been behaving as of late."

"Nothing." Will looked at the ground, but Mulder raised Will head and stared into his mother's eyes. "The kids at school don't like me, Uncle Mulder. They tease me."

Will saw the compassion in his Uncle's expression. "I'm sorry, Will. Do your parents know this?"

Will shook his head. "If I tell them, they will try to stop it. I know that I need to figure this out on my own."

"That's not true. You are 8 years old. Until you are big enough to take care of yourself that is what parents are for. They fight these battles so you can concentrate on growing up. I think you should tell them. You might be surprised on the solutions they come up with."

"Really?" Will said hopefully.

"Yeah." Mulder said. "Give them a try. Come see me if you need more help, but I doubt anything I would suggest will be different from them." He hugged the child. "By the way, don't be jealous of Missy. She learns fast like you, but in different areas. She is younger so she needs more attention than a big kid like you. If you helped her understand math, she could help you with patterns. Think about it."

Will nodded.

Walter cooked mac and cheese, green beans and applesauce for dinner. Easy peasy. The kids loved it. Mulder ate it, but grumbled something under his breath that sound like 'I'm not a child'. Walter didn't care. The man got his food for free, he could cook eggplant parmesan in his own house. Of course the days of seafood Alfredo, Cioppio and rack of lamb were over for a while. They only had these delicacies when they went out now.

He and Mulder cleaned up, then Mulder went back to his house to get some sleep. He had an early morning too. Missy was taking her bath upstairs and Will was watching TV. Walter sank down into the couch and watched the cartoon with his son for a while. Soon, Will turned off the TV and went to his dad and snuggled up against him on the sofa. Walter was surprised, but pleased. Lately his son has seemed distant. He assumed it was part of growing up, but maybe he misjudged the situation. Something must be bothering him.

"Dad?" Will opened. "Did you ever get teased as a kid?"

There it is. Will wasn't fitting in. With an IQ as high as his, it was going to be hard.

"Yes. I think everyone has gotten teased at some point. Is this happening to you?"

Will nodded. "Yeah. What did you do about it?"

Walter had to be careful. There was teasing that could be ignored and there was teasing that couldn't. He had to find out which one it was. "Well, sometimes a kid would call me a nasty name like…boogerbutt." Will giggled. "That was something that really didn't mean anything and I would ignore it. Other times, the kids would call me something worse. Something really mean and damaging. I couldn't ignore that."

"Like what? What was so mean you couldn't ignore it?" Walter sensed that Will wasn't ready to share, so he will do it for him.

"Things like…chicken…retarded…snitch. Things like that." Will stiffened beside him. Walter could tell that hit a nerve. His son was being smeared.

"Dad?" Will said quietly. "What did you do about it?"

"When I was young, I was told to tell the teacher, but that would make me a snitch. That's not a forgivable offense when I was growing up. When a boy named Tom called me chicken, I challenged him to a dare and then I went through with it. Whether I won or lost didn't matter, I proved I wasn't 'chicken'." Walter paused. "What are they calling you, Will?"

"Egghead."

"Ah. The jealousy." Walter said. "That's a tough one, son. You are smart and I would never tell you to act dumb just to please someone else, so you can't disprove that can you?"

Will was miserable. "No."

"Hmmm…" Walter thought about that. "Do you know what is cool about being an egghead?"

"There is something 'cool' about it, Dad?" Will was skeptical.

Walter was smiling. "Actually, yes. Because you are smart, you can devise a way out of this. All you have to do is make being smart—cool. What if, you used your talents to do a neat trick on those calling you names? Nothing dangerous, but funny. Like turning their fingers blue. Wouldn't that turn the tables if the joke was on them?"

Will was smiling too. "Yeah, Dad! If I used science to play a joke on them that would be funny!"

"Son, a word of caution. Don't hurt anyone and don't get caught. If I have to come down to the school to get you, I'll be mad and you _will_ be punished. It's part of the standard parental rules. It's a union thing. Got it?"

"Got it, Dad. Thanks."

"Anytime, Will."

XXXX

The graduation party was in full swing by the time the Skinner family got there. Dana was wearing a peacock blue summer dress that matched her eyes, Walter was in jeans and a polo shirt, Mulder wore his motorcycle boots with jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'Up with People'. It was a private joke of his. The kids were dressed for play, but Melissa insisted on wearing a casual dress and Dana had to admonish her to not hang upside down from anything.

Sara met the family and welcomed them. She took them around and introduced the Skinners plus Mulder to her father, mother and two other brothers. The man of honor hadn't yet arrived after spending a wild night celebrating with his buddies. Everyone was gracious and Dana deliberately ignored the stares from brother #2 who was named Frederick. The man looked slightly unbalanced and Dana found her pulling her children closer when they met.

Will was charged with keeping track of his sister—as usual, but Dana wasn't going to let them roam this party alone. She had a prickly feeling and wanted them close by. Sara took her husband aside and they talked. Dana touched Walter's arm as she left and wandered through the crowd. Frederick was following her and if she noticed it, Mulder must have too. That is probably why he is staying with her.

Mulder leaned close to her and whispered. "We are being stalked."

"I noticed. Is it me, or does he give you the creeps too?" Dana tried hard not to turn around and stare at him.

"Yeah," Mulder shrugged. "He seems a little 'off'." He pointed. "Look, Scully! A bounce house!" The kids had already seen it and took off at breakneck speed. Dana and Mulder lost them quickly in the crowd, but they found them happily taking off their shoes and bouncing with the rest. Dana so wished that Missy wasn't wearing a dress, but she did have enough foresight to make her wear shorts underneath. They were so absorbed watching the children play, they didn't notice their stalker had reached them.

"Beautiful children, Mrs. Skinner.' Frederick said behind her.

Dana jumped and spun around. "Thank you…Frederick—is it?"

"Yes. I was hoping they would find this area. The children get a kick out of bouncing. It makes them squeal." Frederick was staring at the bounce house in an unfocused way.

Mulder and Dana exchanged glances. "Right." She tried to turn around, but the man grabbed her shoulder. Mulder was on high alert.

"Mrs. Skinner, you should take good care of your children. They are very special." Frederick gave her a wink and touched the side of his nose as if giving a secret signal. To Dana's relief, the man moved away.

Dana didn't realize that she was breathing heavily. "What was that, Mulder?"

"I don't know, Scully, but one of us should be with the kids always. I don't like that guy." Mulder watched his path through the crowd.

"Agreed." Dana said solidly.

Skinner was listening to Sara go on about her family. She was walking and by default, causing him to follow her. Soon they were in a small building where there was pop and other supplies for the party. "Walter, Mom and Dad wanted me to refill the soda stations. Can you help me?"

He nodded. "Sure, Sara. What do you want me to take?" Sara was wearing a short pink dress that showed off her legs. Skinner wasn't dead so he noticed the shapely form she was presenting, but as usual, she never got a real rise out of him. Once you went short and redhead—you were stuck for life. However, even Skinner noticed that her excessive leaning over was showing more rump than decorum allowed. He moved so he was in front of her, but that was worse. He looked away entirely. "I can root through there if you want, Sara."

"No, that's okay." She rose up suddenly and with her platforms that made her almost as tall as him, lost her balance. Walter swooped to prevent her from falling on the concrete and she fell into his arms.

"That was close, Sara." He pulled her upright. "You should be careful in those heels." When he tried to let her go, she put her arms around him. "Sara?" Skinner was confused, but when she kissed him, he got the point really fast. Gently, he grasped her around her arms and pushed her away. "Sara…"

"Walter, haven't you ever wondered?" She looked earnestly at him. "I have. Why can't we? No one need ever know."

Skinner stepped away from her. "Sara, I never wanted to have to discuss this openly. I thought my hints were good enough, but apparently not. I'm not interested in having an affair with you. I love my wife."

Sara wasn't deterred. "I know you love Dana. You can still love her and we could have some fun on the side. She can't possibly please a big man like you. We are more suited to each other."

"I already told you my decision. I don't understand what I need to do to get you to accept that. If it is going to be a problem, perhaps you would be happier working for one of the other directors." Skinner was firm. She had to stop. However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"I see." Sara said coldly. "You think that you can lead a girl on and then cast her away. I'm not that easy to get rid of Walter."

Skinner was flummoxed. "Sara, I have never led you on! In the 10 years we have worked together, I have been nothing but professional toward you! Look, I don't know what you thought…" There was a commotion outside. Walter turned his head and Sara took the opportunity to get close to him.

"This isn't over, Walter." She said ominously as Mulder rushed into the building.

Walter knew how this looked and Mulder saw how it looked, but apparently this was a secondary concern. "Skinner, you need to come get your son."

Mulder didn't want to think about what he saw in the building as he has bigger fish to fry. Will and Missy had stopped bouncing and was playing on the playground when some kids about 16 years old, wanted the swings. Missy was on one of them and one boy pushed her off into the dirt. She started to cry, when the boy started swinging and hit Missy in the nose with his shoe. Blood was everywhere. Dana was talking to another Mom and didn't see it happen. Mulder was getting some food a few feet away when he heard the commotion. By the time he got to the site, Dana was holding Missy and Will was beating the crap out of the kid. Mulder managed to pull him off, but it was much more difficult than it should have been for an 8 year old. Even after he removed Will, the boy was still trying to get at him and stopping him from pursuing the teenager took most of his strength. When the teen got up, he was severely hurt. Two black eyes, what looked like a broken nose and bruises forming all over his face. The kid's jaw might even be broken. Will nearly killed him. Dana grabbed Will and Mulder went running for Skinner.

When Skinner got there it was over, but the teen's parents were asking for an explanation and there were shouts and arguing everywhere. "Hold it!" Skinner yelled authoritatively and quelled the crowd. "Did anyone see what happened?" The creepy Frederick stepped forward and told what happened to Missy and how Will tackled the boy and beat him. Skinner's voice boomed. "Did anyone see anything different?" No one said anything. Skinner looked at the teen's parents. "Well? It sounds like your teenage son attacked a 5 year old girl and her brother defended her."

The parents looked ashamed. "All we knew is that your son was on top of our son. We are sorry. Kyle shouldn't have done that to your daughter."

Skinner nodded. "And I'm sorry that my 8 year old beat up your teenager. We will be leaving now." He gathered his bloodied family and left the party. Missy had stopped crying, but her nose still bled a little. It didn't look broken though. Will had bloody hands from the boy's nose. Everyone was in a sour mood. Skinner got them in car and they started off. "Will, Missy, we will discuss this after we get home and clean up. Once you have changed and washed, I want to see you in the dining room immediately." No one spoke for the rest of the trip.

Mulder was concerned. It took a lot of adult strength to pull an enraged, but 8 year old child off of the teenager. There was no way that kid should have that kind of strength at his age. Something was very wrong.

Back at the house while the kids were cleaning up, Dana confronted Mulder. "Did you see what happened?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, but Will was quite upset. That boy is strong, Dana. Really—strong. I think…" He cut it off as Skinner entered and the kids were a few seconds behind.

They all sat down and Skinner started the family meeting. "Missy, I want you to tell me what happened."

Missy was trying hard not to cry. Dana grabbed her hand. "It's alright, dear. You're not in any trouble."

"I know, but Will is. He was just trying to help me!" Tears coursed down her cheeks. "Those kids. They wanted to use the swings, but I was on one of them so he pushed me off and called me a baby." Dana noticed Will looked down at that remark. He had called her that word, himself. "He said babies shouldn't be on grown-up swings. I came around the front, but he put out his leg and hit me with it. That's when I started bleeding and that's when Will came." Dana hugged her youngest and gave her tissue.

Skinner looked at his son. "Will? What happened?"

Will was defiant. "What Missy said. Those boys were mean to her. It was bad enough they pushed her off, but when that kid kicked her…"

"What, son?" Skinner said calmly.

"I dunno. I got mad. I pushed him off the swing, then I got on top of him and hit him. I wanted to bust his nose, like he did to Missy….but then…I couldn't stop. I just wanted him to hurt. He made my sister cry and then he made her bleed. I was going to do the same to him."

Mulder looked at Dana. She was smoothing Will's hair. The boy was still angry. Mulder saw that Skinner was about to pronounce sentence. He needed to head that off.

"Skinner?" Mulder said. "Perhaps we should consult before you punish Will?" Will looked up at his Uncle Mulder. Mulder didn't normally interfere with the children's discipline so the boy was studying him. Skinner was surprised too.

"Alright, Mulder." The older man was skeptical. "Children, please go to your room for now. We will come get you when a decision has been made. Dana hugged Will before he stomped off upstairs. Missy hugged her too and then left. Her room was upstairs now and the office was back to its intended purpose.

Skinner tried to control his anger. He doesn't like to be challenged in front of anyone, especially his children. "What, Mulder, that is so goddamn important that you need to insert yourself my family affairs?"

Mulder took a deep breath. "Skinner, you know I don't usually interfere, but there is something you should know about the situation. I don't know if it will affect your punishment this time, but going forward it is going to be important."

Skinner crossed his arms and waited. "Well?"

Mulder had both parents attention. "Will nearly killed that boy. When I tried to pull him off, it took all my strength to get him away. I may not work out like you do, Skinner, but I'm not a pushover. William had physical strength beyond what an 8 year old boy should have. There is no way he should have been able to do that kind of damage to a 16 year old male. Something is amiss."

Dana stared at him. "Mulder, are you trying to say that Will has some superhuman strength? Couldn't that just be attributed to his anger? Many people can do extraordinary things when they are angry or frightened. It's the adrenaline."

"Scully, normally I would agree with you, but I've seen Will do 'other' things before. Once, we were walking on the beach and he picked up a rock and threw it. It went almost across the entire lake. I chalked that up to a wind current, but then there was the time that he kept trying to do a cartwheel and couldn't. He was so mad that he stomped on a rock. He pulverized it. Honestly, I never reported any of these things because I really thought they were flukes. A wind current, a porous rock, but now…"

Skinner held up his hand. "Mulder, are you trying to tell me that my son has a superhuman ability as well as being a mathematical genius?" Skinner voice got stronger. "Are you saying there is something _wrong_ with my son?"

Mulder blanched a little. "Not something 'wrong' with him, but he may be different. I think we should have him tested."

"Tested for what?" Was the terse reply.

"For lots of things. Missy is young, but we will need to test her too."

"What?!" Skinner exploded. "We are not going back to the X-files, Mulder. Those days have come and gone. My children are normal and we are going to treat them as normal and that is the end of it!"

Mulder wasn't deterred. "Can normal children do complex quadratic equations at six, Skinner?" He saw the man's shoulders sag. "I don't make the rules. Test your son. Dana?"

Dana was looking scared. "Walter, maybe Mulder is right. We should rule it out at least."

Skinner titled back his head and breathed. "Ok. Let's say that we do test him. How does that affect this situation right now?"

"If…I'm saying 'IF', Skinner. If your son has superhuman strength, he isn't aware of it. He could hurt somebody, like he almost killed that kid. When you admonish him for this instance, you need to address this issue as well. The next time he loses his temper, it may not be a teenager that could handle it. It may be a classmate and he may do some serious damage in a short period of time."

Dana put a hand on Skinner's arm. "I think before we talk to Will about what happened today, we need to find out for sure."

Skinner wiped his face. "Fine. Does anyone know a test that will work?"

Mulder spoke up. "Yes."

Mulder took a piece of granite, a bar of iron and an egg. "Give each of these to Will and see what happens when he squeezes them."

Skinner was skeptical. "Why the egg? _I_ can break an egg, Mulder."

"I want to see is he can consciously control himself. Most people don't like an egg breaking in their hands. If Will applies the right pressure to keep the egg intact, he has some awareness of what he can do."

Dana was worried. "Walter, what if he demonstrates that he has this ability? What are you going to do?"

Skinner sighed. "Make him aware of it. Train him how to use it. Show him how to hide it. What else can I do? Let's go." Skinner called up for Will. The boy petulantly walked down the stairs.

Mulder knew that Will had a temper, like his father, and he was going to have to learn to control it. The boy normally was mild mannered and respectful, until he got mad. Then he often had a bad attitude, but luckily Skinner kept him in line.

"I'm ready for my sentence, sir." Will was being sarcastic and it wasn't sitting well with his father.

Skinner crossed his arms and boomed at his son, "William Michael, don't take that tone with me." The boy looked up, slightly afraid. "This isn't a joke. You caused some real damage to a human being and there are consequences for that in real life. When you become an adult, it's called 'assault' and you could be sent to jail for it."

Will started at that. "Jail? I was just giving back to him what he did to my sister."

His dad was firm. "Hurting another human being like that can be punished in the legal system." Skinner blew out air. "You injured him, son. Like you intended, but I think you could have done some lasting damage. I want you to squeeze each of these items. I want you to do as much damage as you want to them." Skinner gave him the rock. "Squeeze it, son."

Will wasn't sure. "You want me to destroy the rock, Dad?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

"Sure." Will squeezed and the rock burst into tiny shards and powder. Skinner said nothing.

"Now the bar. Can you bend it?"

Will shrugged. It took both hands, but he bent it easily into a makeshift horseshoe.

"Now this one." Skinner handed him the egg.

Will looked at his father. "I don't want to break this. It will be all ucky on me."

"Squeeze it son."

"Do I have to break it?"

"That's up to you. Just squeeze." Skinner said and watched as his son squeezed the egg and returned it back to him whole. "Alright. You did well, Will."

"Did I pass, Dad?" Will looked into the faces of all three adults present.

Dana grabbed her son and held him. "You did fine." Will smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks, Mom. I was worried I wouldn't be able to bend that iron, but I did. Why did you want me to do that anyway?"

Will stared at his mother who had a strange expression on her face. "Oh, Will!" She held him again. Trapped by his mother's embrace, he looked to Mulder, who tried not to look concerned and wasn't pulling it off. Skinner fingered the iron that he couldn't budge. Mulder couldn't imagine what Skinner was feeling. He had been right. Will _was_ different.

Skinner pulled his son out of his wife's arms. "Will, come walk with me." He guided the boy outside. Dana tried to come after them, but Mulder held her back. This was a man-to-man talk.

Will could tell that his mother was upset. So was Uncle Mulder and his Dad. Defending his sister today must have caused a problem. Will thought that his parents would be proud of him, but they weren't. He didn't understand. He had known for a while that he was strong, but so what? His Dad was acting strange and it made him worried.

"Will?" Dad opened.

"Yeah, Dad."

"I think you know that hurting that kid, the way you did, was wrong."

"No. I did the right thing." Will said unashamed. "You and Mom always taught me to look out for Missy. I looked out for her."

His dad stopped and sat on a rock. He opened up his arm and Will went to him. They were looking at the fading light over the lake and the wind was picking up. Will was a little chilled and he was glad for his father's warmth. "Will, you did look out for Missy. By helping her, you did the right thing." Will saw his Dad studying him. "However, there is another aspect to this. One not considered before."

Will was starting to be afraid. "What is that, Dad?"

"Do you know how much physical damage you did to that teenager today?"

"No." Will looked indifferent. "He kicked Missy in the face and made her nose bleed. I did that back to him. Should I care?"

"Yes, you should." His Dad sighed. "When Uncle Mulder stopped me from issuing your punishment earlier, he wanted me to be aware of something special about you. Now that I know, I'm concerned that you might not be aware of it either.

Will looked at the ground. "You mean, my strength." Will looked into his Dad's face. "Am I a freak, Dad?"

Walter Skinner laughed. "No, son. You are certainly not a 'freak'. However, you have abilities that others do not have and with that special power, comes special responsibility."

"This is sounding like a Superman episode. I am your son—right?" Will was anxious.

His Dad laughed at the reference. "Of course you are, Will. However, you do have a Superman-like strength that I fear will only grow as you get older. Together, we are going to have to learn to control it. What you did to that boy today, could have been more serious with a younger person and while I support you defending your sister, there needs to be awareness of your special abilities when you do."

Will looked at the ground. "You are saying I could have accidentally killed him."

"It was a possibility. But even if you didn't, you could have hurt him far beyond a few bruises and a broken nose." He drew his son closer. "Will, your mother and I love you and your sister very much. Our job is to raise you to be decent, productive adults. We are to teach you kindness, responsibility and self-control. I think the last one is something that we need to work on."

Will nodded. "I know I'm smart, and now I'm strong. What happens when other people find out and want to take me away to study me?"

"I won't let them." Skinner said definitively. "Mulder won't let them and your mother won't let them." He touched his son's hair. "It has been said that 'Discretion is the better part of valor'. What that means is that learning when and where to display your talents is a skill that comes from a position of strength—not weakness. I'm going to help you learn to control your ability, especially when you are angry. Did I ever tell you I was in the Marines?"

"No, Dad. But I've seen the picture in your room."

"That was a photo of my squad during the Vietnam War. Marines endured tough conditions because we could handle it. I was in a lot of difficult situations, but I got through it because of the training the Marines gave me. I'm going to teach some of that mental discipline to you. How do you feel about that?"

"I think that is a good idea, Dad. I don't want to kill someone because I lost my temper."

"Good. I will start working with you on this. This will help with some of your studies too. Also, this is a good time to tell you that your mother and I have been talking about your education. Since you are smart, we are running out of options in the current school system for someone of your age and ability. We are going to hire tutors for some subjects, but you will go to regular school for others. That means you will be seeing less of your classmates. Are you ok with that?"

Will nodded. "I'll be okay. I don't really fit in with the other kids anyway. I understand you are trying to keep them from finding out too much about me so that they don't take me away."

Skinner was stern. "Will, no one is ever taking you away. Not as long as there is a breath in my body. That is a promise." His son smiled and hugged his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Will."

"What happens when people find out that Missy can move stuff with her mind?"

XXXX

Dana watched Walter as he took ibuprofen and guzzled Alka-Seltzer. "I'm sorry Walter. I should have known there was a catch to having natural children. I didn't expect them to be that kind of 'different' though."

Walter tried not to appear as upset as he was. "Dana, there wasn't any alternative. This is the course life set for us before we started. Now we have to ensure that our family is safe. Damn the Consortium, anyway. Whatever they did to you, it was purposeful. Mulder too. I hate them all." He kissed her and then led her outside. Mulder was already looking at the stars.

"So, it begins." Mulder said with levity. "Isn't that a line from the Lion King?"

"Whatever, Mulder." Skinner said crossly. "We need a plan."

Mulder turned serious. "Assuming what Will said is true, we need the Lone Gunmen up here to sweep for bugs on a regular basis. Then we need to verify Missy's ability. Then we need to prepare for war."

"What?" Skinner said. "War?"

"They have been playing the long game, Skinner. We just realized it now. They knew that Will was going to be different even if they didn't know how. At least this gives me the missing piece to the puzzle. I couldn't figure out why they would take you away and keep you alive unless…they wanted Scully and I to create a child together. Two sets of altered genes instead of one. They kept you alive in case we didn't take the bait then they would have to return you for Will's sake. When your disappearance didn't push us together, they 'killed' you."

Dana gasped. "You mean, this was part of the Consortium's plan?"

Mulder sighed. "Probably not at first. When Will was born, they saw an opportunity. They didn't think you could conceive, but since you showed that you were still fertile…"

Skinner was angry. "Mulder, are you saying that all along they wanted a child from you and Dana and they kidnapped me to force it?"

"Yes." Mulder said plainly. "Will showed what was possible. They wanted more."

"What are we supposed to do, Mulder?" Dana said helplessly. "They can come and take them away at any time!"

"That's why we need to plan for war." Mulder said plainly. "I will not give up my family without a fight. I doubt you will either."

Cigarette smoke filled the room as Spender sat reporting to his superiors. "The plan is advancing on schedule. The boy is aware of his abilities and so are we. We will soon know what the girl can do, but she may be too young to manifest anything yet. Once they are old enough to fully control everything they are capable of, we will move in."

A faceless man questioned him. "When do you think it will be best to take the children?"

Spender shrugged. "We may have to wait until they are teenagers. If we take them too soon, their natural abilities may be stunted as our research has shown. We get the best results when they are raised by their natural parents. We have great hope for the girl considering that she has two sets of altered genes instead of one. I think we should wait as long as possible."

Another man spoke. "Mulder has already figured out that we are behind this. They will be on their guard."

"They won't be able to thwart us when we finally move. They don't have the FBI protecting them and technically, the children belong to us. Their unique abilities are our creation after all."

"We thought that Agent Scully couldn't conceive. How did these children exist in the first place?"

Spender hesitated. "We don't have a clear answer for that. It may have been that Skinner's nanobots repaired her reproductive system or it may be pure coincidence. However, the cause makes no difference to our ultimate goal. Who knows, she may have more children."

The faceless man leaned forward. "There are some of us that are concerned you will not be able to control them and they will expose us. If that threat becomes real, we will pull the plug on this operation and hold you directly responsible. Those agents and Skinner have proven to be troublesome in the past. What counter measures do you have in place to ensure our security?"

Spender dragged on his cigarette. "Skinner, Scully and Mulder have a vested interest in keeping the children's abilities secret. It is highly unlikely they will choose exposure before we are ready to act. If they do, we will take the children early. But, I don't expect that will be necessary. I'll keep you apprised, gentlemen."

Act V – Preparing for War

The Lone Gunmen agreed to come to Colorado and sweep their property. They found a few bugs in the house, but nothing really worthy of consideration. It was almost like Spender put them there just so they could find them as the range was negligible and they weren't even operational. It was a warning to the Skinners that they were vulnerable and the point was acknowledged by all. They must have had agents watching them in public, so that's where they needed to restrict their sphere.

Frohike was amazed. "I can't believe, Mulder that you are an actual X-file! You and Dana have two kids that are the genuine articles! I was stunned when Missy moved the cups with her mind. Wow! Some guys have all the luck!"

Mulder was sour on the man's attitude. "Frohike, this is not 'cool'. The Consortium, or whoever Spender is working for, is waiting to take Will and Missy away. We can't rest as long as they are out there."

"I was just remarking on the kids' abilities, Mulder, not the whole situation." Frohike said irritated.

Byers was watching Will and Missy walk along the lakeshore. "Mulder, you can't watch them every second of every day. You will get burned out. These people have scores of operatives working for them. They will wear you down."

"I know, Byers." Mulder was unhappy. "I've been considering trying to contact Spender to arrange some sort of deal. Will and Missy deserve a normal childhood."

"Do you think that is wise?" Byers asked.

"I'm sure he already knows that we figured it out so it won't be a surprise to him. After all Scully and Skinner has been through, to have Will and Missy taken from them would destroy them both." Mulder fingered his hair. "In a way, this is my fault. My quest for the truth put all of this into motion."

Langley spoke. "They aren't the only ones that have been through a lot. You suffered too, man. This isn't your fault, Mulder. It's the system that allows guys like Spender to exist. I don't know if you can fight against something so massive, dude. The deck is stacked against you."

"I'm going to contact Spender. Don't tell Scully or Skinner. I don't want them to know until I find out what Spender really wants."

The Gunmen stayed for a few days and then gave their goodbyes. Skinner was happy to see them go, but not so happy with the news that they planned on moving to Colorado to be closer to them. Once they got everything situated, they will find a place in either Boulder or Denver and set up shop. Mulder was pleased as he could use his friends support and expertise in keeping his family safe.

Once the guys were gone, Mulder announced that he was going on a little trip too. He gave the excuse of chasing down a lead for an article, but he really had arranged a meeting with Spender. He was going to meet the viper and try to work this out. Scully was upset that he was leaving, especially now, but he assured her it was just a few days. He hugged Will and Missy and went to catch a plane to DC.

It was Saturday and Dana was lying naked in bed with a very large naked man between her legs. They had just finished several rounds of mind-blowing sex. After Walter had fully recovered from his ordeal, their sex life was even better. The man was insatiable. "Walter, you have become a monster in bed. You do realize that I am a small woman and you are a very large man?"

Walter chuckled. "I enjoy the fact that you are a small woman, Dana. It makes for a tight fit." Walter looked at her, concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. Not really. With you it's always a good hurt. More memorable that way." Dana smiled as she heard the kids banging in the dining room. "We had been get out there before Will tries to make breakfast again." They both reluctantly got up and showered.

Walter made it there first. Dana was still fixing her hair, but she could hear Walter's bellowing as the kids greeted him. They had such a good life, but the days at the FBI were destined to haunt them forever.

Her miracle child, Will, was a genius with amazing strength. Her second miracle, Missy, was a genius with telekinesis to boot. They were still just children. It was possible they would develop even more talents and they knew that the men Spender worked for were responsible for this. Whatever they did to her during her abduction and whatever that implant in her neck did to her body, they could never fully understand. Even during Mulder's abduction, something was done to him. Somehow, they were changed.

Skinner wasn't immune either. The nanobots that Krychek infected him with are still present in his blood. When ordered, they flood his veins with carbon, but on the flip side, they were probably responsible for his amazing recovery from his imprisonment due to their healing properties. However, somewhere out there the palm pilot that controlled them was still operational. Krychek likely has it and was willing to use it.

Those experiments must have affected them down to the genetic level, giving rise to children with unusual abilities. All Dana wanted was a family and a normal life. That was lost to her now. Her goal was to salvage what she could and give her children the sanest, most ordinary life possible. She missed Mulder. Coming to terms with the fact that Walter was taken so she would fall into bed with her ex-partner was a hard pill to swallow. It made sense, but it was difficult to accept that she was that predictable. If she hadn't slept with Mulder that night, Walter would have suffered longer while they waited for her to give in and verify her pregnancy. She wanted to kill those bastards and hoped that one day, she had the chance. Dana put her hair up in a ponytail and went out to say good morning to her children.

Mulder walked into a dark room. He hated these kinds of meetings. He could tell that Spender wasn't here yet as there wasn't the acrid smell of cigarette smoke in the air. All he wanted to know was what they planned for Will and Missy. He would gladly give his own life if that would save those children pain. The smell in the air changed and Spender approached. Mulder hated this man. He was supposed to be the father of his sister and to hear him tell it, his father as well. The rumors of his legal father's sterility still existed. It would give Mulder pleasure not to be related to William Mulder the murdered member of the Consortium, but being the bastard son of Spender was worse. There was no way, he was ever going to find out for sure.

"Agent Mulder." The familiar voice soaped. "It is good to see you healthy and well."

Mulder stared at Spender with distaste. "I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, Spender. You know why I'm here. Let's get down to business."

Spender regarded him through the trail of smoke. "You want to know what my plans are for William and Melissa."

"Yes. I know that you planned their births. Now what?" Mulder tried to remain calm. Losing his temper right now would not be a good thing. Even if he killed Spender, there were others behind him. At least this person was a known quantity.

"Mulder," Spender said quietly. "We didn't plan the children. At least, not William. Melissa was a 'nice to have'. She was a bonus and we went through a lot of trouble to get her. I thank you for your cooperation."

"I don't care how they got here." The ex-Agent said fuming. "When do you plan on trying to take the children? What are you going to do with them?"

"First things first, Agent Mulder. If you want information, you have to give me something. What are the extent of Melissa's capabilities?"

"We don't know—yet. She may be prone to telekinesis. There has been signs, but nothing concrete."

Spender nodded. "My employers are interested in the children, but they want fully functional subjects. Taking them before they have reached their pinnacle of their abilities will be counterproductive for us. It has been decided to allow them to develop, normally, with Agent Scully and Skinner until they have demonstrated all that they are capable of. We estimate that to be into their teenage years. Then, they will become of vital interest to my employers. We will take them for further study at that point."

Mulder looked at his hated enemy. "Does that mean you will leave us alone until then?"

"Yes, but within limits, Mulder. If the children develop faster than predicted, or you attempt to evade us, we move on them sooner. I'm sure that if you do, you will try to keep information from us, but we will find out. You should take the offer, Mulder. I am giving you about 10 years of peace—as a gift. Consider it payment for the wonderful creations you and Mr. Skinner have made. Since Agent Scully, you and Assistant Director Skinner's genes have been altered by the Consortium, any issue from those unions should be considered our property. You may raise those children, but they belong to us and when we come for them, you will hand them over or be destroyed."

Mulder smirked. "I knew that you had some twisted logic in order to justify taking two minors away from their legal parents. None of this would hold up in a court of law, but this will ever see the light of day—will it? Neither Skinner nor I will allow that to happen, so I guess you had better be prepared for war, when that day comes. Until then, stay out of our lives, Spender. I don't want to see or _smell_ you for 10 years. After that, we will talk again because I don't accept your rules.

Spender drew on his cigarette. "Mulder, you never have accepted rules well. The situation will not change. However, I look forward to seeing you in 10 years."

"You'll be dead by then, Spender." Mulder said with satisfaction. The man was almost 70 if he was a day and smoked like a chimney. If that man was alive in 10 years, it would be a miracle.

"I will be alive and well, Agent Mulder." Spender smiled. "I've been given a new lease on life—courtesy of our friends up above." His voice got deadly. "I'll be here and those children will be too. Enjoy your reprieve, and give my love to Agent Scully. She makes a great mother, like I knew she would. I'm glad you got to spend a brief moment with her. Too bad, she doesn't belong to you, but you could never recognize good fortune when it fell into your lap. Anyway, who knows what the future may bring." Spender walked away and Mulder had to resist killing him—again.

Mulder relayed the highlights of the meeting with Spender to Skinner and Scully. Skinner was angry that he would unilaterally meet with that jackal without their knowledge. Scully talked him down and Mulder looked at his ex-boss with anger and a little bit of hurt. He put himself on the line to find out what their plans were for Will and Missy. He could have been killed. The children existed, they didn't need him anymore. However, all Skinner could think of is how that exposed his family to something that already was in motion.

Skinner did show gratitude that the Consortium would let their children grow up into teenagers without interference. Scully looked at it sadly, as a reprieve from the hangman's noose, but something was better than nothing. At least, they didn't have to look over their shoulders at every noise they heard for a while. However since Spender's word was as permanent as melting ice, the Gunmen's efforts and common sense precautions were still the order of the day.

It seemed to Mulder that Skinner was getting more primal and aggressive. To be honest with himself, it probably had something to do with Mulder's obvious advances toward Scully. He tried to be circumspect, but he had been caught a few times—usually by Will who immediately told his father. The boy had an uncanny sense about that, but Mulder couldn't stay away. His occasional forays to satisfy his physical needs with other women wasn't working anymore. However, convincing Dana to give in to him was a long shot. Scully was determined to be faithful to Skinner, but Mulder has felt her trembling under his touch. It was good to know that she was still attracted to him, but the right circumstance was needed to get close enough to her and she was on guard. Mulder wasn't sure how long he would hold out before he would end up as Neanderthal as Skinner. Throwing Scully over his shoulder and walking off seemed like better idea with every passing day.

XXXX

Sara Michaels was pissed off. Not only did Walter Skinner embarrass her by not being interested in her sexual offer, he had her transferred to another director. She could still hear the CEO of the company give her the news. "Sara, you have been a loyal employee and an excellent team leader. However, I was concerned when Walter Skinner asked to have you transferred to another director's team. Usually, I encourage people to work these things out, but he was quite insistent about it. I don't know what happened between you two because he wouldn't say. However, Walter has done a lot for this company and never asked for a favor in return. I decided to grant his request."

Bullshit. Sara has 'done a lot' for this company too however _she_ didn't get the benefit of the doubt. It's the old boy's network at play again. Well, she wasn't taking this quietly. She started to circulate rumors about her having an affair with Walter and he had her transferred when she broke it off. It didn't take at first because most of his staff knew their respective reputations, but the smears were believed by others and then it began to infect his team as well. Sara smiled when she heard that Skinner was called into a meeting of the Board of Directors.

Skinner walked into the board meeting decidedly nervous. He knew why he was here and he was angry at Sara's scorched earth rumor mill. He worked hard to be taken seriously just to have some bitter bitch tear it down because she didn't get what she wanted. He had to trust that his loyal service would count for something.

"Walter," The CEO of Catamaran Securities began. "I think you know why you are here." Skinner nodded. The CEO Continued. "Sara Michaels has been relaying across this organization that you had been having an affair with her for almost 10 years and then had her transferred from a well-groomed and highly functioning team because she ended it. We want to know if that is true."

Skinner looked at the men and women in front of him. "No, sir. It isn't true."

The CIO questioned him. She was a competent looking woman about 60 years old. "Why would she say that if it wasn't true?"

"Because I refused to sleep with her." There was a collective gasp. Skinner wasn't beating around the bush anymore. It was a matter of credibility and he had to call in his chips. "I'm a happily married man and Sara has made several overtures down through the years. I managed to deflect them before, but when she invited my family to her brother's graduation party, the subtle hints became blatant. I told her 'no' and she was angry. I'm sure she is getting her revenge by destroying my reputation."

"You don't sound upset over this." The CEO stated.

Skinner chuffed. "Oh…I'm upset. However, I have better things to do than play a childish game of name calling. The people that know me, didn't believe it and those that didn't—would. How could I change any of that by stooping to her level?"

"So you categorically deny it?" The woman stared him down.

"Yes." Skinner said equally definitive.

The CEO pushed a laptop at him. "Look at this." He played the video and there was Skinner in Sara's garage holding her and pulling her close. It lasted 5 seconds.

Skinner pushed the computer back. "Where is the rest of it?"

"The rest of what?"

"The video. We were in that garage for about 5 minutes. If she had security cameras, then the entire event was captured. The 5 seconds you showed means nothing without the rest. Did she give you everything or only this part?"

The CEO looked abashed. "Only this."

Skinner was getting irritated. "Sirs, and madams, I assume I have been brought here for disciplinary action resulting from a rumor spread by a team member that I asked to be reassigned. However, there are some glaring errors in your logic. One, Sara Michaels and I have served together for 10 years. I challenge you to find anyone on my team that saw us be inappropriate with each other in all of that time. Two, your basis for confirmation of an 'affair' is a 5 second snippet. I hope that such a brief piece of video would have raised red flags to a security company. Three, I asked for Ms. Michaels to reassigned right after that weekend when the taping occurred. If I were still having enough of an affair to be holding Ms. Michaels in the video, then why would I ask for reassignment? Have any of you, once, asked _me_ what really happened that day or am I going to be judged and executed on a 5 second video and a rumor?"

The CEO held up a hand. "Walter, we are not passing judgement. At Catamaran, we take interpersonal relationships very seriously as relying on your team member could mean the difference between life and death. We had to check this rumor out, you understand that?"

"Yes. I appreciate that you have not yet taken sides. Ask Ms. Michaels for the entire garage sequence. If it is not at least 5 minutes and begins with us entering the garage door and ending with Fox Mulder coming to tell me my son is in trouble, then you do not have the entire tape. You will see Ms. Michaels bending over in a short skirt supposedly looking for soda in a box and me moving to since I could see more than I was comfortable with. Then she stood up and nearly fell because of her heels and I had to catch her. That is probably where those 5 seconds came from. After that, she propositioned me and I refused. At the end, she put her arms around my shoulders and said 'It wasn't over', then Mulder came in the door looking for me. Call me back to your meeting when you have seen the entire section. Am I excused?"

The CEO nodded and Walter left. He could tell that this wasn't going to work out for Sara. She made the board of directors look like fools and they weren't going to accept that.

Skinner came home in a bad mood. The meeting with the directors showed him how devious and unpredictable Sara could be and he was disappointed with himself for not nipping her attraction in the bud earlier. Even if the Board believes him, his reputation in several corridors was permanently damaged. Mulder was even watching him now. The younger man hadn't forgotten what he saw in that garage and frankly, Skinner was surprised that he hadn't asked him about it. Mulder was probably hoping that he was having an affair, would lose Dana's trust and he could justify sleeping with her.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, he strode into his house. He had missed dinner, but Dana always saved him a plate when he was working late. Dana was all he could hope for in a wife and mother, but she had an Achilles heel—her ex-partner. She would allow or forgive him anything and what he saw when he came through the door incited him to a near blind rage.

Will and Missy were watching TV. Dana was doing the dishes, but she had a barnacle hanging all over her. Mulder was wrapped around his wife, nuzzling her neck. That man was getting bolder and it had to stop.

"Mulder!" Skinner shouted as he closed the door, a bit too strongly. He saw Will and Missy turn toward him. Missy ran to see him. Will looked concerned. "Mulder, step away from Dana." The ex-agent looked up at Skinner, squinted his eyes and then slowly stepped away. The man was being defiant. Luckily, Missy reached him before Skinner could reach Mulder. He picked his daughter up in his arms and gave her a distracted kiss. Will was coming behind, but the glances between Mulder and his father, showed the boy knew exactly what was going on.

Dana tried to be the peacemaker—again. "Walter!" She said brightly. "I'm glad you are home. I left you a plate. It was meatloaf by special request. Will loves meatloaf."

Skinner didn't take his eyes off of the younger man. "Thanks, Dana. I would like to talk to Mulder in my office for a few moments. Can you heat up my food?"

Dana laughed nervously. "Of course, Walter, but you should eat it right away. Why don't you have a seat and I'll have it ready in a few moments?"

Skinner put Missy down. "This is kind of private, Dana. Mulder!" His voice snapped. "My office…" He softened it with, 'please' and the two men walked down the hall. When the door was closed, Skinner lit into the man. "I come home from a long and arduous day to find you holding my wife like you owned her. I don't need this. I want you to stop."

Mulder danced from foot to foot. Skinner noticed he did this when he was nervous. "Skinner, I was just holding her. We agreed that I can hold her from time to time. Just because you are in a bad mood, doesn't negate that agreement." Skinner didn't say anything because he knew the other shoe was about to drop. "Anyway, I'd figured you would be busy with 'other' activities working late and all. How's Sara doing?"

There it was. Mulder thought he had him by the short hairs. Skinner growled at him. "Sara Michaels has been reassigned, per my request."

Unimpressed, Mulder pressed forward. "Decided to call it quits after being discovered, Skinner?" Walter had to admit, Mulder was a brazen son-of-a-bitch.

Skinner chuckled mirthlessly. "I won't repeat this and the only reason I'm even saying it is because you think I have lost the moral authority to claim my wife." He got in Mulder's face. "I never slept, flirted or was even _tempted_ by that woman and as a result, she is trying to slander me at work. What you saw in that garage was the end of a bad conversation in which I reinforced my commitment to my wife and Sara vowed revenge." Skinner backed away. "Regardless, this does not give you the right to wrap yourself around Dana, especially while my children are present. Either you be more discrete around my children or I will consider you in violation of our agreement."

Mulder backed away. "Ok, Skinner. I can be more discrete around _your_ children." He said the word like a humorless joke. "You win. I have work to do." Mulder marched out of the office and headed out the front door with just a short goodbye to Dana and the children.

Skinner, wiped a hand across his face. God, his life sucked right now.

Will was getting nervous about the tensions between his father and his Uncle. He had decided early on, not to inform his parents about the new ability that he was developing. Will had extraordinary hearing. If he concentrated, he could hear conversations on the other side of the lake and all the way to the principal's office at school, even though the noise of the other classrooms. He certainly heard the conversation in the office between the two men.

Something was going to have to give soon between Mulder and his Dad. He didn't pretend to understand the dynamics inside his family. For example, why an unrelated man was living with them whom his father clearly disliked and was jealous of? Why his mother allowed this man to touch her, when Will has seen her slap other men that didn't do half of what Mulder did? Or why his sister seemed to resemble Uncle Mulder more than his father? Will's 8 year old mind was struggling with these questions, but he did know that he didn't want any of these adults to leave. He loved them all. However, it would be nice if they got along better.

Will was determined to keep his hearing a secret. It seemed to be the only way he was going to figure out what was going on in the world of the adults. He sensed that was going to be key in finding out why he and his sister can do the things they can do, why his family seemed to be in hiding and how everything tied together.

XXXX

Joe Sorenson and Diane Hill knocked and entered Dana's office. "Hi Dana!" Joe said warmly. Diane nodded her greeting. Dana smiled and waved them both in, pointing to the seats in front of her desk. It had been a few years since Dana applied for the job of Head of Internal Medicine. She didn't get it because Dr. Schreiner decided not to retire, but it was possible now. She was one of the most respected members of the team and often consulted on difficult cases. "Dr. Hill and I were wondering if we could bribe you."

Dana was intrigued. "I am always approachable (and bribable), Joe. What is it?"

Diane interjected. "I have a case in which there is one live patient and one dead one. The latter patient seems to have died from unknown causes. I have turned the body over to the ME, but I would appreciate it, if you sat in on the autopsy. It may make the difference between life and death for the living patient, if there is a pathology." Diane looked worried. "The ME is performing the autopsy this afternoon. Can you come? I know your calendar is full, but Joe and I were hoping…"

Dr. Skinner was gracious. "Diane, you don't need Joe to ask me for a favor. We all work for the same team—remember? If I can, I will always help you, or Dr. Sorenson. I have a couple of consults this afternoon, but they may be moved or postponed. If this is urgent, I'll make myself available."

"Thank you, Dana." Joe said. Once the autopsy is performed there will not be another chance. It's urgent."

"I'll be there." Dana Scully said definitively.

The ME's office was not located in the same building complex as St. Jude's. The three doctors decided to walk the two blocks over to the morgue and forensics' laboratory. Dana laughed as Diane remembered a previous time where Joe had gotten lost and called from a coffee shop to direct him to where he was supposed to be. While the trio bantered, no one noticed a black sedan heading straight for them. They were at an intersection, but had not yet stepped off the curb. The car, turning left, veered straight for their circle. Joe noticed at the last minute and pushed both ladies out of the way. The car jumped the curb, crossed they area where they were just standing and took off like a rabid bat.

Joe's heart was thudding loudly. He was laying on top of Dana Scully, which under normal circumstances would have provided pleasure, but after this accident (it was an accident—wasn't it?) he was feeling more lucky to be alive, than just getting lucky.

"That was close." Joe said huffing. He could feel Dana's prodding him to get off of her and complied.

"What happened?" Dana said breathing heavily.

Joe shook his head. "The car jumped the curb. If we hadn't moved, it would have hit us. We might have been killed."

Diane stood up and watched as ambulances arrived and police surveyed the mowed down street light and damaged curb. Finally, they came up to them. "That person almost killed us!" Diane said indignantly.

"Who, ma'am?" The officer said politely. "Did you see their face or catch the license plate number?"

Dana spoke. "I have a description and a partial plate. It was a dark sedan, looked foreign made with a license place close to 'JFK 2'. The person driving was blonde and I think it was a woman. That's all I have. If Dr. Sorenson hadn't pushed me aside, I wouldn't be alive to tell you that. I only noticed the plate as it sped off."

The officer regarded her carefully. "Anything else, Miss? Like a motive? Were they trying to kill you or was it an accident?"

Scully went into fully FBI mode. "Sergeant, I have relayed to you what I saw. Defining the motive is up to you. If you are asking if I knew the driver and had reason to think that I was being targeted, the answer is no. That person aimed at all three of us."

"Are you law enforcement, Ma'am?" The Sergeant stated.

"No, I'm a doctor." Scully replied. "How long will you need us? I have an urgent matter to attend to."

Since rolling his eyes was not an option, the officer at the scene, took down their information, had the emergency personnel check them for injuries and released them. Diane was impressed. "Dr. Skinner, you handled that well."

Dana Scully Skinner was not in the mood for compliments. She had no doubt that car was meant for her as she did get a good look at the driver. It was Sara Michaels.

Dana pulled Walter aside that night and told him what happened.

"Are you sure it was her?" Skinner said incredulous. "I thought she was still in the hospital. It's been years! I never thought she would ever take things this far!"

"I'm sure, Walter." She put a hand on her husband's arm. "You can't be held responsible for her termination at Catamaran. When she refused to produce the rest of the tape for the Board of Directors and stop spreading those rumors, they didn't have much choice. It was either you or her."

Skinner shook his head. "I know, Dana, but she was a good operative. Unfortunately, she was also emotionally unbalanced. After her breakdown, she never fully recovered enough to work again. I just can't believe it…attempted murder?"

"Didn't you tell me that when she left, she threatened you? She said you would pay."

"She threatened _me_ , Dana—not you." Walter wiped his face with exasperation. "We need to watch the kids closely until the police can trace that car to her."

"Dad!" Will yelled as he scrambled for his gear. "You are coming to the game tonight—right?"

"Yes, son. I'm almost ready." Walter turned back to his wife. "When is Mulder due back?"

"A couple of weeks. He and the Gunmen are going to stay behind after the paranormal convention and do some sightseeing in the ghost houses of southern Louisiana.

Walter walked into the living room. "I'm actually glad that his friends moved to Boulder. It gives Mulder something to do than hang around here." _And around my wife…_

Walter watched his 11 year old son race around the room excitedly. They had been working for a long time on controlling Will's strength and developing self-discipline. As a reward for his hard work, Walter allowed him to join a little league team this year. This was a good test for him since his son was capable of either knocking the ball into the next county or pulverizing the ball and bat into powder. If Will could apply control to his swings and throws, then he would be ready to try other sports.

Missy was sitting contentedly at the dining room table juggling her practice balls in the air. She was 8 now and her telekinetic ability was getting stronger. When she was younger, she could just roll things across a table or make them fall to the floor. Now, she can pick up lighter items and suspend them almost indefinitely. She's tried to lift things over 1 pound, but they gave her a headache. The Lone Gunmen were always after her to do tricks, but Mulder kept them in check.

Skinner had to admit that the last few years have been peaceful. A lot that had to do with Mulder's occasional absences. He had resorted back to his old ways of pursuing strange phenomenon in between patients, but (thankfully) without the hospital visits. Dana still worried about him, but with the children's special needs, she had less time to fixate on Mulder. That worked out for Walter because without Mulder catting around after Dana constantly, he had no reason to be upset with the man. Even when they all were together—there was peace. Skinner did suspect that Mulder had just gotten better at not getting caught with Dana, but the only reason for that suspicion was Will. That boy seemed to know everything that went on in the household and he saw the strange looks on the boy's face after Mulder and Dana were alone in the same room for a while. Since his wife was not acting guilty, he was fairly sure no vows were being broken. Besides, the sex was better than ever so he decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

At the ballfield, the Skinner family settled in their bleacher seats to watch Will's first game of the season. The weather was cool and Walter enjoyed snuggling under a blanket with his wife and daughter. The national anthem was played and the game began. Will had been up to bat several times and played 1st base when in the field. In addition to his strength, he had amazing eye-hand coordination. Like instructed, Will downplayed his physical abilities to fit in. He struck out occasionally just to appear normal, but he was hands down one of the best players on the team. Walter was pleased to cheer for his son.

It was the 7th inning when Missy told her Mom that she needed to use the facilities. Dana escorted her daughter, and they were gone for a long time. Just when Skinner began to get worried, another parent came for him. Dana had been the victim of an attempted stabbing. The woman was in custody and he needed to come right away. Shit.

Missy was glad that Will finally got to compete in sports. Her big brother was strong and smart, but he was a kid—just like her. Yeah, she could move stuff with her mind and get impressions, but it didn't impress her until she saved her Mom's life one day.

It was Will's first game in the normal chilly Colorado weather. Sandwiched in between her Mom and her Dad, she was warm, but after sitting for a while, the facilities were required. Mom and Dad told them to stay close to adults for a while. Will seemed to understand why, but she didn't. However, her brother warned her to be careful and Will knew things because he could hear the adults talking—even when he wasn't in the room.

Missy was a genius, like her brother, but in a different way. Will was practical, logical and tangible. She was a more communicative, esoteric, spiritual genius. Ideas, dimensions and translations were closer to her understanding. Her Mom said she was aptly named after her Aunt that died before she was born, but they would have been kindred spirits. Missy understood that concept and while she never knew her namesake, she could feel her and was glad she could provide her mother some comfort for her lost sister. Missy couldn't imagine losing Will or Dad or Mulder or…Mom. That would really hurt and for a very long time.

Despite the fact that her brother could be a brat sometimes, she loved him deeply. Missy thought that Will underestimated her because of her age, but she understood a lot more than he gave her credit for. She knew that Will had super-strength _and_ super-hearing. She had telekinesis and Mom, Dad and Uncle Mulder were hiding things from them. She got it. However, Missy was content to be a kid and let the adults handle adult stuff. Will wanted to be a grownup as fast as possible. It was strange that they were so different. They even looked completely different. People were amazed when they said they were brother and sister.

On the way to the restroom, a blonde woman stepped up to her mother. Almost in slow motion, she knew the woman was going to hurt her Mom. Words were exchanged and Missy saw a knife in the woman's hands. It was headed at an upwards angle towards Mom's heart. She reacted without thinking and stopped the woman's hand using her mind. The knife was centimeters from her mother, when her Mom responded, twisted the knife from the woman and pushed her to the ground. Men came to her aid and grabbed the assailant while another person called 911. Missy was in a daze. That person tried to kill her mother—and would have if she didn't have this gift. Now she began to understand why the adults thought this was so important. Out of all the people at this ballgame, only _she_ could have done this and it saved not only a life, but her _mother's life_. Wow.

Dana couldn't believe that Sara Michaels tried to kill her again. It was only yesterday since she was nearly mowed down by a car she was driving. The only good news is that she was captured, others saw the attack and she would be put away this time. Dana was sure the car would be traced to Sara and this will be over. Of course, she owed her life to her daughter. Without Missy stopping the woman's hand in time for her to react, she would be dead as the blade would have punctured her heart and she would have bled out before the paramedics got here.

Missy understood what happened, and the poor child was very upset over it. Dana wished her children could have been born normal, however you have to play the cards you are dealt. She tried to reach her. "Missy? Are you okay? Honey, speak to me."

"Mom?" Missy whispered quietly. "She tried to kill you."

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life." Dana said extra quiet. "I'm alive because you are special."

Melissa Samantha stared into her mother's eyes and saw the love, sincerity and acceptance. "Thanks, Mom. I needed to understand why I'm different and now I know. I'm here to help people. Thank you for loving me."

"There was never a doubt." Dana said emphatically. "You are my daughter. You are beautiful, intelligent and gifted. Most importantly, we are a family." She squeezed her as Walter came up.

"What happened?" Skinner said winded. He ran at full tilted from the other end of the ball field.

"Sara Michaels is in custody." Dana said. "It's over."

Skinner hugged his wife and daughter. On the other side of the field, Will heard it all. He smiled. His family was safe.

A few weeks later, everyone was reminiscing about Will's baseball games. His dad recited the stats like they were Holy Scripture. Will just shook his head. It was only a game and he wasn't even playing his best. Mulder was due back tomorrow and the family would be complete again. Missy and Will had talked privately about how she knew the woman was going to stab Mom. Missy was vague on the details, but she was still young. Will was certain that Missy had advanced psychic warning otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to stop it in time. The topic was still up for debate, but the siblings kept it to themselves—for now.

Will's Mom didn't have to go in until 2pm tomorrow and it was their day with the tutors. Will and Missy only went to 'regular' school 3 days a week. It was primarily to socialize since they completely tested out of the courses for their age group and many years beyond that. Academically, Will was about to graduate high school. He was even doing college-level math. Will didn't mind not going to a real school all the time. He was teased several years ago, but even since he turned his bullies' fingers blue, like Dad suggested, he has been the 'cool' kid in class. No one called him Egghead anymore and everyone wanted him to help them with their homework. However, there was only one person Will has interest in helping, it was a girl named Amanda.

Amanda Richardson was a wealthy Senator's daughter that lived with her parents in Boulder. Her Dad sat on the Foreign Relations Committee, the Ways and Means Committee and a few other select committees in Washington, DC so he was home only when the Senate wasn't in session. Amanda was the same age as Will, blonde and while not truly snobbish, exclusive. Will couldn't get the time of day from her even though several other girls wouldn't mind the attention. It didn't deter him. Seeing Mulder endure his father's scoldings over the years just to get a kiss or deep hug from his mother showed that persistence paid off if it got you exactly what you wanted. It probably wasn't the best example of success, but Mulder was mostly satisfied.

That Mulderish satisfaction came mostly from him getting cleverer about choosing the right time and place to waylay his mother. Will's Dad had already given the talk about the birds and the bees so Will completely understood what his 'Uncle' Mulder was after. Considering that he had already concluded that Missy was his half-sister instead of his full sister, that had already happened once and Mulder wanted a repeat. However, his Mom had her boundaries. Occasionally, Will heard one of Mulder's temporary girlfriends in his house. They usually appeared after Mulder had propositioned his Mom—again and she refused—again. He had to admit, the man never gave up. Thankfully, Will learned to tune out his Mom and Dad's nighttime 'activities' years ago. Having super-hearing sometimes was a detriment and frankly…icky.

It was getting close to 2pm and Will was getting ready to attend his specialized math class in town. That's when he heard voices from the garage then his mother was crying for help. My god! He rushed to save her.

Dana was in their two car garage looking for the hedge trimmer she offered to lend to Joe Sorenson, when a noise came behind her. Wheeling around, she saw the last person she expected to see, Sara Michaels. How—the hell—did she get out of jail?

"Hello, Dana." Sara said sweetly. "This will be the last time we meet. I'd ask you to tell Walter 'goodbye', but you won't be in any condition to do that. If I have to suffer—he will suffer. Killing a man like Walter will have little meaning for him. Making him raise his children without his wife—that'll hurt. Eventually, I'll come for the children too and leave him alone and desolate. However, today—it's your turn to die." She threw a Molotov cocktail on the car closest to her, barricaded the side door then ran out the folded metal garage door after disabling the mechanism. She laughed as she went.

Dana was trapped in the garage with a vehicle on fire that was giving off noxious fumes. There was no way to the side door and the metal garage door closed and unmovable. Scully realized that she was going to die from smoke inhalation before the flames even touched her. She yelled, while she still had breath and then dropped to the floor looking for a way to the side of the building engulfed in flames. She was losing the battle and fell unconscious on the concrete.

Will ran to the garage. The side door was barricaded. He could break through, but his mother wasn't on this side and it was fully on fire. He ran to the metal front entrance and grabbed the bottom of the door. He ripped it off and threw it to the side. His mother was laying down on the garage floor. Will hoisted her up and carried her to safety.

Missy ran out and screamed. Will told her to call 911 and tell them her Mom was hurt from a fire and to send the police too. Will tried to revive his mother and eventually she started to cough. Relieved that his mom was still alive, he didn't notice the person sneaking up on him. Startled, he looked up to see the woman that did this staring down at him.

"How did you open that garage?" Sara Michaels snarled. "What are you? Some sort of freak?"

Will stood up and approached the woman. He was only 11, but he was going to be tall like his father and was already taller than his mother. "You aren't getting away with this." With lightning speed, his arm whipped out and he caught the woman by the wrist. "You are staying right here until the police come." When Missy came out he just pointed to their Mom and she went to her.

Will never took his eyes off the woman. No matter how much she pulled she couldn't get away from the boy. As the sirens grew closer, she struggled so much that a snap was heard and the woman screamed. Will realized that she broke her own wrist. How fascinating. Missy was trying to keep her mother alert and as he heard his Mom's gasps for air, the cold hateful feeling in William Michael Skinner grew. He actually wanted to hurt this woman, but he remembered the lessons from Dad. "Don't hurt women or children unless it is the difference between life and death." Fine. He can wait for the police. Maybe she will struggle enough to break something else. That would be nice. Of course, since he didn't release his grip on her wrist, the pain probably was excruciating. Good.

The Fire Department and the police arrived about the same time. The police took Sara Michaels into custody and Will heard them say that she escaped from jail and was probably going away for a long time. Half of the fire team worked on the garage and they managed to get it under control before it reached the house and the other half worked on Mom. She was suffering from smoke inhalation, but it sounded like she would be fine. Will couldn't take his eyes off Sara. She tried to kill one of the most important people in his life. They had better put her away because if he saw her again, he was going to 'lose control' of his strength and take care of her—permanently. It was the first time—but not the last—that he ever considered killing a human being.

Walter came home to a changed household. Not only was his garage burnt to a crisp, his son had a look in his eye that, frankly, frightened him. Dana had been cleared by the medics and was resting. Missy looked numb so when Mulder came through the door with questions—he didn't have time for detailed answers.

"Sara escaped jail, trapped Dana in the garage, set it on fire and Will got her out. Will also held Sara until the police came. That's the gist. Dana is resting and I need to talk to my son. Please see to Missy. I think she is in shock." Skinner escorted his male child upstairs.

"Will, tell me exactly what happened." Skinner listened as Will explained he heard Mom cry for help then saw the garage on fire. He opened the door, pulled Mom out and held Sara until the police came. "Son, Sara has a broken wrist. She said that you broke it after you ripped the garage door off." The boy shrugged, unconcerned and Walter blew out air. "Will, we can blame her tale up on her mental imbalance with the authorities, but it's not good enough for _me_. I need the truth, son."

Will sighed. "I couldn't get through the side door because that was where the car was on fire. I did rip off the garage door and pulled Mom out. That woman must have seen me do it because she came up to me and asked if I was a 'freak'. I grabbed her wrist and told her that she was waiting for the police. She tried to get away and broke it herself." Will stared solidly into his father's eyes. "I'm glad she broke it and saved me the trouble." He looked down. "I wanted to hurt her, Dad—but I didn't. I remembered what you said."

Walter regarded his son. "I'm glad, Will. I'm glad you didn't hurt her. Mom is okay and Sara will never bother us again. They are putting her in a place, where she will never get out."

"Sure, Dad." Will said woodenly. "How many 'Saras are out there? You, Mom and Uncle Mulder act like we are in hiding. Why?"

Skinner tried not to panic. "You know 'why', son. If others find out what you can do, they may take you away from us."

"Who, Dad? Who will take us away? I think you know who these people are and _I_ want to know what is really going on!" Will was emphatic. "I've been doing research. There aren't people who can do things like Missy and I can—not for real. What are we? That woman called me a 'freak.' How did we get these abilities?"

"You are not a 'freak'. I don't want you to ever use that word again. You are my son and Missy is my daughter. You were born with these gifts. That is all you need to know right now. Soon you will be grown and not need your Mom, Mulder or me around. You will be out in the world and _that's_ when you will need to understand. Until then, let us carry that burden for you."

Will shook his head. "Dad, Mom could have died today. You have been keeping secrets from us. I _want_ to know." Will paced. "I can keep confidences. I've kept that Missy is Uncle Mulder's daughter for years. I think I can be trusted with the rest."

Skinner's blood drained from his face. "What?"

"Dad, Missy doesn't look like you, she looks like Mulder. Mom and Mulder are closer than just friends. It doesn't take a genius to figure out something happened between them 9 years ago and that's why you are jealous of him and why he is always after Mom. It really doesn't matter to me because we are a family and I love all of you, but I do want to know why these things are happening to us!"

"So Will knows." Dana said as she snuggled against her husband in bed. "I guess that isn't a news flash. Missy does look a lot like Mulder. Even Joe Sorenson noticed when she was born." She hesitated. "Walter, Will is only 11. What can we tell him that won't frighten him to death?"

Walter snuffed. "I think Will is already frightened. You know his chronological age isn't the same as his mental/emotional age. He probably has the comprehension of an 18 year old."

"I don't want to tell my 18 year old this stuff either, Walter." Dana said emphatically. "This has been a heavy enough burden on _us_ all these years."

"Spender will surface soon. We will have to tell him then. Both him and Missy."

Dana turned into her husband. "Let them have their childhood, Walter. There will be plenty of time to be an adult. Why does Will want to rush it?"

Walter stole a kiss. "I'm not sure. I think it's the way he is built. He needs information to make sense of what is going on. We aren't giving it to him and he is frustrated."

"There is a reason for that."

"I know, but he doesn't. We will have to risk telling him at some point. He has the intelligence to understand." Walter said quietly.

Dana snuggled closer. "I don't care how intellectually advanced he is. Will is still a little boy. I want to wait. I don't want him tilting at windmills only to find that they are really monsters in disguise. He will turn it into a quest and you saw what happened to Mulder. He's a lot like him when it come to the truth."

"You are right about that." Walter said sadly. "However, I'm afraid he is not going to accept our vague answers much longer and we will push him into finding his own truth. I think that puts everyone at risk."

Unbeknownst to the adults, Will was listening.

The next morning was another little league day. The Skinner family plus Mulder went to watch. Mulder painfully observed as Will tried to talk to this blond girl with little results before the game. He was going to have to teach the boy the finer points of seduction. Dana told him that they were busted with Missy. Big surprise. The child was an obvious amalgamation of him and Dana. No specialized education was needed. What was interesting was that Will understood their abilities had something to do with the family dynamic. The kid was a genius after all.

Will did well, as usual, in the game. He ranked as the second highest player, like Skinner taught him. No point in bringing attention to himself by being number one all the time. After his amazing showing, Amanda did give him a few flirtatious moments. The girl was certainly playing hard to get. Mulder was rooting for Will as the girl was cute and the boy needed a normal childhood at some point. Nothing was more normal than the attraction of the sexes. Of course, Mulder knew that first hand.

Will managed to get a few words with Amanda Richardson. "Hi, Amanda. Enjoy the game?" Amanda swung her long blonde hair. Will liked it because it was long like his Mom's and just as luminescent.

"Yeah. You are good." Amanda said coyly.

"I try." Will said. "The team is going to 'The Parlor' to celebrate. Want to join us for ice cream? I'll buy."

The girl smiled. "Sure." Will smiled back.

Mulder and the Skinners watched Will share an ice cream sundae with Amanda. "Could he get any closer?" Missy said puckishly. "He is practically inside her mouth!"

Mulder didn't respond. He wanted to be in the same situation with a certain lady friend of his. Criticizing this kind of behavior was not going to come from him. He was rooting for the boy.

Dana came to the rescue. "Stop it, Missy. Will is exploring his boundaries."

The 8 year old mumbled. "I think he would have reached them by now…"

XXXX

Amanda Richardson was a familiar name in the Skinner household from that point forward. Their friendship really took off when the two families met that fall. Amanda was having trouble in Math and Will volunteered to tutor her. Mulder was picking him up from school on the way back from his practice in Boulder when the fateful day arrived.

"Uncle Mulder?" Will said walking up with the girl, "You remember Amanda, don't you?"

"Sure." Mulder said amiably. "Good to see you again." She smiled back at the older man.

"Do you think it would be okay if she came to the house this afternoon so I could help her with her math homework?" Will was hopeful.

Mulder shrugged. "I don't see why not. Both your parents are home and I'll be there too. Have you discussed it with her parents yet?"

Amanda's clear voice answered. "Not yet, Mr. Mulder. They will probably want to meet you first." She pointed. "There they are."

All turned to see an older couple getting out of a chauffeured limo. Mulder wondered how such old people had a young daughter, but then he realized that his misjudged Mrs. Richardson's age due to her white hair. The woman looked about 55, so having a 12 year old would have still been possible. It was Senator Richardson that was the old man. He was in his 70's, if he was a day. Mulder recognized him from TV interviews and, if his memory serves, from a Senate subcommittee back when he and Scully still worked for the FBI. Scully was protecting Mulder and had refused to give his whereabouts so she was nearly held in contempt. He wondered if the man would remember him from 20 years ago.

"Dad, Mom, this is Mr. Mulder, Will's uncle." Amanda made the introductions. Mulder shook the Senator's hand, then his wife's. "Will is going to help me with my math homework. Would it be okay to do this over his house since you are going to that function?"

Senator Richardson looked at Mulder strangely then turned back to his daughter. "We just came from that function, sweetheart and were headed home." The Senator saw the disappointed frown on Amanda's face.

Mrs. Richardson came to her daughter's aid. "Bill, she never gets to interact with the other children. Let her go."

"Mr. Mulder?" Bill Richardson said stiffly. "Are you going to be home with them?"

"Yes, sir. Will's parents are home too. It's their day off." Mulder had an idea. "Why don't you follow us and you can meet them?"

Senator Richardson grinned. "Capital idea! I always enjoy meeting my constituents and Will seems like a fine young man. I would love to meet his parents. Lead on, Mr. Mulder."

Will and Amanda got into Mulder's SUV and Mulder phoned the house. "I had better tell your parents we are coming just in case they are…busy."

"Yes, they are often…busy." Will grumbled. Amanda looked at him curiously and even Mulder glanced in the rearview mirror.

Mulder didn't think the boy noticed his parents' frequent 'activities', but he was sure that Skinner had given Will the 'birds and bees' speech long ago. He closed the phone (glad that he had called—if the snarl on the other end was any indication) and pulled away from the curb. The long limousine followed.

Skinner was upset when the phone rang as he made love to his wife. Mulder was at work, Missy had ballet practice after school and Will wasn't expected home for a half hour. Even if Will came home early, he knew to go to his room and wait until he could hear voices downstairs. Walter's libido had increased since his kidnapping and every year it grew stronger. Having sex during the day took the edge off the nighttime activities. He did suspect that it had something to do with the nanobots in his blood, but there was no way to be sure. Dana offered to test for them, but Skinner was afraid that someone would find out.

The nanobots were a micro-robotic organism that was able to self-replicate. He was injected with it during his time in the FBI as a way of controlling him. There was a device that when activated would tell the robots to create carbon from his blood, solidifying the life-sustaining liquid right in his veins. Once he nearly died, but Dana managed to save him. The little buggers were still in his system and while they could be controlled to do damage to him, there were benefits. Skinner hasn't had a cold or illness since he was infected. They helped him recover from his kidnapping and torture in record time, they gave him sexual stamina and might be partially why Dana could have children due to their restorative properties. His sperm was full of them. Skinner doubted that it was a coincidence that Dana hasn't had a cold since they started sleeping together almost 15 years ago.

Now that they were expecting company, Walter pulled out of his wife and tried to quench his still raging desire. Dana was disappointed too, but they were finally going to meet Amanda's parents. This was a momentous occasion. Skinner could tell that Amanda Richardson was special to his son by the frequency of her name mentioned in the household. Skinner had researched her parents because Senator William Richardson sounded familiar. It turns out he was part of the investigative subcommittee that looked into the secret virus research of Spender and his bosses. Nothing came from that, but he didn't expect anything would. The question is, 20 years later, would he remember?

Will couldn't be floating on a cloud more, if he fell out of a plane. Amanda, his girl, was coming home to meet his parents! Will knew that Amanda wasn't really his girlfriend, but he was optimistic. She definitely was his friend and they spoke to each other every time he was in school. His 'social' days at the private school had been whittled down to two, but his yearning for the girl didn't diminish with the absence. Will wondered if he was in love. Their relationship seemed to be more like Uncle Mulder and his Mom, rather than his Mom and his Dad, but—it still could be love. It was the first time that Will considered the possibility of different kinds of attraction. He would have to ask Missy about this later.

Will's hearing was extraordinary and he kept that a secret, but Missy had her own secret talent too. Her parents and Mulder knew she was telekinetic, but she had another ability that Will insisted she keep to herself because he wasn't sure it wasn't done developing. Missy could detect feelings from people; she was an empath. That's how she knew that Sara Michaels was going to stab her mother and reacted before the blow came. Missy would know about the different forms of love.

After Mulder hung up from calling his parents, they drove to their lakeside home. The limo was right behind them and Will was nervous for some reason. What if the parents hate each other? What if Dad tried to kill Mulder in front of them? What if Amanda finds out he and Missy are 'freaks'?" Will was exaggerating the scenarios, and he knew that. However, what did happen shed some desperately needed light on his family, as a whole.

Dana finished getting dressed right before the group arrived. Like Walter, she recognized Senator William Richardson's name too. She testified in front of him years ago. This should be fun. She hoped his memory was a little bad and she had changed enough to prevent jogging it. However, their names might ring a bell…speaking of bell, they were here.

Mulder walked in followed by two 12 year old kids and two older adults. "We're heeeere!" Mulder announced and then winked at Scully. She got the _Poltergeist_ reference. Mulder was such a kid, sometimes.

Dana stepped up. "Welcome, you must be Senator Richardson, I'm Dr. Dana Skinner." He took her offered hand, but didn't shake it. He held it for a while and looked into her eyes. Scully knew when the recognition hit.

"You are Dana Scully from the FBI!" Bill Richardson said with glee. "That's where I've heard the name Mulder. Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully and Assistant Director…" He hesitated. "Walter Skinner!" Bill finished with a booming voice. "I can't believe we are meeting again after all of these years!" Dana smiled bravely. "Oh! This is my wife, Constance Richardson. I think you know Amanda. My! My!" Richardson looked Dana up and down. "How interesting and…fortunate. You were beautiful then, Agent Scully, but even more ravishing now."

Dana was not happy. Not only was a 70+ year old Senator looking at her like she was his next meal, he remembered them in detail from their FBI days. Great. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Richardson."

"FBI?" Will said incredulous. "Mom, Dad, Mulder, you were in the FBI?"

"That was a long time ago, son." Skinner said staring down the Senator. He switched to the other woman. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Richardson."

The Senator wasn't done exposing them. "Skinner! You never told Will about the good old days as a Federal employee? I could tell stories about how your mother was almost cited for contempt of Congress for protecting her partner!"

Dana stepped in. "That's unnecessary, Senator." She looked over at the two stunned children. "Amanda, Will, you can study in the dining room here." Glancing back to the older adults. "I see you have a driver and we wouldn't want to keep him waiting out there why we chat about _irrelevant_ things. If it is okay for Amanda to stay and study, when they are done, we can give her dinner and bring her home. How does that sound, Mrs. Richardson?" Dana tried to include her in the conversation.

"You can call me Connie." The Senator's wife said graciously. "That sounds fine to me. Bill, I know you are anxious to get home. I'm sure that Dr. Skinner will take good care of Amanda."

"Please, call me Dana."

Senator Richardson's eyes widened. "Dr. _Skinner_? It totally escaped my notice. AD Skinner, _you_ married Agent Scully? I always thought she would end up with her partner." He turned to Mulder who was standing off to the side. "Guess you missed the boat son! However, it is interesting that you stayed together all of these years. Connie is right in that I do have to get home, but I would like to find out how you all have been doing. How about we come back in a few hours to pick Amanda up and we can talk then?"

Dana's smile was strained. "Great, Senator. That will be about our dinnertime. Would you and Connie care to join us?"

"Delighted, my dear!" Richardson patted Dana's hand again. "Please, call me Bill—both of you."

Will and Amanda sat down at the dining room table and got their books organized. Will was a little dazed after hearing that all three adults in his family were former FBI agents. Wow. At least that explains a lot about 'Uncle' Mulder. He was his mother's FBI _partner_. That is why they seemed so close. Mulder had told him that he worked with his Mom, but this was a different animal. Will read that police partner's relationships can even be more intimate than their marriages. Now having heard this tidbit of information, he had even _more_ questions about his family.

He had listened in on the bedroom conversation where his mother didn't want to tell him what was happening because he was still a 'little boy'. Will hadn't felt like a 'little boy' since he learned he had superpowers. However, he decided not to press the issue. He didn't want to upset his Mom and since both his parents were reluctant to divulge information, he would probably not get what he wanted anyway. He was going to have to sneak around for it and this meeting between Amanda's father and his family was the perfect opportunity to get some questions answered.

Will watched out of the corner of his eye as all three adults walked outside. Private conversation time. Bring it on, he was listening.

Skinner moved so he could see the kids from the picture window. Will was a growing boy and he didn't want him trying out any Casanova moves on the pretty Senator's daughter. He sighed and looked at the others. "That reunion could have gone better."

Mulder spoke for the first time since the Senator started spilling the beans. "All he knows is that we were in the FBI. So what? Senator Richardson has knowledge of that one event in our entire career there. I'm as uncomfortable as the rest of you, but I don't think he will be a serious problem."

Dana paced. "Maybe not a serious problem from the standpoint of revelations of our past, but Will…he's getting curious. This will only make it worse."

"We shouldn't be keeping this benign kind of information from him anyway." Mulder said. "If we hadn't done that in the first place, we may not be at this point where we have to recap our entire existence to satisfy him."

"He would have asked these questions anyway." Skinner said definitively. "He wants to know why he and Missy can do things that no one else can do. None of us have concrete answers, only educated guesses. However, those guesses lead to some very dangerous places. The reason we have kept this from both Will and Missy is because of where that road leads. Will is the type of boy that will end up like you, Mulder. Chasing something that can't be caught. How many times did you almost die trying to find your sister? How many times did you put Dana in danger for a lead that evaporated at the last moment? Do you want Will to be like that and drag Missy with him?"

Skinner sighed. "The reason we left the FBI is because those answers were always going to be out of our reach. We tried for 7 years and every time they move the goal posts or changed the rules. We couldn't win and now, as civilians, we are at a worse disadvantage. We have made a good life for ourselves and I, for one, don't want it disrupted unnecessarily. I say that we try hard to deflect the Senator's fascination with the past at dinner. Make it look like our FBI days were normal and explainable. Will isn't the only audience here. Missy is at that table too. Thoughts?"

Dana nodded. "Agreed. Then, if there are questions, answer them as vague as possible."

Mulder hung his head. "Skinner, I'll go along, but I don't agree this is the best way to handle it. He will have to know it all someday."

"Will is 12, Mulder. How did that work out for you?" Skinner looked pointedly at the man. Mulder stared back bleary eyed. "Missy is three years younger. Do you want this laid out in front of her?"

"Point taken." Mulder agreed. "On another note, if the Senator got any more interested in Scully, his tongue would be on the floor. He's a dog. He did it right in front of his wife."

Skinner lifted a hand. "I know. I'll handle it. Let's get back inside."

Fifteen minutes later, Missy was dropped off by her ballet teacher and all three kids were doing homework at the kitchen table. Missy's homework was from her one of her tutors and due tomorrow. It wasn't going to take long. She was 9 and was tasked with writing a paper on the economic effects of the Russian revolution on the Middle East. She had taken all of her notes and had her outline prepared. Once approved by her tutor, she was ready to compose.

Judging by her age, Missy should be in the 4th grade. She should be learning long division and diagraming sentences. Because of her IQ and tutors, she would be tested in the range of a junior in high school. Missy was excited to start applying complex ideas to some of the basics. Will understood the math behind economic theory and she planned on tapping him for his thoughts, but economics had as much to do with social behavior as financial transactions. Uncle Mulder said he would help her too. Being a genius and a psychologist, he had a unique view of human behavior. He routinely saw the outward manifestations and Missy could see the internal conflict with her empathic abilities. Human Beings were fascinating and terrifying at the same time. She actively tried not to use her ability unless she needed to. Often, it was just painful. People seemed to hurt a lot of the time.

She could sense the growing excitement in Will. It wasn't just that he finally convinced Amanda Richardson to let him help with her homework, but something else was afoot. Will always told her what he heard about the family. When the time was right, he would tell her and together, they would decide what to do next.

"Missy?" Will got her attention. "Amanda's parents are coming for dinner tonight. It appears that her dad knows our parents from their days in the FBI." Missy's eyes got wide.

"FBI? Our parents were in the FBI?"

"Yup, Uncle Mulder too." She caught the gleam in Will's eye and understood. He would tell her later. She couldn't wait.

"Fantastic meal! Dana, you are an excellent cook." The Senator patted his stomach appreciatively.

Dana colored. "Actually, it was Walter that cooked the meal. He is the better chef in the family."

Bill Richardson raised an eyebrow. "My compliments, Skinner." Dana's husband nodded his thanks. "I'm sure, Dana," Richardson said conspiratorially. "That you have _many_ other talents." The meaning wasn't lost on anyone in the room, including the children. "I am thinking of switching doctors. Are you accepting new patients?"

Skinner stood up abruptly. "I think it is time to clear the table. Does anyone, _besides the Senator_ , want dessert?" Several hands went up. Bill Richardson had enough grace to appear ashamed. Connie Richardson was staring at the table. "Dana, come help me."

Dana took as many plates as she could and put them on the kitchen counter. Walter had cleared the rest and when they were standing at the sink, she put a hand on his arm and said quietly, "Easy, dear. He's just an old letch."

"I don't like the fact that he does it not only in front of me, but his wife." Skinner's voice was low too. "It's beyond disrespectful and doesn't seem harmless to me." Dana patted his arm again.

She walked back to the table, Mulder had already retired to the living room, sick of the banal banter of the dinner conversation. Dana had successfully steered the topic to the children and kept it there. It was inane, but necessary. "Look!" Dana pointed to the window. "The sun is about to set. Our lake sunrise is better, but this isn't something to miss. Let's have dessert after we've watched. I don't think Amanda has had a chance to walk the lakeshore yet."

"Yes, please!' Amanda said jumping up. She almost ran outside when her mother stopped her.

"Wait, Amanda. I'll come too." Dana pretended not to notice when Connie leaned over to her husband and said quietly. "Behave yourself!"

Amazingly everyone, except Walter and Bill wanted to go. Will gave Amanda one of his jackets. "It will get a little cool once the sun gets low. You'll need this." Dana enjoyed her son's gallantry and the light blush on the girl's cheeks as she accepted. The children were already out the door followed closely by Mulder, Dana and Connie Richardson.

Amanda and Missy ran down the beach. Will and Mulder walked together and the two older ladies brought up the rear. Amanda was fascinated when Will showed his stone skipping prowess. Thanks to his strength and his father's teaching, he was able to make a stone skip over 20 times. The girls were suitably impressed. It turned out that Connie Richardson was too.

"You have beautiful children, Dana." The Senators wife wrapped her sweater around her.

"Thank you, Connie. Amanda is a great girl. Will talks about her all the time."

"I know. She is the light of my life. Believe it or not, Will gets mentioned quite a bit too. I'm glad we got to meet since our children are so fond of each other." The women walked in silence for a while. "I'm sorry about Bill, Dana. He is who he is. We've been married so long that I've gotten used to his antics…and embarrassments." She stopped and Dana did too. "Dana?"

"Yes, Connie." Dana was facing the older woman with concern.

"Stay away from Bill." Connie Richardson waved her hands. "I don't mean to say that you would seek out his company, but I say that because when he gets infatuated with a woman, he…takes action. Don't go to lunch with him and especially don't see him at a house." She paused. "He can be aggressive and I don't want to see you or Walter get hurt."

Dana touched Connie's hand. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm worried for you and your husband. Walter Skinner doesn't look like the type of man to allow his wife to be abused. The fact that Bill knows something about your past, is probably blackmail material. That's his style and he can be cruel about it. Just be careful, Dana. I'd like to think of you as a friend. I have few female friends. I think you can see why."

"Thanks, Connie." Dana watched the kids running up and down the beach. Soon they settled in and watched the sun set. After the show, the wind blew in cold, as expected.

Walter cleaned up the table and started the dishes. It would be at least 15 minutes before everyone came back. Bill Richardson was talking incessantly. Skinner wished that he would just stop.

"So, Skinner, you got the girl in the end! Dana is a lovely woman. I'm surprised Fox Mulder allowed you to have her. He seemed very protective when they were partners." Skinner said nothing. He just continued to wash the dishes. "If I had a woman like Dana, I would have her in bed every night. Are you able to satisfy a woman like that, Walter?"

Walter didn't turn around. "Why are you purposefully irritating me, Richardson?"

The man was honest. "To get a rise out of you. Find out what makes you tick. I like to know what kind of man I'm cuckolding before I do it."

"As if Dana would agree." Skinner said calmly, then stilled. "Why do I have a feeling that her cooperation is less than important?"

"I know about Spender."

Skinner stopped washing. "What do you know about him?"

"I know that he was behind the conspiracy that your people tried to expose 20 years ago. I know that he is accused of taking alien viruses and experimenting on human subjects and I know that Dana Scully and Fox Mulder went missing for a time. I wonder what happened to them when they were gone?

"I guess if you knew all of that it would be interesting." Skinner turned around. "Why mention all of this? If it was true, it would be water under the bridge by now."

"I want your wife and I'm used to getting what I want. She will submit to my advances. If she does not, I will ensure that your reputation as a security director, Mulder's reputation as a psychologist and Dr. Skinner's reputation as the Head of Internal Medicine are destroyed. How long will you last when your tales of alien abductions and government conspiracies surface?" Senator Richardson stood up. "It's only for one night, Skinner. Then you can have your wife and your life back. Think about it."

Skinner walked up to the older man. "Your offer disgusts me. I don't have to think, the answer is 'no'."

Richardson chuckled. "I'll give you that one for free, Walter. I understand how you feel. I've done this to many men and I'm good at it by now. They all give in eventually. Sometimes, the husband isn't even aware it happened. The women are always the level-headed ones and don't feel the need to act macho. I only tell the husbands so the wives aren't accused of adultery. I'm not in the business of breaking up marriages."

Richardson continued. "Consider this, Skinner. By your refusal, you are not only ruining your life, but hers and her partner's. You might want to discuss it with them first." He walked to the window to see the people returning. "You do have a beautiful family, Skinner. I'm envious. Will seems like a fine boy. I'm sure he will be also devastated to not be able to talk to my daughter again. Tell Dana to think of it as her duty to her country to keep me happy. You all used to be government employees. You had to suck it up when the chips didn't fall your way. You will just have to do that again."

The girls burst through the door followed by the ladies, Mulder and a sullen looking Will. No one had any idea the young boy heard everything that happened in this room. Connie was the first to speak. "That was a spectacular sunset! I'm glad I got to see it, but I think it is time to go. Walter and Dana, I'm sorry we have to skip dessert. Thank you so much for dinner and your hospitality. Amanda, grab your things."

Amanda was looking at Will strangely. Will wasn't looking at Amanda. Skinner watched as the girl tried to rouse him. The boy smiled weakly and thanked her for coming. Missy gave the girl a hug then Will gathered up Amanda's books and the two pre-teens walked out to the car.

Everyone gave their thanks, Connie and Dana hugged and Mulder and Bill shook hands. Walter refused. Skinner watched as Will stood outside as the car left. He waved and went back inside the house and straight up to his room. Something was bothering the boy, but Skinner had more serious problems right now.

Will was devastated. He wanted to know about his family, but what he found was worse than he could have ever thought. Senator Richardson wanted to sleep with his mother and he was going to blackmail his father to allow it. What kind of person does things like that? What chilled him the most is that his Dad didn't seem surprised—almost like this happened every day. What did they experience in the FBI that made such a despicable request seem 'normal'? Missy was still downstairs. When she came up he would pick her brain. The adults wouldn't start talking until they thought the kids were asleep. Will was determined to stay awake for that conversation.

No wonder they tried to protect him from this and he could tell by the gaps in Senator Richardson's story that what he mentioned wasn't all of it. Aliens? Abduction? Experiments? His family was together at the FBI for 7 years. Richardson's information explained a fraction. Then there was this mysterious 'Spender' again. Will could tell that when he found out who this person was, he would understand a lot more.

There had to be a way to protect his Mom. Assuming that Senator Richardson could do what he said he could do, he knew his mother would give in for the safety of everyone. She probably wouldn't even tell his Dad until afterwards. That would destroy his father and Mulder too. He had to help them, but he wasn't sure how. He needed to talk to Missy because she understood people. This was a chess game in progress and when Uncle Mulder taught him the rules, he saw that playing the short game is for amateurs. The Senator was making quick aggressive moves. They are successful on a disadvantaged, unskilled player, but for an experienced competitor, playing the long game was imperative. You may lose a few rounds, but when the trap is sprung, it's a decisive victory. He needed to start laying out his pieces.

Will lay in his bed for a while. Finally Missy came looking for him, followed by Dad and Mom. They talked about the fun they had with Amanda, kissed them both and went downstairs. Both of his parents were putting on a brave front and Will tried too, for their sake. He explained his early departure by saying he was tired and they didn't question him. Missy stayed behind.

"You aren't tired, Will. What's going on?" Missy was excited until he told her, then she started to cry. Will held her against his shoulder to keep her quiet, but began to understand why his parents kept things from them. Missy was three years younger. Not everything was appropriate for her to know. He would have to be more careful with what he told Missy in the future.

Missy tried to recover. Her breath hitched in large gasps. "I'm sorry Will. This is terrible! What are we going to do?"

Will sat up in bed. "I need your help. What impressions did you get from the Senator and his wife?"

Missy thought. "I think the overriding feeling coming from the Senator was lust. Mom gave me the 'talk' too, but I really don't understand the desire for sex. However, I can feel Mom and Dad when they have sex and that feeling was similar without the good stuff. I understand love, Will. The Senator didn't have any of that. It was like he wanted to punish Mom. Hurt her. I don't want to feel that again."

"Anything else?" Will hated doing this to her.

Missy thought hard. "The Senator was fixated on Mom. Mrs. Richardson was also fixated on Mom, but she was afraid. Now I know why. I'm not sure what else you want."

"I need to know the Senator's personality. Is he oblivious, arrogant, fearful, violent…?"

She thought again. "Senator Richmond was arrogant. He didn't think he could be stopped and Mrs. Richardson thought so too. However…" Missy closed her eyes and opened herself up to the events of that evening. "I felt the Senator had fear. He was afraid of Dad and of…something else. Something from long ago. Mrs. Richardson shared this feeling. It could be a memory."

"Think, Missy. What was it?"

Missy concentrated. "I saw a young girl, a car…and a lake." Missy shook her head. "That's it. Sorry, Will. I would have paid more attention if I had known."

Will was still pleased. "That's a start! Thanks, Missy." He looked out the window for a while.

"Will?" Missy asked him. "Why do you think they didn't tell us about the FBI?"

"It's because of things like this. I used to think that they were keeping stuff from us just because we were kids, but now I'm realizing that they really were trying to protect us from their past. Missy, you and I have to hide what we can do. It's hard to remember to be careful all the time isn't it?" Missy nodded. "Just think if you had a lifetime of secrets to hold, how painful that would be. Mom, Dad and Mulder have heavy burdens to carry and they have been trying to avoid adding their past to ours. However I don't think it's going to work. Soon, we will know what they know and when that day comes, I think we will be looking over our shoulder for the rest of our lives too."

Skinner, Mulder and Dana gathered in the family room. They talked low. "Richardson was quite bold with his proposal." Skinner said emphatically. "He didn't seem afraid of what I might do to him. I wonder what he has on us."

"He may have been trying to intimidate you into instant acquiescence, Skinner." Mulder added. "Richmond has been around for a while—almost 25 years in the Senate. He's got friends that will protect him if you went to the authorities. We need better ammunition than the truth. In our case, the truth is our enemy."

Dana said quietly, "He said it was for only one night. Why not to make him go away? Do you know what damage he can do to us?"

"NO!" Both men said too loudly.

"I will NOT prostitute my wife for a job or any other reason." Skinner said emphatically. "I'm tired of letting them win. We left the FBI to avoid this kind of manipulation. I'm _not_ running again."

Mulder sighed. "I agree, Skinner, however now what?

"Let's find out more about Senator William Richardson."

Act VI – New Blood

Mulder was frantically searching the internet for dirt on Senator Richardson. He had the Lone Gunmen on the case too. When Frohike found out what the Senator wanted to do to Scully, he was all over it. Mulder was determined to save his partner when he got a nudge from an unexpected source.

"Uncle Mulder?" The ex-agent turned around quickly. Will was standing there. The boy had grown taller in the last week, and seemed much older. "I need to tell you something about Senator Richardson."

"Spit it out, Will." Mulder had no patience for Will's amateur attempts at getting Amanda back over to the house. They had bigger fish to fry.

"Can I speak to you—privately?" Will looked at Mulder. "And confidentially?" Ah, it was serious.

Mulder took off his headphones. "Is this important, Will?"

"Yeah." The boy said. "Can you come to my room?" Mulder nodded and went up there. Missy was there as well.

"What's all this? I thought it was just you and I." Mulder was wary.

"Missy knows. She has been helping me. It's okay to talk in front of her."

"Ok, shoot."

"Uncle Mulder, We've been keeping secrets from you and my parents. You have to promise that you'll keep our secret before we tell you."

Mulder was on alert. "I can't hide things from your parents, Will, you know that. I had better leave." He got up and Will put a hand on his arm. He glanced at Missy. "Ok, but we want your word you will tell them only what they need to know. Nothing more."

"I can't promise any such thing." Mulder ran fingers through his hair. "All I can promise is I'll walk out of here and forget you asked in the first place. Once you tell me, I can't keep any confidences. There is too much at stake."

Will turned to Missy and they exchanged unspoken communication. "Alright, we will have to trust you." Will took a deep breath—carefully constructing his next statement. "Missy and I know about Senator's Richardson's proposal to Mom. We want to help and we think that not only does Mrs. Richardson know about it and several other incidents, but there was an old case with a young woman, a car and a lake. We think that Senator Richardson might have killed a young girl back then. Maybe that will help Mom get out of this."

Mulder stared at the two pre-teens. "I don't know how you know what you know. However, assuming that you are correct, when and where should I start looking for this young girl?"

Missy replied. "Thanks for believing us, Uncle Mulder. It feels like it was about 20-30 years ago. It was an inland lake somewhere in Northern Virginia."

Mulder stared at her. "It feels like…? Missy, what is going on?"

Will replied. "We can't say how we got our information, but it should be checked out."

"Uh Huh." Mulder looked between the two siblings. "I assume that 'how' you got it is what I'm not supposed to disclose to your parents?"

"Right." Will said.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got it?" Mulder asked.

Will looked at Missy briefly. "We'd rather not."

"I see why you didn't tell your parents because your Dad would hit the roof if he knew that you knew about this problem. However, you should think carefully about keeping things from them. They are only trying to help you." He got up. "This conversation isn't over, but your mother is in trouble and I don't have time to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll look into it."

Mulder tried not to think about the conversation with Missy and Will. He already guessed that they were using an undisclosed ability, but like he told them, he didn't have time to argue. He called Frohike and set the guys on it. A girl, a car and a lake—30 years ago. That could be anything, but it was a start.

Everything was starting to fall apart. Their past was coming back to haunt them, Will and Missy were getting older and Spender was bound to show up soon. Even the kids felt that they needed to hide from their own family. Mulder had to admit that Will learned secrecy from them. Why did he ever think that they could have a normal life?

XXXX

Dr. Skinner walked into her office the next day. On the table was a massive pink and red rose bouquet. There had to be at least 2 dozen roses in a large crystal vase. Before she picked up the card, she knew who they were from and she was starting to get sick. Joe Sorenson walked in.

"Good Morning, Dana. I showed the delivery guy to your office." He was smiling. "Quite a display! What did Walter do to prompt this kind of apology?"

"They aren't from Walter." Dana said woodenly. She picked out the card and handed the bouquet to Joe. "Can you do me a favor? Find a candy striper and give these to her. Have her distribute them in the hospice or oncology ward. I don't want them."

Joe was curious. "You and Walter aren't breaking up—are you?"

Dana sat down in her chair. She looked ashen. "I already told you they aren't from Walter. Please, Joe, take them away. I'm not feeling well."

He put them down heavily. "Dana, what is wrong? This isn't like you." When she didn't respond, he snatched the card from her desk."

Dana protested. "Joe! That's none of your business!"

Joe read the card out loud. " _A token of my affection, Bill_."

"Who's Bill, Dana?" Joe was angry. "Who is he and why don't you want the flowers? Is he stalking you?"

"Go away, Joe." Dana was too upset to speak anymore. She got up and tried to leave. Shockingly, Joe grabbed her by the shoulders and kicked shut the door.

Her friend was very serious. "Dana, I want to know who 'Bill' is. I've seen this…bouquet before. I want to _KNOW_!" Joe was nearly yelling.

Dana really looked at him for the first time that morning. She had never seen Joe so agitated. "Senator William Richardson. His daughter and my son are good friends. We had a family dinner last night. This must be his 'thank you'."

"Oh, god!" Joe whispered. "Dana, don't go anywhere near that man. He is a monster."

"What?"

"Senator Richardson is a serial rapist, a sociopath and possibly a psychopath." Joe started to pace. "I have seen at least 7 women involved with him in this hospital over the last 10 years. They have been brutally raped and a couple had significant internal injuries. That is not accounting for the external bruising and abrasions—probably from being bound and beaten. They all claimed it was the Senator and then recanted their statements. I noticed that the last few were society wives, not young girls or prostitutes like in the beginning. I don't know how he got them alone, but he did horrible things to them. Stay away from him."

Dana was stunned. She knew she wasn't the first, but she had no idea that he would hurt her like that. She had actually considered not telling Walter and just going, but now… "He gets them by blackmail, Joe. We've already been approached. I'm trapped and I don't know how to escape."

Joe hugged her. "I'm sorry, Dana, but I won't let that happen to you. I'm going to find a way to get you out of this. I-promise."

She hugged him back. "Thanks Joe, but this isn't your fight. Besides, Mulder and Walter are already working on it. He is a careful bastard. There is a reason those women recanted their stories. We will figure it out."

"What does he have on you, Dana?" Joe was honest. "It won't leave this room—I swear."

Dr. Skinner considered her colleague and her friend. "You know Mulder, Walter and I worked for the FBI and ran into 'interesting' phenomenon—right?" He nodded. "Richardson threatened to smear us as unstable loons if I didn't submit. He has the truth against us, Joe. We have nowhere to run."

Joe frowned. "Richardson has some 'truths' too, Dana. Tell Mulder and your husband that I'm coming over tonight. We are going to compare notes. He isn't going to get away with this. Not with you." Joe opened the door, took the flowers and left.

It was Friday and Will was back at school. He was looking forward to seeing Amanda again. They hadn't talked since the dinner a few days ago. Will was surprised when Amanda ambushed him in the hallway.

"Hey, stranger." She said flirtatiously. "See any cool sunset's lately?"

Will smiled broadly. "No. They aren't the same if you don't share it with a friend." He enjoyed watching her blush. God, she was beautiful.

"I have another favor to ask."

"I'm all about favors. I like running a tab." Will was trying to be suave and he pulled off that line with ease. He was on a roll.

Amanda leaned against the lockers invitingly. "My Mom or Dad can't pick me up after school. Can you walk me home?"

Will knew that they had a paid driver. Amanda didn't need a ride home, she wanted his company. Favor granted. "Sure! Anything for you, Amanda. Can Missy come? I have to be the 'big brother' today."

"Of course!" Amanda seemed happy about that. "I like your sister. I think this will be fun."

"Looking forward to it." Will replied as she ran off to class. He had been trying to figure out a way to get Missy more psychic impressions and this was a golden opportunity.

Will called Mulder and told him he and Missy were walking Amanda home and he would either show up at home or call later for a ride. He was glad it wasn't his Mom or Dad picking him up today as they would have been more protective, but Mulder always allowed him room to be a guy. He was cool like that.

Missy and Amanda were talking about their History class. Missy still went 3 days a week for the social sciences, Phys Ed, language class (though she didn't need it) and lunch. Missy already spoke 3 languages and Mulder was helping her with Latin, although that wasn't a spoken language anymore. Will was carrying three loaded backpacks. His strength allowed him to do this with ease and he found it fascinating that Amanda never asked how he could do that. He knows that she noticed, based on her furtive looks from time to time, but she never questioned him.

About halfway there, Missy got the hint and let Will walk with Amanda for a while. They talked about baseball, math, and the lake. He wanted to know how Amanda liked school and she wanted to know how Will liked his tutors. She had an interesting take on his advanced lessons.

"Don't you get tired of learning only from one person?" Amanda said. "Don't you want to be in a class of your peers?"

Will found this question interesting. Mom and Dad asked the same thing when they suggested sending him to college years ago. "Sometimes, but socially, I'm 12. I won't feel right on a campus with 21 year olds that drink alcohol and have sex every weekend." Will saw Amanda blush again. _She was so beautiful_. "I want to be with kids my age. I want to be with people like you, Amanda." He could tell by her behavior that she was extremely flattered.

"I like being around you too, Will." Amanda didn't see the withering look that Will gave his sister who was fake gagging behind them. Luckily, they reached her home.

Amanda Richardson, Senator Richardson's daughter, lived in a mansion—there was no other word for it. It was a gated estate with well-groomed grounds and a while pillared house at the top of a long drive overlooking the little people of Huntington below. Accompanied by Amanda, they gained entrance and walked to the house. Amanda gave the tour guide review of the grounds as they climbed. Will noticed that Missy was acting strange. She pulled close to him and once they had reached the front door, she grabbed his hand. That was odd.

A butler answered and Amanda and crew entered. "Is Mother home?" The girl asked the manservant in a very formal manner.

"Yes, Miss. She is in the parlor." He closed the door and preceded them through the house.

Will was alarmed. Missy was practically in his back pocket. She had a death grip on his hand and her face showed fear. When they reached the parlor it morphed into abject panic. She tried pulling away from him. "Amanda, Missy isn't feeling well, we had better leave."

Amanda was disappointed. "At least say 'hello' to Mother." She called at the woman standing stoically at the picture window. "Mom, Will and Missy are here." The woman didn't reply, but when she turned and looked at the children, Missy shrieked and ran. Will sprinted after her.

"Missy! Wait!" Will ran and caught his sister. She looked like she was having a seizure. "Amanda, I'm sorry, we have to leave—right now. Give my apologies to your mother." He hustled his sister out the door and down the walk. The farther away she got from the house, the quieter she got. Will had already taken out his phone and called for Uncle Mulder to pick them up.

"What happened?" Mulder said when he belted Missy in the car. The girl was quiet, but almost catatonic.

"I don't know." Will said furtively. "We went to Amanda's house and she just reacted strangely. I got her out of there and the farther away she was, the more normal she acted until right before you came and she shut down."

"Will…if what you two have been hiding has _anything_ to do with this, you need to tell me now! Missy is hurt and I don't have time to argue. What—the hell—happened, Will?!"

Mulder never cursed at them. He needed take this seriously. "I really don't know, but Missy can 'feel' things. She empathic. I think she felt something at that house that caused this. I'm sorry, Mulder. I took her there thinking we could get a better lead on the girl in the lake, but this happened. I'm really sorry." Will could see Uncle Mulder gripping the wheel tightly.

"OK. We are going to get home and try to get Missy to respond. When she is stabilized, we'll discuss the rest. Watch her closely, Will. If she looks in physical distress tell me immediately and we will call the ambulance." He drove home.

Mulder was pissed. That kid had pushed Missy into a situation she wasn't prepared for just because they wanted to have an advantage over the adults. Empathic, his ass. What Will really meant is Missy was receiving psychic impressions and whatever had happened in that house overwhelmed her. Dammit, Will.

When they got her home, Mulder carried Missy from the car as she was still unresponsive. He laid her on the couch and propped up her head. "Missy! It's me, Mulder. Listen to my voice and follow it back. I know you are feeling a lot right now and went to a safe place, but Will is here and I'm here. Try to feel us and come back. Just concentrate on us."

A few seconds later Missy began to whine. "There are so many of them! He hurt them! So much pain."

Mulder kept trying. "Concentrate on Will and I. How do we feel? Can you reach us?" She nodded. "Okay, follow our feelings. Don't lose track of us. Come on…" Missy was crying, but then her eyes cleared and she looked at him.

"Mulder!" She screamed and latched on to him. Mulder held her tightly. He nearly lost his daughter today.

"It's okay, honey. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you." Mulder rocked her while she cried and Will watched standing next to him. "Will, hand me that blanket." He did and Mulder wrapped Missy up. He sighed. "That was close. We could have lost her, Will."

Will didn't move. "Is she going to be okay? What happened to her?"

"She was overwhelmed with psychic impressions, or signatures. Several bad events must have happened in that house and Missy could feel them. What you took for empathic abilities was something else entirely and could have caused serious emotional damage to her." Mulder looked at Will. The time for secrets is over. When your parents get home, we will all have a little chat."

Will stood watch over Missy while she slept. He screwed up. By keeping their secondary abilities a secret he put his sister in danger. Uncle Mulder was right. The time for secrets has past. Will watched as his Mom came home and went to her daughter, then his Dad arrived. Mulder called them in and told them what happened. He ended the explanation with, "We need to tell them everything, now." Will saw his parents nod.

Dana shook Missy and she came awake. "My precious girl!" Dana hugged her tightly. She kissed her and saw that Missy was distressed, but back with them. "We are going to tell you what is going on. Are you ready to hear this?"

Missy nodded. "That's all we ever wanted, Mom. I'm sorry we kept things from you."

"No worries, baby. That's over now. Come on." Dana led her daughter to the dining room table. "You know that we were in the FBI…"

Dana proceeded to tell her children about the 7 years that Mulder, Skinner and she spent together. "Mulder, your Dad and I met when we served in the FBI. Mulder was my partner and your Dad was our direct superior. Mulder and I were investigating what were known as X-files. They are strange, unexplained cases that usually involved unusual disappearances, deaths or strange phenomenon. Mulder was head of this division because when he was 12, his sister, Samantha, appeared to be abducted by aliens and he was determined to find the truth.

Mulder took up the tale. "I had discovered evidence of alien DNA and experiments being conducted by our government for unknown purposes. When Scully and I got close to finding the truth, she was taken from me. Her abduction lasted three months and then she was returned, close to death.

Dana continued. "I recovered, but we had drawn the attention of the people conducting these experiments and when we got too close again, they tried to kill Mulder and myself. Mulder managed to escape the assassination attempt, but my sister, Melissa, showed up at my apartment unexpected one night and was killed, because they thought it was me."

Missy interrupted. "You said you lost your sister. Uncle Mulder did too. Is that why you named me…"

"Yes." Dana said, looking her youngest child in the eye. "You are named after those two people. We loved them and we love you."

Scully continued. "Your Dad tried to find Melissa's killer and was shot himself. He nearly died." The kids looked at their Dad. "Later I found that I had an implant in my neck from my abduction and removed it. That's when I developed brain cancer. Your Dad and Mulder dealt with a man named JB Spender to replace the chip and I went into remission. It was about that time I found that, probably during my abduction, all of my ova had been removed from my body. They had sterilized me and I would never have children. A few years later, we had gotten tired of visiting each other in the hospital and going to funerals for family and friends. We decided to quit and then we decided to stay together. That's the basis for our family."

Scully looked carefully at her two children. "I don't know what they did to me while I was taken and what happened when they took Mulder away, for he was 'abducted' several years later. Most likely they altered our genes in some way. Your Dad tried to protect Mulder and me and as a result, he was infected with what they called 'nanobots' which are a microscopic robot that turns his blood to carbon. They could control him this way. The device that can control these robots still exists. I tell this story to let you know that both of you are miracles. Based on everything that has happened to your Dad, Mulder and I, you shouldn't exist—but you do.

Skinner stepped in. "When Spender's bosses discovered that Will was born, they developed another plan. When Will was about 2 ½, they kidnapped me and kept me imprisoned for 3 months. After a few weeks, they showed your mother a dead body that was supposed to be me, but probably was a clone. They did this to create another child that had two pairs of altered genes."

Missy gasped. "So it's true. I'm Uncle Mulder's daughter?"

"Yes—biologically." Skinner replied. "I took you as my own, Missy. I still consider you _my_ daughter."

Dana patted her daughter's hand. "The government men behind all of this waited until Will demonstrated that he had abilities and then they showed themselves again. JB Spender is an errand boy, but he has a lot of muscle behind him. He is amoral and doesn't care who he hurts. His only failing is being concerned for his own mortality. Spender said that he would wait until you were both teenagers before taking you from us. It is getting close to that time. No more secrets, children. If we are going to beat them, we need ever arrow in our quiver.

Will spoke. "What does this have to do with Senator Richardson?"

"Nothing, except that he is a threat to this family, just like Spender. We need to know how you got your information about him." Skinner stared steadily at his son.

"I have really good hearing, Dad. Depending on the obstacles in the way, I can hear things almost a mile away. When it is clear, like across the lake, I can hear conversation on the other side. I heard the Senator talk to you about the FBI—and Mom."

Skinner's mouth thinned to a line. "How long have you had this ability?"

"Almost two years. It's gotten stronger within the last 6 months. Missy's ability started about a year ago, but she must have had it before then because that's how she knew that Sara Michaels was going to kill Mom." Will looked up at his Dad. He could tell he was angry. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Mulder. I should have told you, but…"

"You needed information and we weren't giving it to you." Skinner finished for him. He turned to Dana. "We are partially responsible for this."

Dana agreed. "All the cards are on the table now. Will, Missy is there anything else you can tell us about Senator Richardson that we can use?"

Missy stood up. "I could feel so many women in that house were tortured. He has hurt a lot of people, Mom. It got worse the closer we got to Amanda's mother and when she turned and looked at me, I saw that girl—the one with the car and the lake. I could really see her and she was dead. I think Mrs. Richardson knows something about that girl and she knows what her husband was doing to those women."

XXXX

Mulder called the Lone Gunmen and told them to center around Mrs. Richardson's past. With that tidbit of information, it only took them a day to pull up the news clipping about a 16 year old girl found raped and murdered at the bottom of Lake Burke in Fairfax county. The clipping said she had a 15 year old sister that managed to escape the murderer. The perpetrator was never caught.

The paper didn't identify the sisters because they were minors, but the Gunmen managed to pull up Constance Richmond's background. Forty years ago she was Constance Grendall and she had a sister named Patricia Grendall that died at age 16. Shortly after that, Constance was reported missing by her family and never found until she married a young socialite named William Richardson a year later. The age of consent in Fairfax County was 16.

Mulder talked to Byers. "If William Richardson raped and killed her sister, why did she marry him?"

"Unknown." Byers replied. "However, the fact that she didn't report him and she is still alive, might indicate she has physical evidence linking him to the murder. The only way to find out will be to ask her."

Mulder was skeptical. "Like that is going to happen. If she is looking the other way while her husband commits these heinous acts, she isn't going to give up her gravy train now. Remember what I told you about what Joe Sorenson said? He said that some of these women were so battered and abused that they had serious internal injuries. However, even a cold bitch like that would have her limits. We need to find out what button to push to get her to turn in her husband."

The next day Dana was sitting in her office. The afternoon mail had come and she was opening her share. It had been a week since the roses arrived and every day, like clockwork, she received another gift from the Senator. Today's gift was jewelry, a pretty tennis bracelet that was promptly going back to his office. Joe watched her from the door frame as she sealed the package.

"He is going to start getting angry soon."

"Good, that will make two of us." Dana continued to write.

"What are you going to do when he has lost his patience with the gentle requests?"

"I guess, wait for the shit storm of slander and libel that will destroy my family. There really isn't a choice, Joe." Dana stood up as a young female doctor entered.

"Dr. Skinner, there is a man out front insisting to see you."

"I'll be right there." She left and Joe followed. The 'man' insisting to see her was Senator Richardson, himself. She wasn't in the mood, but at least she saved on postage sending the latest gift back. "Hello, Senator." Dana said sourly. "You've saved me a little money returning this, she shoved the package at the man. He refused to take it and touched her shoulder steering away from the crowd.

"I think you should keep it, Dana. You should get something valuable out of this. You see, I've been patient, but your time is up." He was talking very low so only she could hear him. Joe was watching the couple, but he was too far away. He put something in her hand a small slip of paper. "This is the address where you will be by no later than 6pm tonight. If you aren't there and ready for me, I'll have to take a substitute." The Senator opened an application on his cell phone. A video started playing of a young girl struggling in chains tied to a chair. Dana gasped when saw who it was…Missy. "By 6pm. Tell no one because if your husband or the police show up, Missy will be permanently—missing." Senator Richardson left a shocked Dr. Skinner behind.

Joe came running up to her. "Dana! What's wrong?" He shook her. "Tell me, what did he say?"

Dana looked at Joe and tears started to form. "I have to leave, Joe. Can you tell the staff that I had an emergency and I had to leave? Thanks." She pulled away from him and ran to her office. She could tell Joe was following her.

"Dana! What did he threaten you with? Dana!" She refused to answer him. Grabbing her purse she walked past him and went out the hospital entrance. Joe immediately picked up the phone.

Will listened as Joe told Walter what happened. He could hear the man through the phone and could tell that the Senator had made a move on his mother. His Dad was in a rage. "You didn't stop her Joe? Did she give you any clue where she was going? Mulder's in Boulder and Missy is at ballet practice. I'm going to that bastard's house and tear him limb from limb." Skinner hung up the phone. "Will, I'm going out. I want you to stay here and wait for Missy. Do _not_ leave the house." He grabbed his coat and left.

Will waited until his Dad pulled down the driveway then got his bike and headed for the school. He had to catch Amanda. She had cheerleading practice and was probably still there. Will figured that with Amanda's mother around, it was unlikely that he would have Mom meet him at the house. There had to be another location and Amanda might know where it is.

Fifteen minutes later, Will skidded to a stop as Amanda exited the school. Her limousine was waiting for her and he caught her seconds before she got in. "Amanda! Stop! I need to talk to you!" She hesitated and approached Will. The driver got out of the car and started toward them. When Will saw the look on his face, he dropped the bike, grabbed Amanda's hand and headed into the school as the driver pursued them.

"Will! What is going on?" The girl was hanging on for dear life as Will's grip was unbreakable.

"No time to explain, you have to trust me." He dragged her through the gym then doubled back around through the cafeteria and out into the courtyard. The driver lost them, but Will knew he would figure out they went out the back. The courtyard was completely fenced in and not accessible from the outside. Will hopped the 4' fence easily and then picked up Amanda hauling her over effortlessly. He grabbed her wrist and headed into some bushes by the side of the house where they crouched and waited. He put a finger to his lips and shook his head. Amanda was puzzled, but remained quiet.

The driver came pounding by a few seconds later. He reached the end of the block where there was a line of thick trees, then turned around and walked back. Cursing he started back for the trees and disappeared. Will motioned Amanda not to move. A few minutes later, the driver came sprinting back and Will peeked out enough to see him get in the car and drive away. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That was close." The couple emerged from the bushes.

Amanda was confused. "Will, what is going on? Now, I don't have a ride home."

Will blurted it out. "Your father has taken my mother somewhere. I need to know where—right now. It is a matter of life or death."

"I don't understand?..."

"Amanda," Will tried not to yell. "Senator Richardson is blackmailing my family into forcing my mother to sleep with him. Something happened a half hour ago and he has my Mom. If he was going to do something like that, where would he go? Another house? A hotel? An apartment?"

She looked at him like he lost his mind. "You're crazy. My dad wouldn't…"

"Amanda!" Will's voice was like a whip. "You have to trust me. Assume that I am telling the truth, where would he take her?"

To her credit, Amanda thought about it. "I guess he might take her to our guest house. We keep it for his staff and others when they are in town."

"Great! What is the address?"

"I don't know, but I could take you there. It's just a few blocks from here." The kids took off.

Dana pulled up to a small white ranch on a dead end street on the edge of Huntington. There were other houses, but they were father down the block. A thick cospe of trees lined the back of the property. She checked the address and screwed up her courage. This wouldn't be the first time she was raped, she would endure this too.

The first time was by that bastard Krychek. He lured Mulder into one of his false trails and trapped him in a warehouse. Then he gave Scully clues to find Mulder that led her right into his trap. She knew he did it on purpose because he told her as he raped her. She was hit on the head and when she came to, it was already in progress. That bastard was responsible for so much pain in not only her life, but Mulder's and Skinner's. He was the one that had the device that controlled the nanobots in Skinner's blood. Krychek's motivation for such an elaborate stunt was to see the look on Mulder's face when he found out. He wasn't driven by the need for sex, but power. He wanted to subdue and humiliate her—and he did. He also wanted Mulder to suffer. Scully got back at him by never revealing to Mulder what happened. She knew what that would do to him and he would blame himself. It was really her fault for tearing off without backup and not following protocol. Sometimes, she lost her head where her partner was concerned.

Now, she would endure this for Missy. Dana knew she didn't fool Joe and he would probably call Walter and maybe Mulder, but she couldn't help that. They wouldn't know where she went and thereby not interfere with her getting her daughter back. Dana knew how this would play out. The Senator would say it was consensual sex supported by the fact she drove herself here so claiming rape wasn't an option. As for kidnapping Missy, he had nothing to do with that for Dana was sure he had one of him minions do it. If caught, they would take the rap and Richardson would skate again. She hated this man so much.

Dana walked up to the door and knocked. Bill Richardson opened the door with a grin. "Hello Dr. Skinner, I'm glad you could make it."

Will and Amanda were wheezing by the time they reached the small ranch house. His mother's car was there. Will tried to catch his breath. "Amanda, wait here. Call my Dad and give him this address." He gave her his phone. "Then call the police." Will started walking up the driveway. Suddenly he stilled, he was hearing some muffled noises. It sounded like a gag over a person's mouth and chains. It was coming from the back of the house. He walked closer and saw a small out building with a padlocked door. Whatever it was came from inside.

He moved closer and nearly jumped when Amanda touched his arm. "I told you to wait there!" Will hissed.

Amanda was frightened. "If my father is doing this, I want to know."

"Ok, but don't interfere." Will saw the heavy chain and padlock. The girl was right behind him, but there wasn't time to worry about that. He grabbed the chain and broke it apart easily. He heard Amanda's gasp. Opening the door, he walked in to see a girl tied up in a chair. The only light was from the door so he couldn't tell who it was until he was closer. My God. It was Missy. She looked up and saw him and tried to scream. Will put a finger to his lips and she stopped. He tore off her ropes only to find she was chained to the floor with a shackle. He ripped that off and broke the cuff clear in two. Missy removed her gag and Will put his finger to his lips again. She nodded.

All three kids left the out building quietly. Will glanced at Amanda who was in a daze. He put an arm around her shoulder and she looked strangely at him, but said nothing. By the time they got to the front door, Will's Dad and the police arrived.

Dana walked calmly through the front room into the bedroom as the Senator led the way. "I'm so glad you accepted my generous offer, Dana. I'm sure you are anxious to return to your wife and motherly duties, so we'll get started. Would you like something to drink? Some pills perhaps?"

"Where is Missy?" She refused to be pleasant with the man. "I'm here. Release her."

Richardson got sharp. "It doesn't work that way, doctor. You are a trained FBI agent and a lot younger than I. Until we have completed our…transaction, I can't be sure you won't try something. As long as I have your daughter, you will be very compliant—I'm sure. Take off your clothes, Dana." She started to remove her doctor's coat. "You are so beautiful. I'm truly sorry that I had to resort to this, but what I want—I get."

"Bastard", she whispered and unbuttoned her shirt. Just then the door blew open and Walter Skinner walked through.

"Get away from my wife." The deadly menace in his voice chilled even Dana's blood.

Dana turned to her husband in a panic. "Walter! No, he has Missy!"

"No, he doesn't. Will found her and she is safe. Now, I'm going to teach this pervert a lesson he will never forget." Skinner advanced, but he heard the police sirens. "Dammit!" he swore. "Well, there will be other opportunities—I promise." Senator Richardson blanched.

The police came in and the charade was on. The Senator said that this was consensual, Skinner was the jealous husband and when asked about Missy being held in the out building, he knew nothing about that. The Skinners told their side, knowing full well that they wouldn't be believed, but it was a matter of record now.

They did end up arresting the Senator on the kidnapping charge because of Dana and Missy's story. It turned out that the driver was the official kidnapper and an APB was put out for him, however with Amanda and Joe Sorenson corroborating the Skinner's side, the police had no choice but to arrest him right now. The adults knew that nothing would stick and once Bill Richardson was released, he was going to destroy them.

Dana held her youngest child for a long time. Will waited until the police were gone and they had cataloged the evidence then he grabbed the shackle that chained his sister to the floor and put it in Amanda's backpack.

"Why do you want that?" Amanda said.

"I'm going to show it to your mother." Will said coldly. "They aren't going to hold your father for more than a few hours. I want her to see exactly who she is protecting."

Dana spoke. "Walter, I want to go see Mrs. Richardson. I want to try to talk some sense into her. If she has evidence…"

Skinner agreed and they all walked to the car. He held Will back. "You disobeyed me, son."

Will looked his father in the eye. "Yes, sir."

He squeezed Will's shoulder. "Thank you."

XXXX

They arrived at Amanda's home and Dana begged Skinner to wait in the car with Missy. She, Will and Amanda approached the door. The doorman answered, but refused to let Dana and Will in. "The mistress isn't seeing anyone. Please leave."

Amanda spoke. "Geoffrey, they are with me."

Will walked up to the servant. "Either you step aside or I will push you aside. Either way, I'm going through that door." The man decided to move.

Will and Dana followed Amanda to the parlor where Will saw her mother looking out the picture window again. He took the chain out of Amanda's back pack and threw it noisily to the floor. It startled the older woman.

"That is what was attached to my sister's leg when you husband kidnapped her to get his hands on my mother!" Will was practically screaming. "How could you allow this to happen?"

Dana put a hand on her son's arm. "Will, I'll take care of this. You've gotten your pound of flesh—go back to the car." He started to protest, but saw the look in his mother's eye and left. Amanda went with him.

Now that they were alone, Dana stared at the stricken woman and spoke quietly. "You husband has been arrested, Connie, but we both know he will be out in a few hours. Once they find your driver, he will take the rap for Missy's kidnapping and Senator Richardson will escape without penalty—again. How do you live with yourself knowing that innocent lives are ruined everyday by that man? What about your sister? Doesn't she deserve justice too?"

Connie Richardson startled at the mention of her sister. "My sister?"

"Patricia. They found her body raped and murdered at the bottom of a lake. You were 15 when that happened and you were with her. I don't think she was the only one raped that night. Is that why it doesn't bother you when your husband does it to other women? You didn't deserve it, but you survived. Do you just figure that they will survive too? I don't know why he let you live, Connie. What evidence do you have that not only keeps you alive, but got him to marry you? Give it to the police and put this man away! How can you sleep knowing you can put a stop to all of this?"

The older women aged even more at the mention of her sister's name. "I self-medicate, Dana." She sunk down into a chair. "I never thought… You didn't know how it was. I can't help you. Please leave or I'll have Geoffrey call the police."

Dana shook her head at the woman. "I don't feel sorry for you, Connie. I see that you are suffering, but I'm not sorry. I want you to feel all the pain those women, their husbands and their families endured because of your cowardice. He is a psychopath, Connie. I guess Bill Richardson will keep going until someone puts a bullet in his brain. I'm sure people have tried. When that happens, that will be your fault too." She spun on her heels and left. Dana was so angry she didn't notice Amanda hiding outside the door.

This has been a day of revelations for Amanda Richardson. She found out her best friend, Will, had extraordinary strength, her father was a serial rapist and her mother knew about it. She couldn't let the Skinner family pay for her family's crimes. She had to talk to her mother and get to reconsider. She walked in the parlor to see her mother pouring an extra-large portion of whiskey.

"Mom?" Amanda was hesitant. She stepped gingerly around the shackle Will threw on the floor. He had dented the wood. "Is what Dr. Skinner said true? Did Dad rape you when you were young? Did he kill your sister? Why are you protecting him?"

Constance Richardson stared blankly at her daughter. "I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't expect it to…" She sank to the floor, the whiskey spilled all over her. "Amanda, you are the only good thing in my life and now…this has touched you too." Connie threw the glass and it hit the wall. Amanda ducked from the flying shards. "I hate him. He ruined everything. I don't know why he couldn't stay with runaways and prostitutes. Nobody missed them. Nobody defended them. He just had to go after prominent women. Women with husbands and families. Women who would fight back."

Amanda started to cry. She couldn't believe her mother was like this. "Mom, if you have evidence, you have to stop Dad from hurting the Skinners. They are good people, Mom!"

Connie stumbled to her feet. "Good people?" She scoffed. "That woman…Dana, enticed my husband! Drove him to lust after her. What else was he to do?"

"Mom…" Amanda wept. Her mother had lost it.

"It's true that your father raped me and my sister. However, my sister tried to run. That's why she got killed. I just laid there and took it. When he finished with me and started in on Patricia, but she wasn't willing to lay there. She fought him and eventually, he strangled her. That's when I ran." She looked up at her daughter, but wasn't seeing her. "I waited until the time was right. Patty never could understand timing. Then, when I found out I was pregnant, I went away like we had to back then. A shelter put me up and when I got into a fight with another woman, she punched me in the stomach and I miscarried. The doctors let me have the baby's body and I kept it. I knew, it would come in handy someday."

"I came back and showed it to Bill. I told him that if he didn't marry me, I was going to ruin him. They hadn't found Patty's body yet. I didn't know what had happened to her until later. Bill married me right after her body was found." She walked to her daughter. "Amanda, my family was from the wrong side of the tracks. We were less than trailer trash. Getting a wealthy, socialite to marry me was a miracle! I was never hungry again. I had the best of everything and all I had to do was look the other way. I could do that. I did do that. When I was tired of being lonely, Bill gave me you and I was content again."

Amanda was backing away from her mother with tears running down her face. Connie ran to her and grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "We can both be content, Amanda. None of this happened. See? Dana and Missy are fine. Nothing needs to be done. We can live in peace—again."

"No, Mom. This did happen. My father kidnapped a 9 year old girl, chained her to the floor to blackmail a wonderful woman into allowing herself to be raped by him. You knew about it, and allowed it. You have evidence, Mom. You can stop him. Dad is coming home soon, but I won't be here. I'm never coming back here again. If you send the police, I'll keep running away until you stop looking for me. I'm not living under the same roof as Dad and I can't be with you until you do the right thing. Goodbye, Mom." Amanda ran out of the room, grabbed her backpack and flew out the front door.

The Skinners drove home in silence. Will and Walter were fuming. Missy was huddled in the front seat with her mother and Dana was just glad they were all safe. When they pulled in, Mulder was there.

"What happened?" Mulder said rushing to the car. "Where have you all been?"

Walter got out of the car and slammed the door. "Richardson kidnapped Missy and almost forced Dana. Will found them in time. I'm too angry to talk, Mulder. I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch. He is in custody right now, but will be released in a few hours. I've got to plan his death carefully…" Mulder touched him.

"Skinner, you've lost it. You can't kill him, that's first degree murder. You have a family." Skinner's expression gave the younger man pause. He stepped back. "You're right, you are angry. Calm down, first." He went to Missy and Dana. "Are you alright?" He hugged them. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Dana spoke. "I'm glad you weren't here Mulder. You might have overreacted and be in jail tonight. However, when Richardson gets out, our lives will be ruined. I'm sure he will see to that."

Will picked up a rock and threw it at a large stone formation. It shattered. He went stomping into the house as everyone looked on.

Mulder ran after him. "I'll talk to him."

Missy stared at her mother. "I can't believe there are people in this world that are so cruel. When I felt Sara Michaels wanting to kill you, Mom, it was a conscious decision. She had reasoned it out and this was the only way. When I felt Senator Richardson, it was something…creepy. Like a worm growing inside a dead body. It was not logical, but compulsive and …"

"Evil?" Her mom supplied. Missy nodded. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm glad Will found you and that man didn't touch me. However, this isn't over. Evil has to be completely destroyed. We had better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be difficult. Do you want company tonight?"

Missy shook her head. "No. I'm okay. I could tell Will and Amanda were coming for me. I was more worried about you. I'm glad you are safe, Mom." She hugged her and went inside.

Skinner was still trying to control himself. Dana went to him. "This part is over, Walter. He won't be able to blackmail us again."

He looked at her and the emotions that flitted across his face ranged from rage, to sorrow to self-loathing. "I failed and Will had to save you. I'm sorry, Dana."

"You didn't fail me, Walter. You came at the right moment. Richardson has been doing this for decades and he was good at it. Even if it had happened, it wouldn't have been your fault. The man is a psychopath. This is Connie Richardson's fault. She had 40 years to stop this man and we had a few weeks. I love you and you found me. That's all that matters. Let's go inside."

Amanda ran blindly down the street. She was sure her mother was too sauced to send the police after her tonight, but she had never done this before. Where is she going to go? There was only one place she could think of and it was the only place she wanted to be.

Is that a knock? Will sat up. He looked out his window before he realized, he couldn't see the front door. Padding down the steps, he opened to see Amanda, streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry, Will. I couldn't think of where else to go!" She flew into his arms.

Will looked around then pulled her inside. "Amanda, why are you here?" He was very confused.

"I can't stay with them anymore. Not after what they did to your family…" She started to cry. Will held her.

He gently pushed her off and got her a tissue. "No one else is up, but I'm not going to kick you out at this time of night. Come, you can sleep on the couch and we'll sort it out in the morning. I'll get blankets." Will brought a comforter down. "This should keep you warm." He didn't tell her it was from his own bed.

"Thanks." Amanda said sincerely. "Will, stay with me. Just for a little while."

Will wasn't going to say no to that. "Sure." He sat on the sofa and she sat next to him. Soon she leaned into him and he pulled the comforter around them both. This felt really good. He could get used to this. It didn't take long until both of them were fast asleep.

The morning was a rude awakening. A loud clang sounded next to his ear like a thousand pans crashing to a cement floor. It wasn't a thousand, but just one wielded by his irate father. "Will!" The snap of the man's voice brought him to attention. "What is going on?"

The 12 year old answered groggily. "Amanda arrived about midnight. She had no place to go. We were just talking then…"

"Get up!" Skinner said watching Amanda's eyes blink with awareness.

"Sure, sure…" Will shook Amanda and she became more awake. When he looked around both Missy and Mulder were staring at him.

"Have a good sleep?" Mulder said with a hint of censure.

"Ugh." Will uttered and Amanda moved off of him. Actually he had a really good sleep, but he wasn't going to let them know that. "She came late…"

Mulder held up a hand. "I heard what you told Skinner. Time for breakfast. I'm sure Mrs. Richardson will be looking for her daughter soon as it is a school day. Better get some food into her first. Good Morning, Amanda."

Amanda gave a watery smile. "Good morning, Mr. Mulder. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you."

Mulder chuckled. "I'm not the master of the house. Talk to the gruff ex-Marine over there. He runs the show."

"Where's Mom?" Will asked walking with Amanda into the dining room.

"Taking a shower." His Dad said. "She will be out soon. Eat." They did.

Almost if on cue, Dana Skinner appeared in the kitchen rushing around. "I don't know where I put my keys! I'm going to be late!"

"You should have gotten up sooner." His Dad chuckled. That earned him a scowl from his wife.

"You, sir, are the reason that I am late." She ran up to him and they kissed deeply. Amanda watched with interest. "Will, do you have school or tutors today?"

"Tutors." Will mumbled with a mouth full of toast. "Missy too."

Dr. Skinner approached the blonde runaway eating her eggs at her breakfast table. "Amanda, why are you here?"

Walter answered. "Will said she came about midnight."

Amanda looked up at the older woman. "I couldn't stay with her anymore. Not after what she did. I grabbed my backpack and left. It didn't take me long to realize that I had nowhere to go."

Dr. Skinner gave the girl's shoulder a brief squeeze. "Well I'm glad you came somewhere safe. Anyone could have grabbed you off the street. I have to drop the kids off in Boulder and then I'll take you with me to the hospital. We'll call your mother from there."

"NO!" Amanda screamed and then was promptly ashamed. Lowering her voice, she continued. "I'm not going back, Dr. Skinner. I mean it. I'll go to a shelter, an orphanage, somewhere, but not back with her until she does the right thing and puts my father away. I certainly won't stay under the same roof as that psycho when he gets released. Who knows what he will do to me."

"You can't send her back there, Mom." Will interjected. "She helped me find you and her statement helped get him arrested. Her dad is going to be angry."

"Can't I stay here?" Amanda looked pitiful. She watched as Will's parents exchanged glances.

Mulder joined in. "She's a minor, Scully. They can arrest us for kidnapping if we don't have her parent's permission."

Dana Skinner spoke to her husband. "Will is right, Bill Richardson may harm her."

"The police didn't believe our story about Richardson's behavior. That is the only basis for believing she is in danger. If we go to the police, they are going to send her home." Walter Skinner said.

"We could hide her." Mulder suggested. "You know where. It's almost done. What do you think, Skinner?"

"That will work."

Dana Skinner agreed. "Alright, but do either of you have time for that this morning?"

Mulder shook his head. "I'm leaving right behind you."

"Me too." Skinner said.

"I can't get out of my morning appointments, but I only have one in the afternoon. I'll take her then." Dr. Skinner turned to the children who were listening intently. "Will, you are still wearing your pajamas. Hurry and change, no time for a shower." Will took off, leaping up the stairs. "Everyone else grab your things and head to the car." Missy rushed off. "Amanda, grab your things too."

"What are you going to do with me?" The blonde girl was worried.

"I'll tell you on the way to hospital." Dana Skinner said. Let's go. "I'm already late."

"I'll drop the kids off, Scully. Go on to work." Mulder finished his coffee.

"Thanks, Mulder." They left.

Dana was well aware she was playing with fire. The girl was probably in danger, but they could lose their children if they get caught hiding her. Being seen with a missing child at the hospital will make it worse, but she didn't have a choice. She flew into St. Jude's with Amanda in tow. Taking her directly to her office she shut the door and offered the child a seat. "I need you to stay in here, with the door closed. If someone knocks, don't open it. I'll be back soon." The girl nodded.

Dana finished her consult by 9:30 and came back to see Amanda talking to Joe Sorenson. "Joe? What are you doing here?"

"You never close your door, Dana, and after yesterday, I was worried about you. I was afraid that you… weren't alone." Joe looked back at the child. "Thanks for letting me know you were okay yesterday. What happened and who is this? I saw Senator Richardson was arrested on the news. Felony child endangerment charges?"

"Joe, I know I owe you an explanation, but I have some things to deal with right now and this isn't good time." Dana tried to usher him out, but he didn't budge.

"Who is she, Dana? If she is involved with Richardson's charges, you could be putting the hospital at risk. I can't just look the other way."

Dana sighed. "This is Amanda Richardson. The Senator's daughter. She stayed with us last night after running away from home. I'm going to return her this afternoon—I didn't have time this morning."

"I thought…" Amanda began and was silenced with a glance from Dana.

Joe was confused. "Then whose child was involved with Senator Richardson?"

"Missy, Joe." She sighed. "Richardson had Missy kidnapped to get me to come to him yesterday. That's what he showed me on his phone, a video of her gagged and bound. That is why I had to leave so quickly. Missy was found on his property. Will and Amanda both saw her tied up and freed her. They didn't charge the Senator with kidnapping because technically his driver took her, but all of us gave a statement about Missy's abduction including my accusation that he was involved. Amanda was worried her father would be released and she might be in danger." Dana looked at her friend. "Is that enough Joe?"

While she was talking his mouth had thinned to a line. "Yeah, that's enough, Dana." He put his hands on his hips and looked at the floor. "Did he?..."

"No. Amanda helped Will find where I was and he brought Walter and the police. It was close though." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for calling Walter."

"Your welcome, Dana. I'm glad you are okay." He didn't move for a few minutes. "You know that he is going to walk on this."

"I know."

Dana drove to the school. She had given the girl her instructions. To ensure the Skinners couldn't be said to have the girl, she had to 'run away' again. They found Will's forgotten bike and threw it in the back. Then they drove to Amanda's house. Dana took out the bike and let Amanda out. She told the guard to tell her mother that she stayed with them last night and she was bringing her back, then she drove off. When the guard started to open the gate, Amanda got on the bike and took off in the opposite direction. The guard yelled at her to come back, but she cut through some trees and was out of sight of the house in seconds.

A few blocks away on a dirt road, they met back up and then drove farther into the rural country side. In a complete non-descript place, Dana pulled the SUV into some trees and they got out. About a mile hike into the woods, Dana turned into a small broken down house.

"Here?" Amanda said incredulous. "I can't stay here, there isn't even much of a roof!"

The older woman ignored her and knelt down searching for something on the floor. Her fingers found an indent and she pulled up a trap door. They climbed down to a cozy shelter. It had furniture and a power source based on the fact that Dana flipped on a light switch and the place came to life.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Amanda turned around and around. It could hold 5 people very well. They would be a little cramped, but if you needed to hide, this wasn't a bad deal. "Why did you build this place?"

Dana smiled. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill ya. Just kidding." She added quickly when she saw the shocked look on Amanda's face.

"It has something to do with Will's super strength doesn't it?"

The woman looked at her sadly. "I wondered if you had seen Will break those chains. You can't tell anyone, Amanda. It's important."

"I know. Will already told me." She touched Dana's arm. "I won't tell, Dr. Skinner. I promise."

"I believe you. You can't tell anyone about this place either. There is a phone and a TV with some DVDs. If you watch TV, please use the headphones. At night even the smallest sound can carry. We are working on better soundproofing, but we aren't finished." She walked to another room. "There is some water, granola bars and nuts in here. There is canned food, but you will have to eat it cold. We do have a small hot plate, but please don't use it. I don't want something to go wrong. Over this way is a ventilated bathroom."

Amanda dropped her backpack. "This is a really nice place, Dr. Skinner. I really appreciate you helping me like this."

"Sure, Amanda. I know what it's like to be on the run. It's scary." Dana ignored the girl's curious stare. "I won't lock you in, but please don't leave. If a fire starts or other serious emergency—leave either through the trap door or there is a rear exit here. Try to take the phone with you. If you need something, call us and we will bring it. I don't know how long you will be here, but I hope to have a solution to your problem in a few days. Until then, remain quiet and try to keep yourself busy. Unless we are delivering supplies, we won't come because we will start attracting attention. This is public land and there are hikers, hunters and bikers that come along. Sometimes they are curious about the house, but stay quiet and it should be okay. I'm going to put a little debris over the trapdoor so it will be harder to find. If you have to emergency exit that way, be ready for it to fall on you." She hugged her. "We won't forget about you. I'm sure this will be over soon."

Amanda hugged back. "Thank you so much."

XXXX

Skinner was conducting a meeting at Catamaran when there was a commotion in the hall. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder. Soon an irate Senator Richardson burst through the door. "Skinner! I want my daughter!"

Walter turned around to face the man he wanted so badly to kill. He remained calm. Time to exercise some of his patented self-control. "Senator, I don't have your daughter. You are disrupting my meeting. Please leave." He tried to turn around, but the man grabbed Skinner by the shoulder and tried to hit him. The younger man sidestepped him easily. Secretly, he was hoping that Richardson would try again. He wouldn't move this time and then would retaliate with crushing force, but the humiliating miss must have changed the old man's mind about the usefulness of that track.

"My wife said that Amanda spent the night at your house and your wife was supposed to bring her back. Where is she?"

"That's correct. Amanda showed up at our door at midnight. We kept her until morning when she went with my wife to the hospital because she had an early meeting, but then she was going to take Amanda home." Skinner tried to look exasperated. "If you don't know where she is, that's not my problem, Senator. Again, please leave."

"This isn't over, Skinner. Just because you are jealous that your wife was going to sleep with me, doesn't give you the right to take my daughter!"

Skinner got in the man's face. "You took _my_ 9 year old daughter and chained her up in a shed like a dog. Then you used her to bring my wife to you. What mother wouldn't come after her daughter? You coward. Not only are you a serial rapist, psychopath and a pervert, you're a murderer. I'm not surprised your daughter ran away—now GET OUT!"

Richardson grew red in the face. "That's slander! I'll sue you, this company and take everything you own for this!"

Saying those things out loud to a room full of people felt good to Walter. He was done with the man. "Senator, its only slander if it isn't true. Bring on the lawsuit. I look forward to seeing you answer for what you've done." Richardson stomped out.

You could hear a pin drop in that room. One brave man spoke. "Maybe we should reschedule the meeting, boss."

Four days passed and strangely, Senator Richardson was quiet. The press was following him everywhere and now not just asking questions about the child endangerment charge, but the accusations that Skinner had thrown at him in that room. The meeting he interrupted wasn't just for Catamaran staff, but also their new client, millionaire Pat Benzie. There were private citizens present and not bound by Catamaran disclosure policies. Several of them were more than happy to talk to the press about the incident.

Will called Amanda often to see how she was doing. She said she appreciated the peace and quiet and was working on some sketches. Mulder was sure the lawsuit would be coming any day now and was working with the Gunmen on gathering as much evidence as they could. However, the Senator was careful. While they could place him in the same time and place of several rapes and murders, there was nothing conclusive. When they contacted some of the prominent women that were rumored to have an 'affair' with Richardson, they all declined to get involved stating they had been through enough and just wanted to get on with their lives.

So with all of these dead ends showing a bleak picture for their defense, having Connie Richardson show up at the Skinner household was a shock. Walter answered the door. The woman looked resigned. "I would like to speak to Dana."

Skinner didn't budge. "I don't want you to speak to her. You upset her and she doesn't need you accusing her of anything else. I've heard the interview. According to you, my wife, is a crazy hussy. Get off my property, Mrs. Richardson." He started to close the door in her face.

"Please! Mr. Skinner, it is important. I promise I won't call her names. You can even record our talk. In fact, I insist that you do." Connie was pleading.

Skinner turned to look at Mulder who shrugged. Mulder pulled out his phone and walked up to the woman. "Connie Richardson did you come here uninvited and ask to talk to Dana Skinner and give us permission to record your conversation?"

"Yes, Mr. Mulder. I need to speak to her and you can record me." The men stood aside and Skinner went off to get Dana.

Dana emerged in sweat pants and plastic gloves. She had been cleaning the bathroom. "Connie? Why are you here?" Mulder explained, then handed the phone to Skinner.

"I'm going to be upstairs with the kids." He left.

Walter sat at one end of the table and kept the phone rolling. "Go on, Mrs. Richardson."

The older woman cleared her throat. "Dana, I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened. You were right that I could have stopped my husband a long time ago, but I was selfish and wanted to keep the good life. Bill made sure I never had any money of my own and when Amanda came, he threatened to take her away if I ever tried to divorce him. I have no excuse why I let him do things to those women, but when my little girl was born, I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to be a husband and a father to his family. When he refused, I dealt with it the best I could and put my heart and soul into Amanda."

"Now that Amanda is gone, I realize how empty my existence is. She is only 12 now, but soon she will go away to college and I will lose her anyway. I'm too old to have any more and I wouldn't bring them into that house if I could. Neither Bill nor I have any family left. Bill's only brother died a few years ago and you know what happened to my sister, Patty.

It's true, Dana, Bill saw my sister and I walking by the side of the road and took us. When Patty tried to resist, he strangled her and I escaped. I became pregnant and when I miscarried, I threatened him with the fetus. When my sister was found dead, he married me to prevent me from testifying against him. There is no one left in the world that cares about me anymore, but Amanda said she would come home if I did the right thing."

Connie reached into her bag and brought up a large scrapbook and a box. "This book contains a record of every woman that Bill raped or killed, as best as I knew. Before Amanda came, he would do it in the basement. The house was big, so I didn't normally hear them, but I could tell when he was going to look for someone. He would get all agitated and then afterwards, he was calm again. That's when I would look in the basement for clues. A piece of hair, nails or clothing. He usually chose teen runaways and prostitutes. Most of the time, he let them live, but not always. When Amanda came, he bought that guest house. That's when he started in on the better class. Lawyers, politician's wives…" She looked up. "Doctors. Sometimes I knew who they were and I would write down their name. I'm sure there is more than what is in this book, but that was the best I could do. Our driver refused to take me to the house and when Bill found out I had asked, he beat me. He rarely beat me. Dana, take this evidence to the police with this recording and tell them what Bill did. Make them believe you."

"Connie, you should take it to the police. They will believe _you_. We'll call them together." Dana started to get up, but the woman shot out an arm.

"No. _You_ have to take it. You were slandered, had your child kidnapped. You deserve the vindication."

Dana was confused. "Why now? Is it just because Amanda ran away?"

Mrs. Richardson started to roll up her sleeves. They were badly bruised. Dana gasped. She cracked her shirt and there was bruising on her chest. "You were right about me. I am a coward. I knew that Amanda would have to come home sometime and we would move right along as a dysfunctional family again, but because she turned against him, Bill vowed to kill her. Once he was released, he was in rage. The first day I was glad she ran after you dropped her off. If she hadn't, Amanda would have been dead that night. Still, I thought Bill would calm down, realize that he won and get over it. By the 4th day I knew it was over for us as a family. He was going to kill my little girl. I couldn't let that happen. Amanda was the only thing I did right in my life."

She rose. "Thank you for listening to me, Dana. Remember that Amanda has no family and I know that she had to have kind souls looking after her to be gone so long. Whoever they are, I bet they are nice people and Amanda deserves a loving family, one a lot like yours, Dana. I hope you can understand that."

Scully got alarmed. "Connie, what are you going to do?"

"To do what I should have done years ago." She opened the door.

"No!" Dana cried, "Wait! It doesn't have to be this way. Walter, call the police!"

Before Skinner got two steps, Constance Richardson had a gun pointed at Skinner. "Don't touch that phone, Mr. Skinner. I'm a good shot and while I don't want to kill you, I can't let you stop me either. I can blow off your knee cap and you'll still live. Stay right where you are." She turned and ran out the door. When she was gone, Walter got on the phone and called 911.

Walter told the operator that he thinks Constance Richardson is going to kill her husband and perhaps herself. He told them where they lived and asked them to hurry. Dana was in tears and he held his wife. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. We called the police, it's up to them now."

Will finally announced, "She's gone. We can go downstairs."

Mulder was with them making sure the kids didn't interfere. "What happened, Will?"

"She is going to shoot Senator Richardson and then probably kill herself." Will knew he sounded indifferent. It was because he really didn't care. After what those two did, after all he heard…good riddance. How they produced a wonderful daughter like Amanda, he will never know.

Mulder leaped up and pounded down the stairs. Missy followed quickly, while Will just took his time. "Scully? Are you alright?" The man said as he burst into the room. He saw Skinner holding a sobbing Dana.

Missy walked over to her Mom and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Mom. She shot him before she came here."

"What?" Skinner said looking at his youngest.

"It's true, I could feel it from her. She did all this so Amanda could come home. She's going to finish it now."

Will pointed to the back windows. "Here come the fire trucks. She made it back to the house. Wow, she drove fast. We can probably see it from here."

Mulder ran outside and everyone else followed. Sure enough, there was a grand blaze blocks away.

"I phoned the police to have them pick up this stuff." Skinner growled. "At least it is over."

"There is still Amanda." Will said. "We have to tell her and bring her back."

"Back to what?" his Dad replied. "A funeral pyre?"

"She's going to be devastated." Dana added. "To learn all of this in such a short time. So many years of thinking you know someone only to find out they are something completely different. I can't find it in my heart to be sad for those two, but poor Amanda…"

"It's not like that, Mom." Will explained. "Amanda suspected something was wrong long before this. Her dad never gave her any attention unless it was to pose for the cameras and her mom tried, but drank so much that Amanda was left virtually alone in that house. I don't think much is going to change for her and she won't be as devastated as you think. She ran away—remember?"

"I don't want her to be alone. She is a wonderful girl. Now, she's orphaned."

Will grabbed his mother's hand. "She doesn't have to be, Mom. Remember what Mrs. Richardson said at the end? She said that she deserved a nice family— _one like ours_. She knew we were hiding Amanda and she wanted us to take her in, that's why she mentioned there was no family. Amanda can live with us! We have room. She likes us. She came here after she ran away. Please, Mom?"

Skinner tried to be the voice of reason. "Don't you think it will be awkward for her to be living with people her father tried to hurt?"

"Why do you think she helped us in the first place? Without her, we would have never found Mom in time and she didn't have to tell the police about Missy. She had already chosen sides."

Dana stared into the hopeful blue eyes of her only son. The boy was 12 and already in love. She sighed, resignedly. "I like her, Walter. She is going to need to talk about it and who better to talk about it with? I'd like to try for custody. What do you think?" She looked around the room. "What do you all think?"

"I'll have a sister!" Missy was excited. "She can stay in my room!"

"Mulder?"

The ex-agent smiled. "If you keep picking up strays every decade or so, you'll have the Brady Bunch soon. Wait! They had three boys and three girls too. I think there is a lesson in that…" He chuckled. "You guys took me in. What's one more?"

"Correction." Skinner said gruffly. "We got stuck with you."

"Walter! That's not nice." Dana said irritated. "You know you love Mulder too."

"Maybe in the way I love toe fungus, Dana."

Mulder laid on the couch and crossed his legs. "I would call you a nasty name, Skinner, but that would be rising to your level. I'm much more juvenile than that." He stuck out his tongue. The kids laughed.

Dana was looking at her husband. He was the deciding vote because he was going to help raise another 12 year old, and a girl to boot. He sighed heavily. "I like her too, Dana. She looks strong enough to do chores around the house like washing the car, taking out the trash, swabbing the deck… None of that teenage girly stuff though." Missy rolled her eyes and groaned.

Dana was already hugging him. "You're a big softie. Thank you, Walter."

"Mmmm. You can thank me tonight."

"Dad!" The kids screamed together.

XXXX

Dana told Amanda the news and let the girl grieve for a while. She gave her instructions on how to 'return' and what to say (or not to say). Just call when she was ready. About 5 hours later, Amanda was walking down the road that led to what remained of her house. She was wearing the same clothes, but because the shelter was so warm, she had rinsed out her things and let them dry while taking a few French baths. Her hair was stringy, but 5 days without a proper shower will do that to you. The news trucks were still there trying to get another angle on the story when they saw her.

Amanda was aware of how her parents died and some of the details of the tape. She understood it was her mom's penance for looking the other way all of those years. Of course it cleared the Skinners and validated their story. They were hailed as heroes for bringing this all to light. However seeing the blackened husk of her childhood home was moving. She wasn't close to her dad at all and her mom was there only once in a while, still, she had loved them and now it was all gone.

The reporters descended like locusts. Dana had warned her about this, but it was overwhelming. They shoved microphones in her face and the questions tripped over each other as they all tried to grab her attention. As instructed, she didn't respond and then finally the ambulance pulled up. A man in a white coat peeled his way through the crowd.

"Move aside! Can't you see she is in shock?" Finally reaching the girl the man took her by the hand and led her to the emergency vehicle. Amanda was overwhelmed until she looked at the paramedic and saw the man from Dr. Skinner's office. It was Joe. She smiled. "Come with me, Amanda." He lifted her up into the vehicle, closed the doors and off they went to St. Jude's.

Amanda was enjoying the ride on the stretcher. There were reporters here too. Joe wheeled her past some metal doors that stopped the throng chasing her. Then he swung her into an examination room and was still. "We're here." He helped her up and in the corner of the room was Dana Skinner. Amanda leaped off the table and ran into her arms. The girl was smiling at first, but then she started to sob. Dana just held her and rocked her for a while.

"It was burned almost completely to the ground!"

"Yes, a strong accelerant was used." Dana wiped the hair from the girl's face. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I bounce between being sad about my parents, to feeling anger about everything that happened, then finally I'm glad this is over. I can't decide what to feel."

"Give it some time, Amanda. They were your parents and you loved them. In a way, they loved you too."

Amanda nodded. "I am hungry for something other than granola bars and Vienna sausages, though."

Dana chuckled. "Mulder won't be happy you ate his stash." She sat down in a chair and motioned for Amanda to sit. We don't have much time before someone comes looking for us. "There are reporters, but there are also police and a social worker here to talk with you. If you aren't feeling up to it, we can push them off for a while, but not forever. My suggestion is to get it over with." Dana took a deep breath. "Your mother said you have no family. It is the job of the police and social worker to look for any relatives that can take you in. Until then, you usually get remanded to state custody."

Amanda's face fell. They are going to put me in an orphanage?"

"Well, not necessarily. They can temporarily place you with a family that wants to take care of you and I was wondering if…"

She never finished as a blonde whirlwind was hugging the stuffing out of her. "Yes! I want to be a part of your family!"

Dana hugged back then tried to extract herself from the girl's death grip. She caressed Amanda's face gently. "I'm glad, Amanda, because we all would like you to be part of our lives. Now, first, we have to get the police interrogation over and then the questions from the social worker. Are you ready for this?"

The girl nodded. Dana opened the door and waved to the officers. They introduced themselves and Amanda followed them to Dana's office where there was some privacy. Dana started to clean up the room when Joe approached her and pulled her into his arms. "You are a very special lady, Dana Skinner, and if you weren't married to that ox of a husband, I'd snatch you up in a heartbeat. Say the word and I'll put a ring on that finger faster than you could say Mrs. Joe Sorenson. You wouldn't consider…" She shook her head and he smiled fondly. "Anyway, I'm glad I'm your friend, Dana. Besides, if you did ditch Walter, I'd have to take out Mulder next. I think I can take him though."

"Don't be so sure, Joe. He was FBI, and…I'm glad I'm your friend too. Thanks for everything." He kissed her forehead. "Anytime, sweetheart."

XXXX

The policeman questioned Amanda about what she knew about the other women, which was nothing and again about Dr. Skinner's story. She told what happened at the house and then what happened after the police left and why she ran away. She refused to say where she was and after a few tries, he gave up. The social worker asked if she was abused by her family and other than neglect, the answer was no. Then it was time for Amanda to ask some questions.

"Mrs. Tiller, am I going to an orphanage tonight?"

The woman shook her head. "No, Dr. Skinner has offered to take you home with her. You seem to have a rapport with her and having a friendly faces around tonight would be helpful."

"Can I stay with her family? She said she was going to try to get me placed with her."

Mrs. Tiller looked carefully at the young girl. "She mentioned she wanted you to stay with her while any living relatives are being located. Both her and her husband will have to apply to be a foster parent, we will have to examine the home environment, they will have to take classes…" She stopped because the girl was crying.

"You are going to take me away from them—aren't you? They wanted me."

She tried to calm Amanda. "It's just that without legal papers from your parents, we can't just _give_ you to them."

"What if my Mom did file papers? She planned out this whole thing. Have you looked?" Amanda was upset and getting more upset by the second.

The social worker stood up. "Wait here. I'll ask Sargent Dickens." The woman left and in a few minutes, returned. She looked chagrined. "Amanda, it turns out that your mother did leave a will and both parents signed guardianship papers for Dr. and Mr. Skinner. It was duly notarized and it is in police evidence. If we can get a judge to sign off on the temporary custody order, we can avoid this kind of delay and have you placed in their home immediately."

Dana Skinner put Amanda in her SUV and they went shopping. After picking up a couple weeks' worth of clothes for the girl, complete with pajamas and swimsuit, she took her home. The reporters were like vultures, but she called Walter and he ran interference for them as they made their rounds. He took a couple of his best operatives and between his imposing form and the security detail, the women completed their tasks with minimum effort. The large sign stating that this was private property at the end of their long drive, kept everyone except the most foolish from their door. Mulder nearly assaulted one idiot with a camera trying to peek into the house. The Lone Gunmen came out and set up an array that jammed digital signals within 100 feet of the house. They hoped that would screw up any digital cameras trying to get a peek. Unfortunately, that messed up their WiFi, but the gang made a limited safe zone around their dining room table. They knew this media attention would eventually die down and they would be able to return to normal.

There was a lot of work to do to fixing up Missy's room for two girls instead of one. She had the largest bedroom and two would fit in easily. Years ago, when the Skinners felt safe moving the kids upstairs, Will complained about his little sister getting the better room. It was a sore point for a while until Missy showed him how to get out on the roof from his room. It can't be done safely from hers. There was a little ledge out there where he could go to think. Will decided that he rather be able to watch the sunrise, sunset and stars than have the internal space. Sometimes he slept out there because the extra layer of building dimmed the voices inside. It was peaceful.

Amanda had the first hot meal she had in 5 days and they fixed up the couch for her. Dana asked if she wanted some company and Amanda said yes. Walter would have to wait for his thank you, but he understood. Dana ended up holding the girl after a nightmare and she fell asleep in Dana's arms. The rest of the night was peaceful and everyone stayed home the next day to fix things up for the new arrival. They put in a roll-a-way bed and Mulder let Amanda borrow one of his trunks for her clothes until they got the closet situation figured out. It was makeshift, but it would have to do. After dinner, Skinner gathered the entire family in the living room for the rule setting conference. Both he and Dana knew that Will had a crush on Amanda and vice versa. It was innocent now, but in close quarters, it may not stay that way for long.

"All right children. For those of you new to the household," he paused and everyone clapped for Amanda. She blushed. "My wife and I make the rules and I have ultimate veto power. Mulder is like the crazy old uncle you keep in the attic and tell no one about." Skinner stopped because he got a pillow in the back of his head for that statement. The kids giggled. "I'll ignore that. In short, Mulder is a type of adult." Another pillow. "And as such he has some authority, but cannot change any of mine or my wife's rules unless it is an emergency which only occurs when he is trying to cook something." A bigger pillow. The kids were laughing now. Skinner wheeled around. "Mulder! Stop throwing things like a little kid!"

Dana spoke. "He's not doing it, Walter. I am. Stop being a blowhard." Skinner tried to glower at his wife, but a smile played about his face and the menace was lost when she touched his cheek and lightly kissed him. He glared at Mulder who was desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Anyhoo," Skinner continued. "Amanda, you will be assigned regular chores, but for now, please help out with anything when asked. You will get used to our school schedules which are odd and homework is always done before dinner unless it takes longer and then needs to be finished by bed time. Lights out is usually 9pm during the school year and midnight in the summer. Any questions yet?"

Amanda nodded. "Will and I are older than Missy, do we get to stay up later?"

"Good question. The answer is—sometimes. It's easier for all of us if we have regular hours, but that rule is bent on occasion. I would say on a case by case basis. Also, there is only two full baths in the house and no one uses the master bath except myself and Dana. Mulder has his own place and there is one upstairs bathroom so you three will have to work out a schedule amongst yourselves.

There will be a change in the bedrooms. Will will move into the office, Amanda will bunk with Mi…"

"No way, Dad!" Will blurted. "I can't—that isn't going to work!"

"It's not proper for you to be up there with both Amanda and Missy, Will." Skinner said calmly. "This will avoid impropriety."

Will stood up and tried to be calm too. "Dad, I understand your reasoning, but upstairs isn't far enough away as it is, so being right next to your room…will be impossible!" He pointed to his ears. "I will promise you _anything_ , just please not that!"

Mulder was chuckling. "He's got a point, Skinner. In the summer when the windows are open—I can hear you. That's cruel and unusual punishment, big guy."

Skinner looked at Dana who nodded. "I agree with Will and Mulder, unless you want to change how we…"

"NO!" Skinner said a bit too strongly. Even Will had to cover a smile. "Ok, no boys or girls in each other's room—ever!"

Missy stood up. "Dad! Will and I play games sometimes. That's not fair!" The three kids started arguing.

Mulder walked over to Skinner. "Can the crazy old uncle try a solution?"

"Be my guest." Walter stood back and crossed his arms.

A loud shrill whistle stopped the bickering. "Everyone sit." Mulder said. "I have a solution to this problem. "Will, you will have no female in your room after lights out. The opposite goes for you ladies. If there is a violation of this, Will will be moved to the office. There will be no opposite sex in the others room with the door closed at any time. Any violations will send Will to the office. The move to the office will be permanent. What do you think?"

The kids sat there for a few moments. Missy said. "That sounds fair." Amanda nodded.

Will was indignant. "Hey! Why do I get punished? What if they come into my room to get me in trouble?"

"Because you are the oldest and a guy. It's the way of the world, my man." Mulder's eyes were twinkling. "Women get away with everything and us poor saps—take the rap." He ducked the pillow from Dana with a chuckle.

Dana tilted her head. "Good point, Will. I propose a 5 second warning. If one comes in the other room when they aren't supposed to, warn them to leave. If they don't leave in 5 seconds, you leave and report it. Failure to report it is actionable. False reports will be severely punished."

Will nodded. "Okay."

Mulder looked smug and sat back down. Skinner wanted to smack him on the back of the head. He pinned Amanda with a steely glare. She sat up straighter. "If you are going to be a member of this family, Amanda, there are family secrets that must be kept confidential because someone could get hurt were it to get out to the wrong people. Do you understand how serious this is?"

"Yes, Mr. Skinner. I already know about Will's strength. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Skinner sighed and looked at Dana and Mulder. "There is more. That isn't all Will can do and Missy has gifts as well." Amanda glanced over at Missy. "Go ahead and show her."

Missy stood up looking for her practice balls. "My balls aren't here, but check this out Uncle Mulder. I've been practicing." She closed her eyes and three balls floated down the stairs and stopped in front of her. Amanda gasped. Then the balls began to swirl and dip and Missy opened her eyes. "If I can picture where they are, I can still control them." She frowned. "Where is the red one? Maybe it rolled onto the floor. I'll keep working on it."

Amanda stared from the balls to Missy to Dana. "How?"

Dana gave a wry smile. "That's a long story and not fit for tonight. Missy also receives psychic impressions from people so if she tells you something about someone, especially if there is danger, you should believe her. Will's other gift is extraordinary hearing."

Will leaned back. "Sometimes I can hear up to a mile away. That's why I don't want be in the office. It's next to Mom and Dad's room."

" _That's_ how you found Missy. You could hear her." Amanda looked at Will in wonder.

"Yup!" Will said proudly. "It has advantages."

The blonde waved her hand under the dancing balls and Missy giggled. "I can only control things less than one pound right now. Mulder says I'll get stronger as I get older."

"Amazing!" Amanda looked at Dana. "They could help people, Dr. Skinner. Why hide them?"

Dana looked at her new daughter sadly. "They could be also taken and used, Amanda. That is more likely to happen and they deserve a normal childhood. It stays a secret—right?"

"Right."

"That reminds me," Dana stood next to her husband. "What do you want to call us? I won't want to be called Dr. Skinner all the time. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Can I call you, Dana?"

"Sure! I'd like that. How about Mr. Skinner?"

Skinner looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I can have her call me Walter, Dana. I have trouble with adults calling me that."

"I didn't know that." Dana said surprised. "Do you want me to change what I call you?"

Skinner drew her close, "I always liked, Sir." He kissed her. "But from your lips, 'Walter' sounds like music." Dana stroked his face and smiled until Will screeched at them.

"Come on—guys! There are people here!"

Missy giggled. "I always thought it was cute. I like seeing Mom and Dad in love."

Will glared at his sister. "I'm not sure that's what it is called, Missy."

"What about Skin Man?" Mulder said from his chair. "That's what Frohike calls you." Skinner glowered at him.

Amanda hid her smile at the amorous adults. "How about Walt?"

Skinner turned to the girl. "I can live with that. Now that it's all settled, time for bed." He was looking at his wife again. They shrugged when Will stamped off in a huff. The girls followed. Skinner glanced after them. "That boy has an intolerance for displays of affection."

Mulder was indignant. "No, he doesn't. Who wants to picture their parents having sex and Will can _hear_ you. People go to therapy for less—believe me, I know. Missy is still a kid, but Will isn't. Besides, with Amanda in the house you two are going to give the boy ideas. I'd tone it down in public, if I were you. You can star in your own porn film _after_ they go to college." Mulder strode off and closed the door a bit too strongly.

"I always thought we were rated more PG." Dana said as Walter kissed her neck.

"Mulder is right. We are PG-13 and approaching R. We should tone it down when the kids are around." He kissed her again. "But they aren't around now—are they?"

Act VII – Inevitable Confrontation

A few months went by and it was time for Will's and Missy's annual birthday celebration in July. He was born in March, and Missy in May, but they always celebrated again in July. This invitation was sent to whatever Scully, Skinner (once his brother came) or Lone Gunmen were able to come to their house to celebrate. It was always a party on the beach complete with catering and bonfires. Dana hadn't seen her mother for a year even though they talked on the phone often. Bill, Tara and the kids were coming this time, but Charlie was out at sea again. However his wife Carrie was bringing the kids and the Lone Gunmen wouldn't miss it. Dana even invited Joe Sorenson and Diane Hill from work.

Amanda was nervous as she had never met the extended relatives and this was going to be her introduction to them. When Mrs. Scully saw her, she immediately gave her a hug and welcomed her to the family. Amanda instantly saw where Dana's warmth came from. Dana's brother and sisters in laws were gracious and the kids, while most were older than Will, they seemed nice. One of them—Mark? Was getting a little too close and Will had to shoo him off. She thought that was cute.

The kids played in the lake and the adults talked. It was a hot day and the water felt good. She had to be careful on the beach as the sand burned her feet, but this was fun. Amanda was having a great time and only once Walt was stern when Will threw Missy up in the air a little too hard and she splashed down beyond the boundary the adults set up. It showed his strength a little, but Missy wasn't hurt. In fact, she loved it and could swim like a fish anyway. Amanda was trying hard not to notice Will's chest. He was a large boy of 13, taking after his dad being only 5 inches shorter than him. He was taller than all the women and all but four of the men and…he was muscular. Will had started wrestling recently and began working out. It showed.

Mark came up to her again while Will was playing with his other cousins. "Hi, Amanda." He said swimming next to her. "You're pretty."

"Thanks, Mark." She started to walk toward the shore.

"Where are you going?" The boy stood up and followed her. "I just want to talk to you."

Amanda was wary of him. He was 16 and she was still 12. He was tall, like Will and had brownish-red hair. The boy was cute, but Amanda wasn't interested. She like the dark-haired, blue-eyed type. "I'm going to get my cover up."

"I wouldn't cover that body up." Mark said quietly so the adults couldn't hear. "How do you like living here? Will made any moves on you yet?"

"Shut up, Mark. Will isn't like that. We're friends—that's it."

"Sure, practically brother and sister." Mark was sarcastic. "That's why he told me to beat it when we first got here. He didn't want me muscling in on his territory." Amanda was walking to where her towel was. She noticed Dana and her mother watching them. "I know my cousin. He is jealous just like his dad. My dad is like that too. So am I. Runs in the family."

"Go away, Mark." Amanda put on her mesh outfit and turned around to see Mrs. Scully leading Mark away and Dana standing there.

"Was he bothering you Amanda?"

"Not really, Dana. Just teasing me. Nothing to worry about."

She didn't comment and put her arm around the girl. You have been avoiding the women who want to get to know you better. Come sit with us for a while. I'm tired of answering questions about you. It's your turn." The girl whirled, wide eyed. "No, Amanda. That's a family matter—isn't it?" She nodded, obviously relieved. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I'll be there to help guide the conversation."

It was starting to get dark. Mulder, Frohike, Langley and Byers were over by the bonfire. "Bill is talking to Skinner and that guy-Joe." Frohike said bitterly, "He won't give you the time of day."

Mulder was laying back watching the smoke rise. "Frohike, I have zero interest in talking to Bill. I'm just glad we can get along enough to not ruin this party. Skinner is doing me a favor by keeping him on that side of the beach."

"How are things with Amanda?" Byers asked toasting a marshmallow. "I see her watching Will."

"Yeah, we are aware of their crush. We've got it under control." Mulder said lazily.

"What about Missy's…gifts?" Langley asked throwing his marshmallows into the fire. He never ate one. He liked rolling them next to the coals and watching them catch fire. Since marshmallows were sugar and gelatin, the carbon caught like a torch and the gelatin helped form a charred shell. When the outside was burnt, the inside goo burst out and it too, caught on fire. This whole circular process lasted about 5 minutes per mallow. It was fascinating to watch it char, bubble and burn into this inflated charcoal that when finished, disintegrated at the smallest touch.

"She is getting stronger. She can pick up square objects and heavy things like text books and stuff. Her impressions are growing at a faster rate though. She can see more pictures in her mind now."

How is Dana?" Frohike said slyly. "I can't believe I was so lucky as to see her in a bikini."

Mulder barked. "Me either. Skinner made her wear it. I noticed she put on a sundress as soon as she could."

Byers looked over at his friend. "Why would he do that with you, Frohike and that guy hanging around?"

"You just answered your own question, Byers." Mulder sighed. "Sometimes, Skinner can be a cruel sonofabitch. It was mostly for Joe Sorenson's benefit. He's that doctor that works with Scully. The man is a bachelor and is infatuated with her. Joe has been coming around more often after the Richardson affair and Skinner wanted Joe to be reminded that she belonged to him. What better way than to show off his wife and then hang all over her?"

Buyers munched on his mallow. "I dunno, that would just piss me off."

"Right-o. Skinner wasn't big on Joe coming to the family shin-dig in the first place."

"Wow," Langley said. "He _is_ a cruel sonofabitch."

Bill laughed at his own joke. "Get it? The only newspaper in town?" He and Joe continued to laugh while Skinner nursed his beer. He would prefer a whiskey, but beach parties didn't have liquor, they had beer and wine coolers. _Wusses._ Joe looked like he was having a good time. At least until Dana put on her sun dress. _She's mine—and don't forget it._ Maggie Scully ruined his fun when he started kissing all over his wife and she took her away to join the ladies and be the hostess. However, before that happened, he saw Joe scowling so—mission accomplished. He hoped he pissed Mulder off too, but the man wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Frankly, Mulder worried him. He hadn't caught the man going after Dana in months. At first, he thought that he had backed off because of Amanda. Now he wasn't sure. Dana has been acting strange on the days when Mulder and she had been alone. Will wasn't around as much with wrestling practice and the hospital allowed Dana to stay home more because of Amanda and her recent trauma. Dana felt that being alone in the house wasn't a good thing for the girl, so she tried to be there after school. If Amanda was upstairs, there would be no interference and Mulder might be taking some liberties. He could tell Dana was weakening. This could end up badly—for Mulder.

It was nice seeing the kids playing with their cousins. Amanda was having a good time until Bill's son, Mark started bothering her. The boy was too old to go after a 12 year old. There was something about that kid that made him uneasy. He saw Missy looking at him strange too. He was glad when he saw that Maggie and Dana deflected the boy.

Dana was enjoying the company of the women. She loved the camaraderie. Even the men and boys were getting along. She had missed her mother over this past year, but she missed Tara and Carrie too. When it started getting dark the girls gravitated to the older women and it turned into a hen party. Beth and Uma played with Missy, and Amanda chose to talk with the ladies. Soon it was almost midnight and Carrie stood to go. She looked around the beach. "Sara?" She called. "Has anyone seen Sara?"

Dana hadn't seen her in at least a half hour. The other females all shook their heads. Sara was Carrie's youngest being only 8. Dana idly watched as Carrie searched the beach certain she would find her and was shook out of her reverie by an upset mother.

"I can't find Sara!"

Dana immediately assumed the worst. With all the kids playing and it being dark, it's possible that Sara wandered back into the water. She ran to Missy while all the people started looking frantically. "Missy, where is Sara?" Missy shook her head. "Concentrate, sweetie. Is she in the water?" Dana waited while her 10 year old closed her eyes and thought. Dana wasn't aware that Maggie was watching them intently from just a few feet away.

Missy shook her head slowly. "No, she isn't in the water…" Carrie came by and Missy grabbed her hand unexpectedly startling the woman. She held on for a few seconds then spoke. "I remember, Aunt Carrie, I think she was tired and went to the house. Look there." Carrie went running off.

"Thank you, honey." Dana hugged her girl.

"She's okay. She on the couch." Missy whispered.

Dana stood up to see her mother staring at them. The look on her face said she heard every word. Uh oh. Dana took Missy's hand as her Mom approached. Dana raised her voice to the search team. "Sara's in the house. I think that's where we should all be. Tomorrow's another day." There was a collective groan from the kids, but they headed back dutifully. Dana tried to stay ahead of the penetrating gaze of her mother.

During the search, Amanda had headed off toward the trees, then turned around when she heard Dana calling them back in. Mark came running up to her. She suddenly was afraid.

"Hey!" He said getting in front of her and stopping. "Thought I would walk back with you."

"That's okay, Mark. We're almost there. I'm sure you would rather be with your cousins." She tried to walk around him.

"I said, stop." The boy said with a twinge of anger. "I've been trying to talk to you all night and you are ignoring me. I don't think that is very nice."

Amanda screwed up her courage. "Mark, move aside. It's getting cold out here and I'm tired."

He walked closer to her. "Not until you give me a kiss. I'm sure you have kissed Will already. I want one."

She started to panic when she heard Will coming followed by Missy. "Hey, Amanda, Mark! We've got to get back to the house. Mom wants us." Amanda took advantage of the distraction and stepped around the tall boy.

Will let her move past him and then looked at his cousin. "You shouldn't keep her out here when she wanted to come home and you certainly had no right to ask her for anything."

"You don't have much to say about that." Mark said with malice.

Will turned his head, but didn't take his eyes off his cousin. "Go back to the house, Amanda." Will's voice was dead. Amanda shivered and Missy grabbed her hand—pulling her down the beach. She went and the two boys stayed behind staring at each other.

"Come on, Amanda." Missy said. "Brother will take care of this."

Dutifully, Amanda walked until she was almost at the house. "I was scared, Missy."

"I know. I'm sorry. With all the commotion of the family, I didn't detect it just now. I was almost too late. I don't need to tell you to stay away from him."

Will was very angry. He was trying to control it like his father taught him, but it was difficult. "Mark, you are my cousin, but you cannot threaten my friend. She is a part of our family now and not someone you can bully. She is only 12 and she doesn't like you. Back off."

Mark stepped closer. They were about the same height and Will was actually bulkier, but the older boy seemed unconcerned. "I do what I want, when I want and with whom I want…Will." He punctuated that with a finger stabbed into Will's chest. "Your father might be some hard ass Marine, but you aren't. I can wring you like a sponge."

"Don't be so sure." Will sighed. "In any case, we will never know. Let's go back to the house. However, you _will_ stay away from Amanda." He turned to go and Will sensed the punch before it landed. He deftly moved aside and Mark tumbled into the sand. His dad taught him how to fight and how to avoid one. Will finally understood what his father meant when he said that discretion is the better part of valor. He could flatten Mark, but what good would that do? It would ruin the party and not resolve anything. His decision not to engage was from a position of strength, not weakness.

"Are you done?" Will said irritated. He started walking back and was almost to the house when Mark caught up with him. This time the punch hit home and Will staggered forward. Determined not to fight his cousin, he backed up. He was so angry at what the boy would have done to Amanda, that he was afraid to touch him. Mark's enraged screams soon brought a crowd.

Dana watched in horror as the kids, women and men piled outside to break up the fight. Missy and Amanda stood before her and she watched a tear run down Amanda's face before she fled upstairs. Missy grabbed Dana when she tried to go after her.

"Mom! You have to listen to me." Dana stopped. "You have to tell Uncle Bill and Aunt Tara to get Mark some help. He's…wrong in the head. He was going to hurt Amanda out there, but we stopped him. You have to make Uncle Bill believe you because he has…" She broke off, looking at the floor.

Dana was staring at her daughter. "What, Missy? He has what?"

A tear ran down Missy's cheek. "You know what the Senator was going to do to you? Mark was going to do to Amanda. I see it, Mom. The worm. I see it growing in him. It was too late for the Senator, but I don't think it's too late for Mark. Uncle Bill has to get him help soon!"

"What?" Dana said quietly and dropped to her knees. "Missy? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure."

Dana pulled her youngest to her. "This is awful! Thank you for saving Amanda." She sniffed. "I'll talk to Bill."

Missy was adamant. "Make him believe you, Mom. I could tell this was the first time he was going to go through with it. There _will_ be a next time."

"I promise, sweetie." Dana said devastated. "Go stay with Amanda." Missy nodded and left. Dana hung her head and leaned against the granite counter. How could this happen in her family? However, it did and she had to stop it. She looked up and saw Maggie Scully emerge from the master bedroom. She must have heard the entire conversation.

"Dana?" Maggie said wiping tears. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Mom!" Dana said and ran into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry!"

"She's like Melissa—isn't she? She can 'see' things." Maggie appeared sad.

"Yes, Mom."

"That means what she said is true." Dana's mother appeared old. "Together, we will talk to Bill. I think we should keep it from Tara right now." Dana agreed as the Scully family filed back in. Bill had Mark by the scruff of his neck. Will was looking sour and Walter was grim.

Philip exclaimed. "That wasn't much of a fight! Will didn't even hit back!" The boys scrambled comically when Skinner told them to retire to the loft and the girls went to Missy's room.

Skinner bellowed up the stairs. "Lights out in 15 minutes!" The wives went to help the kids. Bill, Mark, Will and Walter remained behind.

Maggie stepped forward. "What happened, Bill?"

He answered. "Mark says that Will took a swing at him because he wanted to walk Amanda home."

"What does Will say?"

"Will isn't talking." Skinner said, upset. "Without his explanation, I have no choice but to believe Mark."

Alarmed, Dana went to her son. "Will, look at me." The boy raised his head. "You have to tell the truth. I've spoken to Missy and Grandma knows. You have to tell the truth now."

"I don't want to get anyone in more trouble." Will said sadly. "It's bad enough as it is."

Maggie approached him. "Will, it will be worse if you don't. Other people could get hurt." Will stilled. He saw the truth in his mother's eyes and Dana saw the reference to Connie Richardson hit home.

The boy wasted no time telling the story. He even told what Mark said to Amanda as it was possible they could have heard it. He finished the tale. "Amanda was afraid of him. We came up, Missy took Amanda back to the house and I told Mark to leave her alone. Mark poked me in my chest and told me he would do what he wants, when he wants and with whom he wants." Will looked at Mark when he said that. "He meant it. I again told Mark to leave Amanda alone and I started to walk back then Mark tried to hit me and fell in the sand. I was almost to the house when he sucker punched me and you know the rest."

Skinner and Bill exchanged glances. Bill looked stricken. "Mark, I want you to go into the office and wait for me."

"But, Dad! Will is lying! He wanted Amanda for himself. I was just trying to talk to her when he…"

"Go, Mark." Bill didn't look at him. The boy left down the hall.

Skinner put a hand on the man's shoulder. "What do you want to do? Do you believe Will?"

Bill started to pace. "If Mark hadn't tried things like this before… Mom? He's just a kid."

Maggie was stern. "Bill, he is 16 and he went after a 12 year old girl. In two years he will be an adult and could be jailed for what he tried. He got lucky this time and _so did Amanda_." Bill cringed at that. "Mark needs help. He needs therapy before he hurts someone and gets locked away by the world! We are all family. What can we do to help?"

"I dunno, Mom. It's possible that it is innocent. Amanda is pretty and he was curious…"

"No, Bill. No denial. This is really happening." Dana spoke her piece. "He was acting like a predator and if he has tried stuff like this before, then what will convince you that this isn't harmless? A raped girl? That's what is coming next. Do you want to release a predator on the world, just because he is your son?"

Bill sagged. "No. This will kill Tara. How do I tell her?"

Maggie was firm. "We tell her together. Let me break the news. I'll be kind, but she has to know."

Dana hugged her brother. "Bill, women have a sense about things. You may find she already suspects."

The Scullys told Tara and Maggie held her as she wept. It was a long night for everyone and while there was pancakes, syrup, eggs, toast and honey the next morning, there wasn't much joy inside the house. They asked the kids (minus Mark) to eat outside in hopes of not ruining the trip with their sorrow. The kids could sense the change in the adults and it was a somber meal. Dana had already called Mulder and asked him and the Lone Gunmen to hang out at his house this morning and she would explain later.

Skinner played some football with the kids and things livened up a little. Soon it was time to leave. The Skinners said goodbye to the Scullys and there were hugs and handshakes. Mulder and the Gunmen came out to give their respects and the group piled in the van.

Bill peeked around the vehicle as he loaded the baggage. "Mom! Where's your bags? The plane leaves in 3 hours!"

Maggie smiled at her son. "I'm staying for a few days. I wanted to spend more time with Dana and the family."

"I'll make sure she gets home, Bill." Dana said.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." Bill got in and Dana ran to the van window.

"Goodbye big brother. Remember, I'm always here. Call anytime." She gave him a kiss and the family drove off.

Mulder waved at the Gunmen and they went into the house for leftover pancakes. Skinner ushered the kids inside and Dana and her mom were left looking at the clouds passing over the lake. Maggie pulled her sweater closer as Dana leaned into her. "I'm glad you are staying, Mom. We didn't get a lot of one on one time."

Maggie put her arm through her daughter's. "No, we didn't and you are going to tell me all about what is going on around here. Your sister and your daughter aren't the only ones who could sense danger. I see it all about you—right now. We will have tea and you will tell me everything."

Act VIII – The Long Game

Another school year started for Amanda. She was 15 and a few years had passed since the fateful beach party that ended up committing Mark Scully to an institution. Once they tested him, they understood the boy was a borderline psychopath, but Mulder advised the Scully family and they chose a program that made good progress with the young man. Bill was so desperate to cure his son that he accepted Mulder's help, which was historic, and the cured Mark was due out next month. Missy even visited him and gave him a guarded, but hopeful clearance.

If someone had told Amanda when she was 12, that she would find out her father was a serial rapist her, her mother helped and after their murder-suicide that she would be semi-adopted by a family that had superpowers, she would have called them crazy. However, here she was. Will was 16 now, as tall as his father, stronger than ever and was a step away from his double PhD in biotechnical engineering and chemistry. He attended the University of Colorado, but was also dual enrolled in MIT. The colleges were so grateful to have a certified genius on board that they made tutors and satellite campuses available to him so that he could start on his research. Amanda blushed whenever she thought of the reason such fuss was made over one student. Will didn't want to leave her.

The last few years, they had grown closer and they kept their word to stay out of each other's room for more than 5 seconds after dark. That is was all the time it took to enter Will's room and climb up onto the roof. At night, they would lay there and talk for hours. In warm weather, when they slept all night, Will would pull a blanket over her and she would lay her head on his chest. The rhythm of his heart soothed her and she would usually wake in her bed, courtesy of Will's gallantry.

Amanda still roomed with Missy and the two had bonded as true sisters whereas Will was nothing like a brother. Amanda finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. It was right after Mulder left. Will kicked him out and that caused some friction in the household for a while, but in the end, even Mulder knew it had to be done. It was either that, or he and Walt would have to battle to the death over Dana. She remembered when it all reached critical mass, thing were out of kilter for a long time.

XXXX

Dana was preparing dinner when Mulder walked into the house. She was immediately wary of the man as he has been getting more insistent with his amorous advances of late. Before, the most Mulder would do was wrap himself around her and kiss her neck. Usually, it was a prolonged hug so he could fill his 'Scully meter'. However ever since Will started staying late for karate practice at the University, Mulder has taken to cornering her and kissing her outright. Even if Amanda was home, without Will's super hearing, there was no one to witness his advances. Dana had always been attracted to Mulder and she worried that she might weaken one day and give in to him. If that happened, Walter would beat Mulder within an inch of his life and then throw him off the property.

"Hey you. What are you making?" Mulder crossed to stand behind and leaned over her shoulder at the stove.

"It's chicken alfredo. Walter made the sauce last night." Dana moved back to the granite island and started cubing chicken when Mulder placed his hands on either side trapping her against the counter. "Mulder, I have a knife." She said it light-heartedly, but there was an edge to her voice. She didn't want to do this today.

He sniffed her hair. "Smells good." Placing a warm kiss on her neck, he moved his hands to her waist. "Where's Amanda?"

Dana didn't want to answer the question. Amanda quit the cheerleading squad after her parents died, but decided to rejoin this year. She was at practice. It would not be good if Mulder knew that no one was home. A little white lie was in order. "I'm sure she is around."

"Or at cheerleading practice." Mulder said close to her ear. "We're finally alone." Frustrated, Dana put down the knife and tried to pull away. He resisted. "Don't go, Scully. There is something I want to tell you."

She turned around. That was a mistake. She looked up into his hazel eyes which were telegraphing rampant desire and started to panic. He was a beautiful man. Dana pulled out of his grip and walked several paces away. "What do you want to tell me, Mulder?" When he started to come closer, she put up a hand. "That's close enough. Speak." She really wasn't prepared for what happened next. Suddenly, he rushed forward and pushed her against the kitchen wall, pinning her with his lower body.

Mulder's voice was rough with need. "I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you, I want you and I need to have you." His lips descended on hers and kissed her roughly. When he moved his hands to touch the sides of her breasts, she gasped and he plunged his tongue in, deepening the assault.

Dana was definitely alarmed. Mulder anticipated that she was going to try to push him away and held her arms against the wall. His sizeable erection pressed into her stomach as he plundered her mouth. It did feel good. Her mind tried to clear enough to stop this, but her body betrayed her and she moaned. Encouraged, Mulder's kisses got more passionate then he started in on her neck.

The only weapon she had left was freed and she used it. "Mulder! You have to stop!"

He broke from her neck long enough to answer. "Why? I want you. You want me. No one is home…surrender, Dana." He almost never used her first name. "You are going to feel so good." He whispered and then pressed his groin into her. "Give into me."

"I can't!" Dana was whispering too. "Please! Just stop, Mulder. If someone comes home…"

"Like me?" A baritone voice was heard behind them. It was Will.

Mulder froze, released Dana's arms and turned around to face the boy. "Yeah, like you, Will." The two stared at each other for a while. Finally Mulder broke the impasse. "What are you going to do?"

Dana moved away from the wall and approached her son. Will was obviously angry. She stood between the two males. "Will, I'll handle this. Go on up to your room."

"Yes, Mom. You were handling it just fine. Mulder had you pinned against the wall. He was even holding your arms down." He looked at his mother. "What would have happened if I hadn't unexpectedly come home?" His eyes bored into her. "I'll tell you what would have happened. He would have taken you and…you would have let him. He has to go, Mom. He's weakened your resistance too much. If he doesn't leave, Dad will kill him." Will took a step toward Mulder, his voice deadly quiet. "Maybe I'll do it."

Dana touched her son's arm. He was as tall and broad as Mulder even if he was only 16. With his strength, he could easily hurt the older man. She had to defuse the situation. "Will, this is between the adults. I don't want you involved. I'm telling you, as your mother, that I will take care of this. Please go up to your room. Mulder will leave and when everyone is calm, I'll talk to him."

Will ignored her and turned his attention back to the man. The rage was clear in his voice. "Mulder, my Mom is married to my Dad, not to you. You are not only pursuing another man's wife, but the person you say is your best friend. Has it occurred to you what will happen to her marriage if you get what you want? How that will affect Missy, Amanda or me? I know you and Dad don't get along, but you were friends once. Besides, Dad isn't going to divorce her so you can't have her—ever! If you really cared about Mom or any of us, you will leave, live somewhere else and leave her alone."

Dana looked at Mulder. He was enraged, but she guessed most of that anger was from getting caught. He stared at Will and then walked forward. She wondered if he had lost his mind, he can't take on her son. The boy will kill him. Suddenly, Mulder turned and stalked out of the house. Dana started after him, but Will stood in her way.

"Let him go, Mom."

Dana was suddenly cold. Mulder was leaving. For good. "No!" she yelled and tried to get around her son. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Mom, it's for the best. I think you know that."

Dana struggled. "What have you done, Will? You don't understand Mulder. You never did. Let me go!" Will waited a few moments then released her and she ran to the door in time to see Mulder pealing out of the driveway. He left the door to his house open and she watched him toss a set of keys on the ground as he left. "MULDER!" She yelled, but it was too late. He was gone and Dana knew in her heart he wasn't coming back.

 _She will forgive me—someday_. Will had to believe that or the crying that filled his ears was going to make him cry too. It had to be done. The person he was dreading to face was Missy. He just made her father leave. Missy loved Mulder a lot so Will laid up on the roof and waited for the inevitable.

Amanda came home to complete disruption. There was crying in Walt and Dana's room and screaming coming from upstairs. Walt sat at the kitchen table with a glass of whiskey and it was only 6pm. "Walt? What is going on?"

The man looked up with bleary eyes. "Mulder left. Will threw him out."

Amanda's mouth hung open. "What? Will wouldn't do that."

"He did. Dana is taking it hard and so is Missy. I'm out here because my wife doesn't want to accept my comfort because, in a way, she blames me too. I'll finish making dinner in a minute. You might want to stay in the family room until Missy calms down."

Amanda threw her backpack on the sofa and listened to the chaos for a while. Finally Will came down the stairs and immediately walked out the door. When Walt didn't stop him, Amanda flew after him. She had to run to catch up as he walked down the beach. "Will? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Amanda." He looked miserable.

She took his hand and stopped him. "I thought we could tell each other anything. Please, Will. Just tell me. Why is everyone upset? What happened with Mulder?"

"I told Mulder that if he cared about us that he would leave, and he did."

"Why?"

"He almost bedded Mom. I had forgotten my gear for karate and came back to get it. When I walked in, Mulder had Mom pinned against the wall and he was kissing her. If that wasn't bad enough, I heard the conversation right before that. He was asking her to 'surrender' to him and Mom was close to doing it—I could tell. She has been fighting him off for almost 20 years and her resistance was down. In any case I'm positive that Mulder would gone much farther than that if I hadn't shown up." Will looked at his hands. "I wanted to kill him, Amanda. If they slept together, it would damage my parent's marriage. Dad surely would have hurt him and then Dad would have no choice but to throw Mulder out. If he did that, Mom would hate Dad. This way, she just hates me. The same with Missy. I banished her bio-dad, after all. She will hate me for a while, but she might forgive me…in a year or two. She would never forgive Dad."

She stroked his arm. "I'm so sorry, Will. Why didn't you let Walt handle it?"

Will stared at her. "Didn't you hear me? Mom and Missy would hate Dad. Our dad holds this family together. Mulder could never replace him on how he protects us, takes care of Mom and prepares for those people coming to take Missy and me. We need to be able to trust and support him and that kind of anger would divide our family when we need each other the most. We don't need Mulder—especially after what he did."

Amanda stared at this 16 year old boy with admiration. Will took all the blame so his father wouldn't have to. What a responsibility for a kid to carry. She let go of his hand and slid in between his arms. She pressed herself against his chest and murmured, "I love you, Will."

She felt him grow stiff and sensed him looking down at her so she turned to meet his eyes. He was confused. "Do you mean that? Even after what I did?"

"Because of what you did, I had to say it. I've loved you for a long time, Will. What you did was noble and self-sacrificing. You're also brave, smart and compassionate. You are my best friend and I've always wanted to tell you, but I was afraid—I'm not anymore." She squeezed him and laid her head on his chest.

Will put his arms around her. "I've loved you for a long time too. I never thought you would ever…" He was silent for a few moments. "Wow. Amanda Richardson loves me. It almost takes the sting out of the day." They stood there holding each other for a while. "Amanda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Amanda pulled away from his chest. She could see the fear on his face so she smiled. "Yes, Will." He bent down and their lips touched lightly. Will moved his lips over hers and then suckled them. She was entranced, but managed to return the gesture. A few seconds later they broke it off.

Will was smiling. "That was nice." He took her hand and started walking back to the house. "I had better take you back. I don't want to get out of control like Mom and Dad."

Amanda giggled. "I don't think we are ready for that."

"I'm a guy, Amanda. I'm ready for anything." When he saw the shocked look on her face he quickly added, "No! Nothing like that. What I meant was I don't ever want to do anything you aren't comfortable with—ever. We are friends first so you can talk to me and I won't get mad. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks, Will."

"Also, we should keep this from Mom and Dad or I'll end up in the office."

"Right." They walked into the house.

Dana was finally tired of crying. Mulder wasn't coming back. Now that she had time to think, Will was right. It was for the best. She was dangerously close to letting him have her right there in the kitchen. Even if it hadn't happened then, it would have the next time. The real sympathy lay with the kids who got caught in the middle. Poor Will. Poor Missy. She could hear Missy yelling at Will when he told her. The boy took it like a trooper.

She rose from the bed and repaired the effects of her tears. Dana had to go out and face her husband whom she yelled at when he tried to comfort her. She had thought about why she did that and realized that she blamed him even though it was Mulder that broke the rules. She owed him an apology. Dana walked out to see Walter at the stove, finishing the interrupted dinner. He turned and waited to see what she would do. She went to him and he opened his arms and received her. In so many ways he was an extraordinary man and she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I shouldn't have said those things. Do you forgive me?"

"You were upset and I've got tough skin, Dana. Honestly, I wish this didn't have to happen. We tried."

"I know. I'm just sorry Will had to do it."

Walt nodded. "Me too. That was my job."

Dana pulled him down for a kiss. "I told Will to let the adults handle it and he barreled on anyway. I love you, Walter and I would have forgiven you, but I'm not so sure about Missy. You two have been at odds lately."

"Maybe that's why he did it. Missy will forgive Will anything." He dropped a kiss on her head and turned back to the stove to stir the sauce. "That and if I had seen Mulder pinning you against the wall, he may not have been able to leave under his own power. Will saved me from an assault charge. Missy may not have forgiven that either."

Dana stared at the stairs to the kid's room. "I'm going to talk to her. Wish me luck. She's got Mulder's temper."

Missy was still crying although she wasn't out of control anymore. When Will told her what he did, she said some very hurtful things to her big brother. She even hit him a few times. She felt bad about it, but it wasn't his job to tell Mulder to leave. Mulder was her bio-dad and he understood her. Lately Dad and she had been fighting over things like rules, chores and school work. Since she was now competing in gymnastics, she gets home late from practice so her homework is done after dinner and she has been barely completing it in time. The last fight was about Dad threatening to pull her out of competition if she turns in another late assignment.

She knew that Dad loved her. She could feel it coming from him, even when he was gruff with her. She could feel Mulder's love too. Will couldn't. All he saw was man trying to take his father's place and he reacted. If she wanted to be to honest with herself, this really was Mulder's fault, but she didn't want Will to be right. She wanted him to suffer for what he did. She was going to have to live without someone in her corner now. Mom usually was, but when challenged, she always deferred to Dad and Will practically _was_ Dad. Amanda loved Will so she would take his side leaving her standing alone, but until now, Mulder had been there when things got tough. Had been.

A soft knock on the door and her mother came in. "Missy?"

Missy wanted to scream at her mother for everything. She let him kiss her. Let him hang on her. Practically encouraged him, but what she felt emanating from Mom mirrored her own feelings. She ran and embraced her. They both needed each other right now. "Mom!" Missy sobbed. "How could Will do this?"

Dana held her and pulled Missy to the bed. "Baby, I know this hurts. It's going to sound trite, but it will be okay in the end. Will did the right thing and he is counting on us to forgive him."

"I can't." She wailed. "I know Mulder was my bio-dad, but he was my friend too. When Dad got too stern, he would stick up for me."

Her mother smiled at the reference. "That's because your Dad did the heavy lifting when raising you and Mulder could be the good guy all the time. Mulder never had to tell you 'no', Missy. He was the fun uncle. He loved you very much—and still does. None of that has changed. Mulder has his practice in Boulder and I'm sure he is staying with the Lone Gunmen right now. I'll call them in the morning and we'll arrange a time to go see him. I'm sure we can work out a schedule, where you can visit him regularly."

Missy still was upset. "I liked seeing him every day. He always came for meals."

"Change happens. Besides, there is this a quaint invention you might have heard of—the phone?" Missy smiled at that. "With that handy space-age device, you can talk to him whenever you want."

"Funny, Mom." She loosened her death grip on her mother. "Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Will just said that Mulder was after you again. He's done that before. What was different this time?'

Dana sighed. "Well, maybe I was different. Maybe this time he might have succeeded. That would have hurt your father very much."

Missy thought about that. "I remember when you talked to me about how your relationship with Mulder was different from Dad's. If it was so different, why was he always after you?"

"I think I told you that Mulder and I agreed that marriage would ruin our friendship. That didn't mean that we weren't attracted to each other—because we were. We are." Dana paused. "When your Dad was missing and Mulder and I created you, neither one of us have bad memories from that night. It was like a calm space in a hurricane. There was just us and nothing else. Mulder needs a calm space sometimes. His synapses are always firing and the memories haunt him. Eventually, they build up and he needs a safe release. I am the only person left in his life that would understand and accept it for what it was."

The 13 year old looked at her mother. "That's why he has a 'Scully meter'." Her mom nodded. "Do you think he is going to be okay without you?"

Dana pondered that. "I don't know. It's been a long time since we've been apart. I hope so. Things will be different around here, but we'll get through it. By the way, give Will a break too. He saved Dad from hurting Mulder. Try to look at it that way."

Missy's eyes widened. "You're right, Mom. Dad would have pulverized him. I'm glad Will has a cooler temper."

"So am I, Missy."

Night came to the occupants of the Skinner household. Will and Amanda spent time up on the roof until 11pm when Will shooed them off to their separate spaces. Usually, he left the bedtime up to Amanda and if she fell asleep before turning in, he would carry her down from the roof and put her to bed. This time it was a deliberate cut off point. Will was 16. He had two more years before being legal and Amanda had almost three. Since he had already decided to marry her, he needed to treat her with respect. Anyway, she was still a kid—heck, so was he. However, it had been many years since he felt like a child. Will had been making grown-up decisions ever since he discovered his unusual strength and Dad began their lessons together. Sometimes he mourned his lost childhood, but he always considered himself to be Dad's backup and he needed to act like it. Not giving in to impulses was a big part of it.

Missy had come into Will's room earlier that evening and she forgave him with a hug. He loved his sister, dearly. All he wanted to do was shield her from their parents' past. Will couldn't help but worry about what will happen when those men came back for them. Would they kill Mom and Dad then lock them away forever? Would they take Amanda too? If they had government resources, how could they make them permanently go away? Maybe they would just be running for the rest of their lives. That's not much of a future to offer to Amanda. She deserved better than that.

Will listened to his parents talking. He often, respectfully, tuned them out, but tonight he needed company. They knew he could hear them. In the past few years there were times they had gotten in the SUV and drove away to have a private conversation, but those were rare. Most of the time, they didn't bother censoring their speech and that contributed to his continued loss of innocence. Of course, when he first discovered this talent, he didn't tell them for 2 years. He heard a lot in those 2 years. The downward spiral had already begun.

Mom was talking about how she would contact the Gunmen and arrange for Mulder to see Missy. His Dad objected that Mom would be taking her, but she correctly pointed out that the only other drivers were Dad and Will. Those scenarios were a bomb waiting to explode. Dad told her how sorry he was and Mom accepted by telling him that they tried to make it work. She was more worried that Mulder would do something foolish and end up in the hospital again—like the way it was before. That was news to Will. He didn't realize there was more to the story of how they came to live together. He should have known. His parent's past were like onions, there was always another layer underneath.

The eavesdropped conversation turned darker. Dad mentioned that when the men came, they would probably kill him first and if that happened, to make sure that she stayed alive—even if they took the kids. He told her to survive at all costs so she could get them back. He gave her some names of people at Catamaran that would help her. Dad said he didn't want her to be alone and he would rather see her with Mulder than Joe Sorenson. Then he mentioned the insurances, various stockpiles and documents she would need. It scared Will to hear his father talking that way, especially because they had to know he was listening. Some of this was for his benefit too. What was even worse was his Mom's meek acceptance of Dad's final will and testament. When she gave her reply, Will felt the blood drain from his head. His mother said that it probably wouldn't matter because now that Will and Missy were basically grown, the men didn't need any of them anymore. They had to accept that she, Dad and Mulder were all expendable. Mom was right. The parents would just be an obstacle. She mentioned Spender again and someone named Krychek. It was obvious those names were equally hated.

Will could hear them kissing and then they started making love. He would never reveal that he actively listened sometimes, and this was one of them. It was hurried, desperate and mournful lovemaking. They were never like this. Things were about to drastically change. Even if he wasn't like Missy, he could still feel it.

Missy felt that Dad and Mom were coping with Mulder's loss. Will was tortured because he could only hear them. Missy was blessed because she could feel them. Mom and Dad loved each other—deeply. When she was scared or worried, she would just focus on them and it made things better. Mom had forgiven Will and Amanda had confessed her love to her brother. Their household would be forever changed. She finally understood the reason for Dad's anxiety. Walter Skinner was especially hard for her to read, but if she tried really hard she could get impressions. Mulder said it was probably an unconscious barrier. However, not only could she read psychic impressions of people, Missy was beginning to hear their thoughts. Her dad wasn't anxious about work, but about the men that were going to come after them. Dad felt that the danger was imminent and he was worried about Mom and the kids.

She wished that Mulder hadn't gotten himself exiled at this moment. There was impending danger and Missy had taken a great leap in her psychic skills and needed guidance. Dad was unapproachable with this stuff. Mom tried, but she was a scientist at heart and so was Will. Amanda was the closest believer and…the least qualified to help. She needed to see Mulder.

XXXX

"Why did you do it, Mulder?" Byers was shaking his head. "You couldn't control yourself?"

Mulder lounged on the Gunmen's couch. "You aren't attracted to Scully, Byers. You wouldn't understand."

"We all think she is beautiful, man." Langley stated. "But we aren't stupid enough to go up against Skinner."

"It wasn't Skinner that kicked me out. It was Will."

Frohike stared at the ex-FBI agent. "Will _is_ Skinner, Mulder. That boy may not look like Skinner's clone, but he sure acts like him." Frohike sighed. "You know you are welcome to stay here. What are you going to do about Missy?"

"I'm not leaving her. Skinner and I discussed this a long time ago and he agreed to continue to let me see her if we ever had a falling out. He'll honor it. I'll talk to Scully about it in the morning."

Byers wasn't letting up. "It going to make it easier for them to nab the kids without you there."

"I know, Byers." Mulder was pissed. "I needed her."

"Well, now you have nothing." Byers retorted. "All you had to do it keep it in your pants."

"Shut up—all of you. I know I screwed up." Mulder got up and paced the room. "It wasn't about sex, Byers. It was about love. I needed to feel her again." He wiped his face. "Do you know there were times I considered offing Skinner just to get to her? I can't believe I let him have her in the first place. Somewhere down deep I always thought that she didn't love him as much as me. It turns out that she did. I hoped that she would leave him when his overbearing attitude got too much for her. Skinner surprised me when he turned into decent husband instead of the hard-assed boss I knew. I misjudged everything and I lost her. As the years rolled on, it got harder to bear that failure. I wanted her—that was all I could see at the time."

"Alright, man." Langley offered. "What's done is done. Did you bring any of your stuff?"

A few months later, things had calmed down in the Skinner household. Missy still was seeing her tutors as she was about to graduate college with a degree in Psychology. That brought her to Boulder 3 days a week and Mulder picked her up and dropped her off at home. He never got out of the car. Dana and Mulder had the occasional lunch, but he never touched her, not even casually. It was almost as if he recognized he had lost that privilege. Most of the time they talked about plans to protect the children and Dana relayed information from Walter to Mulder so they were coordinated. When it came to the kids, there was a complete united front. It turns out that they needed it.

Will was working in the biotech lab on the University of Colorado's campus. MIT had arranged for him to conduct his research into nanotechnology while he worked for U of C in teaching a few lower level math classes for underclassmen. Will was still 16 and he taught several semesters before he was taken seriously by not only the students, but the staff. All of the kids in his class were older than he was, but when he started expounding on the formulas and theories, they quickly grasped that they had better start taking notes.

Dr. Morris was the lead researcher in the laboratory. He was a good man, but a little condescending. While Will liked him, he wouldn't have minded the man being taken down a few pegs. He tried to treat Will fairly, but he couldn't accept Will's youth, move past it and it made for some very awkward situations, especially with Will's biotech research. Dr. Morris couldn't accept that Will was actually smarter than he was.

Surreptitiously, Will had used his own blood to form the basis of a new breed of nanobots that could perform several functions. His Dad had genetic specific nanobots whose main purpose was to turn his blood into carbon and stop his heart. It was the way the government controlled him when he was in the FBI. Dad had indicated that there was a device that could start and stop the micro robot's carbon production. However, when it wasn't turned on, the tiny robots gently repaired his body from damage. It gave Dad the benefit of rarely getting sick or injured and when he did, he healed quickly.

Will had inherited half of his father's genes and so played host to his own nanobots, but they performed differently. They repaired Will's body at an incredibly accelerated rate. He and his parents discovered this when he had a dislocated shoulder and tore his rotator cuff from a wrestling injury. The coach thought he would be out for the season, but in a few minutes, he was as good as new. Mom tried to explain it away stating that it looked worse than it was and being a doctor, they believed her. That's when she tested Will's blood and found the nanobots hard at work. Ever since then, Will carefully hid any injuries, knowing that they would heal in minutes or hours. It all worked out until the roof fell in—literally.

XXXX

Will was working in the lab when Dr. Morris came in. He was his usual pompous self and when one of the giant analyzers began giving him problems, he foolishly started to kick it. Will was annoyed with Morris' behavior, but not surprised so he ignored him. What did catch his attention was when the large device came away from the wall and started to fall on the doctor. Morris had turned his back to the machine and was shocked to suddenly see Will Skinner holding it up with the first sharp edge of metal inches away from his head.

"Dr. Morris!' Will tried to say calmly. "Please move away from this area." Morris nodded and walked backwards as the boy heaved the machine back into place. "There!" Will said, pushing it back. "That could have been nasty." Will jiggled the base a little and pulled out the stacked contraption so it leaned more against the wall. Then he returned to his station.

Will watched Dr. Morris out of the corner of his eye. He had revealed his strength to the man and he wondered if he was going to call him on it. He didn't have long to wait.

"Will?" Morris said tentatively. "That machine nearly killed me."

"Yes, sir." Will replied, trying not to look at him.

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"That machine weighs several hundreds of pounds." Morris was staring at Will.

Will didn't meet his eye. "Probably."

Morris stepped next to the teenager. "How did you do that?" Will shrugged and Morris crossed his arms. "OK, I'm asking you directly how you, a 16 year old, held up an object weighing hundreds of pounds and then pushed it back against the wall with little to no effort." Will shrugged again. Morris forced eye contact. "I want an answer, Will."

Will knew he was caught. The man was a scientist. He knew what was possible and what wasn't. Rather than confess, it's time to try pleading. "Dr. Morris, I saved your life. I'll call us even if you never tell anyone about this. Deal?"

Morris looked at him strangely. "How long have you had this ability?"

"I don't want to talk about it either, Dr. Morris. Just forget that you saw anything. Please."

"I knew there was something very strange about you, Will. I never guessed it was this. Are you human?"

Will was irritated. "Of course I am. Please drop it."

Dr. Morris replied. "You did save my life and I do owe you. I will, as you say, 'drop it' if you answer one question."

"What is it?"

"Were you born this way?"

Will sighed. "Yes. Are we done?"

Morris nodded. "We're done." Will went back to his work.

Several weeks later, Will was teaching a remedial Algebra class when a group of 6th graders came to tour the campus and stopped in his class. He didn't mind being scrutinized. As the youngest member of the staff, he was often observed for teaching ability and class content. Despite the fact that he always had the best scores from the students and one of the highest pass rates on campus, there were those that wanted to find a chink in his armor.

The class sat in on his lecture both for a 'flavor' of the campus experience as well as to see a gifted young boy in full command of complex ideas. It was supposed to be 'inspiring'. Will found it nauseating. These children were most likely _not_ geniuses and would never be a PhD teaching on a college campus at the age of 16. To him, it looked like the school was reproaching them for being normal and that didn't seem fair. He was glad when they moved off to another building so he didn't get the freakish stares from the group.

It was a normal early Colorado winter and the snow was thick and heavy. Several students had to drop out of his class after mishaps with ice covered sidewalks that sidelined them at the beginning of the school year. They tried to get students to volunteer to shovel the University building's roofs, but the staff ended up doing it. Will had done his share, but there were plenty of buildings that hadn't been touched yet and last night's snow fall was significant. He figured that was the straw that broke the camel's back. It nearly broke his back too.

Will had finished his class and was looking over some of the homework assignments when a frantic student ran into the room. "Professor Skinner! Dr. Morris wants you to come to Garner Hall right away! He said it was an emergency!" Of course he left with the man, grabbing his coat as he flew and they slipped and slid across campus. When they reached the building, Will could already see the bowed roof and with his hearing, the screams of the children inside. He slid faster.

Reaching Dr. Morris, he was informed that the 6th grade class was trapped inside one of the maintenance rooms and the roof was about to collapse. Unsure of why he was needed, Morris told him that the electronic lock to the door shorted out due to the melting snow and the heavy metal door couldn't be budged. If they didn't get the door open in a few seconds, the roof would collapse and kill everyone inside.

"Will, I know I promised, but you need to open this door." Morris looked at him pleadingly.

He understood. He couldn't let thirty 11 year olds die to protect his secret. Will grabbed the solid metal fire door and pulled. It came away from the wall easily. Then he rushed in and climbed up on a desk and pushed on the ceiling support beam. "Go! Get out now! I can't hold this much longer!" The children and chaperones, scrambled for the exit. The parts of the roof started to fall around the beam that Will was holding. "Hurry!" He screamed and then the concrete, asphalt and debris fell upon him. Thankfully all Will knew was a flash of pain and then—blackness.

"Call Dr. Skinner!" Dr. Joe Sorenson said as he saw an unconscious Will being wheeled in from the ambulance. Joe couldn't believe he was looking at his director's son in ER. The boy was in bad shape. He had multiple lacerations, some were quite deep and severe, crushed bones and blood loss. "What happened?"

"The kid held up a beam to allow some 6th graders to escape a roof collapse. He didn't get out in time though." The paramedic stated factually. "Vitals at the scene were a thready pulse, limited O2 readings and he was completely unconscious. I'm surprised he is still alive, doctor."

Joe was irritated at the callous recitation of the tech. "He might be able to hear you, medic. He _is_ still alive. Get him into bay 2—STAT!" Joe went with them as the team hooked Will up to plasma to counter his blood loss and started taking readings.

"He's not in immediate danger, doctor." Nurse Ginger said. "His blood pressure and oxygen level are stable. He doesn't seem to have any seriously bleeding wounds, just a lot of lacerations."

"That's not what the paramedic said. Ginger, will you go get me some cleaning towels? The dirt has to be hiding a lot of his injuries." When she left Joe took a good look at his young patient. What he saw, stunned him. The huge gash in his head was sealing up right before his eyes. So were the cuts on his arms and his torso. The crushed ribs repaired themselves as well as the damaged foot and broken leg. This is impossible. Will Skinner was healing himself at an unbelievable rate. Joe couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Dana flew through the bay doors. "Someone told me they brought in Will and that he was in a building collapse."

Joe's voice was wooden. "That's true. Here he is."

Will started moaning. "Mom?"

"It's me, baby. I'm here. Where are you hurt?"

Will just moaned, but Joe answered for him. "Apparently nowhere, Dana. How is that possible?"

Dr. Skinner looked up at her colleague. He was staring at Will suspiciously. "I'm sure he has internal damage, Joe."

"Nope. I just watched his crushed ribs repair themselves—right before my eyes. When he was brought in, he couldn't breathe. Now he is fine. Can you explain that, Dr. Skinner?"

Dana lowered her eyes. "No, Dr. Sorenson, I cannot. What do you intend to do?"

Joe walked over to her. "Dana, I have seen a lot of strange things in my day and knowing your past work in the FBI, so have you. This is a certifiable X-file if I ever saw one. I want to know why your son can heal himself within minutes." Dana didn't respond and Joe stared at her. "Dana, without an explanation, I'm going to be forced to report what I saw and they are going to commit me to an institution! There are a lot of people that saw your son near death. I don't think you can hide this."

"We have to hide it, Joe. We have to." Dana's eyes pleaded with him. "They are going to take them away."

Joe was concerned. "Who, Dana?"

"The people that started all of this in motion. You know my past with the FBI. You know the things Mulder, Skinner and I have been through—hell—there's a website dedicated to us! The shadow government were aware from the beginning that my children are…different, but they may not know the full extent of their abilities. We need to keep this quiet."

"I'm not sure…" Joe began, but was cut off from another moan from Will.

"I'm sorry, Mom. They were going to die in there. They were just kids!" Will breathed out heavily. "I had to save them."

Dana held her extraordinary son. "It's okay, Will. You did the right thing. We will get through this."

"The men are going to come—aren't they?" Will blurted it out carelessly.

"I'm calling your father to pick up Missy and Amanda." Dana flipped open her phone and dialed. Joe watched them both, warily. "Walter? Pick up Missy and Amanda from school. We have a problem." Dana paused and listened. "Someone filmed that? It's on YouTube? Shit. Please hurry. Come to the hospital." She hung up the phone. "We've got a problem, Will."

"I heard." Will got up and Joe followed them out to the lobby, where everyone was watching the TV screen showing the amateur video of Will tearing off the metal door and holding up the beam as the children escaped. "Oh, no." Will said dejectedly and people turned to see him.

Ginger, the nurse, ran to Will, then looked at Joe. "What is he doing up and around, doctor? This boy is in no shape…" She stopped because she noticed the wounds she saw earlier were gone. Ginger stared at Joe Sorenson and Joe shrugged. She glanced at the TV, glanced at Will, then walked away, very confused and definitely afraid.

Dana noticed the stares. "Let's go into my office." Both doctors and the new hero gracefully exited the area.

Once the door was closed, Joe lit into his boss. "Dana, you can't hide Will any longer. What do you intend to do?"

Dr. Skinner was quickly morphing back into Scully. "We are waiting for the rest of my family and then we are leaving. I don't know when or IF I'll be back, Joe. Now that this is public, we will have make a run for it."

"I can help you, Dana. I want to help. Tell me what to do!" Joe was pleading.

"Let us go, Joe." Dana said.

Skinner rushed to pick up his two daughters. Luckily, it was Missy's day at Huntington High School and the girls were together. He picked up the phone and called Mulder to tell him the developments. The ex-agent already knew as it was splashed across the news; he was in route. When Walter pulled up to the school, he saw a sight that chilled him to the bone. Missy and Amanda were cornered by 3 men and one of them was Alex Krychek. The men advanced on their position and one tried to grab Amanda. Missy used her telekinesis to throw the man back and then she turned on the rest of the men and psychically pushed them several yards up and over the cars, slamming them into the pavement.

"Missy! Amanda! This way!" Skinner's voice boomed over the screams from the nearby school kids that watched that unusual feat happen. Skinner noticed that this event had been taped too. Shit. Shit. Shit. The kids ran for him and got in the car just as Krychek got to his feet. Skinner pointed his gun at him. "Back off, Krychek!"

Alex gave a small smile and raised his one hand in the air. His other was a prosthesis. "You're not going to win this one, Skinner. Time's up!" He waggled a small device in his hands. It was the palm pilot that controls his nanobots. Fuck. Skinner got back in the car and peeled away.

Missy couldn't let those men grab her or Amanda. She didn't want to use her abilities in public, but Mulder had been training her for this; that's how she was able to throw those men off. Mulder was on his way, but he may not arrive soon enough. When she heard her dad call the one-armed man 'Krychek', she knew that this was it. Mortal combat. Missy glanced at Amanda. She was scared. Hell, everyone was. However, Missy was not going to let these men hurt her family. She had gotten stronger in just the last few months. Exponentially. _I don't think they are going to know what hit them._ Missy was ready.

Joe sat with his head in his hands until Walter Skinner burst through the office door and bellowed, "Dana! Will! Let's go." Mother and son rose and flew out the door with Joe following.

"Wait! Let me help!" The younger doctor cried, but the trio disappeared through the ER door to the waiting vehicle and drove off. Joe made a decision. He was going to help, whether they wanted him to or not. Telling the on staff nurse that he was leaving for the day, he grabbed his coat and keys and followed the Skinner family to their home.

Walter was barking instructions. Will had fully recovered from the roof collapse and was able to grasp the magnitude of the situation. War had been declared and they were fighting for their freedom and even—their lives. He listened to his Dad.

"Kids, when we get home grab your go bags and come out front. We will try to drive you close, but be prepared to hike. Change shoes, grab your heavy coats, you know the drill. Krychek tried to grab Missy at the school and the detour to the hospital means they may be at the house already. I'm sure we are being followed, so the best course is to go home and distract them from there. You are too easily tracked in the city."

Will recalled the drills they did when they were younger. When Will found out that he wasn't just a little stronger than his classmates but had supernatural strength, his Dad trained him how to use his ability. It was then that he, Mulder and his Mom started working on an underground shelter. They sound-proofed it, stocked it with supplies and provided for every short term need. It could comfortably hold all 6 people of the Skinner household for at least 3 months. Amanda stayed there for a while when her father wanted to kill her. This bunker was their intended destination, but they had to be careful they didn't accidentally give away its location. This was going to be difficult if the opposition felt that they had enough cover to simply pick up Missy and Amanda in public. The area must be swarming with agents and it was Will's job to protect everyone—even if it meant having to kill.

They arrived at the house and everything seemed quiet. Will looked at Missy but she shook her head. They were here. The group grabbed their stuff and once they exited the house a car pulled up. It was Joe. Damn that man didn't know when to quit. His dad moved to intercept.

"Joe? What are you doing here? You are in danger—leave now!"

"Their coming. They are right behind me." Joe was panicked.

Will looked to his Dad for instructions. "Will! You know what to do. Go!"

He acknowledged and motioned to Missy and Amanda. They threw on their backpacks and headed off on foot. There was a copse of trees beyond the lake that would hide their direction for a while. They had already searched their gear for tracking devices and came up empty. It was probably because the Consortium's hand was forced by Will's unexpected public display and hadn't planted them yet. Will looked back and saw several dark sedans pull up. He couldn't stop to help his parents. They needed him, but Amanda and Missy needed him more. This wasn't going to end well.

Skinner could sense it. This is where he made his stand. He only hoped it was enough to save his family.

The first sedan pulled in as far as it could. Joe's SUV had blocked the drive. Skinner was grateful the man had come. His presence would corroborate their story to the police. Maybe Spender would let him survive and he could tell the world what happened here. Maybe. Spender got out of the first car and Krychek got out of the second. Krychek was flanked by three alien hybrids with drawn weapons. Walter figured out what they were because they were identical to each other. Just Great.

Joe had come up alongside the two parents. Skinner acknowledged the younger man. Mulder was on his way, but Skinner didn't think he would make it in time.

"Ah, Agent Scully has a new protector." Spender said sardonically as he sucked on that ever present Morley cigarette. "Dr. Joseph Sorenson, I presume?" Joe nodded. "Too bad you didn't take Agent Scully's advice and let her go." Walter watched as Joe started at the phrase. "It might not work out well for you."

"They're gone, Spender." Walter said with conviction. "You won't find them."

The excessively wrinkled man smiled. "We have agents tracking them. We will catch them and then this show of bravado will be for nothing—won't it Skinner?"

When the man paused for reaction, Skinner knew it was a ruse. While he wouldn't put it past the snake to have done this, the suddenness of the event must have taken him off guard. Spender wasn't as prepared as he would like them to think. Skinner smiled. "In any event, they aren't here now. Are you here to kill us?"

Spender smirked. "As much as you would like to think that I am an indiscriminant killer, Skinner—I'm not. I only do so when necessary. Right now, I'm waiting for Agent Mulder to arrive. Then, we can get down to business."

"There is no 'business', Spender. You can't have Will or Missy. There is nothing to negotiate." Skinner was not going to back down even as Krychek and his minions advanced.

Krychek arrived. "Ah, Agent Scully. Nice to see you again." The blond man nodded his head toward her. Dana ignored him. "You too, Skinner. I've been waiting for the day I could fully take you out." He pulled out the palm pilot from his coat. "Remember this?"

Skinner wasn't going to give the rat bastard the satisfaction of reacting. So he ignored the younger man. "Mulder isn't coming, Spender."

"Yes he is. He should arrive in a few moments." Spender said smugly. Almost as if on cue, Mulder burst from the driveway and fired at the three clones.

Walter watched Joe's reaction as two of the three 'men' dissolved into green goo in front of his eyes. If their lives weren't at stake, it would have been comical. Mulder stopped his assault only because Krychek had raised his gun at Dana.

"Hold it, Mulder. I'll take her out." The rat bastard was arrogant. Mulder walked to the rest of the group and lowered his weapon. "Good Boy." Krychek said. "Now—beg for it."

"Shut up." Mulder spat disdainfully.

Spender blew out acrid smoke. "Glad you could make it, Agent Mulder. You are just in time to witness the apprehension of your children. Or child. I forget you only can claim one of the pair."

"Fuck you." Dana said with pure hatred.

It was Krychek that replied. "Oh Agent Scully—we've already done that—haven't we?" Skinner and Mulder turned toward Dana to witness her narrowed eyes. "You never told them did you?" Krychek laughed at the two men. "Agent Scully can keep her secrets, I'll give her that. She probably did that to protect her partner, who put her in that situation in the first place. It was stupid of you, Dana. However, I was counting on that."

"Shut up, Krychek." Dana said with warning.

"Hell no, Agent Scully. I'm having fun. I arranged that whole 'alien evidence' trip to the warehouse in Falls Church for Mulder on purpose. I trapped him for days and sent you clues to find him all to push my cock into you. I was so looking forward to Mulder finding out, but you never told him. At least I got one joy out of it. All you got was some experience and a lesson in running after your partner. Of course I hoped that I was a good enough lover to leave you wanting more." He laughed, but didn't take his gun off of her for a second.

Predictably, Mulder started for Krychek, but he waved the gun. "Hold it there cowboy. Just because I fucked your partner doesn't mean I'm not willing to put a bullet into her." Mulder quieted and like Skinner, was silently seething.

Joe was visibly upset too. The sirens were unexpected by all but the younger doctor. Police swarmed the grounds and Krychek took off running in the same direction the kids went. Both Mulder and Skinner started after him, but the police told them to stand down. A few uniforms followed and fired when he wouldn't stop, but Krychek made it the tree line and disappeared.

Spender was easily handcuffed, but the hybrid resisted and he was shot. The toxic gas that emitted damaged two police officers and distracted the rest of the team. Spender was too old to try to escape and was kept in custody. When the third man dissolved, there was mass confusion and the need for a paramedic.

The police had Spender under arrest, but Krychek was on the loose. Skinner couldn't believe what he heard. His most hated enemy, the one that held the key to HIS life and death, raped his wife because of her devotion to her partner. He was going to kill Krychek with his bare hands. There was no way he was being stopped from this mission. Death was a minor consideration to making the rat bastard pay.

Dana couldn't believe that Krychek let her most closely held secret out for all to see. Even Joe Sorenson was there. Shit. She had never intended anyone to ever learn that she was raped by Krychek, but here it was. She knew what the men in her life would think of this revelation. God. This was big. Krychek by revealing that, signed his own death warrant. He was gloating because he thought he had the upper hand, but now he's got at least 2 people who would go to the ends of the earth to kill him. Three if she counted herself.

The four adults waited while the police sorted things out. They were trying to track down Krychek, but it was unlikely they would catch him. Skinner and Mulder gave a statement about Spender trying to kidnap the children and the police had witnessed the weapon Krychek trained on Dana.

One officer questioned them. "Where are the children now, Mr. Skinner?"

Skinner shook his head. "There is no way I'm revealing their location, officer. I'm sorry, but that is out of the question."

"How do you expect us to protect them, sir?" The officer was baffled.

"I don't. If I tell you, this man," Skinner pointed to Spender. "Will know and they will be taken before you get there." The officer started to disagree, but Skinner held up a hand. "I know you will tell me that it will be confidential, but I can't risk it. I assure you officer, they are somewhere safe."

When Dana heard that, she knew that Will had sent the prearranged signal that they had arrived at the underground bunker, unmolested.

Spender spoke before they moved him into a police car. "You could have made it easier for them, Skinner, by cooperating. And this is far from over. You know I'll be out in a few hours and my bosses will be severely displeased. I wish you and your agents a fond farewell." The cops stuffed him in the car and told them they would come back and impound their vehicles. Once the police were out of sight, Skinner ran inside to change. Dana followed him.

"Walter! What are you doing?"

"I'm going after Krychek." Skinner changed into jeans, a flannel shirt and hiking boots. He then opened a locked drawer and removed several weapons including a sniper rifle. "I'm not letting him get away with this. Even if I spend the rest of my life behind bars, Dana, I'm going to take him out."

Dana called after him as he ran out the door, met Mulder and they headed toward the tree line. Skinner ignored her pleas to return, but stopped long enough to yell one thing. "Take care of her, Joe." Soon both men were out of sight.

XXXX

"I can't let them do this, Joe. Krychek will kill him!" Dana ran inside the house and Joe followed. She went into her bedroom and slammed the door in the younger man's face.

"Dana!" Joe cried banging on the door. "Open up!"

Dana changed, like Walter had, and emerged a few minutes later tucking a weapon into her back holster. Joe put his hand on her shoulders. "I can't let you go, Dana. That man is willing to shoot you."

"I don't care, Joe. Krychek has a device that can kill my husband. I know Walter wasn't thinking about that when he took off, but he may not even get close enough to Krychek to kill him. I have to go after him."

Joe straightened up. "Then I'm going with you."

They headed out after the men and into the small forest. It was going to be difficult to find them, and remain quiet. Sundown was coming in a few hours and the temperature will drop. Joe wasn't dressed for an extended stay in the woods and neither was Mulder. She had to reach them soon.

"Dana!" Joe whispered. "I used to be an Eagle Scout and I've done some tracking. Let me lead."

Dana stopped moving and Joe went ahead. He looked at the barren tree branches since it was approaching winter and then headed off in one direction. They tried to be quiet, but the dead leaves and dry branches were a dead giveaway. After about 15 minutes a yell was heard followed by two gunshots to the right of them. They both took off at a dead run then slowed as they approached a clearing where three men were. The one that was standing with his back to them was Alex Krychek and moving to the right a little, Dana could see a bleeding Mulder against a tree and Walter Skinner on the ground, his veins thick and bulging with black blood. Krychek was using the device.

Carefully pulling her weapon she aimed it for the blond man's head. "Drop it, Krychek!" Dana screamed as she waited for him to turn. As the man did, she fired, hitting him right in the throat. A red plume of blood burst from his neck and the look of surprise as he fell was gratifying. Dana ran to Krychek's position and searched the ground for the palm pilot. She found it several feet away and turned the dial down. The bulging veins in her husband receded and the black faded. She looked up to see Joe tending to Mulder's multiple gunshot wounds, then opening his phone and calling for two ambulances and the police.

"Walter!" Dana said near tears. He wasn't moving. She shook him, then gently turned him over and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. "Walter?"

"How is he?" Joe said from father away.

"He is alive, but his pulse is weak. I don't know if he will survive the trip out of here." Dana was caressing her husband's face.

"He'll have to. We can't move Mulder either. I'm going to check on Krychek." Joe went over to the prone body and gave it a small kick. There was a moan. "He's still alive."

Dana stood up and walked over to him. Crouching down she stared into the fading blue eyes of her arch nemesis who was responsible for so much death around the three of them. She could see the recognition spark in his eyes and they grew wide with fear. Dana stood up gave his body a massive kick. "That's for William Mulder." Another kick. "That's for Walter." She stomped on his hand. "That is for Mulder." Then she kicked him in the groin and Krychek moaned. "That's for me. This…" She kicked him in the head and a fresh plume of blood bubbled out of his throat. "Is for Missy. I hope you rot in hell." She watched as the light went out of his eyes. Krychek was finally dead.

She turned to see Walter watching her. "I'm glad you got to do that, Dana." His voice was raspy. "I'm just as glad I got to watch it."

"Me too." Mulder wheezed from the corner tree. "The rat bastard is finally dead." Dana went to Mulder and evaluated him. Joe had applied a few bandages with pieces from Mulder shirt. "I'm okay, Scully. See to Skinner."

Joe had been looking over her husband. "I think he will live, Dana, but we need to get him to a hospital. I'm going to hike out of here and bring back the paramedics."

Dana nodded and watched Joe leave. "Walter, I'm so glad you are alive!" She caressed his head and face. I'm sorry you didn't get to kill him."

Walter coughed and patted his wife's hand. "Dana, you deserved that. I'm just sorry that I failed you again. Krychek turned on the palm pilot and when I yelled, he was able to locate us. He shot Mulder and then turned that thing on full blast. I would have died if you and Joe hadn't come along. Thanks."

"How did you find us?" Mulder squeaked out.

Dana looked at him and smiled weakly. "Joe. He used to be an Eagle Scout. He tracked you." Almost as if on cue, a huge amount a crashing could be heard as Joe emerged from the trees with two gurneys and several technicians. They got to work on the two men as she and Joe looked on. Soon they had packed them up and were trying to roll the beds, but ended up half carrying them out of the woods. The police showed up and surveyed Krychek's body and the crime scene.

Taking the lead, the younger officer said, "What happened here?"

Back at the police station, Dana explained How Krychek and Spender tried to kidnap their children and then tried to kill them. The previous officers corroborated the events leading up to this and Joe supported her story about having to shoot Krychek in self-defense. They finally let them go with orders to stay nearby while they investigated further and she and Joe went to the hospital. With the children being safe, she could spend more time with Walter and Mulder before bringing them home.

When Dana and Joe walked into the hospital, they were met with strange stares. Nurse Ginger came up to the pair. "Welcome back Director Skinner, Dr. Sorenson. You left in a hurry and your husband and friend came in a little while ago from the ambulance. Your friend…Mulder? He is in surgery and your husband in room 105. Mr. Skinner is going for several tests and they think his heart might have been damaged in—whatever happened out there." Ginger leaned in closer. "If you are wondering why everyone is looking at your strangely it is because your children have been on the six o'clock news. Apparently, they possess some…unusual abilities. Where are your children, by the way?"

"I appreciate the update, Ginger. My children are safe and thank you for covering for us. I had a family emergency."

Ginger nodded. "I can see that. Especially considering that your friend came in with two gunshot wounds and your husband looked close to death." She looked at Joe. "Dr. Sorenson, I'm not sure if you are up to resuming your shift. I had to stay over to cover for you."

"Sure, Ginger. Could you wait a little while longer? I would like to check on Walter Skinner." The nurse nodded and left.

Joe couldn't wait to get the explanation for this whole mess. Up until now, he blindly followed Dana Skinner and tried to help where he could. Now, he needed to know everything. He pulled her into her office and shut the door. "Dana," Joe put his hands on his hips. "I need to know what is going on. I think I've earned that right—don't you?"

Dana ran her hands through her hair. "Yes, Joe. You have earned an explanation."

"Well?"

"As you heard and probably guessed. Those two men at the house were the ones I said were coming to take the children. The old man is named Spender and he and his bosses were responsible for altering Mulder's and my genes when were abducted while in the FBI. They thought as a result of those experiments that I was sterile, but when I had Will from Walter Skinner, they wanted a child with two sets of altered genes and Missy was born. When the children got older, their special gifts appeared and Spender's claim to them is that they are their property since their experiments created those gifts.

His bosses are a type of Shadow government and they are hooked into every source of information available. That's how they knew so quickly to come for Will and Missy. We developed a secure place to keep them until the coast is clear and that is where they are now."

Joe stared. "What kind of gifts, Dana? What happened to Walter out there?"

Dana was earnest. "I can't talk about them here. They probably have the place bugged. We have the Lone Gunmen sweep our place regularly so I could risk telling you there, but right now, I need to see my husband and my friend. I promise I will tell you the rest, but later—deal?"

"Deal. Let's go see Walter." Joe guided her out the door.

Room 105 was in the cardiac ward. When Dana entered she saw her strong, independent husband, ashen, asleep, and hooked up to multiple machines. There was a team taking readings and when she entered, the main doctor, Dr. Hessen, came to greet her.

"Dr. Skinner." Hessen looked up and acknowledged Joe. "Dr. Sorenson." Joe nodded and Hessen turned back to her. "Dr. Skinner, may I have a word?"

"Sure, Dr. Hessen. Can Dr. Sorenson come along also?"

"If that is your wish." The heart doctor waved them outside. In the corridor, he started to speak. "Dr. Skinner, your husband has experienced a great deal of physical trauma. His heart has been severely damaged and I'm not sure how. I understand that there was an altercation with an armed individual in the woods? Perhaps you can tell me more about this. I don't see how a person with a gun could cause this kind of internal damage. It isn't reasonable."

Dana looked embarrassed. "He wasn't damaged from an external weapon, but from an internal one. I'm concerned about the extent. How badly was his heart affected?"

Dr. Hessen glanced between his two colleagues. "Significantly, I'm afraid. In fact, if we aren't able to repair it soon, he may only have weeks to live. Maybe even hours or days." Dana gasped and Joe put his hand on her shoulder. "What can you tell me about what happened to him?"

"I'll have to show you." Dana said. "Do you have a sample of Walter's blood?" Hessen nodded. "Come with me, but I need you to keep this close and as confidential as possible.

"I'll do my best, Dr. Skinner." Hessen said and the trio tramped off to the lab.

Once there, Dana took a spot of Walter's blood and put it on a slide then placed it under a microscope. "Dr. Hessen, what do you see?"

"Oh my god." Hessen said and stared more into the eyepiece. "Am I seeing, what I think I'm seeing?"

Dana nodded. "Yes. They tiny robots called nanobots and their purpose is to turn the blood to carbon by massively reproducing upon command. She pulled the palm pilot from her coat. "This controls it. I don't dare use it here as it is within range of Walter, but I assure you that this device being turned to maximum volume is the cause of the damage to his heart.

Hessen stepped back and Joe took a look. He watched the tiny robots moving and then looked up at Dana. "Dana, does Will have these as well?"

There was no point in hiding it now. "Yes, but they aren't controlled by this device. These nanobots are genetically specific to Walter. The ones that Will carries are naturally tailored to his genetic code, and are beneficial, not destructive. That is what you saw in ER earlier today were the nanobots hard at work."

Joe stood up. "Couldn't Will's nanobots help Walter?"

"Maybe. We've never tried a direct transfusion. It may make things worse if Walter's and Will nanobots clash for control."

Hessen broke in. "Dr. Skinner, are you saying that both your husband and your son are infested with these micro-organisms and that they have lived with them all this time?"

"Yes. I think we need to do an experiment with Will's blood to see if we can reverse the damage to Walter's heart." Dana was optimistic and Joe shared it, until Dr. Hessen poured cold water over everything.

"Dr. Skinner. I understand that you wish to save your husband, but I think until these… _things_ are completely understood that we should stick to conventional methods for treatment. I recommend a heart transplant."

Dana was upset. "Doctor, his arteries and veins have been stretched to their limits. I don't think he would survive the surgery and the chances that the nanobots would reject the donor heart are extremely high."

Hessen narrowed his eyes at the younger doctor. "Nevertheless, Dr. Skinner that is my recommendation."

"Alright, doctor. I'll discuss it with my husband. Ultimately, this is his decision to make." Dana strode out and walked to Walter's room. She wasn't pleased that Dr. Hessen had no tolerance for technological leaps. She would see what Walter wanted to do.

Joe followed Dana Skinner to Walter's room. Wow, nanobots. That would explain the bulging veins they witnessed and why he was unable to move. It would also explain why Dana thought that Walter would be killed before reaching Krychek. When she opened the door to her husband's room. Walter was looking a little ashen. Pangs of jealously ripped through him as he watched the most beautiful woman that he has ever known dote on her husband. Why are all the good ones taken? Walter responded with a warm smile and Joe had to resist wanting to pull the plug or go along with Dr. Hessen's recommendation. That would eliminate the major obstacle to him getting closer to Dana…but he couldn't do it. It would hurt Dana too much and he cared about her. Besides, he was a doctor for a reason. He could never take a life when he could save it. She was right. A direct transfusion of Will's blood was Skinner's best hope.

"Walter?" Dana approached and stroked his face. "It's me. How are you feeling?"

The burly man touched her cheek lightly. "Dana. I could be better. I'm getting a lot of attention, do you know why?"

"Dr. Hessen hasn't spoken to you?"

"No. Not yet." He looked at the tubes coming out of his arms. "I don't think they are satisfied with my condition."

Dana kissed him lightly. "No, dear, they are not. The nanobots have damaged your heart to the point where you may have weeks or even days to live. Dr. Hessen wants to do a heart transplant and Joe and I want to test to see if you can survive a direct blood transfusion from Will. Either choice could kill you. Doing nothing _will_ kill you."

Walter was thoughtful. "I see. Are you looking to me for a decision? I think you should consult my family doctor. I trust her."

She smiled at the reference. When Skinner had been affected by the nanobots years ago in the FBI, back when she was an agent and Skinner was her boss, she saved his life with a transfusion. Scully had asked him if he trusted her, and he told her that his life was in her hands. He reinforced that again. "I'm going to bring the children back. We'll test Will's blood and go from there."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll hold off on dying until then." Walter tried to make a joke, but Dana's lip trembled. Joe tried to sympathize, but as a life-long bachelor, he couldn't completely understand the loss of a spouse. However, he did understand if he lost Dana how that would feel. That brought it home.

"Please don't say that." Dana sniffed.

Walter patted her hand. "I'm tough, Dana. Do what you have to do." He looked up at Joe for the first time. "Joe, thanks for your help out there. I owe you and I pay my debts. How is Mulder doing?"

"He was in surgery, but he should be out by now. I'll check on him." Joe left abruptly because he was getting warm feelings for Walter Skinner and he wanted to continue to hate the man.

Walter watched his wife try to be brave and loved her even more for it. He knew that this may have been 'it' for him when he set out after Krychek, but he had made his peace with death long ago. However, leaving behind Dana and the kids gave him pause. He loved his family and considered himself fortunate to have these last 20 years with Dana, Will, Missy and now Amanda. He strongly suspected that Amanda would be his daughter-in-law someday. Even having Mulder around was nice—on occasion. Until Will got older, it was comforting having another male looking out for his family as long as he didn't claim alpha male rights. He didn't like Mulder's desire for his wife, but if anything did happen to him, Mulder would ensure they were all taken care of. That made accepting the uncertainties of life easier.

Skinner understood that he would never survive a heart transplant. He trusted Dana to try her technique and if this killed him, those nanobots were going to do it to him someday anyway. It was worth it to run Krychek to ground and gratifying that one of them got the pleasure of killing his ass. He especially like the groin kick that Dana delivered for herself. Well done, but she was a lot kinder than he would have been.

Walter questioned her about the kids' safety. "Will, Amanda and Missy are safe right now. Why bring them back? Do you think Spender has gone away, even if Krychek is dead?"

"No, but we will need Will and I don't want Missy and Amanda alone out there."

Walter nodded. "Alright. You need someone watching over you besides Joe. I appreciate his help, but I'm not comfortable with him around you. Will is a better choice."

Joe came back in the room. "Mulder is out of surgery and in recovery. It went well and there doesn't appear to be any lasting damage. Just a few more bullet wounds for his collection."

Dana shook her head. "He is getting way too many of those." She stood up. "Joe, I'm going to make a few phone calls and then I am going to need to go home and meet the kids. Can you draw a fresh blood sample from Walter while I do that? Then meet me at the house and I'll explain the rest, as promised."

"Sure."

XXXX

Will, Missy and Amanda headed home. They only were in hiding for less than a day and their return, at night, gave lots of cover. The unfortunate part was that there was a new moon, but Will was still able to guide them back. He wasn't sure if it was part of his 'gifts', but he had an excellent sense of direction. The lights were on at the house and he started to pick up a conversation between his mother and Joe describing their abilities in detail. The Lone Gunmen were there, presumably because they swept the house. Will was annoyed that Joe was being brought into the Skinner household orbit, but the man had been a good friend to them after all. Amanda had told him how he rescued her from the reporters when she was 12 and her parents were declared a murder-suicide. He was a good man, just smitten—like Mulder. What was it about his mother that drew down the desire from these men? Being her son, he didn't get it, but it was a fact—she pulled them in. It pissed him off though. Dang, that's his Mom. It was bad enough to picture his Mom and Dad 'doing it', but other men? Ugh. Mulder was right, he was going to end up in therapy.

When they finally arrived at home, Mom greeted and hugged them all. It was nice to be appreciated and Joe stood off in the distance trying to stay out of it. Will appreciated that too. He only found out from the eavesdropped conversation that Krychek had been shot by his mother and his Dad and Mulder were in the hospital. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop when Mom said good night to Joe then asked Missy and Amanda to get ready for bed, but she asked that he remain. Here it comes…

"Will, your dad is in serious condition. The nanobots in his blood were activated at maximum volume and it permanently damaged his heart. The attending doctor recommended a heart transplant, but we think your blood might be able to repair him." Will's mom held his hand. "We want to take a sample and see if it works. Are you willing to do that?"

Will shrugged. "Of course, Mom. What are you not telling me?"

"A transfusion may kill your father as we don't know if the nanobots are compatible, but a transplant almost certainly will and doing nothing gives him weeks or even days. This is a long shot." Dana examined her son.

Will was afraid. "Are you telling me that he might die?"

His Mom was honest. "Yes. There is a good likelihood that he might die. We wanted to prepare you…"

"We? Who the hell is 'we'?" Will stood up. "Joe? Is he moving in now? Where is Mulder?"

" _We_ , is your father and I. Mulder has been shot, but is doing well. He is still in the hospital and Joe deserves your respect because without his help, we would have never found your father in time to have any chance at life. You don't have to like it, Will, but I expect your logic to kick in. Joe is _helping_ us." Dana said emphatically.

Will lost it. "I'm tired of all these men running after you, Mom. Mulder, now Joe… Can't they recognize that you are Dad's wife and not available?"

Dana stood up. "William Michael Skinner. A man and a woman can have a respectable relationship—and yes a close one—without it being tawdry. This isn't about Mulder or Joe. It is about your father. I am sick of your jealousy, Mister."

Will was taken aback. Was he jealous? His quick look at his reaction to these men would say that he was. He already competed with his father for Mom's attention, he didn't like competing against other men too. Now that Will thought more about it, he was jealous of anyone getting close to his mother. Yep, definitely therapy in his future.

"I'm sorry Mom. Dr. Joe can draw my blood. Anything you want. I want to save Dad too." Will looked away from his mother—ashamed.

Dana put a hand on her son's shoulder. "It's ok, Will. You are your father's son. It's baked into you." Will nodded. "We will all go tomorrow to see him and then we will conduct the tests. Ok?"

"Sure, Mom." Will got up and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning."

The Skinner family rose, ate breakfast and headed to the hospital the next day. Missy was concerned because she felt an odd sensation from Will that she had never felt before. It was doubt mixed with shame. Will never felt ashamed. Whatever he did, he had good reason and that was that. Amanda was worried about Will and Mom was worried about him too. She could feel that Will was becoming more complex and that made her unsettled. For a long time, she never looked at Will as a kid, but her big brother. He, like Dad, always seemed larger than life. His stability grounded her. However, despite his intelligence and some of the trials that he had been through, Will had only experienced sixteen years on the earth. Missy was beginning to understand that Will wasn't like Dad, Mom or Mulder. He was still a kid. So was she.

They reached the hospital and was immediately ushered into her Dad's room. Missy almost cried. Dad looked terrible and she could feel his bond to the current life, slipping. Dad was going to die. She had to tell Mom, but that doctor was talking to her about emergency surgery and Mom was arguing with him. Joe Sorenson came in and joined the discussion. The decision was made for them when Walter Skinner went into cardiac arrest.

Dr. Hessen started CPR and called a code blue, but Missy watched as Dr. Joe grabbed some tubing and started swabbing Will's arm. He inserted the tube and then tried to connect it to her Dad's IV, but Dr. Hessen wouldn't let him. Hessen grabbed the shock paddles, but Mom pushed him out of the way and Joe connected the tubing.

"No Dr. Hessen!" Mom screamed, pushing the paddles out of the way. "That will kill him!"

"You don't know what you are doing!" Hessen cried back. "I'm not responsible for this! You will be responsible for his death, Dr. Skinner! You, and Dr. Sorenson!"

"I'll take that responsibility, Dr. Hessen. Joe is doing what I asked him to do." Missy watched as her Dad's heart monitor flat lined and the piecing sound of the monitor filled the room.

"I told you, Dr. Skinner." Came Dr. Hessen's triumphant voice. "Now what are you going to do?"

Dr. Dana Skinner sounded anguished. "I'm going to wait, Dr. Hessen."

Missy held her breath and 2 minutes went by, but the monitor didn't change. The sound of the machine reverberated in Missy's ears and even years later the frequency triggered bad memories. Joe continued the IV, but Hessen had the resuscitation team stand down. Missy knew that Dad's spirit was still here, she could feel him. However, his body was dead. If this didn't work soon… There! A blip showed on the monitor! Then another…and another. Walter Skinner's heart began to beat regularly and Missy was pleased to see Hessen turn red. The doctor didn't' care a wit about her father, he just wanted to be right.

"Keep up the IV, Joe!" Dana said taking readings from her formally dead husband. "He is getting stronger." Suddenly, Skinner began to seize and Joe and Dana held him down. Missy watched in horror as her Dad screamed in pain. She could feel the agony ripping through him as his body was violently repaired from Will's blood. They managed to hold him and the heart monitor showed the stress his body was under. After 5 minutes, her Dad quieted and his heartbeat returned to normal. Missy was greatly relieved. She could feel that the danger had passed and her father just needed rest. That was a very close call.

When it was clear that Walter was out of the woods and just resting, Dana wheeled on Dr. Hessen. "You are relieved from his care, doctor. Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here."

Hessen colored. "You two hot shots think you have modern medicine at your fingertips. You have no idea what you have done to that man. You could have given him a worse condition! I wash my hands of all of you!"

Dana strode to the older doctor. "Worse condition? What is worse than death, doctor?" Dana stopped short of blaming the doctor for trying to kill her husband because that would have been unfair. He was old and stuck in his ways. They used leeches for cures once and no one questioned them at the time. She changed her attitude and tried to appear grateful. "Thank you for helping Walter. I appreciate all you have done for him."

Will was being seen to by Joe. He removed the tubing from her son and wrapped the wound. She noticed her son looked shaken. Seeing your Dad die and come back to life screaming will do that to a person. "Will, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, Mom. Is Dad going to live?"

Dana was honest. "I don't know, son. He seems stable at the moment. We need to run some tests to find out." She turned to Joe. "Can you get an echocardiogram?" Joe nodded and walked out. He looked back at Dr. Hessen and his staff that was packing up their things.

"Dr. Hessen?" Joe said respectfully. "Thank you for trying. I know you were doing what you thought was best." The older man gave a withering look then practically pushed Joe out of the way as they left. No other words were exchanged.

Walking up to her husband's side, Dana watched the monitors and stroked the sleeping man's face. Will, Amanda and Missy joined her. "Thanks, Will."

"Anything for Dad." Will said. "I hope this works."

"Me too." Dana replied.

"Me three." The unknown tenor intoned. Dr. Skinner turned to see a rumpled man in a rumpled coat. He looked at the family and spoke. "You must be Dr. Dana Skinner and these are your children. How is your husband doing, Dr. Skinner?"

Dana wasn't in the mood. "Who are you?"

The rumpled man tipped his hat briefly. "My name is Agent Aloysius Bennings. I'm from the Office of Homeland Security."

XXXX

Will was instantly on high alert. The fact that he was here indicated the videos were noticed. Not only do they have this shadow government out for them, but now the 'real' government had them in their sights. Agent Bennings approached and handed a card to his mother. He showed her a badge, which she looked at carefully and then the rumpled man scanned the children.

"You must be William Skinner." Bennings said and held out his hand. Will looked at it and turned away. The man shrugged and put his hand down. "I can see that my presence is less than welcome."

"That's an understatement." Will mumbled and the agent gave him a probing stare.

Bennings turned to Missy and Amanda. "Melissa Skinner and Amanda Richardson, I presume?" He didn't bother to offer his hand to them.

"What do you want, Agent Bennings?" Dana Skinner had crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Dr. Skinner, I'm sure you are aware that the United States government takes its security very seriously. Videos have turned up that show your children doing extraordinary things and I'm here to check that out." He shuffled a bit and continued. "There is also a report that your children experienced an attempted kidnapping and that you, your husband and Fox Mulder, all ex-FBI agents, are involved in an incident of attempted murder and a death related to the attempted kidnapping. You can see why Homeland Security might be interested."

Dana wasn't intimidated. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

"The truth." Benning said simply. "We want to know if your children can do the things we saw and who tried to take them."

"Agent, the Huntington and Boulder police are working on all of the alleged 'criminal' issues. I suggest you consult with them on those matters. As for the videos that you saw, I don't know why I should help you with that. As you so correctly pointed out, we worked for the FBI and that gives me an insider perspective. I want to know what you intend on doing with the information you collect before I decide to cooperate."

Will watched as Bennings developed a sharper edge. The agent tried to appear non-threatening at first, but he was slowing morphing back into the man he really was. Will did not like this person and when he caught Missy's eye, neither did she. The agent chuckled. "Dr. Skinner, under the Patriot Act, I have wide authority to detain, question and _prosecute_ those that obstruct an investigation. I don't want to have to do that with you, so I'm hoping that we can swerve back into friendlier territory."

Will's mother was about to speak when a surprisingly strong voice sounded behind them. "That would be a mistake, Agent Bennings." It was Walter Skinner. Will spun to see his father sitting up in bed and looking quite well considering the man died only 30 minutes ago. "Detaining my family would get you even less than you have now. My wife asked you why you wanted this information and you haven't answered her. If you are conducting an investigation, please inform us what _crime_ has been committed in regard to those videos."

Bennings walked over the hospital bed. Will watched as the two men sized each other up. "I'm glad to see you looking so well, Mr. Skinner. I had understood that you had a fatal heart attack only minutes ago. Miraculous recovery. Modern medicine can do wonders these days."

"Is there a crime, Agent?" Skinner was gruff.

The man ticked his head and pulled out a notebook and leafed through it. "Well, if you want to be specific, William Skinner destroyed public property and Melissa Skinner committed assault." He snapped it shut. "I'm sure you realize that would be beneath all of us to resort to those technicalities just for me to get answers to a few questions."

Dana came up beside the agent and held her husband's hand. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me why Homeland Security is involved when this is clearly a local police matter."

"And I'm trying to figure out your reluctance to cooperate, Dr. Skinner!" Bennings raised his voice. "My job is to determine if there is a threat either from your family or from people trying to get to your family and that is what I intend to do! We can do this friendly-like so that your children aren't arrested, fingerprinted and DNA taken…" Will and Missy exchanged glances at that statement. "Or we can do it the hard way in which is that I arrest the both of you, remand custody of the children to the State of Colorado and I question them that way."

Walter Skinner removed the IVs and monitors from his arms pulled back the covers and stood up. Dana quickly wrapped his arms. Skinner towered over the rumpled agent. "You have just threatened my family and that gives me even less reason to cooperate. However, I will tell you this, our reluctance to provide any information to the United States government is because a faction of that government has already tried to take our children away by force. They sent their operatives who attempted to kill myself and Fox Mulder and one of them is in police custody. If you need additional information about the capabilities of my children or intentions of the people that tried to kidnap them, I suggest you start with JB Spender now cooling his heels in the county jail."

Bennings refused to back down. "I tried that, Mr. Skinner. Spender hanged himself in his jail cell this morning. He's dead."

Will watched as her parents exchanged glances. This was big. Apparently Spender's bosses don't accept failure well.

Dana spoke. "We didn't know that. However, just because they decided to destroy their man before he could talk, doesn't negate our problem. Any information we give to you will fall almost immediately into their hands and we can't risk that. Spender is just the hired help. The real force behind this can't be reached because they are protected by very powerful people. With all due respect, Agent Bennings, you have no ability to protect my family. We aren't choosing to be obstinate because we are a threat, but _because_ we are being threatened."

Bennings looked at the two adults and glanced at the kids behind him. Will would love to hear what he was thinking right then. He glanced at Missy and she shrugged slightly. It would seem the agent hadn't made up his mind about them just yet.

"Alright," Bennings said after a while. He rubbed his forehead wearily. "Let's assume that I accept your premise and someone inside the government is after your family. How do you intend on keeping ahead of them? There are governmental agencies everywhere."

Will decided it was time to enter the conversation. "Agent Bennings, the one thing these people fear is exposure. Those videos of Missy and I caused them to move faster than they intended and they made mistakes that got Spender arrested and Krychek killed. Since they can't be open about their activities, it was imperative that they get to us first and you are helping them do that. If necessary, we will have to go public which won't be good for either side, but it will provide a buffer of protection. Missy and I aren't a threat to our country, we are just kids that want to have a normal life. I don't think anyone besides my parents and Mulder see it that way and frankly, if _you_ don't see it that way—you will _never_ get my cooperation." Amanda went to Will and held his hand. She could tell he needed the support right now.

Bennings stared at Will then crossed to him. "William Skinner, just how strong are you?"

So many things ran through Will's mind to say. The most prominent response was to say _strong enough to break your neck_ , but that would have been unwise. He chose to say nothing.

"How did you get this ability?"

No response.

"I see." Bennings said. "Well, I can't let you leave here. Any of you."

Will's voice was a snarl. "I would challenge your capacity to enforce that." Bennings looked up at the 16 year old who towered over him from the same height as Walter Skinner. Will could see the fear on his face before it sank into resignation.

Bennings threw up his hands. "Ok, you win. What will it take to get you to work with us?"

Dana scoffed. "Work _with_ you? You were threatening to jail us and take our children away a few minutes ago!"

The agent was equally derisive. "Well Dr. Skinner, a few minutes ago, your husband was dead. Dr. Hessen said that you gave him an unauthorized blood transfusion from your son. To me, he looks mighty spry right now. Things change and with your family—they change quickly." He crossed his arms. "I'm here to do a job, not railroad you. Homeland Security needs this information so now I'm asking what it will take to get it."

"Is it done?" The silhouetted man spoke low to the other person in the room.

"Yes. Spender is dead. Agent Scully killed Krychek. What is the next step?"

"We have a man trying to bring them in now. He doesn't know he is working for us so he can hopefully fool the girl, but he is unlikely to succeed as they will be on their guard." The voice was weary. "I'm not willing to give them up just yet. If we have to grab them, make sure you get the Richardson girl so we can control the boy."

The other man checked his weapon. "Do I have permission to kill the parents?"

"Not yet. Those videos will make it hard to avoid additional scrutiny if something happens to anyone in the family after this fiasco. I'm hoping our man can complete the job, but even if he can't bring them in for testing, if he can get the required tissue samples that may be good enough for now. They have picked up some unusual allies—some of which they aren't even aware of yet. I'll let you know when to move and give you instructions at that time. Just be available."

"You got it, boss."

Walter Skinner took his wife aside. "Dana, Bennings is correct in one thing. The government is going to start seeing Will and Missy as a threat if we don't give them something. We should discuss this with Mulder." He walked back to Agent Bennings. "We need to talk to Fox Mulder before we make a decision. Come with me and you can wait outside." They all filed out of the room and went up to where Mulder was recovering. Skinner was surprised when Bennings didn't argue. He figured that the agent knew a stalemate when he saw one.

"Missy, Amanda, Will—please wait out here with Agent Bennings." Skinner looked pointedly at his two children and they acknowledged. He hoped they got the message to examine Agent Bennings as much as possible. He and Dana went inside the room to find the Lone Gunmen there and Mulder looking at something in his lap.

"Skinner!" Mulder said with a genuine smile. "You're better!"

"Yes, you can thank Will for that." Skinner motioned to the trio to come closer to Mulder's bed. He lowered his voice. "There is a Homeland Security agent outside demanding information about us. Do—" Frohike put up a hand and stopped Skinner. He took out a small wand and waved it over both Walter and Dana and then turned on a transistor radio that he had brought with him to scatter the sound. Frohike nodded.

"Thanks." Walter said. "That was exactly what I was going to ask you. I'm getting as paranoid as you three."

"Make that four, Skinner. Mulder said honestly. "So what's the plan?'

"He is already threatening to take custody of the children and do DNA testing on them. The doctor treating me violated privacy law and gave him information about my condition so Agent Bennings is aware that I nearly died and Will's blood brought me back. There isn't much left to tell him, but we need to appear to cooperate or we might be declared a security threat and locked away."

Byers broke in. "They _can_ do that, you know. Anti-Terrorism laws."

Walter was grim. "I know, but we can't let them know everything about the kids. Will's hearing and the extent of Missy's psychic abilities need to kept under wraps. I was thinking of letting them have a chance to view Will's strength and Missy's telekinesis. They already know about that anyway. It will look like we are cooperating and make them less likely to come down hard on us."

Dana touched her husband's arm. "I don't think that will satisfy them, Walter."

"Probably not, but I'm open to suggestions."

Mulder sat up in bed. "Any information we give to Homeland goes straight to the Consortium. The kids' blood and DNA are easily obtained and they might have that already—offer it to them. However, I wouldn't let them test the kids' abilities at all."

"Agreed." Skinner said. "Any other ideas?"

"What about the safe house, Skinner?" Frohike offered. "Can they stay there?"

Dana answered. "Not indefinitely. Also what about their schooling and other commitments? They need to get back to their normal lives. As a matter of fact, so do we. With the disruption I caused in the hospital, I may be fired already."

Walter put his hands on his hips. "Let's do it." He and Dana left the room.

Will, Missy and Amanda stood on one side of the door and the Homeland Security agent on the other. Both factions were wary of the other. Missy was using all of her gifts to extract as much information about the agent as she could. She assumed that is what Dad wanted her to do with his final instructions and she had learned a lot already.

Her psychic impression of the man wasn't a good character reference. She found Agent Bennings to be ambitious and opportunistic. He was selfish and proud as well and if the hateful feeling toward the woman Missy saw in her visions meant anything—he was divorced too. She was also getting the impression of a small girl, but Missy couldn't tell her relationship to Bennings.

Missy's abilities had been growing increasingly more powerful for the last few years. Mulder was working with her on telekinesis, but he also was working with her on telepathy. This new ability frightened her sometimes as it sounded like she was hearing voices in her head, when it was just people's thoughts. How well she could hear them depended on the strength of the mind and the power of the emotion behind the thought. If someone yelled or felt strongly about something, it came through clearer.

She assumed that it was easier with those she was most familiar with because she could hear Mulder and her Mom's thoughts fairly clearly. While she was close to Will, just like Dad, he closely guarded his mind so Will had to deliberately open it for her to hear his. Missy assumed it was part of the training that Dad did with him so he could control his strength. Will had told her it was more mental discipline than physical control. Amanda's thoughts were usually faint—almost timid, but if it was quiet, she could hear her stronger thoughts. Most of them were about Will.

Concentrating on Bennings, Missy was getting some words, but his mind was messy—like an unmade bed. A shirt over the headboard, tangled sheets and missing pillows. Most folks didn't think in complete sentences, but she didn't like the agent's thought patterns at all. However, she was picking up something… _dangerous, these people are dangerous_. Great. Then she got another phrase… _watch the boy_. This was getting worse. The man was afraid of them and that made him unpredictable. The last one scared her… _bring them in_.

Of late, Missy had been working on transmitting her thoughts to others, but that action was much harder. It was like trying to decode a cryptogram. It happened to be one of her genius skills—translating patterns, but finding the right key to unlock someone's mind and walk in was much more difficult than receiving the stray idea willingly thrown out into the Ethernet. The few times she was able to talk to someone in their mind, it wore her out. Since they weren't psychic like she was, she had to enter their mind and send a strong enough message so it didn't sound like their own thoughts. That took a lot of energy. Mulder said that would get easier with time and practice.

Looking up at Will, she saw the same calm, big brother she's always known, however his feelings were roiling inside. Missy wished she could help. Her brother was vacillating between anger and fear. She took Will's hand and squeezed it. He looked down and smiled at her. That's when she knew it was going to be alright.

Will waited patiently for his parents to emerge. He could hear everything that went on in Mulder's room and got the message that he was to hide his hearing from Bennings. No problem. He had no intention of telling the agent much of anything. He wasn't happy that they were going to give Homeland Security their DNA and blood. As much as that bothered him, Mulder was right in that they probably had it already. How many times were they at the doctor for vaccinations and such? The Consortium had plenty of opportunity over the years. Hell, he was using his own blood in his experiments. Will had a feeling when (and if) this ever was over, they won't be able to blend into the general population anyway. Dad hated that word, but Will felt that it was Missy's and his destiny to be freaks the rest of their lives.

It gratified Will to see Bennings looking fearful of him. He wanted that man afraid of what they can do. Luckily some of Missy's gifts were hidden from sight while in use. He couldn't hide his strength when he applied it. He could do things with his bare hands that no one else could do without heavy tools. Will looked over at Amanda and put his arm around her. The poor girl was caught up in the mess that was his family. She didn't sign up for this. When she turned into him, he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. He knew that Bennings saw that and he didn't care. Amanda needed reassurance. Even Missy grabbed his hand looking for comfort. He tried to give it to her. When his Dad emerged from the room—the game was afoot.

XXXX

Walter Skinner was about to talk to Bennings when Dana held up a hand, looking at her cellphone. "Walter, Joe has the echocardiogram. I think we had better check you out right away." She looked at the agent. "Bennings, we need to perform some tests on my husband and we don't want you talking to our children unless we are present. After the tests we will go to our home and we can talk there. We have decided to provide limited cooperation and will make ourselves available when you call tonight."

Bennings was skeptical. "How do I know that you aren't going to try to leave town?"

Walter's voice boomed. "You don't. However, in reality, we can do that now. We'll be home, Bennings. Come at 7pm." The Agent nodded and walked down the hall. "Dana, what are the chances that we are under surveillance?"

"Pretty darn good. I'm also going to talk to Mulder's doctor. I'm hoping they will release him into my care as the wounds were a fairly clean through and through. Can you go back up to your room for the tests?"

"Sure. Where do you want the kids?"

Dana turned to Will. "Do you think you can entertain yourselves for an hour or so? I need to smooth some ruffled feathers around here. You can wait in my office or wander around, just stick together, stay out of the way and don't leave the hospital. Ok?"

Will smiled. "No problem, Mom." Dana looked at him strangely. She could tell her son was up to something.

"Do I need to worry, Will?" Dana studied him.

"Nope!" Will answered lightly. "I'll show Amanda the hospital. Missy and I practically grew up here."

"Ok." Dana wasn't convinced, but she had some things to do. "We'll all meet in my office in about an hour." They all went their separate ways, but she tried to shake that niggling feeling in her mind about Will.

Dana went to see Mulder's doctor and she agreed to release him into her care with a signed disclaimer. After Dana told Mulder and the Gunmen the good news, she went off in search Dr. Keith Levitt. He was the main director of the hospital and her direct supervisor. She found him at his desk and normally he welcomed her with a smile, but there wasn't one this time.

"Dr. Skinner. Please come in and have a seat. I'm glad you stopped by." Dr. Levitt waved her inside. "I understand you have been having some…family difficulties lately. Dr. Hessen is quite upset about one of them. Can you tell me what is going on?"

The cold feeling that Dana had probably was appropriate to the situation. She had left work abruptly on several occasions and shirked her duty flagrantly. "Dr. Levitt, I'm sure you've seen the videos of my son and daughter. You also know that I used to work for the FBI as a field agent and forensic pathologist." She paused as he nodded his acknowledgement.

Dana continued. "The cliff notes version is that my children are special because of some involuntary experiments that were done to myself, my husband and my partner when we worked for the FBI. The people that performed those forced experiments now want my children for study. We have been hiding their abilities and until the videos came out we were successful. Yesterday, they came for them, threatened to kill us and we had to kill one of them in self-defense, but not before my husband and my ex-partner were hurt. I realize I have been gone a lot…"

Dr. Levitt interrupted. "Dr. Skinner…Dana, I'm not going to fire you. I was aware of a lot of this information before your visit then your explanation filled in some of the gaps. It appears you and your family have had a rough few days and your unexpected absences are understandable. I'm actually more concerned with what Dr. Hessen said about you removing him off your husband's case. You are aware that violates hospital policy. Doctors are not allowed to directly treat family members. Dr. Hessen was quite upset."

"With all due respect, Dr. Hessen was about to kill my husband. He didn't understand the situation and when I tried to explain the unique complexities, he refused to consider the additional information. As my story mentioned, Walter Skinner was subjected to an experiment and the results of that experiment changed how he should have been treated. I'm sorry, Dr. Levitt, but Dr. Hessen was wrong. I would have done the same thing if the patient hadn't been my husband."

"I suspected as much." Levitt rose and Dana rose with him expecting the worst. "That is why you are director of Internal Medicine, Dr. Skinner and he is not." Dana was surprised that she wasn't being reprimanded for the breach of protocol. "Of course, you did violate hospital policy and as such, disciplinary action is needed." Her heart sank. She knew it was too good to be true.

Levitt turned and put his hands on her shoulders. The smile that graced his well-worn face gave her hope. "I have to sentence you to two weeks off—with pay. Hopefully that time away will give you a chance to reflect on your choices and be with your family during this trying time. I'm sure that Walter and Mr. Mulder could use some attention and I need a fully functioning Director. I'll expect one to return after two weeks."

Dana couldn't believe it. "Thank you Dr. Levitt. May I?" He nodded and Dana hugged him. "I really appreciate your understanding."

"And I appreciate you and your family." Levitt looked fondly at her. "I understand your son is working on a version of the nanobots to generalize them for consumer use. I look forward to the results of his research. He is quite an impressive young man."

"How did you know that?" Dana said warily.

Levitt walked her to the door. "Let's just say that I have contacts in many different areas and one of them is an old friend at MIT. I recognize that you have not had good experiences with organizations in general and governmental agencies specifically, but you have nothing to fear from me, Dana. I'm actually on your side. I want to see your children in the academic world and helping real people instead of in the service of governmental or selfish personal interests. I'm part of a group of people that are going to do what we can to ensure that. I'm a friend and I hope I can prove that to you someday." Levitt opened the door. "I'm sure the world is going to see great things from your daughter as well. Come to me if you have any problems." He ushered her out and the door shut leaving a dazed Dr. Skinner in the hallway.

Will strolled with Amanda holding one hand and Missy holding the other down the corridor toward the lab. "Why are we down here, Will?" Missy said eyeing her brother.

"I thought that Amanda would like to see where the blood is processed—that's all." Will continued to saunter and tried to hide the smile on his face. He was dealing with his psychic sister after all.

Amanda saw the knowing expression on Missy's face and got it. "We are after Walt's blood samples—aren't we?"

"Uh huh." Will said casually. "I know what they look like. You two provide a distraction. Clear?"

The two girls said in tandem, "Clear!"

The trio entered the lab. Immediately the technician objected. "You kids can't be down here! There's dangerous stuff in here. Go back upstairs."

The girls turned to go when Amanda fell to the ground. "My ankle! I think I sprained it on your stupid equipment. Ow! That hurts!" As expected, the two technicians ran to her and Will sneaked behind and searched the trays for the copies of the blood Joe must have taken by now. He found not only the recent draws, but the older ones as well. He put all but one into his pocket.

Amanda was whining and Missy was 'crying'. "What did you do to her?" Missy wailed. "She's hurt!"

One tech grew a brain. "I'll call for a doctor." He picked up the phone, but Amanda stood up, feeling much better. Will grabbed the internal phone from the man and put back on the hook.

"It looks like she is okay. We'll be leaving now." Will started out with the girls when the smarter tech caught on.

"Wait a minute…" the trio ran down the corridor, but was stopped by a security guard. No doubt called by the brain tech. He finally panted up behind them. "Frisk them, Larry. I think the big guy took something from the lab."

Larry patted down Will and he submitted to it. "Nothing on him, Frank. Do you want me to do the girls?"

Frank gave Will the baleful eye. "Naw, you'll just get in trouble for touching 'em. False alarm. Let 'em go."

Will threw up his hands and the group walked away. Will saw from the corner of his eye Frank kicking the wall, but sorry, dude—you snooze—you lose. Once they were down the hall, Will dared to speak. "Still have those?" Amanda showed him the samples. "We have to get these to refrigeration or they won't last until I can get them to my lab tomorrow.

Missy had an idea. There is a mini refrigerator in Mom's office. We are meeting there anyway…"

Will squeezed his little sister. "Great minds think alike. Well done Sis. That fake crying spell was classic. It reminded me of the time you tried to get Mom to punish me because you screwed up the…" Will stopped because he was elbowed in the stomach by Missy.

"Can it, Will. I remember some six+ legged creatures that always ended up in the tub when it was _my_ bath time."

Will looked angelic. "It wasn't me, Missy. If you remember correctly those didn't start arriving until…"

Missy wheeled on Amanda. "You!"

Amanda laughed. "You always locked the window so I couldn't get back from the roof. Besides, I pulled off that broken ankle thing didn't I? I won lead in the high school play 2 years in a row. I'm just that good. You always blamed Will for those insects too!" Amanda laughed. "Don't hate me because I can act." Amanda flipped her long blond hair dramatically and struck a pose. Will burst out with laughter and while Missy tried to be mad, but it didn't last long. Soon the trio were doubled over with glee and drawing stares.

"Let's go to Mom's office." Will said judiciously. They went—giggling occasionally.

"Almost done, Walter." Joe was trying to be tolerant with one of the worse patients he's had in a while. Actually he mentally took that back as the reports from the nurses that attended Mulder were horrifying. No wonder Dr. Sanchez signed off so easily on the release order.

"How much longer does this take?" Walter Skinner was irritated.

Joe barked back. "As long as it takes, Walter! I want to make sure your heart has been restored and the blood vessels immediately connected are clear." He moved the wand around and forgot he had an audience. "This is amazing. I saw the pictures before and this is a new animal, this heart looks like the heart of a 20 year old. I can't believe I'm a part of such a miraculous treatment! This is a dream come true…I'm part of a genuine X-file!" Joe stopped talking when he felt his squirming subject still.

"You know about those?" Skinner asked quietly.

Joe nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Sure. Didn't Dana tell you?"

"Nope." Skinner said curtly. "She just introduced you as her colleague. Mulder didn't say anything either."

"I don't know why." Joe said, still distracted. "I've known the team of Mulder and Scully for years before she came to St. Jude. Did you know there is a website dedicated to them and their cases? Scully's abduction, Mulder's search for his sister. It's all there. To have her working with me, has been a privilege. I had no idea she was that beautiful though. The photos didn't do her justice. Mulder must be the biggest ass…" Joe stopped as he felt the cold fury emanating from the man next to him. "Uh…I am just a colleague…" Joe finished inanely.

Skinner just stared at the younger man. "I don't know where those two, find people like you, but my wife is _not_ an X-file!'

Joe flipped a switch and the machine started printing. "Actually, Walter, your whole family is—you included. I'm not sure why you have a problem with this. I think it's kinda cool." Joe looked at the readout, unaware of the building volcano next to him.

"I just wanted a normal life, Joe!" Skinner was bellowing, but the younger doctor wasn't cowed. In fact he was getting indignant. "Skinner, you got to marry (and sleep with) Special Agent Dana Scully. You are friends (maybe) with Special Agent Fox Mulder. You are their hard-assed Assistant Director Skinner that put his life on the life for them more than once and you have two extraordinarily gifted children." Joe stopped reciting. "Again, how is this a bad life for you?"

Skinner huffed. "Well, they are trying to kidnap my kids and kill us. How's that for problematic, Joe?"

Joe dropped the pretense. "Yeah, that kinda sucks, but I have a feeling you trained your kids to take care of themselves. Will looks more than capable and Missy could probably stop someone's heart with her mind. Anyway, Krychek and Spender are dead. In addition to surviving this for almost 20 years you were married to _her_." He stood up. "I've drawn blood, done the echocardiogram and done a physical examination. I find no sign of the previous damage. I give you permission to leave with the agreement that you come back in for a full MRI within 2 days."

"Why? You said everything is fine."

"Walter, I'll be honest with you. Your son has 0 negative blood and is a universal donor. Your blood is type A negative. The nanobots in your blood are genetically specific to you, Will's are specific to him and he has half of Dana's genes. I'm not sure you won't go into rejection a day, a week or a month from now. You need to be prepared for this scenario. We may have just bought you some time."

Skinner looked into the earnest face of the man who saved his life and saw truth. This may only be a temporary fix. Shit.

Dana checked Mulder out at the nurse's station and went to his room with a wheelchair. They normally wouldn't let a surgery patient go so quickly and Dana signed the form releasing him against medical advice so the hospital was covered. When she opened the door, the Lone Gunmen were still there and Frohike and Langley were looking at something on a laptop that Mulder was holding. When they noticed her, they quickly shut the lid. Byers was sitting in a chair across the room and raised an eyebrow at the group. That made her suspicious.

"What were you looking at, Mulder?" Dana asked walked to his bedside.

Mulder looked guilty, Frohike turned an interesting shade of red and Langley just stared at the floor. "Nothing, Scully. I'm ready to go." Dana surprised them by quickly snatching the computer and opening the lid. She saw Mulder wince out of the corner of her eye. There on the screen was a blown up version of her bikini picture from a few years ago. It even showed her gunshot wound. Escaping out of the large screen she saw they were on the X-file website. Someone not only took that picture, but uploaded it to the web! There were several others, some with her in her lab coat or her exercise clothes, even one in a sundress. The photo gallery was significant and spanned several years.

Dana shut the computer, tossed it on the bed and looked at the men in front of her. "Well?" She crossed her arms. "I want an explanation. Who took those photographs and whose microscopic brain thought it was a good idea to upload them to website?" When no one answered, she raised her voice. "Answer!"

Mulder sighed. "I took the pictures, Scully, but I didn't upload them to the website."

"Then who did?" She looked at Frohike, the most logical choice.

Frohike hung his head. "They wanted more, Dana. Do you know how many hits you get?" He looked up into her storm cloud features. "There are songs and poetry written to you out there! You've got some very dedicated fans."

Dana was angry. "Melvin," She used his first name to piss him off. "I feel violated. Pictures were taken without my permission." She looked at Mulder. "But that isn't as bad as posting them so that billions of people can access them! I don't…WE don't need the extra attention right now. Are there pictures of Will and Missy there too?"

Frohike nodded. "Skinner and Mulder too." He held up his hand as Dana started to speak. "Dana, it isn't billions of people. This is a subscription website. What was the last count of subscribers, Langley?"

The stringy haired blond answered shakily. "Uh…Uh about Um…about 110,000 members."

"What!?" Dana cried. She looked over at Byers who was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Byers? Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, but I have nothing to do with the website, Dana. I don't maintain it in any way." Byers looked at his friends. "I told you this was a bad idea."

She threw up her hands. "Mulder, I can't believe you would violate my family's privacy that way! Not only that, but you are making money off of us! What do you do with your ill-gotten gains?"

Frohike fessed up. "Don't blame Mulder, Dana." He took a deep breath. "I stole the pictures from him. He left his phone unlocked…"

"Frohike!" Dana nearly screamed. "Where is the money?"

Byers approached. "Dana, I understand how you are feeling right now and I can't justify not informing you of this. Except for this last round of pictures," Byers glared at Frohike. "Everything uploaded were public shots and from publically available information. Langley and Frohike just compiled it. Please look at it this way, it costs money to finance some of these trips, surveillance equipment, the magazine… You know how we live. It's not going into a lavish lifestyle for any of us. It's being used for the Cause. When those reporters were hounding Will and Missy, we set up all of that equipment for you and asked for nothing in return. Did you ever wonder how we afforded it?"

Dana shook her head in disbelief. "You three take the cake and I'm furious right now. Mulder, we are leaving. I'll let the rest of you know when or _if_ I want to see you again."

Frohike gasped. "No, Dana! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken those pictures from Mulder! Please, I don't want to lose your friendship. Please!"

Mulder sat down in the wheelchair. "Frohike, let Scully calm down first. It's been a stressful few days." Dana wheeled Mulder out of the room without a look back.

Once outside, Mulder looked up at the irate face of his ex-partner. She was beautiful when she was angry. "Don't go too hard on the boys. Byers is right in that they have to support themselves and we _are_ minor celebrities. That fact may actually turn out to _protect_ our family, Scully. There are 110,000 people who will notice if any of us drop off the earth. That kinda comforts me."

Dana huffed. "Mulder, you are just trying to defend them."

"Am I wrong? They fear exposure, Scully."

"No, you are right in that fact, but there is no reason why I shouldn't have been consulted about all of this."

Mulder shrugged. "I can think of one—Skinner. He would flip his wig (so to speak). Besides, when we moved here Joe Sorenson said there was a website dedicated to us. You just chose not to research it. I did and I've been keeping tabs on it. I never thought it was a danger to us—at least until I saw the new pictures. That's what we were discussing when you came in."

"You were staring at a full screen photo of me in my bikini. It looked like it was enlarged too. That doesn't sound like a 'discussion', Mulder."

He could tell she was cooling off. Her logic was kicking in. "Actually it was. Frohike made a big mistake posting those. Until now, the generic photos could have been taken anywhere, but some smart egg is going to compile all of these new ones and figure out where we live and where you work. As with any fan base, they aren't all tame. That bikini photo had landscape markers that could be problematic." The wheelchair stopped and Mulder turned to see her shocked expression.

"I'm going to kill them." She resumed pushing him to her office. "Don't mention this to Walter. You are correct in that he will flip his wig over this. Even if I were to kill the Gunmen, I would do it humanely. Walter won't if he hears about this."

When they entered the office everyone was already there, even Joe. Missy and Amanda automatically came up to greet him. Missy gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and Amanda just lightly hugged him. It was good to have family. Will nodded his head and remarked that he was glad to see him feeling better.

Mulder was sad that his relationship with Will may never be the same again. He had fond memories of carrying Will as a young boy on his shoulders and running down the beach. He taught the kid his ABC's and discovered he was a genius. Once Will learned about his ability, things changed. His Dad worked more with him and since Mulder had a psychology practice, he was around less often and they grew apart. When Will began to mature and understand that Mulder's intentions toward his mother were less than 'Uncle-like', that's when everything went to hell. The kid carried all the classic traits of jealousy and in this case, the apple didn't fall far from the tree of his father. Mulder hoped that one day, Will would forgive him and they could be friends again.

"Joe, if his tests look good, why do you want Walter back in 2 days for an MRI? Dana was perplexed.

Mulder regarded Joe Sorenson. Still a bachelor at 48, he was starting to get a little pudgy at the waist and had traded in his glasses for contacts. In general, he liked Joe and the family owed him a few times over. Mulder didn't like Joe's attraction to Scully, but that would be like asking the sun not to shine. Joe was undoubtedly a subscriber to the X-file site and a not-so-rabid fan of Dana Scully. He probably considered it a major privilege not only to work with her, but now he is written into the X-file story canon too. Good for him.

Joe explained his theory of possible future rejection, but he hasn't tested the blood yet. Mulder watched both Scully and the kids' disappointment. Probably, it was better to prepare them, but it heightened their fears and set them on edge. They all needed some good old-fashioned down time. They packed up and piled into the SUV after Scully explained her benefactor's interest in her family and gift of 2 paid weeks of vacation time for saving Skinner's life. It was a quiet drive home.

XXXX

Walter helped Mulder in the house and Dana got him comfortable on the couch. The man felt well enough to joke. "I'm back sleeping on the couch again, eh Scully?"

His wife smiled indulgently at the overgrown child with an overgrown libido. "I don't want you alone in the house, Mulder. You really should still be in the hospital."

"Ah, Scully. I didn't know you cared." Mulder waggled his eyebrows.

"Can it, Mulder." Walter let his voice boom. "This is just temporary."

Mulder smiled at him. "I know, big guy. That's why I have to get caught up on my innuendos. I'm a few months behind."

Walter decided not to comment on why he is a few months behind. Perhaps it had something to do with assaulting his wife? "Kids, restock your gear and come downstairs. I'm going to shower and then we are going for a drive." He checked his watch. It was 3pm. He had enough time to be back by 7. As he walked into the bedroom he glanced back to see Dana checking Mulder over. He's got her playing doctor again. Isn't how all of this started?

He showered and shaved in record time. The kids were ready and Dana had finished giving Mulder a thrill by re-bandaging his wounds. Walter walked over and helped Mulder up and out to the car. Will came around to assist as he was having trouble balancing his pack and the younger man. Dana was wanding the car for tracking devices and found three. The GPS in the vehicle had been disabled long ago. Once everyone was inside, they took off for the back roads heading toward the underground bunker. To avoid satellite tracking they used a few two-track trails and the trees shielded them from the air. About an hour in, they stopped and got out. They wanded everything again and then Walter stood in front of his family. Mulder watched from inside the car.

"We are going to hike to the bunker and put our gear there in case we have to leave without coming back to the house. Amanda, Missy, do you think you can find the bunker without Will's help?" They nodded. "You are going to prove it by leading us there." He sighed. "I also wanted to tell you how much I've enjoyed having a wonderful family like you."

Missy was upset. "Dad, you aren't going anywhere!'

Walter cut her off. "I might, Missy. At this stage—the situation could change on a dime and if something was to happen to me, I wanted to have told all of you how I feel." He walked over to Amanda. "You were a wonderful surprise and I'm glad I got to know you. I love you as my own daughter. Amanda, you are a wonderful girl and I know my son thinks so too." Amanda blushed.

"You are a great dad, Walt. I wish you had been there from the beginning." She hugged him fiercely.

He whispered in her ear. "No you don't, child. Because if I was, you wouldn't be able to marry Will. That's why we never formally adopted you. I'll be honored to really have you as my daughter someday." She gasped and stepped back—eyes wide. Walter just smiled at her.

"I heard that." Will said, trying to look upset, but he was obviously pleased his father approved.

"Of course you did, son. I wish that of all the gifts available, you hadn't gotten that one. Do you know what it is like having to censor everything you say in your own home?" Will examined his father's face, but Walter wasn't upset. "Do I get a hug, Will?"

"Sure, Dad."

Will walked forward and Walter bear hugged the son that was as tall and almost as broad as he was. "You are all I could have ever hoped for in a son. You're 16 and already a man. I know that your childhood was stolen from you, but you always took care of your Mom, sister and Amanda. I'm proud of you not just for your gifts, your intelligence and your discipline, but for your character. You're a good man, Will, and I love you."

Will was trying hard not to cry. "Thanks, Dad. I love you too."

Walter turned to Missy who had already latched onto him. Missy was always a big hugger—like her Mom. "Missy, my beautiful daughter. I look at you and see so much of your Mom. It was a privilege to raise you. I love you so much and even though we fought sometimes, I hope you never felt you were unloved."

"Never, Dad—never! I love you!" Missy was crying. Walter rubbed her back and then went to Mulder.

"Special Agent Mulder."

"Assistant Director Skinner."

"We've had our differences over the years." Skinner watched Mulder nod his agreement. "However, out in the woods with Krychek, I realized that what we had in common were the most important things in life and we never differed over that."

"No, Skinner—we didn't."

"You have been a real family member."

"Crazy old Uncle?" Mulder chuckled.

"Keep it down or Dana will throw a pillow at me." Walter smiled at the memory. "Not a crazy old uncle, but more like a brother. Our relationship may be as adversarial as Jacob and Esau's, but still brothers. You always had my back and when you could have gotten what you wanted by simply doing nothing, you brought me home anyway. Although we called it even long ago—I'll still owe you for that. I want you to stay a part of my family, Mulder. Our family."

"You got it, Skinner." They shook hands. "However, since you are going to live for a long time—we'll hold off on the goodbyes."

Walter nodded. He looked at everyone. "This isn't goodbye, I just wanted to let each of you know what you've meant to me. I'm not very open with my feelings, but these last few close calls has modified my thinking a little bit and I didn't want to wait until it was too late." He brightened. "I believe the two ladies are in the lead? Mulder, will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, Will has my pack. I have my phone." Mulder shut and locked the doors.

Missy waved as they headed out through the woods.

XXXX

It was 6:30pm by the time they got back. Missy and Amanda did fairly well leading to the bunker, but they got lost once. It was a good idea that Walter had them do this on their own. The scene in the woods was heartbreaking, but it would be worse if those nice things never got said. Dana had to work hard on not tearing up and she thought not for the first or last time, what a remarkable man Walter Skinner was.

They barely got settled when Agent Bennings came knocking on the door. Dana had just gotten Mulder back on the couch and went to answer it. "Agent Bennings. Come on in." She moved away from the door and the man came in flanked by, she presumed, another Homeland agent in a dark trench coat.

Bennings spoke. "Agent Hunter Morgan, meet Dr. Dana Skinner." They shook hands.

"Agent Morgan, may I see your ID?" He showed it to her and Dana wondered what the very young man was doing in the field. He couldn't be more than 23. She guessed 20. It wasn't her problem. She welcomed them. "Thank you, please have a seat." Dana motioned to the dining room table. The men were getting situated when Walter came in the door. He was wiping his hands.

"Hello Bennings." Walter said with annoyance. "Who is this?"

Morgan answered. "Agent Morgan, sir."

"I've checked his credentials, Walter. Let's get this over with." Dana sat at the table and Walter joined her.

There was silence until Skinner boomed. "You had some questions and demands, Bennings? Let's hear them." Dana was gratified that the men jumped a little.

Bennings pulled his rumpled coat around him and took out a notebook. "Alright, I want to hear from you what happened after your son was brought into the emergency room. You start, Dr. Skinner." Dana told him about Will's injuries then Walter took over with picking up Missy and Amanda and how Krychek tried to grab them. Bennings stopped them there.

"Here is a still shot of your daughter throwing those men over the car. Point to which one was Krychek." Skinner did. "Thank you, continue." Walter told the rest about sending the kids off, Joe and Mulder's arrival, Krychek pulling a gun and threatening Dana then what happened when the police came and Krychek's escape.

The agent scratched his head. "I'm confused on a point, and apparently the police are too. They said when they arrived there were two men. My count shows there were 5 men. Three to pick up your daughters and two that met you at the house."

"That's right." Walter said.

"What happened to three of the men?"

Skinner sighed. "Mulder shot two of them. The police shot the third."

"The police report says there were only two men when they arrived." Bennings was puzzled.

Dana and Walter looked at each other. Dana held out her hand. "May I see the police report, agent?" He handed it over and the Skinner's reviewed it. The police left out the part about the alien hybrid. Interesting. Dana wondered if that was because they couldn't explain it or because they we ordered to.

Dana crossed her arms. "Apparently, the official report removed those three men from the account. You should ask them why."

"I'll do that." Bennings said confusedly. "Moving on to the woods…" Walter told them about pursing Krychek, how he got the drop on them and then shot Mulder. Dana and Joe came up behind and Dana shot Krychek, killing him.

"That's another sticking point Dr. Skinner. If Mr. Mulder was shot and Mr. Skinner was incapacitated with a heart attack, why shoot Krychek?"

Dana sighed. "Two reasons, Agent Bennings. One, he was killing my husband and two he had not one but two weapons on him."

"How was he killing your husband? The medical records state that Mr. Skinner was suffering from a damaged heart, they recommended immediate transplant." Bennings was watching Dana carefully.

Pulling the palm pilot out of her pocket, she showed it to the Agents. "This device controls tiny robots called nanobots in my husband's blood. When it is activated the robots produce carbon solidifying the blood in his body. Krychek had turned this device on maximum. Another few seconds and it would have killed Walter outright. I needed that device and Krychek had access to a weapon on his hip."

Bennings was skeptical. "Can I see that device?"

"Not without a warrant." Dana said plainly. "This device can still cause damage to my husband. I won't give it up to be lost again."

The agent pursed his lips. "The man had only one arm. He couldn't have reached for the gun."

"I've learned never to underestimate that man, agent." Dana was irritated. "If he was at such a disadvantage, how did he disable two former FBI agents? I wasn't going to take that chance."

"Fine." Bennings conceded. "The police report said that you refused to say where the children were during this."

Walter was gruff. "That's right. I'm not going to tell _you_ either."

Morgan, who had been watching this exchange, suddenly spoke. "Why not? The police could have protected them from more operatives. This was a coordinated attack on your family!"

"I refused for the reasons we already outlined to Agent Bennings. These 'operatives' were connected with the US Government and giving that information to any authority would be like directly handing it to those trying to kidnap my children. All the information I am giving you now, they already know. This rehash is being done solely for Homeland Security's benefit. If Agent Bennings was more resourceful, he could have gotten all of this without wasting our time."

Bennings prickled at that and Dana put a calming hand on her husband's arm. There was no use antagonizing them. "Next question, please." Dana said definitively.

"Now we get to the _heart_ of the matter—so to speak." Bennings smiled at his own joke. "Mr. Skinner, if these blood robots nearly killed you and damaged your heart to warrant an emergency transplant, why are you still here?"

Walter took deep breath. Dana knew this was going to be hard for him so she grabbed his hand to give him strength. "Will's blood has the same robots, but they heal damaged cells instead of producing carbon. That's how he survived the cave in at the school."

Morgan was fascinated. "That's why the initial reports from the paramedic were so vastly different than the ones at the hospital and why later there wasn't a scratch on him!"

Dana stared at the younger agent. "Mr. Morgan, how did you get these medical reports? Those are protected by doctor/patient privilege. HIPPA regulations state…" She stopped as the younger man colored and pushed a piece of paper from his portfolio at them. It was a subpoena for Walter, Will and Mulder's medical records from that day. She was fuming. "I'm tempted not to say another word."

"That would be unwise." Bennings said, pleased with himself. He looked up to see Dana holding Walter Skinner's arm down. "So the direct transfusion that Dr. Hessen witnessed worked?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Walter was acidic. "What else, Agent?"

"We will move on to the children for now. I might have some more questions about the previous events later." Bennings put down his notebook and stared at the two parents. Dana could tell that he had just gone through the recap as part of the routine. Now they had his attention. "How strong is William Skinner?"

Walter smirked. "I have no idea."

"How did he get that way?"

Dana was frustrated. "We already told you. Involuntary experiments on our genetics."

"What else can he do?"

Walter's smirk didn't dissipate. "Who knows? He is still a growing boy."

Bennings mouth thinned to a line. "What about Missy? Can she pick up anything with her mind? A car?"

Dana answered, "We never tested her with a car."

"Look!" The older agent's voice was like a whip. "I know you want to protect your children, but just like this medical subpoena, I can get what I need. It will be easier if you tell me."

"Agent Bennings, we _are_ cooperating with you. If we don't know the answers to your questions, we can't relay them you. Even if, we were withholding information about their abilities, that would be our prerogative and within our Constitutional rights to not offer information for which a crime has _not_ been committed. You said Will damaged property and Missy could be charged with assault. We have answered your questions regarding those matters. Is there anything else—Agent?"

Bennings stood up abruptly. "Where is Mr. Mulder? The hospital said you checked him out this afternoon."

"Right here." Mulder said groggily from the living room couch.

Bennings head snapped back to Dana. "You didn't tell me he was here."

Dana stared back. "You didn't ask until now." The agent started to approach, but Dana said. "You can't talk to him, he has been given pain medication and as his doctor, he is in no condition to answer questions. I'm afraid, you are stuck with us."

"And your children. I'd like to see Will and Missy, please."

This was expected. Dana called up the stairs. "Will! Missy! Please come down. Agent Bennings would like to ask you some questions."

Bennings was getting tired of these two ex-FBI agents. One, they were too smart about what he could and could not do. Two, Walter Skinner was intimidating. Three, they may have outsmarted him and that pissed him off. The siblings descended and stood before him. Will deliberately invaded his space, causing Bennings to back up. That teen was dangerous and the boy knew it. He had to regain control of the situation. "William, I would like you to have a seat next to your parents. I going to ask Missy some questions."

"Then you can do that with me here. I won't interfere." Will stared back at him. Challenged issued.

"I would rather have you sit. Thank you. Now Melissa…" The boy hadn't moved. Bennings was quickly losing his temper with the boy that could snap his neck like a twig. Missy saved him.

"Will, I'm ok. You can sit." She looked at her brother and touched his arm. It was similar to the calming motion that Dana Skinner used on her husband. "Please, Will?"

The boy nodded and moved to Bennings' vacated seat, never taking his eyes off of the agent. Yep, he was the one to watch. "Now Melissa," Bennings tried to smile at the 13 year old. Melissa Skinner was a beautiful girl. She was about 5'6", had thick, red hair that was plaited in a long braid down her back and hazel eyes. Her hair was the exact shade as her mother's, but he could see Fox Mulder's features looking back at him. His mouth, his face shape, the eye color was his, but not the shape of them. They resembled Will's eyes. Intelligence oozed from every pore and as he has studied up on the children before he left DC, he knew both siblings were child prodigies.

"Melissa," He began again. "We are aware of your telekinetic ability and your government sent Agent Morgan," Bennings tilted his head toward the other agent. "And myself to ascertain the extent of your gift." Bennings flipped to a new page in his book. "What is the maximum weight you have ever levitated?"

Missy appeared to think. "Levitated? About 25 lbs., give or take."

Bennings tried to be calm. This girl was playing him. She looked sweet, but the male brick house sitting next to her is her brother. Half siblings or not, they may be more alike than he wished they were. "Melissa, that's not true. I have a video that shows you throwing two men over a car. I would estimate each weighing at least 180lbs."

Missy shook her head tolerantly and laughed. "That's not the question you asked me. 'Levitate' is a different word than 'throw'. I believe the correct word you are looking for is 'push' as that is what I did to them."

The agent turned red. He saw the smirk on William Skinner's face and wanted to smack it off him, but he didn't have a death wish. "Fine. How much can you 'push'?"

"I guess 180 lbs. Just like you said." Missy crossed her arms.

Bennings was about to burst. He scribbled it down just to give him a chance to control his temper. "Alright, what other abilities besides telekinesis do you have?"

"Is that relevant?" The girl's eyes had grown cold.

"Homeland Security would like this to be a matter of record. In case we need help from our citizens, we can go to the people with the skills." Bennings tried to smile again. It was getting harder to maintain.

The girl was polite, but hard-edged. "Oh, so you keep a list of people and what they can do in case you need to _use_ them?"

The agent understood the emphasis on the word 'use'. He wasn't going to win this one. Morgan came to his aid.

The younger agent stood and approached the girl. "Miss Skinner," Morgan said. "We aren't forming a catalog for nefarious purposes, but to help in times of need. For example, your telekinetic ability could be used to lift a truck off of an infant."

"So can a crane." Missy was unimpressed.

Morgan tried again. "Or move a bomb, stored out of reach, away from a populated area. The possibilities are endless." Morgan held out his hands. "Your gift could _help_ people, Melissa." The young agent stared at Missy and Missy stared back for such a long time that Bennings was getting uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and Morgan glanced at him then turned an interesting shade of red. Shit.

He couldn't believe it. His young 20 year old protégé was falling for a 13 year old girl. The silly, infatuated look on Morgan's face spoke volumes. Granted the boy was only 7 years older, one of the Director's sons, and probably shouldn't even be here, but—really. He was supposed to be a professional. "Look! I hate to break up this love fest, but I need an answer." He watched the girl break contact and look beyond him to her parents, but the resolution on her face when she answered him spelled his defeat.

"Does this have anything to do with a crime?"

"Dammit!" Bennings lost it. "Ok, we are done here. I'm going to haul your entire family in for questioning down at the station in DC. I'm not even going to ask William anything because I'm sure I'll get the same run-around she gave me." He whipped to Walter and Dana. "Oh, you trained them well, but this isn't the end—I promise you! Come on Morgan!" Bennings threw open the door and stomped out.

Dana couldn't believe what was happening here. The lead agent had left, but his junior agent was left staring at her very young daughter. What was worse is she was staring back. This was not a good development. "Missy!" She called. "Agent Morgan has to leave." Her daughter looked at her and the agent blinked a few times, jerked his thumb toward the door with a sheepish grin and then followed his partner. Yeah, this wasn't going to end well.

"Missy?" Dana grabbed her daughter by the shoulder. "What just happened back there?"

"I don't know, Mom. I couldn't turn away. I didn't want to. I felt—strange. " Missy was unsteady, but Dana guided her into a chair and went to the living room. "Mulder? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, barely." Mulder tried to look over the couch, but fell back. Dana ran to him. "Something is wrong with Missy."

Mulder was a little high on his pain meds. She tried to give him enough to go to sleep, but he was fighting it like a little kid. "She likes the boy. I could feel the electricity from here. Is that blowhard gone? I'm going nitey nite." Mulder checked out.

"Great timing, Mulder." Dana said and covered him with a blanket. A yell erupted from the dining room. Dana returned to see Missy passed out and Will holding her. "What happened?"

Will was as panicked as she had ever seen him. "I don't know! Her eyes glazed over and she collapsed! Mom? Is she hurt? What can I do?"

Dana stroked her son's hair. It always calmed him. "She's alive, Will, it must have been a delayed effect from the stress of the evening. Put her on the other couch. I'll stay with her until she wakes." Will did so and Dana tried not to notice when Walter motioned to his son to walk with him outside. They didn't grab their coats, so this was to be a brief conversation. She only hoped Missy's unconsciousness was as short or her son was going to get upset.

Walter stepped outside with his son. "Will, you need to keep an eye on Missy when she is around that agent. Morgan seems to affect her differently and I'm worried because of her age that her judgement may get skewed. Missy is only 13 and in a lot of ways, still a child. She won't be able to deal with more _adult_ emotions easily and I need you to look out for her."

Will paced. "Dad, are you saying that Missy has feelings for Agent Morgan? That's absurd! He's too old for her and she's seen him only once!"

"Will? How did you fall in love with Amanda?" Walter watched his son for his reaction.

"Shit." Will said and hung his head. He hastily added. "Sorry, sir."

Walter nodded. "The sentiment was right. That's how I fell for your Mom and I'm 12 years older than she is so age doesn't matter when it comes to love. Missy isn't ready for this and what is worse is I think the Agent Morgan feels the same way."

"Mom?" Missy started to come around.

Dana stroked her hair. "I'm here, baby."

"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Missy thought for a minute. "His eyes were peacock blue, just like yours, Mom. He said I could help people. He wasn't like the other agent, he was…different. I felt…I felt…" She looked at her mother. "I don't know what I felt, Mom. It was like I knew him, but I've never seen him before! The impression that emanated from him was strong and demanding, but tender and sweet too; it filled me completely and I couldn't move for a while. It terrified me. I've felt it before, but I can't remember when. I wanted both of the men to go, but when Agent Morgan left I felt a small pain…no…it was more like an ache. I wanted him to come back. I was trying to make sense out of it, but I felt overwhelmed and then everything got fuzzy and I woke up here."

Dana pulled her youngest to her. Could it be true? Why a Homeland Security Agent? Is this Dana's punishment for going into the FBI? She wanted so much for her little girl and the child was falling for a man that was, essentially, their enemy. Life can be cruel.

"What happened?" Missy's small voice reverberated in Dana's chest.

"Nothing serious, honey. You just felt a psychic connection with that agent. It'll pass."

Missy stared up at her mother. "Mom, what if I don't want it to?"

XXXX

Will and Walter came back in and Will knew that Mom had figured out what was wrong with Missy the same way Dad did. _Not him, Missy…please not him_. Will was starting to feel sick when Amanda came down.

"Is everything ok?" Amanda glanced at Will then her foster sister. "Missy? What is it?" Amanda crossed to her and sat down. Missy latched onto her and Amanda looked up puzzled. Still she held her and smoothed Missy's hair. Amanda was a very loving girl. Too bad her birth family didn't appreciate that.

Will knew that he in love with Amanda at 12. He was living proof that the love-on-first-sight thing was possible and despite his desire for denial, this was happening. His sister was falling in love. _Why Hunter Morgan? A government agent of all people!_ Mom and Dad were communicating silently. They had to develop that method because of him. He could tell that neither of them were happy about this development. Before they went to bed Dad admonished everyone to be on their guard tomorrow. Bennings was angry and he was too proud to give up.

Will took one last look at Missy and went upstairs. Amanda was holding and rocking her. This was a fiasco. As he lay in bed, he tried to think of what Bennings would do next. He promised to have them arrested and he would. If Will were him, he would try to pick them up separately to avoid the bond of a united front. Life should be interesting from here on out.

He tried not to listen, but Missy and Amanda went to their room and began to talk. When Missy asked Amanda what it felt like to fall in love with him, Will knew it was over. His sister had gotten blindsided and up until now his only hope was that she was too young to figure it out, but that was foolish thinking. Missy is a psychological genius. She can detect patterns and connections where the rest of humanity sees a blank wall. Missy has felt many forms of love in and out of this house and while she was taken off guard by the agent, when her logic kicked back in, he knew she would figure out where she felt that feeling before and she did—Mom and Dad.

During one of their midnight sessions on the roof, Mom and Dad were making love—again. Will was complaining about the sounds, but Missy decided to give him a different perspective. She held both his and Amanda's hands and concentrated on their parents trying to channel what she felt into them. Will was surprised when he felt a blooming sensation in his chest that was overwhelming. It was a mix of lust, passion, affection, desire and friendship. The feeling was warm and sweet like honey with a bit of tang to it. It completely filled him. Missy explained that is what she feels if she concentrates on Mom and Dad when they are doting on each other or making love. She qualified that the sensation is different depending on their mood, but this was one the sweetest versions. Will never forgot that lesson. It helped him understand how he felt about Amanda and now Missy has felt it for a virtual stranger.

Will tried to sleep.

The next morning Amanda came down first. She was looking coquettish and beautiful, as always. Will was feeling the need to be physically close to her, but that was not allowed with his mother standing there. He settled for a fun greeting. "Good Morning Nymph Merope. You look bright and beautiful today." Will was aiming for charming and he hoped he was pulling it off. He wondered if his reference to one of the Seven Sisters of the Pleiades star cluster would resonate. Often, they lay on the roof and tried to see all 7 of the stars. It used to be an eye test for the Egyptian army long ago.

Amanda blushed and Will knew he was on to something. "Good Morning Archer. Your compliment flatters me."

Ah…she's a player. Will could work with that. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?

"I had a hunter chasing me all night." Amanda said softly.

"Did he catch you?" Will said equally soft.

"Not yet. Maybe not ever."

"You sound disappointed. However, I think in a few years he might be able to catch you." Will was whispering.

"I look forward to that day." Amanda was nearly beet red and it wasn't just because of Will's banter, but because she noticed that his mother was watching them.

"Hi Mom." Will said it brightly hoping that stare would cease, but it didn't. Will was grateful when Missy came down and she turned her gaze away, but not without a censuring crease of her brow.

Missy looked calm. It probably was the long talk that she and Amanda had about love. It was an interesting conversation and Will learned some things, not only about his future wife, but about Missy and life in general. It was always his policy to not reveal whether he eavesdropped on a conversation until it was necessary. It gave the illusion of privacy and there were times he really didn't listen even though he could hear it. Missy let some of Will's secrets slide last night in their girl fest. Will thought that was unnecessary.

"Good morning, Princess Melissa." Will said formally. "Did you sleep well?"

Missy smiled and gave a curtsey. "Yes, Prince William. I slept well. Thank you for your inquiry. May I ask how you slept?"

Will was surprised she played along, but decided to ham it up. Throwing an arm over his forehead, he said, "Poorly, Princess Melissa. Some hens were up clucking all night revealing family secrets and I barely got a wink."

She didn't miss a beat. "That's tragic Prince William. Perhaps you should mind your own business?"

Amanda, who witnessed the whole exchange, laughed heartily. "Ok, ok. Will, you heard us. Missy, you sold out Will on a few things. Each to your corners!"

Will chuckled too. "Shouldn't we come out fighting?"

"Not here." A stern voice announced as his Dad walked into the kitchen.

Mom was finishing up breakfast and Dad went to kiss her. Will wasn't sure why he had to kiss her—again. He just spent the morning trying to shut out the sounds of their lovemaking. His father's libido was always lit up like a Christmas tree. Secretly, Will hoped he inherited that from him. He was going to wait, like he promised, but when that time came… Yowza! He was his father's son, after all…

"I don't like that smile, Mister." His mom said as she scooped eggs into a dish. "That is a devilsh look if I ever saw one."

Will glanced over and Missy was raising her eyebrows too. She must have sensed something. He tried to deflect. "Nothing to worry about, Mom. Just eating eggs, here."

"Uh huh…" Dana glanced at Amanda and saw that she hadn't noticed the look Will was giving her a second ago. Will was grateful too.

"Does anyone need a ride this morning?" Dana said as she checked on Mulder. Apparently he was still asleep.

"No." Amanda said. "I'm dropping Will off at University and Missy is at the school with me today. I'll pick up Will later."

"Thanks, Amanda." Dana said absently. "Walter are you going to work?"

"Yep. Gotta check in. I'll see you tonight." Will's Dad got up, kissed the girls and ruffled Will's hair. Then he walked over and kissed his wife passionately before leaving.

The kids hurried with their meal. When they were done, Will waved to his Mom before running out to the car with the girls. He didn't forget to grab the blood samples he stored in a brown paper bag in the refrigerator. He couldn't wait to get these to his lab and discover what happened with the blended blood.

Mulder awoke to a quiet house. He felt refreshed after getting a good night's sleep thanks to modern pain medication. His bullet wounds were starting to heal and that was a good sign. It also meant itching. Mulder rose from the couch and looked out into the dining room which was empty. Scully came out from the bedroom drying her damp hair with a towel. Why was he cursed to be always tempted?

Much time had passed since she was given to him as a green field agent for the X-files. She had morphed from a rounded girl with shoulder-length hair into a death's door abductee then to a stoic cancer patient to a trim, competent and mature partner and finally now, the woman, mother and doctor she was always meant to be. Each phase was more beautiful than the last and Mulder had been in love with all of them. How could he not?

Neither Skinner nor Will were here, it would be the perfect opportunity to steal a kiss or two…or three. However, Skinner was battling for his family and didn't need his adolescent interference—especially after last time. He knew that Skinner was purposefully downplaying Mulder's role to Homeland Security to deflect any attention off of the ex-agent and onto him. What Skinner said in the woods was true. He was part of this family and no matter what happened, he was expected to stay a part of it and that meant protecting what was his. Mulder was Skinner's ace in the hole.

Scully looked delectable though. Good enough to eat. He struggled to get up. Lying inert for almost 16 hours will do that to a guy. "Sculleeee! I'm baaack!" He rose to see her standing with her hands on her hips. It was a pleasant sight.

"Mulder! I was wondering if you had left this plane of existence for a while. I don't think I gave you that much in medication." She walked toward him wearing a large sweater and leggings.

Day-mn. What is a guy to do with a delectable, snuggable, Scully action figure? Not many men would turn this down and Mulder was no exception. He hobbled to her and fell on her. Ok…falling on her wasn't planned, but being that close to her was.

"Hey!" Scully struggled to hold him up. "You weigh about 170 lbs!"

"It's all muscle, Scully."

"In your dreams, Mulder." She pushed him upright and he was glad to see she was smiling. "I think you stopped running for a while."

"Just so I could spend it pining for you." Mulder was laying on the soap. "I guess we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around…" He stopped. "Isn't that a song?"

Scully laughed. "Yes. A one-hit wonder from the 80's, Mulder." She walked into the living room and looked at the mess he had made of his makeshift couch-bed. "I take from the massive amounts of innuendo, that you are feeling better?"

"You got it, Scully. How 'bout we make a little whoopee while the Big Man is away?" Mulder waggled his eyebrows. He knew she would be expecting a play and he wanted to get it over with. He had no intention (or ability) to enforce his desires. One bullet perforated his bowels and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

"Stuff it, Mulder. You are in no condition to make whoopee, unless it involves a cushion." Gathering up the sheets, she went into the hall and threw then down the laundry chute. "Hungry yet?"

"Yeah. What are you making today? Rack of lamb? Scallops au jardin? Lobster thermadore?"

Scully gave him the 'eye'. "Mulder, you are one of the most resilient people I have ever met. Relax and I'll make you breakfast. Since you eat anything, it will work out."

"You're too good to me, Scully."

"Yes I am." Scully's eyes twinkled.

Walter managed to get through most of the day without too many questions. His gruff exterior warded off most of the timid coworkers so only the closest of his team dared approach him. The video was out there. Those were his children. What more is there to say? He could lie and say it was doctored, but it wasn't. Ok, his kids have superpowers. Big Deal. However, he was hauled before the Board of Directors and asked to explain. He gave the standard line. Must have been some alteration when working for the FBI. They ran into many substances and his wife was missing for 3 months. That had to be it. Whatever, accept it or don't. Walter wasn't sure he cared anymore. Missy was falling for a Homeland Security Agent. His son was walking a tight rope between brilliance and humanity. Dana was close to being overwhelmed and Mulder was injured—once again. All of this was coming to a head. Either he was going to lose his family to the powers that be or they were going to be free to live their own lives. There was no in between. Walter never felt more helpless. Whatever destiny had in store for them was already in motion. He hoped he had planned well enough, but it was a joint mission. Dana, Mulder, Will, Amanda, Missy…even Joe and the Lone Gunmen were all a part of this. Skinner had hope it would work out in the end.

He managed to get through most of the day and resolve several pieces of unfinished business before they came. Two Homeland Security agents walked in while he was briefing his staff and took him into custody. Not completely unexpected, but it still was embarrassing. The charge was 'Material Witness'. Whatever. His new lieutenant asked if there was anything he could do before they hauled him away. He was a nice kid, 33 years old, a crack shot with a criminal justice degree. He was also one of the people he named that would help Dana if she needed to get the children back from the government. He was fully briefed on the situation and had Skinner's trust.

"Greg, make sure that my family is aware of this. It is likely that they will pick up my wife, Missy and Will too. If so, make sure that Mulder and Amanda are kept safe. Mulder is much better, but still not 100%."

"Sure, boss." Greg answered. "You got it."

As Skinner was taken against his will and stuffed into a van (at least consciously this time), he hoped the rest of his family would survive this. Missy was a concern because she was a delicate girl at heart, however, when riled she can be a force to be reckoned with as many of their arguments would show. She got so mad once she psychically threw a book at him. He almost pounded her bottom for that one, but Dana stopped him. Mulder's temper strikes again.

Walter knew that Will and Dana would be fine, but Amanda would be left alone. She might feel abandoned—yet again. At least, Mulder will still be there. He was glad the man was close by right now. That was a sentiment he'd never thought he would ever have. Bennings was making a mistake not bringing Mulder in too, but since he isn't legally attached to his family, they had no grounds for arresting him. Skinner was hoping that between Mulder and Greg that something would get done.

Dana said goodbye to Mulder who was looking much better. She had some errands to run in town and wanted to get an early start. The family needed groceries, she needed some personal supplies and Mulder needed bandages. While driving to downtown Huntington, the police flashed their lights at her SUV. Dana was sure that she hadn't done anything wrong, but pulled over, dutifully. The police asked her to step out of the car and promptly put her under arrest. She complained, but the uniformed officer ignored her. Once she was secured, they hustled her toward the car in which Agent Bennings sat up front.

Amanda dropped Will of at the University of Colorado in time for his 8:00 Calculus class, then she and Missy went to school. Will gave her a kiss on the cheek right before he left and she loved it. He had been getting more amorous lately, unfortunately Dana noticed this morning if that stare meant anything. Amanda enjoyed Will's attentions. She was only 16, but she had hormones too and Will was very handsome. His thick dark hair curled around his collar, the strong jaw and tall, muscular frame was an attention grabber, but his eyes—his mother's eyes were what won her over in the end. They were peacock blue—bright, intelligent and loving. Sometimes Will could be a closed and intimidating personality, but he never was with her. The compassion of his father and the warmth of his mother, lived in those eyes. Amanda wanted to look into them every day for the rest of her life.

At the school, Missy and she went their separate ways. She had wondered why Missy continued to attend a school she no longer needed. Her foster sister was an accepted dissertation away from another PhD so the stuff they taught at the High school was well beneath her. In fact, she only took 3 classes (Home economics, Art and gym) and wasn't graded in any of them. Amanda had been told it was for socialization, but she really didn't believe that. Her surmise was it was so Missy can practice her skills on her classmates.

In Missy's down time, she helped the school social worker with some of the teens. She would stand behind the two way glass and receive impressions from kids seeking help. Missy had already ferreted out several teenagers that were in abusive situations. They were sent to the counselor for behavioral issues, but came out with real help for their problem. She stopped two suicides and helped many kids through divorce or a family death. None of the students knew that she was behind it except Amanda. Missy was quite proud of her track record. She hid her psychic skill by saying she picked up 'clues' from the subject's behavior (she had a PhD in Psychology) and although Amanda thought that the school officials suspected there was more to her methodology, they never called her on it. People's lives were being improved. Wasn't that the point?

After school was over, Missy met her in the parking lot and they traveled to pick up Will. They were going to be a little early, but Amanda was anxious to see him. It was getting harder each day to respect their parental and personal boundaries. She tried not to worry about that as she pulled into the Laboratory parking area and got out. Amanda was going to see her boyfriend in his natural habitat.

When the girls walked into Will's lab, Amanda hushed Missy because she wanted to watch him unnoticed for a few moments. Will was upset about something. He rarely cursed and was letting the words fly while he paced and admonished himself for the failure. It shocked her because at first, she didn't recognize Will and thought he was some strange man in a white lab coat. Will did appear to be a fully grown male on every level. It made her tingle to think this brilliant man was all _hers_.

This wasn't the first time Amanda had been to the lab, Will had shown her around before, but it was the first time that she got to see him work. The girls stood quietly in the back as Will checked the atomic microscope again. One more curse then he wrote down his findings and spoke to himself.

"Try again, Will."

"Dammit!" Will exclaimed as he watched another experiment fail. "This is ridiculous! What is the point of being a genius if I can't figure this out?" Will was examining the blended blood and trying to find the connection between his father's nanobots and his. It was obvious he was missing something important. His preliminary findings were disappointing. His father's nanobots were systematically destroying his in the sample. That was expected, but there wasn't any clue on what happened to the tissue his nanobots repaired. He tried damaging red blood cells, but the original bots repaired them, not the new ones. It was intensely frustrating. He was just about to start another round, when the video conference phone chimed. Oh yeah, his meeting at 4:00pm with the guys.

Will reached over and snapped on the phone. "Hello?" Several loud voices answered him. "Hold on, guys, let me put you on the screen." Will reached for a remote and lowered the flat screen monitor. It was equipped with a web camera and between the screen and the phone audio system, he could have a virtual meeting with his co-conspirators in Massachusetts.

These three men were prodigies, like he was, and did research in the robotics field at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Together they were writing this paper on the potential biologic restorative benefits of nanotechnology and using his blood as a base. Will worked the biological/chemical angle and the men worked the robotics/programming piece. He was waiting for their results of the blended blood that he fast tracked to them this morning. They were calling with their preliminary findings.

"Hey Will!" Ryan said boisterously. "How's it hangin'?

"I'm good." Will was instantly in a better mood. "Is Ty and Samuel there?"

"On Deck!" Samuel said. "I'm here!" Ty answered.

Will saw all three of his friends crowd onto the screen. "Did you get my package this morning?"

"Yeah, we've been working on it all day. It was really helpful to get the primary nanobot to compare to our sample. Are you going to finally tell us where these came from? I can see Gen-tech's logo on the primary, but there isn't one on the secondary and we guys are getting curious. Is this proprietary stuff?"

"Yes and no. The primary is. The secondary isn't. I only sent you that blend to see if anything stood out to you about the bots interaction with each other. Any results?"

"We have results, but…" Ryan paused. "Hey Will, who is that behind you?"

Will turned around to see Missy and Amanda coming closer. His face lit up in a big smile. "Amanda! Missy! I didn't know you were there." The girls came to stand beside him. "Let me introduce you. Guys, this is my sister, Missy and my girlfriend, Amanda." Each of the girls waved. "Ladies, this is Ryan, Ty and Samuel from MIT."

"Dude!" Samuel pushed Ryan out of the way. "That's your sister? I've seen her vids all over the net. Cool moves, Missy. You're much prettier close up."

Ryan pushed back and studied Amanda. "Wow. I mean both of them are hot and babe-a-licious, but I can't believe you took a break long enough to _get_ a girlfriend..."

Ty voice came from behind the two of them. "That is Amanda Richardson, Ryan. Didn't you read her bio on the site? She _lives_ with Will. They are all cozy under the roof with Scully and Skinner. What I wouldn't give for that set up! Dana, Missy and Amanda all bikinied and running down the beach…a wet dream come true…"

"Hey!" Will's voice snapped. "Can it! That's my mother, sister and girlfriend you are talking about!"

The snarl in Will's voice gave the three men pause. Ryan came back to the screen. "Sorry man. We got carried away."

Will was highly annoyed. He didn't like his family being looked at that way. "Let's get back to business." Will paused for a few beats. "What website?"

Ryan turned red. "Uh…I thought you knew. Ty's a subscriber to the X-file website maintained by the Lone Gunmen of magazine fame. It's all about your parents and Agent Mulder's cases with the FBI. Even you and your sister are on there. It's cool, man. You should check it out sometime."

"The Lone Gunmen…" Will drew a hand over his face. "Just perfect. You had better give me your findings before I blow a gasket."

"That's hard to do, Will. You are in perfect health." Ryan was serious.

"Your results?!" Will nearly screamed.

"Oh. Are you sure you want the women to hear this?"

Will considered that. "Maybe not. Missy will you?..." Will instantly gave up when both his sister and girlfriend crossed their arms at him. He sighed. "Don't worry about it, Ryan. I could spend the next 20 minutes fighting an unwinnable battle or I could just let them hear it. Go on."

Ryan shrugged. "We examined the behavior of both sets of nanobots and compared their repair technique to damaged blood cells. The good news is the beta version is superior in that it repairs DNA specifically according to their RNA code at an amazingly rate. The alpha ones are not as efficient in this regard, having been made for another purpose although by default they do the same thing. The bad news is that both versions repair DNA _specifically_ according to their RNA code."

"Are you saying those DNA/RNA samples are the only blueprint for the nanobots, Ryan?"

"Basically, each version of nanobot is specifically formatted to the host by genetics. The DNA code that is repaired reverts back to the RNA sequence as it was at the point the nanobot was introduced to the body. Our theory is that by flooding the beta version into the alpha version, the bots will repair severely damaged tissue quickly, but according to its primary RNA programming, giving the replacement cells the beta's DNA code. After the initial introduction, the alpha will start destroying the beta invaders."

The sample you sent us is already in the maintenance stage so the alpha bots are destroying the betas. That mean fewer betas to repair damaged tissue. In the final phase, the beta nanobots are overridden by the alpha and then the alphas will start attacking the repaired, but foreign tissue. In short, the repair effects are temporary and tissue rejection is almost a certainty."

"What?" Will was definitely going to be sick. "Are you saying that the beta version will be seen as foreign invaders like bacteria or a virus?"

"Yes, and any tissue it repaired." Ryan said sadly. "This isn't the answer we were hoping for. We are back to square one with the bots being specifically programmed for each person. I don't see any other way we can get these specimens to behave. Whatever Gen-Tech did, they locked it down well and although the beta version was more versatile than the alpha, it didn't override the basic programming."

"SHIT!" Will screamed, then calmed down after Ryan reflexively backed away from the screen. "I'm sorry, Ryan. It isn't just research to me. I was hoping for a different answer."

Samuel swam into view. "Will, you mentioned that this blood was taken from a live patient. You may want to talk to your doctor friend and warn this person that whatever benefit they got from this blood isn't going to last. Anti-rejection drugs might stave it off for a while, but these nanobots are aggressive and that might not be good enough."

Missy gasped. "Will?" She grabbed his hand. "Are they saying what I think they're saying?"

Will nodded slowly. "Yes, Miss. They are." His eyes were dead as he asked his final question. "How long before tissue rejection? Take your best guess."

Samuel considered for a moment. "Based on the rate we saw, a month, give or take a few weeks. It would depend on how large the flood of beta bots, the type of tissue and how often the cells replace themselves."

Missy walked away and Amanda followed her. Ryan came back on screen. "Do you want to tell us what is going on?"

Will sighed. "You guys wanted to know where I got the samples, right?" The three heads nodded. "The beta is from my blood and the alpha is from my father. I used my blood to prevent a fatal heart attack and repair his damaged heart, but based on what you said, my dad has less than a month to live."

The men processed this information. It was obvious when it hit them. Ryan was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Will." Ty and Samuel murmured their condolences.

"Me too." Will replied.

XXXX

Dejected, Will packed up his notes and secured the samples. He stripped out of his lab coat and threw it angrily onto his chair. Grabbing his backpack, he motioned to the girls to follow him and they left the lab. Will didn't want to talk. Knowing his dad had a few weeks, even days to live was eating him up inside. What good was his intellect now? He failed him. They started toward the parking lot when Will remembered something.

"Ladies, I forgot my papers at Grendal Hall. It will only take a moment, I'll run across and grab them. You can wait for me at the car." Will started to walk away, but Missy and Amanda ran up beside him.

"We'll come with you." Amanda said. "It will be nice to walk around campus a little."

As the trio approached the hall, Will encountered several of his students. Some called him Dr. Skinner, but a lot of them called him Professor Will, as that was a nickname given to him because he was so young. "Hey Professor Will!" Said one guy. "You're going the wrong way! Class is over!" Will smiled and just waved picking up the pace. Several others students called out a greeting and he waved to them all. Will was already a popular professor on campus before the rescue video made him a local celebrity. Now, most university students recognized him on sight.

About to turn up the walkway, Will noticed three men approaching wearing trench coats and instantly recognized one of them as Agent Aloysius Bennings. Not sure what to do, Will hesitated then decided to walk the other way. He grabbed both Missy and Amanda's arms and spun them around. "Bennings is here and I'm sure it is to arrest us." They started to jog toward a group of students, but the agents took off at a dead run and caught up with them. Bennings seized Will's arm and he stopped.

"Take your hand off of me, Bennings!" Will's said in a loud voice. Some of the students started to notice.

Bennings was smug. "William and Melissa Skinner, you are under arrest. Handcuff them and read them their rights, Clancy."

Clancy handcuffed Will and started to move toward Missy when Will spoke again projecting loud enough for everyone to hear. "You have no right to arrest my Sister and me. What are the charges?" The kids started to come closer and the agents looked around nervously.

One student yelled, "You can't arrest Professor Will! Who do you think you are?" The crowd was growing. There were 15 people gathering closer and more were joining the group by the second.

Bennings took out his wallet and showed his badge around the crowd. "Federal Agents! Stand back, we are taking these two into custody!"

Will saw an opportunity. "Agent Bennings, you still haven't read us the charges and why do you need to handcuff a 13 year old girl? We haven't done anything wrong!" The kids were getting more agitated and several were yelling at the agents to let them go.

"William, you are being arrested for destroying public property and Melissa for assault." Bennings was smug as Clancy went to handcuff Missy.

"You want to arrest us for helping people and defending ourselves? You touch my sister and I will bust out of these handcuffs and I'll…" Will never got to finish that threat as the campus police started pushing through the student mob of more than 40 kids.

"Move aside—move aside!" A burly black man said as he approached the epicenter. He looked at Bennings and the other two agents, then at Will who was handcuffed. "What is going on here? What are you doing with Dr. Skinner?"

The badge was flashed again. "Homeland Security, officer." The crowd started booing. "I'm here to arrest William and Melissa Skinner."

The campus officer waved his hand trying to quiet the crowd. "Ok, Mr. Homeland Security, you need a warrant. Let me see it."

Will wanted to laugh. The flicker of doubt that crossed the Agent's face was comical. The Federales weren't prepared. How typical of the sloppy man to do a sloppy job. It was at that time that Will noticed that Hunter Morgan conspicuously wasn't here. Interesting omission. He wondered if the agent refused to come.

"No warrant needed, officer. We are from the Federal government. We have charges, this is public property."

The burly guard wasn't impressed. "Actually you do if you want to take one of our employees into custody. Let Dr. Skinner go and come back with a warrant."

Bennings wasn't deterred. "This man is a flight risk." The crowd was getting unruly and chants of 'Free Will' were becoming louder.

"This 'man' is a minor and his sister is too, however, he has the same rights as everyone else. Uncuff him and come back with the paperwork." The large black man picked up his radio. "I'm going to call the local cops if you don't leave. My charge is inciting a riot. Look around you."

The agents did and the crowd was getting out of hand. Some were jostling the flanking agents and the chorus of 'Free Will' was deafening. Bennings lifted up his hands. "You win, officer. We're leaving." The crowd cheered and it got even louder when Will broke the handcuffs and smugly handed the damaged articles to a sour faced Bennings who leaned close to Will. "This isn't over. I already have your parents. See you soon." He winked and the agents pushed their way out of the crowd.

A massive cheer went up and several students high-fived each other and slapped Will on the back. Will looked at Missy then Amanda and found them staring at him in awe. He just shrugged, grabbed their hands and headed back to the lab. No time to go for those papers, he had to get home as soon as possible. Bennings had taken Mom and Dad.

Missy was astounded at her brother. He used the student population to ward off Agent Bennings. That was a stroke of strategic genius. Down through the years, Missy was jealous of the personalized attention that Dad had given Will. Until her psychic impression were more developed, she really thought that Dad loved Will best. Later, she realized that Will needed the training that only Dad could provide and she needed the training only Mulder could provide. Together, those two men helped them develop their abilities and one of Will's abilities, was strategy. It was Dad's natural gift to his son. Will used this skill to buy them more time on campus using the student population. Impressive.

The trio raced for the car and then took off for home. On the way they saw Mom's car—abandoned. Will dropped off Amanda to drive the other car and they both drove home to find Mulder already on the phone with Greg from Catamaran Securities. When they bust through the door, Mulder answered the question on their faces.

"I know, they have your parents. We are working on getting them freed, but Homeland will be coming for you. You might have to go with them for now, but I'm going to take care of this. Don't worry."

Will responded. "They already tried to pick us up once, Mulder. Agent Bennings tried to take us on campus. The security guard asked for a warrant and they were forced to leave without us. They are on their way here now. Please take care of Amanda. I can hear their vehicles already coming up the driveway."

Will barely finished his sentence when the knock came. Mulder held up his hand and opened the door. "Agent Bennings! How nice to see you again. I hope you have a warrant this time."

Bennings was curt. "I do. Here." He thrust the papers at Mulder and entered the house. Will was there in front and Missy was behind him. Amanda was pulled away from Will's side by Mulder. "William and Melissa Skinner, you are under arrest." Bennings didn't waste any time zip cording Will, but when he went to do the same to her, he got a threat from her brother.

"No cuffing Missy, Bennings. She is a 13 year old girl and not a danger to you. Besides if you cuff her, I doubt you will bring either one of us in. Right now, we are both cooperating. How much cooperation _I_ give depends on your humane treatment of my sister." Will held the agent's gaze and Bennings tried to be intimidating, but it was lost in translation. Not really having a choice seeing as Will could take all of them out, Bennings wisely shook his head at the arresting agent and the man backed off. "Let's go, Bennings." Will said resignedly. Missy watched helplessly as Amanda hugged and kissed Will before he left. She was next.

"How touching." Bennings was sarcastic. "It's nice to know you have an Achilles heel, Skinner." The scathing look thrown by her brother at the agent would have burnt him on the spot if he had Missy's abilities. It was a good thing he didn't.

Missy was worried, but Will was there. He wouldn't let anything serious happen to her and she wasn't a shrinking flower either. The two teens were led out by the agents and Will could hear Mulder saying that he would take care of Amanda and get them a lawyer. The combination of learning her father is dying and being arrested by a federal agency, made this easily, the worst day of Missy's life.

The agents and teens drove to the Boulder airport and were waved through the normal boarding procedure to a private federal jet. Additional agents were waiting for them. Bennings walked to the tarmac in front of the perp parade with Will behind flanked by two guards and an additional four in front and back of him. Missy thought the six guards were a little excessive for her brother, but the rumpled agent enjoyed being flamboyant.

Missy was surprised when her escort took her elbow. It was Agent Morgan. "Hello again, Miss Skinner. I'm sorry we have to meet again under these kind of circumstances."

She nodded, but didn't speak. She could tell that Morgan was disappointed, but he just walked along with her and waited everyone got settled in the plane. Missy tried to go to her parents, who were already seated, but Morgan tightened his grip on her elbow and shook his head. She waved and when her Mom waved back, she saw they were zip tied, just like Will.

They waited while her brother was seated and Missy tried not to laugh when he 'stretched' and bust through the zip tie. The agents surrounding him startled and Will winked at her. That helped her feel more confident that this was just an inconvenience she was going to have to endure. Agent Morgan motioned to a spot by the window and he sat next to her on the aisle seat.

"Miss Skinner, please put your seat belt on for takeoff." The young agent was putting his on and waited while she affixed hers. He lowered his voice and spoke again. "I'm really sorry about this, Miss Skinner. This wasn't my idea."

"Missy." She looked at the handsome blond agent. "My name is Missy."

He smiled wide. "Hunter. That's my name. I would like you to call me that." His eyes roamed over her face. "Are you scared, Missy?"

Missy tried not to blush at the man's attention, but her coloration didn't allow to hide her pleasure. "No, not scared. Worried, but my parents and Will would never let anything happen to me. Besides, I can't take care of myself too."

Morgan's smile faded a little and his eyes narrowed. "So it's true then? You can move things with your mind?"

"What do _you_ think, Hunter?" The man's smile returned as Missy used his first name.

Morgan scrutinized her then looked around the aircraft. He kept his voice low. "I think your family is very gifted and therefore, important. Some people fear you and that is why were are here today. I am not one of them, however." He leaned closer. "You might want to warn your brother not to antagonize Bennings further. The man can be extremely vindictive and he could take it out on your parents—probably your mother because both William and Walter Skinner scare the pants off of him."

That elicited a giggle from Missy and Bennings strode back to glare at the younger agent. "Agent Morgan, is there a problem here?"

"No, sir." Morgan deadpanned. He didn't offer any other information.

Bennings narrowed his eyes. "You are here to ensure Melissa Skinner's cooperation, not entertain her. Do not speak to her unless it is necessary."

Morgan didn't acknowledge and finally Bennings walked away irritated. Missy leaned over and said quietly. "I think you should take your own advice, Agent Morgan." Hunter pulled back his head and stared into her eyes. Missy got that warm feeling again.

XXXX

Mulder watched helplessly as his daughter and Will were led off by an irritating, dangerous Homeland Security agent. He paced as Amanda watched him.

"Mulder, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm thinking, Amanda. I will send a lawyer up there, but we need to bring external pressure on the agency to let them go or, they will hold them for a long time and possibly prosecute Will and Missy just out of spite."

Amanda had a flash of inspiration. "Mulder! When Bennings tried to pick us up at University, he had to let us go because the students were getting unruly. There had to be at least 40-50 kids yelling 'Free Will' surrounding us and the campus cop threatened to call the locals for inciting a riot. Why can't we do that in DC?" She was so excited, she was jumping up and down. "The website! Advertise a protest on the X-file website! Have people call Homeland Security! Threaten a riot! What do you think?"

Mulder hugged Amanda and picked up the phone. "You are brilliant! I understand what Will sees in you. You're a rebel at heart. I'm calling the Gunmen right now."

When the Skinner family arrived at Homeland Headquarters, they were immediately separated. They took Will to a separate room, but when they tried to take Missy, Agent Morgan intervened.

"She needs a female agent." Morgan waved over a woman standing near a desk. "Agent Yellen, please accompany Miss Skinner to her room and remain with her." The woman nodded and Missy left her parents. Right before she went out of view of them, her mother gave a reassuring nod. It was going to be okay.

The room Missy was in was a standard interrogation room, if TV is accurate in any way. A white, non-descript room with a table, and two chairs. The two-way glass window almost covered the entire wall. Missy admitted that she was a little scared now. If Bennings interrogated her, she might get so upset that she would 'push' a chair at him like she 'pushed' a book at her Dad years ago when they were fighting over something. It light of everything, that fight seemed so unimportant now. She didn't even remember what the argument was about.

She was in the room for at least 2 hours and started wondering what was going on out there. The woman with her, said nothing as she sat in one of the chairs. They gave Missy some water and let her use the restroom, but it was mostly dead air silence all of that time. Missy chose to sit on the floor in a corner. She felt less vulnerable that way. The female agent yawned and just as she closed her mouth, the door opened and Agent Hunter Morgan came in. Missy wasn't privy to the argument that forced Morgan into this room, but she could feel the remnant feelings from it. He was angry and not at her— but his superiors. She even caught a snippet of thought from the man. _They have no idea what they are doing._ Still he fashioned a deadpan on his face and sat down in the chair vacated by the other agent. The female agent stood in a corner.

Morgan spoke. It reverberated between the walls of the room. "Miss Skinner, please have a seat in the chair across from me." Missy got up and sat where instructed. She studied the man and found, while his feelings were in conflict, he intended to do his job. Missy respected that. He still was awfully cute though.

"Are you my interrogator?" Missy wanted to set the tone.

He looked her in the eye. "Yes. Let's get down to business, Miss Skinner. You are here under a charge of assault. Do you deny that charge?"

"If you are asking whether I performed the text-book definition of assault, then the answer is yes. If you are asking if I committed the legal definition of assault, the answer is no. It was self-defense."

Morgan tried not to smile. "Do you possess the power of telekinesis?"

"Yes."

"What is the upper limit of that power? Can you crush a car? Demolish a house? Stop a heart?" Morgan studied her carefully.

Missy was glad to get such a vague question. "I don't know, Agent Morgan. I've never tried to do any of those things." She could feel the man trying to protect her. There had to be a way to get through to him that she didn't need protecting. He was going to get in trouble if it appeared he was going easy on her.

"Miss Skinner, we need to know the extent of your abilities. The charge of assault is secondary and can be dropped, if you cooperate. It is information that we want. You are being purposefully obtuse. The Federal government doesn't take kindly to getting the runaround. Our job is to ensure that you are not a threat to the Homeland. Prove to us you aren't."

He set it up perfectly for her. If she didn't know better, Missy would swear he was reading her mind. "You want me to prove a negative. I can't demonstrate I'm _not_ a threat. Your agency expects me to tell you my limitations so that you can devise a way to counteract me. This has always been Homeland Security's objective and I'm not going to play that game." She watched the female agent smirk at that statement. "Agent Bennings wants to know how strong Will is so they can build a jail to confine him. You want to know how much weight I can throw around so you can develop something I can't push." Missy stood up so violently the chair fell back. "I will not help your agency put me or my family away."

Agent Morgan took a deep breath, rose and sat on the end of the table. "What else can you do? No one believes that telekinesis is your only talent, Miss Skinner." Morgan walked around the room, agitated. "Usually that kind of ability has a lot of precursors." He rushed toward her and got inches away from her face. "What are yours?"

Missy was taken off guard by the aggressiveness from Agent Morgan. He had gotten her message. Come after her. Missy smiled. "I reserve the right not to answer on the grounds that it may incriminate me." She backed away. "Your agency arrested me for a trumped up charge just to use it as leverage to interrogate me. I don't scare easily. Prosecute me for assault and let's get this over with. No judge is going to imprison someone of my age anyway."

She walked around and turned on Morgan. "I have a PhD in Psychology and an IQ of 170. While you and your agents were intimidating a law-abiding, innocent family, I have been creating your psyche profiles. I know that Agent Bennings and his superior are sitting in that observation room right now and I also know they screwed up—big time."

Morgan crossed his arms. "How so, Miss Skinner? On what basis would Agent Bennings bother himself by observing the interrogation of a 13 year old girl?"

Missy refused to smile. She could feel the amusement from Hunter about the situation. He had already figured out this was going nowhere and was just play acting now. She was going to make him look good and Bennings look bad. It was going to be a private joy that they would share together—hopefully to be remembered in the future.

"Because he has control issues and is afraid of me. Agent Bennings is arrogant, has delusions of grandeur and is vindictive when his ego is bruised. The man is unstable. I did not give him what he wanted at my parent's house. He sent you in here to penalize not only me, but you for trying to be kind to me on the plane. You did not want to do this interrogation. In fact, you think it was a mistake to arrest us in the first place. If Bennings was really good at his job, he wouldn't have needed to arrest two children to get his answers, some good old fashioned detective work would have sufficed. What even more pathetic, is after all of this hoopla, he still will have nothing to show for it."

"How do you know his boss is there with him?"

"Because his boss already knows what kind of man he is. He is there to make sure Bennings didn't screw up and if he did, to find out how bad it is before it bites him in the behind." Missy turned to the one-way glass. "Bossman, Bennings screwed up bad. He left someone very important behind and all hell is about to break loose." She turned partially to Morgan and partially to the window. "Bennings assumed that he could snatch my family and no one would notice they were missing. He didn't learn from the University mob incident and now, your agency is going to learn what happens when you take the wrong people without good reason."

Morgan was called to the door. Someone whispered in his ear and then he came back. The look on the young agent's face was disgust and Missy felt his reluctance and resentment. "Miss Skinner, your prediction on what is about to happen remains to be seen. However, I have another pertinent question for you…" Missy felt his hesitation. "Is Walter Skinner your biological father?"

Missy was ready. "He's my Dad."

"That's not what I asked." She could tell Hunter Morgan found this extremely distasteful. "I asked is Walter Skinner your biological father. Did his sperm create you?"

"What difference does that make? He is my legal father and he is my Dad." Missy was thrown a little off.

"So, he is not." Morgan came closer to her. "Fox Mulder—is?"

Missy looked up into those beautiful peacock blue eyes and saw compassion. She had to be strong. "Yes. Mulder is by bio-dad. Why does that matter? He is not my legal father."

Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter, Miss Skinner. You said we left someone important behind, but we had no authority to arrest Fox Mulder. You mentioned that Bennings was vindictive." He didn't bother lowering his voice. "Maybe he just wanted to make you hurt." Agent Morgan walked away.

She couldn't believe it. Morgan just ratted his partner out in front of his boss. Missy knew who was at the door and told Morgan to ask that question. She also could feel the 'boss' behind the mirror. Morgan did it to prove what she was saying was true. Bennings was unstable. However, it could backfire on the young agent. He could lose his job or station. Missy felt that warm feeling again, but it came from her this time. She was falling hard for this man and she was just a teenager. How did Will ever survive this?

Will sat in a room surrounded by 6 Homeland agents. Big deal. The naked truth was that he was here because they had the rest of his family. The 6 agents were just overkill because he could leave anytime he wanted. He had been here, best guess, over four hours—probably approaching five. They had provided the physical basics, but the boringness was killing his active mind. He was sitting on the floor with the 6 agents between him and the door. Whatever. He could bust through that line like a hot knife through butter. However, the firearms at their sides provided pause. A bullet through the brain or right through the heart could cause instant death and not give his nanobots a chance to repair. It just would be over.

He loved his family too much to leave them that way. Then there was Amanda, who he swore to never abandon. He imagined that his father said the same thing to his mother and yet he was leaving—and soon. Involuntarily, of course. Mom was going to be devastated. If she blamed him, she would have come to the right place. Will failed. He was supposed to be Dad's successor and he has already failed at the most simplest of tasks. 'Keep your family alive'. It didn't matter what spin was put on it. Will, the boy genius, failed. Bennings walked in and Will was already in a bad mood.

"William Michael Skinner? I want to know how strong you are." Benning threw a folder on the rickety table and Will just looked at him from the floor. He didn't know if the agent expected him to get up or not. He preferred…not.

"Blow it out your ass." Will was feeling a little raw and was giving warning. Unfortunately, Bennings didn't heed it.

"Your sister has already talked, now it is time for you."

"What part about 'blow it out your ass didn't you get?" Will wanted to be alone and he was irritated that he wouldn't get that chance. "Finish your charade and let us go. You are wasting our time."

Bennings pressed. "I still have your sister in custody. I also have both of your parents and they aren't enjoying the accommodations."

Will lost it. Bennings said the wrong thing. He leaped with amazing speed at the agent and had him by the collar against the wall before 6 highly trained agents reacted. It would be easy to break Bennings neck, but he kept hearing Missy calling to him. Begging him to stop. Dammit. He let the agent go and Bennings crumpled to the ground. The guards threw Will into in a chair and trained their guns on him.

"A little touchy are we?" Bennings said trying to shake this off. "Answer my questions and you can go!"

Will wasn't taking anymore. "Bennings, my father has a terminal illness. I just found out, literally, minutes before you and your goons arrived to take the rest of my family to DC. He doesn't know yet and the clock is ticking. If _anything_ , happens to my father in here, there isn't a rock you can hide under to escape my wrath and that is a _promise_." Bennings looked genuinely afraid. Will was yelling, his baritone reverberated around the room. "You are wasting what is left of his life for your sorry ego. This is going to backfire in your face so badly—you will wish you never heard our names! Now, let…us…go!" Will rattled the chair. The other agents cocked their weapons and aimed at the teen.

A large man bust through the door. "Bennings, you need to see this—now!" Bennings left with a quick look at the determined expression on William Skinner's face.

Walter and Dana were left sitting in an interrogation room without any information about their children. Skinner was pacing and Dana just stared at him. "I think they are trying to bore us to death, Walter."

"They are doing a good job." His gruff voice boomed in the tiny room.

"I'm sure Missy and Will are fine. Come sit down before you wear a hole through the floor." Dana was frustrated too.

"Those chairs always hurt my ass, Dana. I'll choose the dirty floor. We are going to be here a while and my suit can't get any more rumpled than it already is. I might have to burn this one." Skinner sat on the floor against the wall.

Dana came and joined him. "You look like you could use some company, big guy. Come here often?" She slipped her hand into his.

Walter smiled at the unexpected contact. "C'mere." He grabbed his diminutive wife and swung her into his lap. She squealed and immediately snuggled into his chest.

"We are probably giving the agents behind the mirror a show, Walter."

"I don't care. I can snuggle with my wife to pass the time. They should have given us a magazine if they didn't want to see this." He kissed her. "On second thought this is much better than an outdated magazine." He kissed her throat. "Mmmmm, Dana-licious."

Dana laughed. "Dana-licious? Have you been hanging around Frohike?"

"Hardly." Skinner said with barely disguised contempt. "That little troll worships you, Dana. I'm surprised you give him the time of day."

"Uh, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Dana looked up into her husband's face. She saw it crease in disapproval and decided to barrel ahead. "Did you know that aside from Joe, there are others that have more than a passing interest in our FBI past?"

"Dana, I'm not liking where this is headed. Is this something we should be talking about here?" Walter's chin lifted toward the 2-way mirror.

She kissed his chin. "Unfortunately, they probably already know about it and you should too."

He sighed. "Go on."

The Gunmen set up an X-file website where they post public information about the X-file cases, and local news about certain people involved in the X-files…things like that."

Walter literally growled. "The other shoe, Dana. Let me hear all of it."

"They have a public page, but also a paid subscriber page where they post pictures, biographies, and more detailed information. The fans can upload stories, poems and videos of their own as well."

He closed his eyes. "Are my children on this website?"

"Yes. It has anyone involved with the X-files or us. Joe Sorenson made it on there a few years ago." She looked up into his glowering face and caressed it. "Walter, we are celebrities."

"They're making money off of us, Dana. I'm going to kill that troll and his other two minions. Then I'm going to kill Mulder for bringing them around. I'm sure they got their material from him."

Dana snuggled more into Walter chest. She was starting to get cold. "Actually, no. While Mulder knew about the website, he didn't provide them with any material, on purpose, anyway."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Mulder left his phone unlocked over the Gunmen's place."

"I'll kill him just as soon as I get out of here."

Dana started to shiver. "Tighten your arms around me, Walter. I'm cold." He covered her with his jacket and held her closer.

"Why do you indulge him?" He looked down at Dana. "On second thought, don't answer that. I've had enough revelations for today."

"I did tell Frohike that he put our friendship in jeopardy and walked out on him."

"Good. I'm glad you draw the line somewhere. Those guys are getting rich off us!"

"Not really, they sink the profits back into the magazine, website or…equipment—like the kind they lend us." She placed her hand over his heart. "They never ask for payment, Walter. They just come and help."

"Grrrr…"

"Isn't that what big, bad bears say?"

Walter gave her a smoldering gaze. Dana shivered, but not from the cold. "I think I'll re-write the Goldilocks story with a red heroine and a _very_ horny bear." Walter started to kiss her. "You are cold, huh? Let me warm you up… Is this 'too hard' or 'just right?"

Bennings followed the man to his boss' office. Hunter Morgan was there with their supervisor and they were looking out the office windows. When Bennings entered, his boss whirled on him. "Bennings! Come look at this." When he walked to the window, there was a large group of people outside the Homeland detention center with protest signs. Some of the signs said 'Free Will' others said 'Levitate Missy', still others bore the pictures of Mulder and Scully and Skinner from their old FBI photos. There were several differing chants creating quite a din.

"What is this?" Bennings said confused.

Morgan turned to him. "I think this is the start of all 'hell' breaking loose. We have been swamped with phone calls and emails demanding that we release the Skinners. In case you can't see from your angle, that man down there," Morgan pointed to a corner of the barricade. "Is former FBI agent Fox Mulder. He is the person you left behind, Bennings."

Benning's boss stared at the older agent. "Bennings, this is turning into a fiasco. There are people setting up tents down there! When the media gets a hold of this, we are going to have egg on our face. Those charges you brought against the family are not going to stand up to a lot of scrutiny. I want you to release those people and get them on a plane to Colorado right now. If we hurry, we can beat the media."

"But, sir! I haven't even questioned the parents."

His boss was firm. "And you won't either. If the 13 year old wouldn't talk, I doubt the rest of them will. We are just going to look more foolish the longer this drags out. These people have been gathering since the Skinner's landed 5 hours ago. It's only going to get worse."

Bennings stormed out followed by Morgan. "Agent Bennings!" Morgan ran to catch up to him. "I'll start releasing them if you want to arrange a flight…"

"They aren't going anywhere, Morgan. I am questioning the parents and then they can go. If you want to be useful, you can arrange their departure, but they aren't leaving until I'm done.

"The boss said…"

"Shut up, Morgan." Bennings spat at the younger agent. "If your father wasn't the Director, I would have had you drummed out of the agency by now. You coddled that girl in interrogation and I half suspect that you are on their side. Get out of my face!" He walked off.

Bennings arrived at the room that held Walter and Dana Skinner. When he came in, the couple was kissing passionately and it disgusted him. "Hey!" He yelled startling them. "This is not a porn theatre. I have some questions and I need you both front and center."

Walter Skinner continued to kiss his wife before he opened one eye and aimed at Bennings. Then he broke it off and looked fully at him. "You left us alone for 5 hours. We found something to do. Jealous?"

Bennings was pissed. "I want you to sign an affidavit that the abilities we witnessed from William and Melissa Skinner are the only supernatural abilities they possess. If you do that, we will let all of you go."

"No." Walter Skinner said flatly then gently removed his wife from his lap and stood up—towering over the agent. "I'm not signing anything and neither is Dana. You won't get the kids to sign anything either, not that it's enforceable because they are minors." Skinner put his hands on his hips. "Are you done pretending to be law enforcement, Bennings? My family and I would like to go home now."

Bennings mustered all his bravado. "Not yet. We may still get more information from Missy." He walked out knowing it was over. Morgan was waiting for him outside the door.

"Our boss is furious that you disobeyed a direct order and he had them released, himself. I've arranged for a flight to Boulder in 2 hours. They are leaving now." Morgan motioned the waiting guards to get the detainees.

Bennings cursed a blue streak. He knew that he had made a fatal career mistake. "Get them out of here. I'll be by the gate to ensure they leave." _And trip them on the way out_. Bennings looked back to see the anger on Walter Skinner's face as he was led away. Smug bastard. His only consolation was that Walter Skinner was a dead man walking. That gave him perverse pleasure.

Morgan had agents release all of the Skinner family. However by then, the crowd outside had grown to at least 200 people. Bennings lost a precious window of opportunity. Had he done as the boss asked, they would have beat the media. His delay gave time for channel 6 to arrive at the protest and start filming. He was sure that Fox Mulder and those three geek friends of his had something to do with the media's spontaneous generation. The little blonde must be Amanda Richardson. He read her bio and suspected Will had an affinity for her. Missy wasn't lying when she said 'all hell would break loose'. She must know her family very well.

Morgan ran down to the courtyard as the Skinner family was being freed. The crowd alternated between cheers and angry shouts at Homeland Security as the family was let through the multiple gates surrounding the detention center. He positioned himself at the last barrier in the hopes of seeing Missy for the last time. His heart was aching to see her walk out of his life, but he had to let things play out. She was a beautiful girl and despite her age, he felt a deep connection to her. This was going to be painful.

The last chain link gate was stubborn. The fence door wasn't responding to electronic commands. It could be a variety of things, but Morgan was fairly certain it wasn't on purpose, at least until Bennings showed up. Everyone stood patiently while the guard tried to correct the problem, but after 5 minutes, the crowd was getting disorderly again. William Skinner got tired of waiting for a fix. He grabbed the gate door and tore it off the hinge. Sparks flew everywhere as the crowd erupted in raucous cheers. The Skinner family walked through.

"Bill us for the door, Bennings!" Walter Skinner tossed that offhand remark as his family exited to final freedom. The older agent was seething next to him, but Hunter Morgan had eyes only for Missy. Suddenly, she turned around and smiled at him. Something caught his eye near the ground and when Morgan looked down, he watched in fascination as Bennings work shoes unlaced and then 'magically' tied themselves to each other. Morgan looked incredulous at Missy who winked back.

The younger agent tried to prevent the looming disaster. "Uh, Agent Bennings…"

"Shut up, Morgan!" The cross agent barked. Morgan shrugged and decided to watch the show as Bennings started back inside and promptly fell flat on his face. Hunter had no choice but to hide his amusement, but the crowd didn't. Sadly for the agent, Channel 6 caught the whole thing on tape. The laughter from the crowd was deafening but Special Agent Hunter Morgan kept a straight face. It wasn't easy.

Morgan did finally lose his composure, but it was after the Lone Gunmen, Fox Mulder and Amanda greeted the stricken family. Hugs, handshakes and high fives were exchanged all around. The atmosphere felt like a rock concert and Missy and her family were the stars. He did feel a little sorry he was being left behind as the crowd moved off with their celebrities. He thought how desperately he was going to miss Melissa Skinner and bid her a fond farewell in his heart.

To his surprise he heard a familiar voice. _I'm going to miss you too, Hunter. Hope to see you again—someday soon._ Agent Morgan looked around to see who said that and recovered enough to see Missy blowing a kiss at him as she was led away with her family. Goddamn. She was a telepath too. Morgan started laughing. Only Bennings who was frantically untying his laces and the remnants of the X-file crowd that were leaving, noticed the joyful, but inappropriate behavior. Morgan decided then that he was going to pursue Melissa Skinner, even if he had a long wait ahead of him.

XXXX

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed and hugged him thoroughly, "I can't believe you did all this! You saved us!"

The ex-FBI agent accepted the warm hug until the scowl from Walter Skinner penetrated. "It was Amanda's idea and I didn't execute it. The Gunmen did."

Frohike, Langely and Byers stepped forth and looked sheepish. Frohike was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Dana. I should have never used those pictures. I hope you can forgive us."

Dana smiled her 10,000 megawatt smile. "After this, you are forgiven." She kissed each Gunmen in turn. "Just don't do it again—right guys?" The Lone Gunmen nodded, pleased to be back in the fold. "I never knew we had this many loyal fans."

"You would be surprised, Dana." Byers said somberly. "There are a lot of people that care about your family. There was about 200 people here, but that was because we had only 5 hours to mobilize from around the country. The website has 110,000 paid subscribers, and the number is growing. All of them would have come to your aid either through calling or physically protesting. I understand Homeland was inundated with calls and emails aside from the 200 people present. I'm sure they wanted you to leave before the press came." Byers smiled sardonically. "Guess they were too late. Channel 6 gets a broadcast, you get set free, and we get a great story for the website. Win, Win, Win!"

Skinner interrupted. "I'd like to 'win' my family back to our house in Colorado. How do we do that?"

Frohike grinned. "Follow me!"

The Skinner family found that plane tickets had been purchased for all of them, including Mulder, Amanda and the Lone Gunmen courtesy of Homeland Security (Missy suspected that Hunter's fingerprints were all over it) and they were on their way back home. On the plane, Will and Missy were filled in by Amanda while Mulder relayed the details to Walter and Dana. They explained how the Gunmen posted the developments, mobilized the NE branch of the X-Philes and…instant protest. Mulder, Amanda and the Gunmen flew out to help organize and everyone was released a few hours later.

"Both the protest and the Channel 6 news team were my idea." Amanda said proudly. "Rousing the people and getting the press involved always worked for my dad."

Will squeezed his girlfriend. "It seemed to light a fire under their butt. I especially like that it captured me ripping off the gate and Bennings falling flat on his face." Will kissed his sister's forehead. "Nice touch, Missy."

"Do you think that the camera caught the shoelaces?" Missy was smiling wide. "I hope so. I want Agent Bennings to know exactly why he fell."

Frohike poked the back of Missy's chair. "No doubt of that. I'm already getting video from several X-Philes that recorded you doing it. That young agent tried to warn him. A totally classic move, my dear. You and Will really put on a show for your fans. I have to say some of them were reluctant to show their faces to Homeland Security, but you made it worth their while."

"They aren't performers!" Skinner growled from across the isle.

Will spoke quietly to his father. "Dad, you really should calm down. Please."

Skinner turned to look at his son then motioned him to the back of the plane. Near the bathroom, Will tried to not to meet this father's gaze, but felt commanded to. When he met his eyes. Will saw what he feared the most. His Dad already knew. Will hung his head and slumped on the wall.

"I'm sorry, son." His Dad's voice was soft.

Will pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was determined not to cry, especially here. "How long have you known?"

"Couple of days."

"I just found out this afternoon." Will stared at his Dad. "How did you find out?

Skinner shrugged. "I just knew. My body didn't feel right. Joe had warned me it was possible."

"When were you going to tell us?" Will looked anguished.

His Dad sighed. "When this was over. I want to tell your Mom first."

"Missy and Amanda already know. They were with me when I found out."

"How are they taking it?"

Will shrugged. "We've had hours to think about it and not much time to talk to each other."

Walter looked around. "This isn't the place to talk either. When we get back, you talk to Missy and Amanda and I'll tell your Mom. I wanted to wait until we had a good sleep, but I don't want her to find out from her kids. She should hear it from me. Let's go back."

Will nodded then followed his Dad up the isle and sat in his seat. He got quizzical looks from the girls, but shook his head sharply. Amanda took his hand and squeezed it. Will leaned back and closed his eyes. He wanted to shut out the world. Life was so unfair.

Once they crawled into their house, past the reporters camped at the end of their driveway, past the local fans that had gathered to welcome them home and past the police trying to contain them, they fell out in various locations around the room. Everyone was tired.

Skinner saw weariness and sadness on everyone's face except Dana's and that was only because she didn't know yet. Skinner started the ball rolling "I'm turning in. I recommend the rest of you do the same. Unless it's on fire, it can wait until tomorrow." It was fortunate that they had eaten on the plane because no one was in the mood to cook.

Walter was dreading the next few hours, but the news couldn't wait. What he had told Will was true. His body didn't feel right. Sometimes spasms would rack through his body, other times he grew short of breath. Joe had said weeks or a month, but Skinner was sure that it was days and a week at best. He was incredibly angry that the idiot Agent Bennings was stealing what time he had left with his stupid witch hunt. He wanted to spend that time with his family. At least they didn't separate him from Dana and he got to snuggle with her. It was in an observed interrogation room, but it was better than being alone. The only good news about this whole incident is that it was unlikely that any obvious governmental agency would come after them again. They had humiliated Homeland Security utterly. The Consortium was still out there, but with Missy and Will's high profile status, they would be taking a huge risk for little gain. Skinner felt his family was safe now.

Dana preceded him into the bedroom and they undressed for bed. He stripped quickly, lit several candles and lay there watching her take off her clothes revealing an incredible svelte and softly rounded body. He wanted to see every part of her tonight. Dana was over 50 now, but she was as beautiful as when she first swerved into his orbit 25 years ago. Even more so as maturity gave her a sophistication that marked her as a classic beauty.

They aren't going to make it to their 20th anniversary. Pity. He was planning on doing it up right. He had intended to schedule a cruise and was going to shower her with diamonds and gold. It would have been closer to their silver marker, but a delectable redhead like that deserves gold adorning her. Dana started to reach for her nightgown. He wondered why she bothered. It was always off in a matter of seconds. Of course, he did like unwrapping her every night.

"Leave the nightgown and come to bed. I want to make love to you." Walter's voice rumbled and was course with need. He had never ceased to want her and depending on his health, this might be their last good night together.

Over the years they have had sex in lots of ways. Often, he liked to dominate her. Claiming her again and again was satisfying. She was so small compared to him. Of course, having her on top was a thrill too, her little legs barely cleared the span of his chest. He had to help her, but the penetration was fantastic! Doggie style was even better. He felt like he was exploring her womb that way. There were several times his size hurt her, but she never complained. Secretly, he knew that she liked being sore the next day. She had told him that he knew how to fuck a woman properly and she liked it. That was a proud day. Tonight, he was going to be sweet and attentive. When he was gone, if she had to, she could get a good fuck anywhere. Hell—Joe Sorenson would be happy to oblige. However, someone to make sweet love to her… How many men could love Dana the way she deserved?

Dana slid into the covers and snuggled up to him. They kissed and he tasted her rose petal lips, not taking their softness for granted this time. Working his way around her jawline, he murmured sweet nothings in her ear. She tasted like honey wine tonight. He moved down to her breasts suckling from them—her hand were stroking his neck and shoulders lightly, but when he clamped down on her nipple, she gripped his arms crying out in pleasure. The house's closely held secret is most of the noise that Will hears from their lovemaking is from Dana—not him. He donates his share of animalistic grunting when needed, but no loud cries unless it is her name in the throes of ecstasy.

Walter ran his hands over her soft, warm skin. It was so pale and delicate—the curse of a redhead. Without her makeup, the freckles danced across her nose delightfully. They were sprinkled across her shoulders and chest too; she had been kissed by the sun. The mole above her mouth was standing out. Walter loved it—she didn't. She covered it up at every opportunity. He kissed that spot and then drank from her once again. Her arms wrapped around his torso and scratched lightly at his back. God, how he loved it when she scratched him. She usually did it when he was pounding her hard. She never drew blood, but it made the act of claiming her more real and meaningful. He felt that he had run this minx to ground, claimed her, however she was still wild at heart. Dana had met her match and the act of entering her was his reward.

She willingly parted her thighs for him and he nestled between them, his giant erection was trapped between their bodies. Dana moaned into his mouth as he plundered her. He could tell she wanted him to take her, but he needed this to last a little longer. Reaching his hand between them he inserted his finger and started to massage her clit. He watched his wife's eyes widen with surprise at the unexpected invasion and then half close with heavy lidded pleasure. After all the times he had done this, he knew just how to touch her. Soon she was crying out her completion and Walter got to watch her come. How beautiful she was, screaming his name. He wanted her so badly.

Now he was going to get his pleasure and it was going to be from the woman that he loved most in the world. Dana hung onto his neck as he positioned himself and slowly entered her. She gasped as she stretched to accommodate him. She always did that. He looked for that gasp every time they made love. It meant he was filling her, pushing and making room for himself inside her body. This was the most exquisite feeling he has ever known—all hot and wet and only for him. His shaft was thickest at the base and he always grunted with the effort of sinking that last inch in. Walter never could keep it slow once he was fully inside and this was no exception. Moving his shaft in and out of her she moaned her approval and her eyes focused on his. She was his. All his. The rhythm increased until she was holding onto his arms for support as he slammed into her again and again. His grunting was more like a growl and when he finally pumped his thick liquid into her, it was closer to a howl.

He fell on his arms, she could never take his full weight for more than a few seconds and kissed her deeply. His wife. His love. His Dana. When he rolled off, he took her with him so they were still joined. She was panting, so was he. It was possible he shortened his remaining time with that kind of strenuous effort, but he needed this…her…more than a few more hours of life. They held each other while their bodies cooled and he stroked her long, silken hair. Walter was glad she let it grow out.

"Oh, Walter!" Dana said smiling into his chest. "You get better each time. Is that your celebration for escaping the tentacles of the government forces?"

 _No, it's more like a goodbye._

"Something like that. Dana, let me know when you are ready to discuss something serious. I just want to hold you right now."

She looked up at him. "It's going to be very hard to discuss anything at all with you still inside me." Walter was glad to see she was still smiling as he knew that his girth was still a little much for her. He started to pull out, but she put a hand on his chest. "No, stay. It feels good." She snuggled back into his chest.

He was going to miss this. It was about 5 minutes later when he was finally soft enough to slip out. On a normal day, they would do two or three more rounds, but this day wasn't normal and it never would be again. Walter let her sleep a few minutes and then gently shook her.

"Dana! Wake up." She opened her eyes and blinked. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" She said sleepily and snuggled closer to him.

"I have something to tell you and I need you awake to hear it."

It must have been the urgency in his voice as she came alert instantly. "Walter?"

He kissed her. "Dana, do you remember when Joe said I need to come back for an MRI to check on my progress because it was possible that the effects of Will's blood wouldn't last?"

Dana stilled. He could see the fear behind her eyes. "I remember."

"Dana…" Walter began softly.

"No!" Her anguished cry tore through his heart. "Have him run the tests again! There may have been a mistake, Maybe more of Will's blood could.." She stopped because he had taken her head in his hand and touched their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry…there is nothing anyone can do. I was given a more days of life than if I had died in the woods or at the hospital and I'm grateful. I got to see my family escape the government and become safe. I got to watch Missy fall in love. It's going to be okay…" Walter pulled his wife to him. He could feel her tears on his bare chest.

"I won't let you go, Walter—I can't! This family still needs you!"

"It's not a choice, Dana. The kids already know from the tests Will was running on my blood. I found the vials in the refrigerator. They found out right before Bennings picked them up. I'm ready to go—you know that."

"Oh God, Walter! We shouldn't have been doing…it stressed your heart! Walter, why didn't you tell me before?" Dana was distraught.

"Because if we made love at all, it would have been sad and not special like it was. I would happily trade a few days of my life to make love to you, Dana. Thank you for giving me that gift." She started crying and he held her. "Oh baby. You and the kids will get through this and if Missy is right, we'll see each other again—next time. Remember what I told you about Mulder. I don't want you alone. Lean on him, he'll help you and when you feel ready, you have my blessing."

"I don't want your blessing, Walter Skinner! I want you!" She pushed him away.

Walter understood she was angry, hell, he would be too if the roles were reversed. He tried to hold her again and she struggled, then finally completely broke down. Walter pulled her down to the bed and just held her while she sobbed. Between the Homeland Security debacle, the plane trip, lovemaking and Walter announcing his impending death, it was too much. Dana cried herself into exhaustion. He pulled her across his chest and soon he was out as well.

Act IX – Twilight and Dawn

Dana awoke to an empty bed. In her panic, she rushed out of the bedroom barely clad in a robe. "Walter?"

"Right here." Skinner said as he cooked pancakes.

She was gratified that, after such a bad night, he didn't look great himself, but that meant something different now, didn't it? "I thought…"

Skinner rubbed his head. She watched as each of her children stared at their plates. "I'm not okay with this. I can't accept this, Walter. I can't."

Skinner crossed to her and pulled her into his arms. He nodded and Amanda rose to take over the stove and he pulled her into the bedroom. "Dana, I know what I said last night was…difficult. Try not to scare the children too much. Shower, get dressed and I'll be here when you are done—I promise." Dana nodded and padded off to the bathroom.

The hot water ran over her and she tried to wash this reality away. Finally after the water ran cold, Dana Scully came back to her senses. Her husband was dying and she was going to have to suck it up. Those evil bastards that they ran from finally got him in the end. It provided no comfort that they died before he did. What mattered was making the time he had left, special. The water turned to ice and in a way, so did she. She had to be strong for Walter and her kids. Agent Scully back on the job.

She checked her watch and it had been over an hour. By the time she walked out, the kids were watching an old movie on the couch. Will and Amanda were snuggled against each other. Missy was curled against her Dad and Mulder had shown up and was alternating between wandering the net and watching 'Horror Express' with the others. Everyone turned to look at her. Mulder pushed his computer aside.

"Scully?"

"Yeah, Mulder." Dana/Scully looked back at him. He crossed to her and stared her in the eye.

"Don't do this." Mulder said quietly. He positioned his back so no one could see his lips.

"I have to, Mulder." She answered equally quiet. "I won't survive, otherwise."

"Skinner deserves better than this."

Dana almost snorted. "What, Mulder? A dysfunctional woman? A weeping basket case? A simpering wife?" She touched the hand that had grasped hers in a firm embrace. "This is what's needed right now."

Mulder sighed at her. "No it isn't, but you have to make that choice. If this is what you choose, I'm not letting you stay here, Scully. I understand, you may need this right now, but I'm not letting you stay here."

"I'm fine, Mulder." Dana walked away from him. "What are you watching?"

Having super hearing, sucked. Will heard the 'private' conversation between Mulder and his Mom. Crap. She is shutting down. He understood why she wanted to and even was a comrade in arms with the scenario, but whatever his mother had been during her days with the FBI, she was different now. This behavior was foreign to her status as wife and mother as 'Dana' was to the FBI. To top it off, if the worried looks from Missy meant anything, this was bad. Will watched as his father heaved a great sigh and pulled Missy closer. This apparently wasn't completely strange to either his Dad or Mulder. This must be what his Mom was like…before. Damn whoever it was that made her like this—ever. Damn them all to hell.

'Horror Express' ended and Will watched Missy hustle Amanda out and they went to their room. The three men were left and his Mom tried to walk away.

"Hold it, Dana." His Dad's voice was commanding. "There seems to be a problem here."

"What is it, Walter?" Will's mother, now the 'Scully' Mulder would refer to, faced his Dad. "Ready to leave, yet?"

 _That wasn't fair. She must be really hurting._

"Dana, please." Walter came up to her and she tried to twist away from him, but his Dad was strong and wouldn't let her. "Stop it! I don't want Scully these last hours, I want Dana. I know this hurts. Can you imagine what I feel? Don't shut me out. That's is where I came in."

Will watched as his mother melted and pushed into his Dad's chest. "It's not right. We just got free and now…"

His Dad held his mother. "My job is over, Dana. I did it. You, Will and Missy are safe. I have no regrets—except leaving you all behind. But, you have each other. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." He stroked her hair. "Do you know what I want? I want my family getting along, doing what we have always done for the last 17 years. I don't want parties or any nonsense. I want you trying to make spaghetti, and Will, Amanda and Missy bickering and Mulder trying his darnest to get you to kiss him. That is what I'm going to miss. I want my family, in their natural habitat—right up until…" He let that drop. "Can you do me that honor, Dana? Tears are for so much later."

Despite his call, a few tears fell. "Yes, Walter—I can do that." She caressed his face. "I'd like that too."

"Thank you, Dana."

XXXX

Mulder watched as Skinner lasted another healthy 4 days before the pains came and his heart started to fail. True to her word, Scully was the wife and mother she has always been and the children were themselves too. Mulder knew the specter of death hung over them, but there was no helping that. Joe monitored him as Scully couldn't—rather Skinner didn't let her. When the final day came it was obvious. Skinner could hardly breathe.

"I want to see the sunset, Dana." Skinner wheezed as his children rushed to find blankets. It was March and still cold, but they wrapped him up and rolled his wheelchair to the rocks. Everyone watched the twilight approach and Dana knelt next to Skinner as the sun sank below the horizon. "I want to go home now." Everyone understood what he meant.

Will helped wheel him back and then walked (carried) his father into the bedroom where he laid him down on the bed. Scully shooed everyone out in a selfish act, but it was her right. He didn't know what happened in there, but soon Missy started crying, then the wails from the bedroom started.

So passes Walter Sergei Skinner. A prince among men.

XXXX

It was early March when her Dad passed away. He didn't make it to see Will's 17th birthday later that month or Missy's 14th in May. Missy was preparing for the Skinner's annual July beach party that celebrated both of their birthdays and was as much of a family tradition as Thanksgiving or Christmas. Mom wanted to cancel it as it wasn't going to be the same this year without Dad, but her Grandma insisted that they have it anyway. She would know. She buried her husband earlier than planned too.

Missy remembered the military funeral at Arlington Cemetery. It was a cold, wintery day and the people that turned out were tremendous. Not only were all the Skinner and Scully family there, but almost all of the Catamaran employees and half of the FBI. X-Philes (fans from the website) were asked to stay away out of respect for the family and most of them did, but there was a few that came anyway. The Lone Gunmen stood up not only for themselves, but for all of the fans with the promise of family approved information, when appropriate. Mulder, Joe, Will, Charlie, Bill and David (Skinner's brother) were pallbearers. Joe was granted status to stand with the family for all his help with her Dad's last days and all that came before. Missy could tell that it comforted her Mom to know he was there.

What was interesting was one attendee that was unexpected. Special Agent Hunter Morgan. Missy noticed him standing off a respectful distance and when he caught her eye, despite all the thoughts and feelings that swirled in the emotional soup of the day, she could identify his, specifically. He said (thought) to her his condolences and she gave the best smile that she could and nodded her acceptance. When the ceremony was over, he went to leave, but Missy ran to him and grasped his hand. She could tell he was upset too, but the warm feeling for her was still there. That was a comfort. Even though he had this information from his job at Homeland Security, she handed him her address and phone number. He had promised to keep in touch and kept his word.

The last 4 months had been really hard on Mom. She had retreated into a hardened emotional shell and while she was perfectly functional, Missy almost didn't recognize her. Mulder tried to explain that when her Mom worked for the FBI, she had to be 'impersonal' to compete in a man's world and be taken seriously. What she was seeing was her 'Scully' persona and the way she used to be when they were partners. Missy didn't understand how Mulder and her Mom became so close if this was the way she acted, but her special abilities allowed her to see that, like her, Mulder could see beyond that exterior to the person underneath. Missy got the impression from their talks that her bio-dad wasn't much different from her Mom back then either.

Unfortunately her Mom's emotional state rubbed off on Will. He was colder too. It was summer and regular school was out. Amanda was worried about him, but Will wouldn't let her in. Both the sisters spent many hours in town (away from Will's ears) trying to deal with the withdrawal of their family. Mulder would join them sometimes and while Missy had a PhD in Psychology, and tons of psychic gifts, there was no substitute for experience. Her bio-dad kept assuring them that Mom and Will would come around. They just needed to heal and this was their way of doing it. Still, it hurt to be shut out like that. Mulder empathized. He missed her Mom too.

Missy stopped attending the high school at the end of that year. She now worked at a Developmental Disabled Center in Boulder with the children there. Her age was perfect for disarming some of the hardest cases and her special talents produced many breakthroughs. It was rewarding work. She was considering going back to school to get a degree in Psychiatry because a lot of the drugs she saw given to the patients seemed unnecessary. However since she hadn't studied, she couldn't tout her expertise. That was easily corrected with a little knowledge.

It was a few weeks after they had buried Dad that she got her first letter. Missy had grown up in the electronic age so a letter was a novelty. The return address said 'H.M.' and she couldn't figure out who that was. Mulder taught her early how to turn on and off her psychic abilities. Her telekinesis was a choice, but sometimes her telepathy and psychic impressions weren't. While she couldn't prevent the influx of the information, she could learn to ignore it. Missy decided long ago that any psychic communication was going to be a conscious choice. She turned it on now and became very excited. This was from Hunter! Tearing it open and rushing to her room she read the flowing script eagerly.

Dear Missy,

I hope you remember me. This is Hunter, also known as Special Agent Hunter Morgan from Homeland Security. While I may have a job as a Federal agent, I'm writing to you as just me. I appreciate you wanting to stay in touch and the gift of your address and phone number at the funeral. Again, I'm sorry for the loss of your father. I've never lost anyone close to me so I can't empathize, but I can imagine what that must be like. I wish I could take the pain away.

This note is going to be short because I don't know if you want to hear from me or not. I don't want to intrude on your life or seem creepy. I recognize our age difference which is why I'm writing this by hand instead of choosing to visit or use electronics. I'm not a stalker, I don't want to frighten you and I'm not after your family. However, I would like to hear your thoughts about things that go on in your life and I would like you to share mine.

If you want to continue to correspond, write back.

All the best,

Hunter

P.S. I wouldn't talk about anything 'odd' about your life in writing. Thankfully, paper can be easily disposed of, but there is always a chance of discovery. Hope to hear from you.

Missy couldn't believe it. Hunter wanted to talk to her. The connection they felt to each other was obvious. Even her Mom knew there was something going on. However, Hunter was right in that their age difference was a problem. As an apparent 14 year old, a 20 year old man would not be regarded as having a decent relationship with her. It didn't matter that she was a genius, was a PhD at 14 or held a full time job. Her maturity level was easily between 19-22, but not her chronological age, and the law was the law.

She couldn't' shake what she felt for Hunter and didn't want to. Missy searched her room for writing paper and didn't find any. She pulled out her sketch pad and tore off a sheet. Missy was a very good artist, if her critics were to be believed. Even Will acknowledged her talent. She always thought it was because of her abilities that she could pick the physical features that best displayed the inner person, bringing the subject to life on paper. Her preferred medium was pencil and charcoal and she mainly did portraits. There was a time she considered going back to school for art as well. She wrote back and included a small doodle of Hunter Morgan. She emphasized the eyes.

Dear Hunter,

Thank you for the letter and the condolences. Yes, it has been difficult without my Dad, but we are making do. I will keep this note short also, but I do want to correspond with you. I have thought of you often and hope you are well.

I understand what you mean by we should not write about 'odd' occurrences. It is sad, but that is my life. I will be circumspect.

I appreciated your presence at the funeral. It meant a lot to me. I'm hoping that my family heals soon and returns to normal (if there is such a thing here). Mom and Will are taking it hard. As for me, I miss Dad, but I know this isn't the end and I'll see him again. That thought carries me through. Mulder is here and helping us. He is a warm, deeply emotional man and different than Dad. Not better or worse, just different. I'm so glad he is here like Dad wanted him to be. It was one of his last wishes.

Sorry to be depressing in this letter. Until now, I didn't' realize how much it still hurts. If you don't want to write back to a Mopey Miss, I'll understand.

Sincerely,

Missy

P.S. I hope you like the doodle.

It was only three days before she got a letter back. This looked promising.

"Another letter from 'H.M', Missy." Will intoned. "Why don't you just tell him to email you? You get letters every 2 days now. Special Agent Hunter Morgan is fiending for you."

"Stop it, Will. You know my age is a problem. It's easy to burn a letter. What goes on the internet, stays on the internet." Missy snatched the letter from her brother's hand.

Will leafed through the rest. It had been 4 months and they were still getting condolences. This sucked. Dad was gone. Why can't people just move on?

"Because you can't." Missy said unexpectedly.

Will snapped his neck looking at her. "Stop doing that, Missy."

"You practically yelled it, Will. You know I have trouble reading you so it was pretty loud." She scooped in cereal. Will could hear the creaking of the floorboards as Amanda got out of the shower.

Will was annoyed at the intrusion, but decided not to pursue it. It was probably how people felt when he eavesdropped. Mom was still sleeping on the couch like she has been for the past 4 months. He understood. That bed was their marriage bed and Dad died there. He wouldn't want to sleep on it either. Why she didn't get a new bed, was obvious too. It would be like abandoning Dad. Total Catch-22.

The kids had been taking care of themselves for breakfast since the funeral, but a few days a week Mulder came and helped. He had moved back in to his old house per Dad's request and often he came over to make them meals. Will could tell that Mulder was at his wits end with Mom and he totally sympathized. Even he knew something had to change soon or they were going to lose her altogether. It was three weeks before the annual Skinner Beach Party and his Mom was a robot. Missy and Amanda had to organize the event this year on their own. Mulder was trying to bring Mom back, but she had totally shut down. It wasn't pretty. However, to hear Amanda and Missy tell it, so had he. Whatever. He just couldn't' deal with his failure to save his Dad. Why did he even exist? Mom had a purpose. He didn't.

Will continued his research into the nanobots and he and the MIT guys made progress. It wasn't any progress that would have saved his dad, but it was something. Still, it wasn't good enough. He had an IQ of 180. Why was reverse engineering this robot such a problem? Mulder walked in and that meant he could leave for the lab.

"Hi Mulder. Bye Mulder. Mom's on the couch. I'm going to the lab. Blah Blah Blah." Will picked up his backpack and left. Halfway to his car, Mulder ran after and stopped him.

"Will…" Mulder paused. "I'm worried about your mother."

Will hung his head. "I know. I can't do anything. I'm useless."

Mulder grabbed him by his shoulders. "That's what I mean. Both of you have accepted defeat."

Will shook him off. "Mulder, in case you haven't noticed, we lost. We _are_ defeated. Dad is dead."

"Then why do you still work on the nanobots?" Mulder put his hands on his hips. "Why, Will?"

There wasn't a good answer to that. Will sighed. "I have to. I owe it to…" He stopped. Dammit. He felt right into Mulder's trap.

"Right, Will." Mulder shuffled. "I'm going to start pressing your mother. She may get angry with me and I'll need you to agree to not intervene. Do I have your word?"

Will looked into Mulder's eyes. It was the same hazel ones as his sister. "Yeah. I'm behind you. It's time, isn't it?"

Mulder held his gaze. "Yeah, for both of you."

Will nodded and left. Driving down the road to Boulder, the thoughts swirled in his head. _Yeah, time to stop feeling sorry for yourself. People count on you and family needs you._ Poor Amanda. He has been a really bad boyfriend to her lately. He needed to make it up to her.

XXXX

Mulder watched as Missy and Amanda went off to work. Missy worked at the Children's Center, but Amanda worked at the Nursing home when she wasn't in school. In just the last few weeks, Amanda decided that she wanted to become a hospice nurse. She started working on her medical classes at the local community college. She had one year left of high school, but the provisions that Skinner had made for his family meant that none of them would have many financial issues in the short term. Amanda had her family fortune and even though Will and Missy had full ride scholarships, they didn't need to use them. Scully was covered too. She has been going to work as the Director of Internal Medicine at St. Jude's, but she could retire if she wanted. For the last 4 months, according to her boss, she was doing a great job—better than ever. Mulder and Joe were worried because they knew Dana Scully Skinner and this wasn't her.

Only those close to the family saw this, but Scully had returned in all her FBI, Special Agent, and Ice Queen-ness mode. That wasn't okay—not anymore. Mulder was going to be busting through that layer today. Despite the fact he called Dana, Scully, he liked Dana better. She was softer, more approachable and more forgiving of his foibles. Mulder loved Scully because he saw Dana underneath. It was the woman that Skinner fell in love with and it was the woman that raised her family and all of them wanted that woman back.

Mulder shook Scully awake on the couch. It was her day off and Mulder couldn't wait any longer to get his soulmate back to the land of the living. He let her grieve in her own way, but now—she was going to come home. "Scully? Wake up! It's morning and time for breakfast!" He was being cheerful so she could shoot him down.

"Wha?" Scully lifted her head and her silken hair cascaded around her shoulders. _Hoo boy. Keep focused._

"Breakfast!" Mulder said with false cheer. He just wanted to shake it out of her, but the psychologist tempered him. She had a genuine emotional trauma, but he knew this woman. Now it was just a crutch. "Up and Adam!"

"Go away, Mulder. It's my day off." Surly Scully appeared, but it was no match for Motivated Mulder.

"Don't care. Time's up, my dear." He hauled her to sit upright on the couch. The tousled look really suited her, however he was not going to let his libido get in the way of therapy.

"Stick it."

 _Bad answer, Scully snuggable IN-action figure_

"Scully," He literally hauled her to her feet. "I need you to take a shower as we have a full day ahead of us."

Finally, she emerged from the sleep fog. "Mulder? What the *hell* are you doing?"

"Snapping you out of it. Time to stop moping and start living. Skinner wouldn't have wanted this."

"Who are _you_ to determine that?" Scully was pissed.

"Your best friend, your ex-partner, part of your family…" Mulder left it hanging. He had her—he knew it.

"I'm not 'moping'. I'm just sad. I have that right, my husband just died."

Mulder looked at her kindly. "Scully, I've known Skinner longer than you and he didn't _just_ die, he died 4 months ago." He watched her wince. "I don't say that to be cruel, but to let you know the initial phase of deep mourning must have ended by now. Your children are worried and so am I. I want Dana back. Who do I need to bribe to get that?"

His Scully stood with a hip out and her arms crossed, staring daggers at him. "Mulder…you are out of line."

He smiled. "Actually, your posture is out of line." Mulder uncrossed her arms, delicately moved her hip back to center and then re-positioned her head. He resisted the intense urge to kiss her. It was hard though. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea…

She didn't recross her arms. That was a good sign. "Mulder, why can you leave me alone?"

"What—and wait for you to die?" Mulder was serious. It struck him that she really was waiting for death. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not waiting to die. I get up, I go to work, I take care of the house and this is my day off. Leave me alone."

"Not a chance." Inspiration struck Mulder. "Do you know what we are going to do today? We are going to order a new bed and clean your bedroom. There are boxes in the shed out back."

"No, Mulder." The arm crossing was back.

Mulder chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly. "You didn't say your lines, right, Scully. It's 'Yes, my darling, sweet, lovable Mulder'. Try that." He waited and was rewarded with a small uptick of the corner of her mouth. A full 'Scully' smile. It's working.

"Mulder!" She was whining. "I just want to relax today."

"You missed your cue again. I wouldn't mind hearing those words out of your mouth, Scully. However, in all seriousness," He lifted up her chin so that their eyes met. "Dana, I love you and it's time to make some progress. I'm not asking for everything at once, just movement in the right direction. How about ordering a new bed? I'll pay for it to be delivered today. Please?"

Scully didn't look away, which was progress. He could see the hidden tears behind her eyes and waited. The small nod before she looked away was very meaningful. He smiled at her. "Great! I happen to have a catalog right here." He threw the book on the table. "You can pick your mattress and frame from the comfort of your home." Another 'Scully' smile. Mulder pulled out a dining room chair. "Look through it and I'll make breakfast. Eggs and toast ok?"

"Why are you doing this, Mulder?" Scully was paging through the book.

"I think you can guess, Scully. I slept on a couch for years. You know why."

"I'm not cleaning the bedroom today."

"Ok. Small steps. Bed first."

Mulder was elated that Scully accomplished this monumental task. She hasn't slept in the bedroom since Skinner died. A part of her must have been tired of sleeping on the couch because she acquiesced so easily. She was just waiting for permission to move on. Mulder was going to give it to her…and more.

The bed was delivered early that afternoon. When the men took the old mattress away he held her close. She didn't try to pull away and even buried her face in his chest. Her hot tears stained his shirt and even Mulder admitted this was a hard decision, but she did it bravely. It was clear Scully really did want to move on. He was afraid that he had jumped the gun and pushed too soon, but this showed he was on target. That was a relief.

Mulder had the men disassemble the bed frame and he would take it to the shed before the kids got home. The bed needed to be completely new for her to start fresh. Part of the reason was that he was fairly sure that Skinner had tied her to the frame a few times and if that memory got relived, he hoped it was him doing it. Mulder had respected her space these last few months, but Skinner had told him how much he was relying on him to comfort her. However, he knew Scully well. If he tried to pressure her before she was ready, it would end up a complete disaster. However, it was torture waiting.

He put the frame away and the kids came home. Scully was cooking dinner, which had been a rarity and the smiles on the teen's faces was thanks enough. Even Will was cutting him some slack. Mulder hoped that Will would accept him in his mother's life someday. He knows that Skinner talked to Will before he died and told him that, if it developed, Skinner was okay with a relationship between himself and Dana. Right after the funeral, Mulder sensed the hostility from the teen, but when the months dragged on with his mother in shutdown mode, Will became open to anything. Strangely, Will didn't notice his own withdrawal. Amanda did though. Poor girl. One problem at a time.

Soon it was time for bed and everyone went to their separate corners. Scully didn't hug hardly at all anymore and even though he wasn't Missy, he could sense the kid's disappointment at the lack of contact. Mulder went to his house and lay in bed—wide awake. He wondered how Scully was doing in her new bed tonight. He made her promise to not sleep on the couch and she agreed. She seemed optimistic, but then there was a knock at his door about midnight. He padded over to open it.

"Scully?" There she stood in light pajamas with no slippers. Her eyes looked haunted in the moonlight.

"Can I come in, Mulder?"

"Of course." He moved so she could enter and the frailty of her looks moved him almost to tears. It was July but she was shivering. "Come here." He started toward his 'living room' and the couch there, but she shook her head.

"No more couches, Mulder, but I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

This was a test and he was determined to pass it. "Absolutely." He led her to his bed, climbed in and pulled her inside. It wasn't a hot night, but the window was open so he pulled the sheet over them both. "Are you comfortable?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk?" Her head shook firmly. "Alright, good night, Scully."

"G'night, Mulder." She snuggled into his chest and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Will watched as both of them entered the house together. Will's hearing allowed him to know where his mother spent the night, but he also knew that nothing happened between them. Still, the boy's intense gaze disturbed him and he accepted it as the warning that it was intended to be. No worries, this is therapy and he was a professional—at least for now.

The teens couldn't complain about their Mom's attitude though. Scully was acting a little more Dana-like. It was vindication that he had done the right thing, even if she couldn't sleep in the bed. The next day off, they would tackle Walter's clothing and effects. That was going to be a bad day.

Amanda had made breakfast and after some light hearted banter, which Scully participated in, they went to their jobs. Scully was on a double shift so she wouldn't be back until late, but he was not surprised when about 11pm, there was a knock at his door. He didn't say anything this time, just led her back to the bed and drew her in. It was progress. She just wasn't willing to take that last step alone. That is why Skinner wanted him to be here. He knew she would need a stepping stone. Mulder once called Scully his touchstone—and she was. She kept him focused so not all of this 'therapy' was for her sole benefit. All of them needed her restored to full Dana-ness, himself included.

For 10 days, she visited him at night, but they didn't do anything, but literally sleep together. She didn't talk to him in bed or make any move other than to lay her head and hand on his chest and doze off. Mulder didn't try to pressure her to do more and held her while she slept. Sometimes they woke up spooning, but in the morning it was quickly disbanded and Mulder's morning erection was never discussed. She was working something out and needed time. He could feel her getting stronger and her progress was impressive. She started hugging the kids again and Will was grateful. Mulder was satisfied things were on track, then her next full day off came around.

Dana walked into her bedroom. That bed was there. She tried sleeping in it once and gave up quickly. She had allowed Mulder to persuade her to get rid of her marriage bed in the hopes that she could sleep in this room again. She couldn't. There were too many memories here and it almost felt that Walter was still in the room. She retrieved her clothing, used the bathroom, and got the hell out of there. Mulder was trying to help, but when it came to anything pertaining to Walter, it was overwhelming.

She was off today and Mulder had appointments in Boulder. She was alone. Dana contemplated taking a nap on the bed, but she wasn't strong enough. However, that just proved that Mulder and the kids had a point, she wasn't herself and hadn't been for a while. Dana missed her husband of 19 years, but there was no way that 4 months after his death she should be having lustful feelings for another man. It wasn't right what she was feeling for Mulder.

Legally, she was no longer married, but she felt that forever promise still applied. Her mother still wore her wedding ring and her father has been dead for over 25 years. How could she justify sleeping (in the same bed) with another man for almost 2 weeks and call herself faithful? It didn't matter that there was no sex involved, it was estrangement from her husband. However, she couldn't stay away from Mulder. He was the only one that kept the demons at bay and gave her peace. What was she going to do?

The front door opened and Mulder entered. She didn't expect him until later. This was not a good time.

"Mulder?" She called. "I'm here and okay. You can leave." _Her voice didn't' just waver did it?_

"Scully? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for checking." She had to get rid of him before he saw her in this raw emotional state.

"Where are you?" Dana could hear the panic rising in his voice. "I want to see you."

She didn't respond, but he found her eventually. She was tucked into a corner of the closet in the master bedroom. Dana didn't want him seeing her like this, but she got overwhelmed. When he discovered where she was hiding, he pulled her out of the closet, swung her into his arms and carried her to the 'new' bed. She was sure he was going to make fun of her, but he didn't. She had underestimated him once again. They laid down together, spooning like the way they were in the morning.

"Having a rough day?" Mulder said softly in her ear.

"Yeah." Dana answered. She didn't have any cute comebacks for this embarrassing situation.

"Then stay with me for a while." Mulder said and drew her closer to his chest. He nuzzled her hair and hummed lightly. "This is very nice. What do you think?"

"It's nice, Mulder." Dana tried to be distant. She shouldn't be feeling what she is feeling. She looked down at her wedding rings and the turning of Mulder's head indicated he caught the movement.

"Are you feeling unfaithful?"

"Mulder, I don't want to talk about it." She squirmed in his arms, but with a little pressure, Mulder quelled that.

"No reason to fear me, Scully." He got right next to her ear. "I do want you, but I would never hurt you. Whatever you want from me—just ask."

"I can't." She was adamant. Mulder had to understand that she was spoken for.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm married, Mulder." She gasped. Dana couldn't believe what she just said. She realized, with horror, how closed off she was. God.

"Are you?" Mulder said quietly.

"Mulder! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you." Dana turned to see Mulder holding her, his gaze bearing down on her. His aroused pupils taking almost all of his iris and his engorged member bumping the small of her back. He kissed her and she didn't fight—in fact it felt really good. "Let me know if this is uncomfortable." He continued to kiss her neck and pulled her shirt so he could reach part of her shoulder, then started pressing himself against her. "Any problems yet?"

"Nuh uh." Dana was just feeling right now and what Mulder was doing felt way too good.

"I'm glad. You're in charge, Dana. You let me know how far you want this to go."

Dana wasn't sure. None of this should be happening. She was huddled in a corner of the closet a few minutes ago and now, she was in a bed with a passionate Mulder wanting to make love to her. It was surreal. Rational thoughts fled. She turned into him and they kissed more deeply. Mulder was overriding her senses and she wanted him.

"Make love to me, Mulder." He smiled and obliged.

She awoke several hours later covered in the new sheets of the new bed in her old bedroom. Dana noticed that Mulder was still sleeping and she got a rare glimpse of a non-injured unguarded Mulder. He looked so much younger without the concern and worry etched into his face. Scully felt bad that she put a lot of that stress there. In fact, right now, he looked peaceful and happy. Shyly, Dana wondered if that was her work too.

Mulder had a large frame, the same height as Will, but he was more lanky and lean. There was practically no hair on his chest, but his face showed significant beard growth in just a few hours. Dana always wondered if that was annoying. However, his full lips and expressive fingers should be declared a national treasure. He was so different than Walter, but the feeling she had for him was similar. She loved Mulder and had for a long time. A tear escaped because Walter knew this all along. Once she released some of the room in her heart that that Skinner jealously filled, Mulder would naturally expand into that area. It was hard to accept that she was letting Walter go a little, but only a little. Just enough to love again.

Dana dozed on the chest of her lover. When she awoke again, Mulder was looking at her. He gave a big smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I think it's the company. Thanks, Mulder." She laid her head back down. He was warm and she could hear his heart beating. Such a contrast to the last moments of Walter's life. A shiver ran through her.

He immediately looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Dana knew he was asking several questions at once. 'Was it okay that they had mind-blowing sex?' 'Was it okay that she had sex with him here in this room?' 'Is she feeling bad about being with him?' 'Is she okay in general?'

"I'm fine, Mulder." The minute she said it, she knew it was a mistake.

Mulder flipped and pinned her beneath him. "Don't give me that nonsense, young lady. Tell me what you are feeling."

Dana found herself looking up to an Apprehensive Mulder. He was genuinely worried that he had screwed things up. It would be cute if his fear wasn't reality based. She took his face in her hands. "Do you want to know what I'm feeling?" He nodded and she kissed him. "I love you, Mulder. That's what I'm feeling." The relief and joy on her ex-partner's face was a scene Dana would never forget. He fell into her and Dana had the pleasure of holding him fully. He must have liked it too for he didn't move for several minutes.

By the time the kids got home, they had showered, made the bed and assumed the position of mother and crazy Uncle. Of course, her gifted children couldn't be fooled. Missy walked through the door, hesitated a few minutes then ran to her Mom and hugged her tight-laughing. Dana returned the gesture and Amanda joined them seconds later. She knew that she had been out of sorts for a while, but it really hadn't occurred to her that it affected the teens so much. By the time Will got there, the atmosphere was like a celebration. Her son picked up on it and saw Mulder standing close to his mother, put the mood of Missy and Amanda together and came up with an answer. He smiled too. Dana was glad that Will approved. She went to him and hugged him. The hug she got back, nearly crushed her, and there were a few tears. Her son had missed her.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm back now. You come home too." Dana felt him nod as he wiped his tears on her shirt. It wouldn't be proper to let anyone see him crying although it was already obvious. So much like his Dad.

"Sure, Mom." Will looked up at Mulder and smiled. "Thanks, Mulder."

Mulder nodded. "I won too, Will."

XXXX

Missy was so glad her mother had pulled out of the tailspin of mourning in time for the Skinner beach party at the end of the week. Because Mom had relinquished her duties for planning the event to Missy, Amanda and her grandmother, Missy got to invite whomever she wanted. Hunter Morgan was on the list this year. He had already RSVP'd and she was very excited. Their correspondence had continued these last 4 months and now she would get to see him again in person.

Of course, she was worried how everyone else would take his presence, especially Will and Mulder. However, that was a risk she was willing to take. No one but Amanda knew he was coming as she wanted it to be a surprise. Once he was at the party, good manners would force them to let him stay. If they found out beforehand, they could disinvite him and that would hurt Missy a lot.

Amanda had been a tremendous stabilizing force while Mom and Will were feeling low. Normally, she was quiet and stayed out of conflicts, but when no one else was there to do stuff around the house or offer a hug or a listening ear, she was there for them. Part of Amanda's helpfulness was to pull Will out of his depression the way that Mulder was trying to help Mom, but Missy needed attention too. Amanda is going to make a great wife and mom someday.

Missy had been working hard over the last few months on a present for Hunter. It was a series of sketches of their time with Homeland Security. She had to draw from memory, but that wasn't a problem for her. Mulder, Will and herself had eidetic memories where they could recall events with all 5 sensory perceptions. Missy had very clear memories from that day and she did it graphic novel style. Hunter was going to love it.

A lot of their correspondence revolved around work, school and the people they met there. Hunter rarely talked about his family and Missy only talked in general about hers. She wanted to share more, but she had to protect them by not revealing too many family secrets that could get out into the open. She may be in love with Hunter, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her good judgement. It was interesting to hear about his law classes and some of the finer points of the criminal code. How the average citizen was expected to know all of this was beyond her, but ignorance of the law was no excuse. Whatever. Her physiology classes were going well. By the time she is finished with her psychiatry degree, she will be one step away from becoming a full medical doctor. Maybe that is a next step. She will wait and see.

Gathering up her work, she packed up and headed for school and then later to her job. She hardly could wait the next two days for the big party.

Dana reviewed the patient's chart while the physician's assistant checked his vitals. She was training a batch of PA's, RN's and one new doctor to replace the stream of medical personnel that cycle through St. Jude's on an annual basis. There was hardly anyone left at the hospital that was there when she joined. Joe Sorenson, Jose Penya and Keith Levitt were the only doctors left from the original team. All of the original doctors and nurses had moved on in the nearly 20 years she had worked there. However, there were some long timers like Ginger Harris, a nurse who had worked there for 10 years, and a few others. All of them were good people and it was a pleasure to have served so long with such a professional team.

When she was finished, she complimented the PA on his good work and retired to her office for a few minutes. Ginger stuck her head in the door and announced a visitor. It was Dana's policy to never close it unless she was consulting or had some other confidential task to do. Occasionally, other physicians or administrators sought her advice on a problem, so having unexpected company wasn't unusual, however the man who walked through that door was probably one of the last people she expected to see. It was Special Agent Hunter Morgan.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Skinner. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but I thought it might be better this way."

Dana was surprised by his presence, but she waved him to a chair. "What can I do for you Agent Morgan?"

The young man looked embarrassed. "I'm not here on official business, I've taken my vacation time and I'm acting as a private citizen. Actually I'm here because I was invited, but I'm not sure that you are aware of that." He saw her puzzled look and continued. "Your daughter invited me to your annual Beach Party this Saturday and I accepted before I gave it much thought. I realized that since the invitation didn't come directly from you, I had better check with the head of the household first."

"That was wise, Mr. Morgan" Dana said carefully. "You are correct that I was unaware that you were attending our party. I'm sure that wasn't an oversight on Missy's part, but a deliberate omission. Can you tell me how you were made aware of the event?"

Hunter bowed his head and leaned forward. "The fact that you asked that question means that she didn't tell you that we have been corresponding by mail for the last 4 months. I'm hoping that these revelations aren't going to end the communication between Missy and me or permanently damage my relationship with you."

Dana crossed her arms. "Mr. Hunter, we don't have a relationship to damage and I am upset that Missy had kept this from me, but I want to know what the purpose of this clandestine activity is. Missy is a 14 year old girl and you are a grown man. Don't you find your behavior inappropriate?"

Sighing deeply, Hunter sat back and opened his hands. "It could be looked at that way or it could be viewed as the only form of communication that would be appropriate under those circumstances. I can't see or phone her unless I be accused of stalking a minor. The same could apply with any electronic communication. A letter gives a tangible method of sharing thoughts, easily disposed of by shredder or fire, relatively secure and difficult to alter. There would be little chance the communication could get out of hand because of the delay between the letters."

"Look, Dr. Skinner, I'll be very honest with you. I feel something for Missy and I think she feels it for me. I have no interest in pursuing a physical relationship with her until she is of age and only if that is what she wants from me. However, I do want to talk to her and spend time with her. You have to admit that 4 years is long time to wait in complete silence."

Dana regarded the young man. He was trying to do the right thing by coming to her ahead of time. He could have shown up at the party and dared them to kick him out so that counts for something. Dana knew that Missy was in love with him and risked her wrath by inviting him to the party in the first place. If Missy 'neglected' to mention those letters for 4 months and then pulled this move, she must be fairly sure that she would be denied her request. And honestly, up until this point, that would have been true. She was desperate and forbidding her to contact him, will do little good.

Looking at her watch and she had to do rounds in a few minutes. Dana stood up. "Mr. Morgan, I appreciate you coming to see me, and you have given me a lot of food for thought. I'm going to take the fact that you came here on a Thursday and the party isn't until Saturday to use that time to think and discuss it with Missy. Have you seen her yet?"

"No, she doesn't know I'm here."

"Good, keep it that way—for now. Where are you staying?"

"At the Grand Plaza. Room 308." Morgan looked upset. "You will consider what I've said?"

"Yes. I will call you tomorrow and let you know of my decision. I have to make rounds now, Mr. Morgan. Thank you for respecting me enough to come to me first. That means a lot."

Later that evening The Skinner's plus Mulder finished dinner. After they cleaned up, Dana motioned to her daughter to walk down the beach with her. It was July and it was shaping up to be a hot night. The shorts and tank tops that the women wore were standard for the time of year. At least the lake gave them a nice breeze. Dana decided to cut through right to the chase.

"I had a visitor today. He thought making sure he had permission to attend our party Saturday night was the right thing to do before showing up."

Missy turned to her mother. "Hunter?"

"Yes. He explained he had been invited by you and that the invitation was extended in one of the letters you two had been exchanging for 4 months."

Missy hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't think you would approve."

"I don't. However going behind my back wasn't the right thing to do either. Did anyone else know about these letters?"

"Just Will and Amanda."

Dana shook her head. "So everyone knew except the two adults. Missy, what were you thinking?"

"I love him, Mom. I couldn't bear not seeing or hearing from him for 4 years. I knew how you felt about it. What was I supposed to do?"

"Number one, you didn't even ask me. You assumed. Two, if something happened with your communication that caused a problem for the family, Mulder and I wouldn't have knowledge or way to counteract it. Keeping secrets in our family has always turned out badly. He is a Homeland Security agent, Missy. I am concerned with his age, but we both know that your chronological age and your maturity level are two different things. I am more concerned with his occupation and his family."

"Family?" Miss was confused.

"I'm sure he has told you all about his family by now. Mulder did some research on him and he is _the_ Director of Homeland Security's son. His father was appointed by the President, himself. His entire family is steeped in the political arena. One of his brothers is US Senator and the other is the CEO of Gen-tech Industries. Do you know what Gen-Tech makes, Missy?"

Missy blanched. "They made Dad's nanobots."

"Right. Will carries the second generation of them. What happens when they find out that their licensed product had unregulated, unauthorized offspring?" Dana looked at her daughter with compassion. "I understand your feelings, Missy and if his age was the only consideration I would be much more flexible. But this?..."

"I didn't know. Hunter said we shouldn't discuss our families in case someone gets a hold of our letters."

"That was a smart move, but it also prevented him from giving you vital information about his connections. Mulder and I didn't tell you because we didn't think it was relevant. You weren't seeing the boy—or so we thought."

Missy looked distraught. "I didn't know, Mom. What can we do? I still love Hunter. He knows that I'm a telepath and he didn't tell Homeland about it. He's on our side. Is there some way we can be together?"

Dana hugged her. "I don't know, baby. The heart wants what the heart wants, but while Hunter may be a fine young man, his family may not be as noble. Mulder's research showed questionable activity surrounding them. The people they have to interact, make deals and work with are a potential danger to us. We have been really lucky that they didn't try to come after you and Will years ago. I think the Consortium, that Spender and Krychek were a part of, was a buffer against other interests while you were growing up. We might be safe right now, but only because we are not seen as a interfering in their business or a direct threat, however that can change if they think Hunter is getting involved with us."

"Please, Mom. Just talk to him. You'll find that he is not like the rest of his family…"

"I have talked to him. I have to call him tomorrow and let him know if the invitation is still extended. What I have to decide is if you continuing to interact with him is going be a problem down the road or would it be easier to cut it off now."

"No, Mom!" Missy was adamant. "I don't want to put my family in danger, but I don' think I have to stop seeing Hunter to keep us safe. I won't stop. I can't. I'm sorry, Mom."

Dana sighed. "I had a feeling you would take that stand. The heart wants what the heart wants. He can come to the party, Missy. However, you need to tell Will what I told you about Hunter's family and especially Gen-tech. He needs to be on his guard."

Missy kissed her mother's cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

"Don't thank me, Missy. I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing at all."

XXXX

When Dana and Mulder discussed the development that night in bed, Mulder was deeply concerned. "Scully, I can't protect this family like Skinner did. His Catamaran contacts kept him in the loop on governmental activities. We don't have that connection now."

"What about the Gunmen? They have their ear to the ground." Dana snuggled closer to him.

"Sure, but they are good at current project scuttlebutt, but not projects ideas or those still in the planning phase. That takes a little higher level to separate the rumor from fact."

"Greg at Catamaran can help with some of that. He did accept Walter's job after all. Between him and the Gunmen, we should have enough feelers out there to anticipate any moves against us."

Mulder drew her closer. "I don't know, Scully. Is this boy worth all this?"

Dana chuckled. "I think you're jealous of another man in Missy's life. I can't believe that someone who leads with their heart like you do would ask if love is worth it."

Mulder kissed her. "Fair point. It isn't like she has to go to Antarctica for the guy." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Cute, Mulder. Did I ever properly thank you for that rescue?"

He rolled on top of her. "Maybe, but I wouldn't mind being thanked again." They kissed.

The next morning, Missy and Amanda were in great moods. Will looked a little tired. Dana was concerned about him. "Will? Are you alright?"

Her oldest child looked up at her with bleary eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night." He ran his fingers through his thick hair. "Mom?"

"Yeah."

"If Gen-tech finds out about my nanobots, what can they do to me?"

Dana wasn't ready for such a deep question this early. She hadn't even had her coffee yet. "I'm not sure, but your father's bots were proprietary and basically they would have 'owned' them. I'm not a patent lawyer, so I don't know where yours would fall on the range of ownership, but that's not something we have to worry about right now. I'll see if the Gunmen can do some research on that. How about asking your friends from MIT? By the way, are they coming to the party this year?"

"Yeah, they are coming. I'll ask them about patent stuff. I take it that Hunter is coming Saturday?" Dana nodded. "How about he come to dinner tonight? I would like to see him close up without his badge and gun."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "Will? I thought you were against Missy seeing him."

"I am. That's why I want to get a good read of him. There will be too much going on at the party and then he is heading back to DC. Is that okay, Mom?"

Dana glanced at Mulder, who shrugged. "Sounds okay to me, Will. I'll ask him."

Missy clapped her hands and hugged her brother. "I like that idea too, but you have to be nice to him, Will."

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Miss. He likes my little sister so that automatically makes him the enemy. However, if he doesn't rub me the wrong way, I'll behave. If he wants to turn it into a pissing contest, I'm ready for that too."

"Hunter is not like that at all."

"Maybe, not with you."

Mulder sipped his coffee. "Will, you have to admit that you have a talent for pushing people's buttons."

"I'm proud of it too."

When Dana had a few minutes, she called Hunter Morgan and invited him both to dinner and the party of Saturday. He was thrilled and said he would be there at 6pm. Joe Sorenson came after she had hung up the phone and started consulting her on a patient. Eventually, he noticed that she was distracted.

"Dana? What is wrong?"

"Nothing Joe. Family stuff."

Joe took a seat on the couch. "I'm good at family stuff, Dana. Try me."

She smirked. "Joe, you are a committed bachelor."

He crossed his hands behind his head. "No, I'm not. The future Mrs. Joe Sorenson is spoken for right now. I'm plotting my move though. Since I'm a doctor, I have access to some great, untraceable stuff to get rid of the competition." He smiled at her. "Try me anyway."

"Joe…"

He leaned forward. "If I guess, will you tell me everything?"

Dana crossed her arms. "Sure. Shoot."

"It's about a Homeland Security Agent named Hunter Morgan who seems to have the hots for your 14 year old daughter."

She goggled. "How in hell did you figure that out, Joe?"

"Ancient Chinese secret. Am I right? Spill it, Dana." He looked at his watch. "We have a few minutes."

"Not until you tell me how you knew."

Joe smiled wide. "Your office door wasn't completely closed yesterday. I just hung around a few minutes. Now give."

"Joe I swear…" Dana sighed. "Yes that's true, but the worst about it is that his father is the Director of Homeland Security and the rest of his family is very well connected politically. One of his brothers is CEO of Gen-tech."

"Shit." Joe rarely cursed. He understood the implications.

"What are you going to do? Missy isn't going to stand down."

"I know. He is coming over for dinner tonight and then the party tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"You are already invited to the party, Joe." Dana rubbed her head.

"No, to dinner. I want to meet him."

Dana stared at her friend. Joe has been invaluable throughout her time in Colorado. He's already basically part of their family. What's one more for dinner? "Sure, Joe."

"Thanks!" He bounced up. "You still eat around 6pm?" Dana nodded. "See you then!" He walked out. The man was incorrigible.

When Dana got home, Amanda was already starting dinner. She was such a lovely girl both inside and out. Dana was looking forward to the day that Will and Amanda got married. Will was already 17 and Amanda would be in a few months. Technically, it is the age of consent here in Colorado, but they all agreed to wait until Amanda graduated high school. Will had been hinting around that once she is freed up, they might move out to Massachusetts to be closer to his workmates. Dana wasn't looking forward to losing her first born and Amanda to the progress of life, but that is what kids do—grow up and move on.

She already started cleaning up a few things in the bedroom. Mulder helped motivate her. Walter's bathroom items were removed and most of the framed pictures were placed out over the fireplace mantle. She had given Will the picture of his Dad's unit in Vietnam and Missy the one of him holding her when she was born. Dana had also removed her engagement ring and just kept the band. There were days that it seemed like she was trying to forget him, but Mulder reminded her that it wasn't loss of memory, just allowing new ones to be created. He had really helped her a lot through this.

She felt Will, rather than heard him. The boy sometimes forgot the screen door didn't need that extra foot pound of strength to close and his entrance shook the house. "Mom?" His baritone rang out. "Are you here?"

Dana exited the bedroom to find Will holding a package. "Hi Will. What is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I found it outside the house." He started to open it.

Immediately, Dana was alarmed that it could be a bomb or some other dangerous device, but Will had it opened before she could stop him. "Don't do that again, Will. Wait for me to examine the package first." She saw his eyes widen with understanding.

"Right, Mom."

Inside was a box with a wooden replica ship inside. Scully immediately recognized it. It was the last ship her father served on, the USS Winston Churchill. She opened the box and pulled out the delicately crafted destroyer. "Wow." That was the extent of her linguistic skills at the thoughtful gift.

"That's cool, Mom. What is it?" Will was examining it too.

"That is the last ship your grandfather served on when he was in the Navy. He was the Captain. This is the USS Winston Churchill." Scully smiled. "I wish you had gotten to know him, Will. You two would have gotten along well."

Will grinned. "That's a nice gift. Who sent it? Uncle Bill, Charlie?"

Dana picked up the card and was not surprised at the notation. "With gratitude, Dr. Skinner. Thanks for giving me a chance—Hunter Morgan." Apparently, she wasn't the only one who did their homework. She handed the card to Will who scowled at it.

"How would he know?..."

"The same way I knew about his family connections. My past is fair game and this is thoughtful gesture. He wanted the gift to be specifically for me."

"Don't fall for it, Mom. He's just trying to butter you up for tonight." Will crossed his arms. "He seems sneaky."

Amanda chimed in. "Or just grateful. Dana could have shot him down and there wasn't anything he could have done about it. Sometimes you have to take things at face value, Will."

Will frowned. "I say we wand it for bugs."

Dana handed it to him. "Be my guest. I bet you won't find any." Will did pull out the device the Gunmen gave them for small things and it didn't beep. Dana was wondering if Will was disappointed. "Will can I see you in the bedroom for a moment?"

Putting down the device and the boat, he followed his mother inside the room and watched as she shut the door. "Will, I have something serious to discuss with you."

"Alright. I'm ready." Will faced her with his hands on his hips. His blue eyes looked dark in the dim light, but she could see Walter peeking out at her from his features. Will resembled her brother Bill more than either she or Walter. He was definitely his own man.

"When Amanda graduates, what are your intentions?"

He looked down. "Uh, nothing is set in stone, but I would like to marry Amanda and then maybe move to MIT to collaborate with the guys. I think we discussed this before—didn't we, Mom?" He got nervous. "Do you want us to stay around here for a while? I can do that, if you need me. It's no problem."

Dana hugged him. "No, son. I think those are fine plans. I just wondered if you were going to get engaged or jump right into marriage."

Will blinked for a few moments. "Engaged? How is that different than now? We are exclusive with each other and have been for years. I guess I'm not sure what else is needed. Maybe I don't understand what an engagement is."

Dana educated her son. "An engagement is where a couple have made a binding promise in front of witnesses that they intend to get married. During the engagement period, which lasts about a year, the couple discusses things like careers, children, retirement savings, housing, money issues, family and friendships. They make joint decision on the direction that they will take as a team. It is time of intimate discussion and frank appraisals. For instance, how many children do you want to have? When do you want to start? Do both of you keep your careers when they start coming? Where do you want to live? Buy or rent? Long term goals? Things like that."

Will nodded. "Okay. I see, Mom. Amanda and I never have discussed any of those things. We just figured it would all come later."

"Later is next year, Will. By the time this celebration comes around again, Amanda will be out of school. She won't be 18, but you will be and the age of consent in Colorado is 17. Are you going to get married in July next year or have a separate ceremony? Are you moving to Massachusetts in the fall or after Amanda turns 18 in October?"

"I get it. It's time to get serious about our future plans. Sure. I can do that."

"I'm glad because if you wanted to make declare your formal engagement in front of your family and friends, tomorrow would be a good time." Dana walked over to her dresser. "It doesn't mean that you are marrying her tomorrow, just you are entering that serious phase. What do you think?"

Will leaned against the wall and thought for a few seconds. When he lifted his eyes there was a decision in them. "I am going to marry Amanda and I would like to do it before we move to MIT next year in the fall. I understand that planning is required like Dad planned for our future with life insurances and stuff and I need to do the same. I think getting engaged on Saturday is a good idea as it will set the tone for the next year. I want to do that, Mom."

Dana smiled. "Great. You'll need this." She handed him a small object. He looked at it and when the recognition hit, his eyes widened.

"Mom, I can't take this." Will stared dumbfounded at his mother's engagement ring. It was a lovely piece with a ½ carat square cut diamond in the middle, flanked by two ¼ carat diamonds and several smaller ones in between.

"When a man asks a woman to be his wife, he gives her a promise ring. I would be honored if you would use this one. Your dad gave that to me and I would like it to remain in the family. I don't have a use for it anymore." Will looked at the plain band on his mother's ring finger and she answered the unasked question. "I haven't forgotten him, Will."

"I know, Mom. What about Missy? Shouldn't she have this instead of me?"

"No. One, you are my first born. Two, the man offers the promise ring, not the woman and three, she will get psychic impressions off of it. She needs to write her own story, not see her Dad's and mine. Besides, don't forget number four. I would be honored to see Amanda wearing it." Will nearly crushed her with his embrace.

"Thank You." He held her close and she rocked him.

"My pleasure." It was nice because Dana really meant that.

XXXX

Dinner that night was one for the books. Missy had a rare glimpse of her family through someone else's eyes. When Hunter arrived, he was re-introduced using only his first and last name. The 'Special Agent' part was dropped and Missy was glad when her mother set the tone that way. Amanda had made lasagna, which was Will's and Mulder's favorite, to put them in a good mood. Missy was proud of her foster sister. Amanda could be sneaky when she put her mind to it. She even made chocolate mousse for dessert. Will must be in heaven. And to top it all off, Hunter had brought flowers, not only for her, but for her mother which were used as a centerpiece. The man knew how to schmooze. Amanda received a single lavender rose so she wasn't left out, which Will scowled at all evening, but her brother wisely said nothing.

Joe showed up 10 minutes late, as usual, and Missy could feel that Hunter was a little overwhelmed by the amount of scrutiny he was receiving from the males in the room. However, Hunter knew this was a test of his meddle and he was being brave. Her Mom had already schooled everyone that Hunter's familial connections were off limits at the table, except in a general way, so most of the questions revolved around his work and law school. Missy was seated next to Hunter and tried to forward her positive thoughts to him, so he survived the interrogation. After Will, Mulder and Joe had wrung every piece of basic information out of the man, Mom asked Missy how her work was going and the evening lightened for a while.

"We just made a major breakthrough with one of our patients!" Missy said excitedly. "Anna was blind and deaf since birth and most people thought she was developmentally disabled too, but she is smart as a whip! Once I was able to teach her how to speak, she has shown us what she can do! I think she may even be a genius. That was a really good day."

Hunter looked at Missy. "How did you teach her how to speak?"

"It's a technique that I developed to inject images of a mouth forming words into her mind. Since she has been sensory deprived since birth, she has no context. I also paired those images with meaning. So when I show the image of 'water', I can sent the sensation that she feels when water is poured on her hand."

"Like Helen Keller." Hunter said admiringly. "That is amazing, Missy."

Missy blushed. "Thanks."

Joe gave her kudos too. "That is miraculous. We could use your help with patients that can't express their feelings. Like those in comas or paralyzed. Of course, that would be informing the world of your other gift. How do you manage to keep that under wraps?"

"I don't think it is 'under wraps' anymore, Joe. Frankly, I'm tired of hiding it. Luckily, the staff at the home don't ask too many questions and, like Helen Keller, I used a physical technique along with my telepathy so it wasn't blatantly obvious." Missy explained.

"I've had a breakthrough too." Will puffed out his chest. "The guys and I found out that the little buggers are using mitochondria to affect physiological changes. The nanobots re-program the chondria to accelerate the healing process." Will put his hands flat on the table and leaned forward. Missy was happy to see her brother so excited. "This means, we discovered the exact code for healing. I don't think the manufacturers even intended this to happen because while the alpha bots do this, they were taught by the betas. This is major. It's a whole new game now."

"Those are you and your father's nanobots?" Hunter asked, unknowingly swerving into dangerous territory.

Missy shook her head at her brother, but Will touched the third rail anyway. "Your family would know about that, wouldn't they, Hunter?"

Missy watch both Mulder and her Mom stiffen. Surprisingly, Hunter deftly diffused the situation. "If you are asking if I am aware that the company Gen-tech, of which my middle brother is CEO, made your father's nanobots, the answer is 'yes'. If you are asking whether my brother knows about you and your father, I don't know, but if he does, it wasn't from me. I'm not after you, Will."

Amanda put a hand on his arm and Will backed off. "Sorry. I'm not supposed to talk about that." Will looked at his mother.

Hunter smiled. "Dr. Skinner, you don't have to avoid talking about my family. Just like I knew what ship your father served on, I'm sure you had me checked out as well. It's okay, and actually a little welcome. I want you to realize that I can't help what family I was born into, but that doesn't mean the apple can't fall far from the tree. I'm not like them."

Missy was surprised when Amanda spoke. "I understand, Hunter, and so do they. My birth family was rotten from the start, but the Skinners didn't judge me on that. They loved me anyway. I'm sure you will get the same courtesy." Amanda looked pointedly at Will, who dropped his head.

"I said I was sorry." Will didn't look at Amanda.

Dana spoke. "I'm sorry too, Hunter. Our family has been manipulated and chased for years. We are a little sensitive about potential threats to our future. Your family poses unique problems for us. It's never been about you."

Hunter nodded. "I know. That is why I've worked hard to earn your trust. Missy is a wonderful girl of whom I am quite fond. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that relationship and thanks for being honest with me…and giving me a chance to prove myself."

"Your welcome." Mulder said. Missy could feel that he was speaking as her bio-dad right now. "Just so we can clear it out of the way, if there is a danger to this family—that is our first priority. Relationships, come secondary."

"Understood." Hunter said.

"We have chocolate mousse for dessert!" Amanda said brightly.

They played a game of Sorry while eating the mousse and Missy was having a great time until she realized that Hunter was strangely quiet. She accessed her psychic gifts and found her love interest curious and unexpectedly introspective. While Hunter was playing, his focus wasn't on the game or even on her, but how her family interacted. She sensed a profound sadness and then realized it wasn't for her family, but for himself. This kind of camaraderie was new to him. Missy suddenly felt sad for the lost opportunities.

"I saw that!" Will exclaimed. "Amanda, you scooped out of my mousse!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

Mulder laughed. "Ok, you two. There is more mousse in the fridge. I know because I just got seconds. It's Missy's turn to roll and no cheating."

Missy tried to look indignant. "Cheat? Have I cheated during this game?" She watched her family shrug. "I will have you know that _one_ incident of using my telekinesis when I was eight does not make a lifetime! I am not manipulating the dice. I'm simply winning. Ha! Eat my dust!"

Joe put his hand on Missy's as she started to roll. "I'm watching you, my dear."

"You can watch me, Uncle Joe. I'm not cheating." Missy rolled and got a three. "See?"

Mulder snorted. "That doesn't prove anything." He watched her reaction. "However, you are about to eat _my_ dust, girlie!" He took the dice and rolled a double six. "Ha!"

Will laughed. "She can do that too, Mulder. My sister is wily." A friendly argument ensued and Missy monitored Hunter carefully. He wasn't sad anymore. He was enjoying himself.

"Hunter? It's your turn." Missy watched as he rolled, moved the requisite number of spaces then sat back and watched with amusement at the familial back and forth. She finally realized that Hunter never really had a family, at least not a loving one. Just like Amanda, he was adopting hers. That swelled her heart and the warm feeling was radiating. She was worried that she might lose Hunter to circumstance, but not anymore. He wanted to stay and her family had accepted him. It didn't mean they weren't nervous about his connections, but Hunter was welcomed, even by Will. Missy sighed contentedly.

The next day, the beach party started and as the guests arrived, the atmosphere got charged with excitement and electricity. The weather was perfect. It was warm and sunny—a beach day paradise. Hunter came early because Missy had asked for his help in decorating. It was another excuse to spend close contact time with her and he wasn't passing that up. Between Missy, Hunter and Amanda, the scene was set. Two bonfires prepared on both ends of the beach, the table for the catered food, lawn chairs and a special memorial for Walter Skinner. The family had chosen to put a hurricane oil lamp on a platform and decorate it with flowers, Marine symbols and a montage of family pictures. Walter Skinner died at 6:15pm on February 17th. The party, which started at 2pm, was going to pause at that time to remember him.

Hunter was grateful to be here. Not only was he able to spend time with the girl of his dreams, but her family as well. The Skinners were amazing. After all they had been through, the difficulties faced with the specialness of their children, the death of their patriarch—they still could find the happiness to throw a party. Hunter was introduced to the Scully family, Walter Skinner's brother and sister, the Lone Gunmen, whom he had heard so much about, and Will's friends from MIT. All in all, 30+ people with varying stages of family growth. There were infants, young kids and the gambit all the way up to Maggie Scully who was the matriarch of the lot. She was over 70 now, a great grandmother, but still spry and her eyes sparkled with intelligence. She took one look at her granddaughter's face when Missy introduced him and he was given a warm hug and welcome.

Strangely, Hunter got the impression that he was more welcome than Mulder by the Scully clan (minus Maggie). He made a mental note to ask Missy about it someday. The food was perfect—deli sandwiches, chips, dip and the like. Hunter heard from Missy that in the past they have had BBQ, Middle Eastern, Italian, Pizza and much more. They try to change it up every year. This tradition has existed since Will was born and it was the way that aside from fall/winter holidays when the family could get together.

The kids (and adults) swam, played water polo, raced up and down the beach and caught up with each other. The older women gathered to discuss their family's milestones. The men congregated to drink beer, tell jokes and try to out-do one another. Hunter didn't get involved in either camp. He stayed with Missy, because tonight, he would have to leave her and then there were only letters keeping them connected. They took long walks, long swims. Long sits on the warm sand. He made sure he was in sight of people always. Hunter was determined to do this right. When it was proper to claim Missy, he didn't want anything held against him. He was sure he was in love with her. This day proved it and he was willing to wait.

The time came to give honor to Walter Skinner. Hunter learned that on his last day, he watched the sun set, but in July, it had a few more hours. Still, the tribute was moving and the moment of silence observed by all, not even an infant cried. Afterwards, they almost dispersed, but the matriarch called them back.

"We're not done!" Maggie Scully said with enthusiasm. "Come on back in. Most of you know there have been some big changes in the Skinner household. Here is another one. Will—take the floor."

Will stepped forward. Hunter marveled, for not the first time, how so mature the boy was. He had finally reached the age of 18, but could have passed for 25 not just from his looks, but from the way he carried himself. He stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Um…I'm not good at speeches." Will said shaking his head. "Like my Dad, I'm more a man of action. Amanda will you come forward?"

Hunter watched as the young blonde stepped into the sandy circle. He mirrored the gasps as Will went down on one knee and presented a box to her.

"Amanda Richardson, I love you and I'm asking you to marry me. Next year, this time, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Amanda was tearing up as she looked at the black box held out to her. When her hand flew to her face and she didn't' take it, Will stood and opened it. Hunter saw her start to cry when she beheld the contents. The girl's eyes glanced at Missy's mother who nodded and then back at the ring. Hunter was an observant man. That ring was on Dana Skinner's finger when they were brought to Washington DC. Will is offering it to his bride.

"Please, Amanda?" Will prompted. He took the ring from the box and lifted her left hand. He hesitated as he waited for her answer.

Amanda looked up at Will and gave the only answer possible. "Yes!" Will slipped the ring on her finger and she fell into his arms. The couple kissed to the raucous applause of the attendees. Hunter hoped when his day to ask for Missy's hand, that it would be just as special.

XXXX

Epilogue

Mulder was lost in thought as he walked along the beach with his lover, ex-partner and mother of his only child, Dr. Dana Scully Skinner. Once, she was just known as Scully, for her maiden name when she worked for the FBI, but Mulder had grown past that. She was Dana to him now. Many years had passed since Walter Skinner's death, Will's wedding, Maggie Scully's death and now they face another happy event. His daughter, Melissa Samantha Skinner is getting married to a former Homeland Security Agent turned lawyer named Hunter Morgan.

Missy made a name for herself helping the disabled even at her young age. She was an independent contractor that circumvented the globe helping the worst cases possible. They paid her well, but that wasn't the point. She is internationally recognized and once she admits her telepathic ability to the world, lives are going to change. However, she was only 18 and not yet ready for that kind of scrutiny. She decided that she would like to be a wife and mother first and Hunter Morgan has been waiting since she was 14 for the opportunity to make her his wife. Hunter was completely onboard with anything that kept Missy close to home.

Hunter Morgan, while the son of the Director of Homeland Security, waited 4 years for Missy until she reached the legal age of 18 and he finished his Doctorate in Criminal Law. After discussion with his future wife, he immediately quit his job at Homeland, then he turned down a teaching job at Princeton to work in the Federal Public Defender's office. Missy's work kept them financially solvent and they both felt good about being able to use their respective talents to help the less fortunate.

Mulder mused that Missy wasn't the only success in the Skinner family. William Michael Skinner has PhDs in Biotechnology and Chemistry, and he actually worked for Gen-Tech to hone his version of nanobots that was now in clinical trials as a possible cure-all. He was given the Nobel Prize for Biotechnology a few years ago, and his mother couldn't have been prouder. Both Mulder and she wished that Walter could have seen this. After all, the triumph was due to him. Without Walter's original set of nanobots, and subsequently passing a new and improved generation along to his son, this wouldn't have been possible.

Will's wife and Dana's ex-foster daughter Amanda was a busy mother with their 1 year old son named Walt to honor his fallen grandfather. She decided to become a stay-at-home mom and do volunteer work at a hospice center since she was a registered nurse. Interesting enough they are expecting their first daughter in June. Her name will be Margaret, but they will call her Maggie. Dana was happy when she learned that Will and Amanda intended to have a large family. Mulder was too. He liked kids.

Mulder was holding his lover as they sat on a rock, watching the sunset. It had been 5 years since they wheeled Walter Skinner here for the last time and it was the same spot where Skinner watched the last sunset of his life. Mulder had asked Dana many times to marry him, but she always refused. It saddened him but he tried to understand. The kids were now gone from the house. She had grandchildren now so maybe he should try again. It wasn't that Dana wasn't committed to him. It wasn't that she didn't love him. It was that she felt her side of the death-till-us-part vow hadn't been fulfilled yet and Mulder was determined to change her mind. She still wore the wedding ring Skinner had given her. Mulder wanted her to wear his.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mulder rumbled low in her ear.

"Yes, Mulder. Very." Dana Scully replied as she snuggled back into his chest.

"So are you." He felt, rather than saw her smile.

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts." She said lightly.

Mulder was serious. "I'm not Greek and while that was a gift, it was earned. Marry me, Scully. Marry me, Dana. Marry me, Dr. Dana Skinner. Please."

Dana paused. "Why isn't what we have enough, Mulder?"

"I want you as my wife. I want you to belong to me. I want you to carry my last name. I want the mother of my only child to be legally, mine." Mulder was adamant. "It's been 5 years. Missy's off at college and Will has been gone for a long time. Please, it's just us now."

"You make a compelling argument."

"I hope so." Mulder intoned. "I'm out of logical points. The rest of my plea is simply that I want you."

She paused for what seemed like ages. "Yes." Dana said looking at the darkening sky. "After Missy's wedding."

Mulder was astonished. "Yes? Finally?" He pulled Dana closer. "I love you Dana Scully."

"I love you, Fox Mulder. I always have."

Mulder was ecstatic. "We are going to grow old together—aren't we?"

"Yup." Dana replied. "Looking forward to it."

THE END


End file.
